Sombras do Dia
by viczanini
Summary: O que acontece quando Helena Dawn, uma bruxa excepcional cai de paraquedas na vida dos Cullen? Pós Breaking Dawn..Para imagens dos personagens, há link no perfil!
1. Prólogo Dna

Prefácio

Um bruxo e uma lobisomem. Um elfo e uma vampira.

Quando tantos mundos diferentes se juntam em um só não há como saber as conseqüências. Cada casal deu origem a um único herdeiro, poderoso sem duvida, mas apenas um.

É o jeito de a natureza dizer que a "mágica" é possível e única.

.

PARTE 1

DNA

Capitulo 01 – Conhecendo Helena

Do primeiro casal nasceu uma menina de cabelos selvagens e grossos como os pelos da mãe, magicamente poderosa como o pai, feroz, bela e como a mãe uma loba. Seu nome era Helena. Ela era diferente, sem dúvida. Era lupina de nascença, e não se transformava apenas na lua-cheia mas tinha o veneno lupino a transmitir na mordida. Transformavam-se quando queria, quando tinha raiva, o que era uma constante para ela quando pequena.

Fora obrigada pelos a viver juntamente com a mãe na "casa de campo" da família, num lugar isolado, ermo, no meio da floresta para sua própria segurança, diziam-lhe os pais. Nem ela, nem a mãe controlavam suas transformações na lua-cheia, e ela a quase toda hora – era um espírito livre, sentia falta de liberdade e para ela a "casa de campo" era nada menos que uma prisão, uma alcatras no meio da floresta.

Capitulo 02 – Passado Próximo

Pelo que conhecia de sua origem seus pais haviam se conhecido durante uma caçada. Seu pai pertencia a uma família bruxa poderosíssima, especializada em caca e exterminação de criaturas mágicas, uma Liga Extraordinária de bruxos superpoderosos que eliminavam ameaças eminentes de outras raças sobre a supremacia bruxa sobre os trouxas e raças mágicas inferiores existentes

_-Era isso q dizia meu avo, pai, tios..enfim toda a minha família. - _Disse Peter, pai de Helena, quando decidiu que era hora da filha entender suas origens.

Na época Helena estava para fazer 11 anos, mas faltava-lhe ainda algumas semanas. Quando ouviu a história estava ela sentada na sala de casa de frente para o fogo de chama verde que o pai havia conjurado a pouco com sua varinha de diamante. Seus pais estavam sentados juntos, de mãos dadas do outro lado das chamas.

_- Já minha família Hell, é tão poderosa quanto à do seu pai._ – Iniciou Indira. – _Filha, sou imortal._

_-Como assim mãe? Você não pode morrer nunca? Não entendo.. E eu? O que eu sou? Pai, e você? Você também não pode morrer? É isso? Vou viver pra sempre?_- Perguntava Helena insistentemente.

_-Eu não sou imortal como sua mãe filha, mas nós bruxos costumamos viver muito. _– Peter olhou a cara de confusão de filha e então continuou. – _Por exemplo filha, meu avo ainda vive, e meu bisavô morreu a pouco mais de dez anos com mais de 400 anos de idade e meu avo, no caso o seu bisavô hoje tem 370 anos!_

_- Wow! E você pai?Quantos anos tem!?_ – perguntou Helena.

_-Hell, tenho um pouco mais de 125, ainda sou novinho!_- disse rindo. _Nós crescemos como os humanos até os 11 anos, depois o tempo já não tem mais tanto significado.. Um dia se você conhecer um humano trouxa você verá que eu não aparento ter mais do que 25, 30 anos de idade._

_- E você mãe?_- perguntou a menina.

_- Nosso desenvolvimento corporal pára quando chegamos aos 18 anos, depois só envelhecemos quando decidimos parar de atender ao nosso instinto. Mas não é meu caso ou de ninguém da minha família. Como eu estava dizendo antes filha, minha família é tão poderosa quanto à do seu pai. Meu avo foi o lobisomem original. O que faz de mim a 2ª. Geração , mas ainda uma puro-sangue porque meus pais eram também lobisomens quando nasci._ – explicou-lhe Indira.

_-Você é mais velha que meu pai?_ – perguntou Hell.

_-Muito mais!_- respondeu

_-Quanto?_- insistiu

_-Parei de contar depois dos 500..._ – respondeu Indira dando de ombros.

_-Eca mãe! Você é velha!_ – disse a menina com cara d nojo.

_-Sim, sou caquética!_ – disse rindo.

_- Mas a caquética mais linda que existe!_- disse Peter logo antes de beijar os grossos lábios da esposa.

_-Hey!_- protestou Helena, fazendo os pais corarem e voltarem a historia.

_- Como sua mãe disse nos conhecemos em uma caçada. Á cerca de 50 anos atrás eu e minha família fomos informados de que havia uma matilha nômade de lobisomens existente, porém só poderíamos atacar se eles prejudicassem o "bem comum", então deixaríamos que eles se prejudicassem sozinhos. Sabíamos que lobisomens não costumam viver em harmonia e que logo acabariam por se dizimar sozinhos._ – contava-lhe Peter.

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Peter!_ – disse Indira irritada.

_- Calma amor! Ainda não cheguei à parte em que nós bruxos demos com os burros n'água!_- defendeu-se Peter.

_-Acho bom mesmo!_- disse Indira fazendo sinal para q a historia continuasse sendo contada por Peter que soltou um muxoxo debochado.

_- Os anos passaram mas as noticias sobre a matilha eram de que ela só aumentava e de que estariam procurando por um ponto no continente para fixar residência. E digamos que a tal matilha escolheu um lugar muito errado para seu pouso._- contou Peter.

_-É da tua família q o pai ta falando mãe?_ – perguntou a garota.

_- É._- disse Indira em tom melancólico. _E hoje tudo o que sobrou dela sou eu e você. Isso porque teu pai me salvou, mesmo que eu tenha matado o bisavô dele._

_- Indie! Foi por ordem dele que seu clã foi atacado!_- protestou Peter.

_- Mas não antes do poder ter subido á cabeça do resto deles!Eu avisei, meu pai avisou, meus sobrinhos..._ – respondeu Indira.

_- Egos meu amor, não se culpe! Também perdi muitos da minha família aquela noite, mas ganhei você!_- bradou-lhe Peter.

_-Você ainda tem seu pai, e teu primo.._- sussurrou Indira.

_- E meu bisavô? Pai, ele ta vivo não ta!?Você disse!- _perguntou Helena.

_-Preso Hell! Azkaban! Varinha destruída, permanentemente fora do ar! _- respondeu Peter.

_- Por quê?_- perguntou mais uma vez.

_- Porque as crianças do clã da sua mãe quem matou foi ele. E mesmo sendo inimigos não nos é permitido matar as crianças!_- respondeu Peter.

_- Poxa que malvado!_- disse Helena com cara de dor.

_- O pior de todos querida! Desculpa Peter, mas é verdade!_- disse Indira d pé e andando de um lado ao outro.

_- Ruim sim Indira, mas ainda minha família!_- disse Peter tmb de pé e segurando a esposa pelos ombros.

_- Sim, entendi! Mas e vocês dois? Como se conheceram afinal?_- perguntou Helena também já de pé e batendo os pés no chão.

_- Londres!_- disseram os pais juntos.

_- Dias antes do ambos pensamos q o outro fosse um simples humano._- disse Peter, digirindo-se de volta ao sofá com a mulher e a filha.

_- E quando nos vimos durante a batalha, eu estava acabando de matar o bisavô de seu pai que estava atacando as crianças e fui salva do avo dele, pelo próprio que desaparatou comigo p cá. E voltou para a luta para salvar as crianças, mas não conseguiu. Porém imobilizou o avo._- explicou Indira.

_- Foi a pior coisa que fiz, mas ele não podia ter feito o que fez! Depois disso eu vivo uma vida dupla Hell, voltei para minha família, mesmo querendo estar aqui com vocês. Mais ninguém sabe que sua mãe ainda vive e menos ainda que você exista Helena!_- disse Peter desconfortável.

_- Entende agora filha? É por isso que temos que ficar aqui na floresta. Quando dizemos que é para tua segurança é verdade!_- disse indica olhando nos olhos da filha.

_- Acho que sim mãe! Peco desculpas! Mas porque vocês esperaram tanto tempo para me contar isso? Estou envergonhada.._- disse Helena ao fitar os pés.

_- Quem é você monstrinho!? Onde está a minha criança?_- perguntou Peter surpreendido.

Capitulo 03 – Sangue

_- Peter, o conhecimento e o temperamento vem no sangue da minha família, e como obviamente ela herdou o meu mais do que o seu ela herdou também meu temperamento, ela está chegando aos 11 aos lembra? Para nós licans é quando a verdadeira personalidade se forma.._- explicou Indira ao marido.

_- Certo, só existe um porém Indie.._- disse Peter pensativo – _Que coisas a mais vem com teu sangue?_

_- Telepatia entre eu e ela, forca, rapidez, supersentidos, controle e a partir dos 11 anos, hiperdesenvolvimento corporal, em pouco tempo vai parecer que ela tem a mesma idade corporal q eu mas eu não entendi o teu "porém" Peter._- perguntou confusa.

_- O sangue Indira!_ – exclamou Peter.

_- Sim, ela herdou o meu! Vou começar os treinamentos com ela em alguns dias.._explicou como se falasse c uma criança.

_- Acontece Indie, que na minha família os poderes mágicos aparecem aos 11 anos. Mesmo que ela não exista para a minha família há um tipo de radar nela que vai piscar em pouco tempo! Ela será chamada para Hogwarts! E se ela não for para lá o Ministério mandará alguém atrás dela para saber o que há de errado! Ela vai precisar de um tutor, alguém de confiança, que saiba o que pode acontecer, mas que não pode delatá-la!_- explicou Peter a Indira um pouco zangado.

_- Certo, confio em ti Pete. E você Hell, entendeu a confusão?_- disse casualmente, mas olhava assustada para o marido.

_- Não sei mãe, to confusa. _– respondeu.

Capitulo 04 – Costumes e Planos

Peter e Indira como de costume prenderam o pulso de Helena em uma delicada pulseira de prata como uma grande corda fixa na parede. Deitada na cama a menina cerrou os olhos e entrou no mundo dos sonhos. Helena ficava presa àquele quarto por magia.

Como não controlava suas transformações – uma coisa que sua mãe não sabia explicar já que só se transformava uma vez por mês – foi o único jeito que seus pais acharam para controlá-la.

Nos dias seguintes sua mãe a ajudou a controlar pequenos ataques enquanto seu pai ia atrás de um tutor, um fidelius para o segredo de sua filha. E os dias se foram rapidamente.

Peter viajou para fora do país. Haviam dias em que ele não vinha para casa, afinal sua família não sabia de Indira e Helena, mas desta vez ele foi atrás de um grande amigo. Bruxo como ele e também cheio de segredos, para a família ele estava indo á mando do Ministério, mas Indira sabia o motivo. Enquanto isso no Ministério sabia-se que Peter viajaria por razoes familiares. Mas havia alguém lá que estava há muito desconfiado que algo muito grande estava acontecendo na vida de Peter. E cedo ou tarde, iria descobrir.

Capitulo 05 – Mudanças

Indira via a olhos nus as mudanças q estavam acontecendo com Helena. Muito mais controlada do que semanas atrás, tomando corpo, conhecimento, beleza e com certeza as esquisitices mágicas herdadas de seu pai. Depois daquela conversa reveladora para com a filha Peter lhe disse que tipo de poderes vinham com seu sangue. Controle de mentes mágica, humanas e animais, controle de todo e qualquer objeto, metamorfia..

O poder mental não funcionava com Indira porque ela possuía um forte escudo mental, mas o controle de objetos, metamorfia e etc., funcionava muito bem quando ela queria pregar pecas na mãe. Na manha do dia de sua aniversario de 11 anos Helena foi acordada por seu pai.

Fazia semanas que não o via e poderia jurar que havia envelhecido, já não aparentava tanta juventude nem tanta energia. Para Peter aquela jovem não era mais a menina que havia deixado em casa. Havia encontrado seu amigo que o estava esperando no andar de baixo.

A partir de hoje Helena não seria mais sua filha, a daria em fidelius ao amigo. Confiava nele. Tinha que ser assim. Para o bem de Indira, Helena e acima de tudo para que seu avo continuasse preso. Se o Ministério descobrisse sua traição soltaria Taranius com honras e mataria ele, sua mulher, sua filha e o amigo agora.

_- Filha! Se te visse hoje somente jamais diria que fará apenas 11 anos!_- disse Peter.

_- Pai? Pai! Que saudade! Pai! Eu sou bruxa também, pai! Eu consigo! Mexo as coisas, viro bicho, fiz um passarinho cantar para mamãe! Ah! Ate controlo um pouco o fogo, água, ar, terra..._- contava Helena distraída qnd o pai a interrompeu.

_-Avatar!? Minha avo era. A única que conheci.._- comentou Peter.

_- Hein?_

_- Adaptar, Hell. Alguém que controla elementos..você é um perigo mesmo!_- sorria Peter enquanto passava suas mãos no rosto da filha.

_-Credo pai!_- falou a garota assustada já com lagrimas nos olhos.

_- Não filhote! Perdão! Bom, temos visita! Um amigo meu, muito querido, ele vai te levar para passear! Você vai gostar dele, então coloque uma roupa bem bonita e desça ta!_- disse Peter em tom animado

A jovem concordou com a cabeça e foi para o banheiro, nisso seu pai tirou a varinha de diamante de dentro da jaqueta e apontou para o quarto, do roupeiro saiu uma muda de roupa que pousou na cama e para o resto ele disse um alto e definido..

_- Pack!_

Malas se fizeram num segundo e se enfileiraram na porta,depois ele disse..

_- Minusculus!_

As grandes malas transformaram-se em berloques de um chaveiro, que foi pego por Peter.

Passando pela porta do banheiro, onde Helena tomava banho, bateu e a informou que havia separado tudo o que ela precisaria em cima de sua cama. Ao descer as escadas entregou o chaveiro ao amigo, alto, ruivo, se não fosse um bruxo poderia jurar que seria parente de sua esposa.

Capitulo 06 – Fidelius Intimus

E era. Indira reconheceu pelo cheiro. Joseph Dawn era seu 7º filho, só foi salvo porque como a 7ª criança de uma lobisomem, ele era imortal como ela , mas não era um lobo, porem fosse magicamente hábil. Imortal, que ironia, como poderia sua família imortal ser dizimada!? Decapitação, o único jeito.

Obviamente Peter não sabia da origem verdadeira de Joseph, que como Indira reconheceu a mãe pelo cheiro, o cheiro, a única coisa que se lembrava da mulher que havia lhe dado a vida a mais de 350 anos.

E ali ficaram aqueles estranhos conhecidos, olhando um ao outro, sem ressentimentos. Agora cuidaria da Irma e nada de mau lhe aconteceria. Indira, que já sabia que seria a ultima vez que veria sua menina, soube que sua tortura seria muito menor porque dois de seus filhos estariam juntos. Mas não estaria totalmente longe. A telepatia que possuía com a filha as manteria juntas para sempre, enquanto estivessem vivas.

Capitulo 07 – Amigo da Família

Quem não sabia de nada era Helena que descia as escadas alegremente. Quando chegou onde estavam seus pais percebeu que o tal amigo que a levaria para passear era sem dúvida um velho! Olhou para ele – nunca vira pessoa tão velha na vida! Devia ter uns mil anos! Sua mãe riu e disse que ele não tinha mais de 40 anos, coisa que Helena sabia ser mentira, mas deixou passar, para quem visse ela parecia ter uns 13 anos e não os 11 que faria em algumas horas.

**- **_Joseph, Helena, Helena, Joseph! _– foram apresentados por Peter, estenderam-se as mãos e cumprimentaram-se.

_-Aonde vamos? Vocês também vão!?_- perguntou aos pais.

_- Não filha, vão só vocês dois, mas entenderá tudo quando à hora chegar._- disse-lhe a mãe.

_-Hein!? Mãe? Pai?_- Helena parecia confusa.

_- Calma filhote! Está tudo certo!_- disse Peter em um tom animadamente disfarçado e nervoso.

_- Para onde vou!? Porque parece q estou me despedindo?_- Helena continuava confusa.

_- Não se assuste pequena! Vamos para Londres! Com humanos trouxas!Será divertido, verás! Agora se despeça dos seus pais porque se não desaparatarmos logo perderemos nosso trem! _– disse informalmente Joseph que percebeu a angustia de Peter.

_- Mãe?_- helena ainda parecia perdida.

_- Ora filha!Ouviste Joseph! E depois estará em contato comigo! Telepatia! Eu e você! Sempre!- _disse indira para a filha já quase gaguejando.

Helena suspirou aliviada, abraçou o pai que lhe deu um pacote de presente e recomendou que este só fosse aberto no trem antes do chá e para Joseph deu dois frascos transparentes – um cheio com o escrito "antes" e um vazio escrito "depois". Helena não entendeu nada enquanto os dois amigos se abraçavam e Joseph apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto Peter lhe dizia um significativo..

_- Confio em ti._

Joseph estendeu o braço para Helena que o agarrou forte e ouviu em sua mente a mãe lhe sussurrando um "_Adeus_" sofrido que abriu um buraco doído no peito da menina. Então os dois desaparataram deixando para trás um casal destruído.

Capitulo 08 – Adieu

Peter e Indira se abracaram e choraram pesarosos. Então Peter virou-se para a casa que fora seu refugio desde aquela noite em que salvou Indira da batalha e disse duas coisas com sua varinha em punho depois desconjurou os encantamentos q os protegiam.

Não longe dali protegido sobre a forma de um pequeno cervo Marcus um bruxo animago, observava o casal enquanto fazia-se passar pelo animal. A muito perseguia Peter para descobrir seu segredo, e agora sabia que seu primo estava com a sumida e procurada fêmea lobisomem.

Sim, Peter era primo de Marcus e agora este possuía uma informação muito importante contra o primo e esta informação libertaria seu avo e exterminaria o traidor de sangue e sua lobisomem. A vingança era doce e o queridinho de todos pagaria e a "lobo" também. Ele pelo avo, ela por sua família

_- Pack! Minusculus!_

Em menos de dois minutos Peter e Indira possuíam chaveiros com berloques nas mãos.

_- Finito!_

Uma grande nuvem de poeira surgiu aonde antes havia uma grande casa de três andares. O casal olhou em volta, guardando pela ultima vez na memória aquele pedaço de floresta. Peter percebeu que não longe deles havia um cervo de pequeno porte que não fugiu assustado com eles ou com a nuvem de fumaça a pouco produzida e estranhou. Havia algo de familiar naqueles olhos, mas não quis acreditar que logo ali havia alguém lhe seguido, então se virou com carinho para a esposa que fungou, secou as lagrimas e confirmou com a cabeça agarrando o braço de Peter e então os dois desaparataram.

Segundos depois o cervo se transformou em humano, um homem alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos como o de Peter, negros e dele surgiu um sorriso cínico, debochado, vitorioso e então desapareceu.

Capitulo 09 – Express Hogwarts

Aquele casal aparatou na Kings Cross de Londres.. Helena não sabia onde estava e Joseph há muito conhecia o lugar. Era a descida da plataforma numero 06, entrada e/ou saída do banheiro publico, uma conhecida passagem de rede de floo, os não trouxas que os vissem achariam q estavam saindo dali..

Joseph agarrou o braço da garota, e também um carrinho de bagagem, com um som inaudível para o resto disse – _Maximus _– e do chaveiro cheio de berloques surgiram malas gigantescas. Helena assustou-se com o feito, jamais havia visto outra pessoa que não fosse seu pai que não fosse seu pai a fazer isto. Joseph lhe ofereceu novamente a Mao e ela agarrou com forca desta vez, mais do que havia empregado na primeira, talvez aquele adeus de sua mãe não houvesse sido em vão.

Helena olhou uma placa logo acima – Plataformas 7 a 15 à direita , plataformas 15 a 24 a esquerda - então disse ao companheiro:

_- Engraçado, sempre pensei que Londres, sendo a cidade grande que é haveria de ter muito mais do que 24 plataformas de saída e chegada de trens!_

_- Mas há! Basta olhar com cuidado querida._ – disse Joseph tranquilamente lhe passando os bilhetes.

_- Hein? Aqui diz que existem apenas 24!_ – dizia Helena descrente.

_- Olhe o bilhete!Veras que existem mais plataformas do que pensa!Vai!_ – disse Joseph incentivando.

_- 9 e ¾? Isso existe!? Eu vejo a plataforma 9, duas colunas e a plataforma 10! Só! É absurdo!_ – dizia Helena visivelmente irritada.

_- Absurdo!?_ – perguntou Joseph em tom de galhofa.

_- Sim! Se não sabes, eu sei contar!_- disse Helena já se afastando.

_- E sabe correr?_- perguntou Joseph quase rindo.

_- Claro! Por quem me tomas!?_- disse com o cenho contraído e mãos na cintura.

_- Vês então a segunda coluna!? Agarra bem meu braço e segure bem no carrinho! Feche os olhos, esta conversa toda nos atrasou! Se não corrermos vamos perder o trem!_ – disse Joseph p à garota irritadiça lhe estendendo o braço esquerdo.

Helena quase pensou pela segunda vez, mas agarrou o braço de Joseph e o carrinho e não quis saber para onde ia. Segundos se passaram, então Joseph a soltou do seu braço e disse:

_- Hell, este é o E.H., ou Expresso Hogwarts! Mas como as aulas ainda não começaram vamos parar em Hogsmeade!_ – disse Joseph em tom animado e explicativo.

_- Certo._- disse ela atônita com a visão da plataforma quase vazia e de um enorme trem vermelho e reluzente.-_ E meus pais?_ – perguntou.

_- Ah querida! Não se preocupe! Você esquecera isso logo logo.._- disse tapando a boca pelo descuido.

_- Esquecer!? Eu!? Dos meus pais!?_- Helena parecia apavorada.

_- Sentido figurado! Eles logo nos encontrarão!_- disse Joseph com uma sorriso amarelo.

Joseph deu o numero da cabine reservada á garota, logo a encontraria e fez o mesmo encantamento de Peter ás malas – _Minusculus_ – pegou o chaveiro e adentrou o grande trem vermelho para encontrá-la.

Capitulo 10 – Ministério

Marcus aparatou diante da sala de seu tio no Ministério da Magia. Só conseguia fazer isto porque era alguém da família e mais, porque era do alto escalão da Liga. A velha secretária Adma o olhou e disse:

_- Bom dia senhor Marcus, em que posso ajudá-lo!?_

_- Bom dia Adma, meu tio, o Ministro, está?_- perguntou Marcus.

_- Sim, está, mas despachando, sabe como é.._- Adma foi interrompida.

_- Urgente Adma! Agora!_- ordenou ele nervoso.

_- Sim, desculpe._- disse a senhora resignada.

Adma acionou a luz sobre a mesa e logo bateu duas vezes na porta interna atrás do balcão. De dentro da sala ouviu uma voz grave dizer:

_- Vá Ignus!Adma entre!_

Em segundos Adma abriu a porta principal da sala dizendo para Marcus entrar.

_- Tio! Á encontrei! A loba! A lobisomem, a ultima! Àquela há muito perdida!_- dizia Marcus alegremente.

_- Mas vivas Marcus! Vivas! Aonde? Como?_- perguntou-lhe o Ministro.

_- Tio! É ai que moram as más noticias_.- e o entregou um frasco contendo um visgo prateado, que foi derramado na pensieira do tio. No mesmo momento, este sentiu uma dor imensa e um arrepio na alma pelo que via. Enquanto o outro sorria pela alegria que chegaria á ele.

Capitulo 11 – Esconde-Esconde

Peter confiava em Joseph e sabia que tudo estaria bem em menos de 24 horas. Então se encarregou de manter Indira em lugar seguro e de preferência longe de onde estavam. Mas sabia que Indira já conhecia que este lugar, foi seu primeiro lar, foi aqui que ela nasceu. Então aparataram de fronte ao castelo e enquanto se refaziam e desconjuravam os encantamentos de bagagem que haviam e perceberam que já não estavam sozinhos. Agora imobilizados, aqueles olhos familiares para Peter faziam novamente sentido.

...

Já dentro da cabine de luxo a menina se cocava para abrir o presente de aniversario que seu pai lhe dera...

_- Posso Joseph? Agora será que posso!?_- dizia a garota agitando o pacote.

_- Acho que sim. Por favor!Até eu estou curioso!_- claro que ele sabia d que se tratava, os planos de Peter corriam bem. Então Helena abriu o pacote.

_- Um colar! Um lobo de prata! E um bilhete com a letra de papai.._

"_Coloque imediatamente e sem perguntas filhote! Confie em mim!"__ – _e o fez sem pestanejar desdobrou outro pedaço do bilhete, agora a típica letra rebuscada da mãe. – _"Estarei para sempre com você."_

Helena olhou para o colar e entendeu bem o porquê, típico deles, presentes figurados, então pediu ajuda á Joseph para fechar direito o colar sobre o pescoço.

Ao fechar Joseph sabia que aquele colar jamais abriria novamente ou ela se lembraria o pq ele estava ali ate que fizesse 17 anos e se tornasse uma bruxa maior de idade. Helena tampouco sentiu vontade de retirá-lo, mas a garota sabia que algo de grave estava acontecendo, sua mente e a da mãe eram ligadas mas já a algum tempo que elas não se comunicava.

Nasceu nela um medo enorme, e seu coração antes acalentado pelo presente e as palavras carinhosas de seus pais estava sofrendo de uma dor enorme. De repente seus olhos nublaram e a única coisa que pode exclamar foi:

_- Não, Por favor! Naaaao!_

Começou a tremer e Joseph á muito sabia o que viria. Peter o havia dito, este não sabia quando ou como, mas sabia o que a filha diria quando acontecesse, então esta era a hora.

Havia pedido o chá a tempo, já estava servido quando percebeu sua Irma "fora do ar" e sorveu o liquido contido no frasco escrito "antes", então quando Hell voltou ao normal ele logo lhe passou o chá com "algo mais" para a garota. Ela bebeu o liquido sem pestanejar, tremendo, sabendo que aquele adeus de sua mãe era real, não figurado, que aquela dor, aquele buraco que sentia não mais fecharia. Era um chá, estava nervosa, mal não faria, ate o dia anoitecer.

Então Joseph a cutucou 1, 2, 3 vezes por ter certeza de que ela dormia profundamente, tirou o frasco escrito "depois" de sua jaqueta, o abriu, retirou a sua varinha, fabricada em uma antiga madeira de lei com núcleo e ponta d quartzo e mirou na menina desfalecida. Dizendo claramente:

_- Memorius Absolutus!_

Nisso, uma grande massa azul celeste se dirigiu da cabeça da garota para o frasco aberto. Joseph depois disso abriu um segundo frasco e ordenou ao conteúdo que nele havia:

_- Memorius Implantatus!_

O conteúdo roda claro pulou do frasco para a mente da garota que com o feito sorriu levemente. Joseph sabia que o que havia lá. Era uma memória fajuta em que Helena era sua filha, mantinha seus poderes e defeitos mas jamais se lembraria de Peter e Indira. Então pegou o frasco vazio, e o outro cheio com a memória de Helena mais o pingente de lobo, juntou os 3 e torceu para que o que faria a seguir desse certo:

_- Memorius Fidelius Introdusux Ed apagatus!_

Helena e Joseph estavam desfalecidos, o feitiço havia dado certo! A partir daquele momento Joseph era o pai daquela garota, uma jovem de 15 anos muito poderosa que iniciaria em Hogwarts no primeiro ano. Ele seria o professor de poções. Os poderes já existentes nela não seriam apagados, tampouco os que haveriam de vir, o colar de prata que carregava era encantado e seu conteúdo não poderia ser descoberto ate que a jovem completasse 17 anos humanos e tampouco a possibilitariam de se transformar em uma lobisomem. Mesmo se quisesse ou fosse lua-cheia, a salvando da extinção.

Horas depois quando amanhecia, um aviso sonoro disse que o trem aproximava da estação de trem de Hogsmeade. Helena e Joseph acordaram de seus encantamentos na mais pura harmonia, desembarcaram e foram direto para a pousada que ficava sobre o pub Hog's Head, afinal era só mais um dia antes das aulas em Hogwarts começarem.

Capitulo 12 – Monstros

_- Cielo! Vamos, o sol já vai se por! Tenho que te deixar com tua mãe e ir de volta para casa!_- disse Antero ao filho Marcelo.

Antero era um elfo de extremidades pontudas, já quase disforme. Um elfo muitas vezes centenário, mas sabia que deveria estar chegando à segunda metade de seu segundo milênio já que suas extremidades estavam em pontas. Depois daí seu corpo tenderia a se espichar tanto que se transformaria em um risco, sim um risco. Mais um espírito da floresta. E sumiria, era só assim ou sem coração que os elfos morriam.

_- Psiu! To aqui já , pai! Alo! _– sacudia-se Marcelo.

_- Eu sei. Agora no chão! Por favor!_- ordenou-lhe Antero.

_- Ah! Eu gosto de planar!_- disse Marcelo irritado.

_- Você é como sua mãe! Gosta é de aparecer!_- respondeu Antero em tom acusatório.

_- Pelo menos eu não pareço um galho velho!_- Disse Agatha, a mãe de Marcelo ao se aproximar dos dois.

_- Agatha gata! Claro, o exemplo da perfeição!_- desdenhou Antero.

_- Mas você não passa de um ressentido mesmo! Vem filho, William está nos esperando, vamos á cidade esta noite._- disse ela ao filho, e seguiram andando.

_- Pobres humanos!_- Antero viu o filho continuar planando enquanto Agatha parava no meio do caminho para encarar.

_- Quem lhe ouve pensa que você preza muito os humanos mesmo! Basta lembrar o jeito que você me deixou antes de partir! Pra você eu era só um experiência! Eu e Marcelo! Foi William quem nos salvou! Sem ele nós dois teríamos morrido! Pelo seu narcisismo seu galho velho!_- Agatha saltou sobre a longilínea figura pontuda.

Seus cabelos loiros e cacheados voaram no ar que separava cós dois corpos. As duas figuras muito pálidas engalfinharam-se no meio da mata o que Marcelo via era uma massa branca que se movia ferozmente e tudo o que ouvia daquela briga eram grunhidos furiosos de seus pais e de corpos metálicos que se cortavam e destrocavam, que sangravam.

Sua mãe possuía um sangue negro de cheiro de carniça e seu pai um sangue prata como mercúrio que como este cheirava a metal, mas não morriam. Eles nunca se matariam propriamente, talvez de uma maneira muito doente eles até se gostassem.

Marcelo postou-se a beira do lago e viu seu reflexo na água e encontrou nele também um pouco de cada um de seus pais. Tinha o corpo de um jovem de 16 anos, mas já passava de seu segundo centenário, ainda uma criança em termos élficos. Cabelos prateados como os do pai mas sem duvida lembrava um humano, talvez ate com alguns traços asiáticos. Olhos violeta , rosto anguloso, raiz longo, dedos compridos, era tão estranho que possuía uma beleza singular.

Criara sua própria versão para o advento de sua criação juntando fragmentos do que sabia, coisas que sua mãe, seu pai e seu padrasto deixavam escapar.

Sua mãe quando humana cortou caminho pela floresta para chegar mais rápido á próxima aldeia mas definitivamente aquela não era uma floresta comum. Quando Agatha estava na trilha uma forte tormenta abateu-se na mata fazendo com que a jovem, que na época contava com seus 16 anos se refugiasse dentro de um tronco oco de uma velha arvore para se proteger da forte chuva.

Sob a tormenta por ele conjurada Antero viu a jovem e bela Agatha esconder-se no tronco de uma arvore. Elfos controlam os elementos, e aquele nível de chuva só mostrava que aquele era um elfo muito poderoso. Antero havia desejado por aquela jovem loura de lábios carnudos e olhos cinza que morava em uma pequena aldeia no meio da mata, a queria para si, mas teria que encantá-la porque certamente assustaria aquela humana se ela realmente o visse.

Inocente dentro daquele troco de arvore Agatha jamais poderia crer que seu destino fora traçado. Ficou a imaginar o belo rosto e corpo daquele jovem da aldeia vizinha e esperava e esperava encontrá-lo de novo, a ultima vez q o vira também chovia. Tão bonito, William. Então ouviu um leve farfalhar e quando pôs a cabeça para fora para enxotar o animal que a perturbara ela viu aquela esguia, pontuda e prateada criatura que lhe armara aquela armadilha. Antes que pudesse gritar de pavor foi atingida no rosto por um pó prateado assoprado por Antero, caiu imediatamente, não viu ou sentiu nada que se passou em seguida.

Antero satisfez seu desejo milenar com aquele corpo e depois de quase destruí-lo por completo o abandonou como estava, nu e ferido no meio da floresta. Foi embora, simples assim, abandonou uma semiconsciente Agatha jogada sobre espinhos e galhos quebrados, á própria sorte.

Porém quase que imediatamente uma serie de reações físicas ocorreram ao corpo de Agatha, seu ventre cresceu descumunalmente e as dores do parto a acordaram gritando de dor e desespero àquele torpor em que havia sido deixada. Seus gritos foram ouvidos pelo jovem que também ansiava vê-la, mas este não era um jovem comum, era um vampiro, que saiu em velocidade em direção á floresta. Mesmo assim quase não chegou a tempo para salva-la, sim iria transformá-la era apaixonado pela garota e não poderia perdê-la.

William fora guiado até a jovem pelo choro de uma criança que a pouco havia saído do ventre da jovem e loura Agatha que se não fosse mordida imediatamente se esvairia em sangue na floresta. Então foi isso que William fez, mordeu Agatha que recomeçou a se contorcer de dor, agora juntamente com aquela criança. William havia transformado não apenas a mulher que amava em vampira, mas também o bebe que ainda estava ligado á ela pela placenta e cordão umbilical. Dois por um, merda! A criança tinha que morrer!

Foi ate a criança e com uma mordida no cordão umbilical a separou de Agatha. O gosto que veio em sua boca era podre e também metálico. Elfo. Quem sabe o mesmo que já havia feito isso antes com outras jovens nas redondezas, mas nenhuma delas havia sobrevivido, nem muito menos gerado uma criança! Mas esta havia de crescer, elfos envelheciam, tornavam-se parte da floresta com o tempo, isso era fato e quando criada Agatha ainda era humana, mas também agora graças à pressa de William também imortal. Duas vezes imortal exatamente.

William retirou os dois da floresta, sua sorte era que já havia anoitecido, levou os dois para sua casa. Agatha como ele bebia sangue e a criança que crescia rápido e consciente demais também mas também se alimentava como os elfos, de almas, de forcas vitais. Elfos são criaturas terríveis, os ceifadores da natureza, do mundo mágico.

Porém Marcelo era consciente do mal que fazia, passou a viver mais como a mãe e o "pai", fazendo às vezes de elfo só quando necessário. Os anos passaram-se até que um dia Antero voltou. Deu de cara com Agatha e chocou-se, ela não poderia estar viva! Jamais!

_- Vampira!_ – disparou Antero ao vê-la.

_- Você seu nojento! Cometeu o pior erro da sua vida voltando aqui! Hoje como teu coração, desgracado!_-Agatha preparava-se para investir contra Antero.

_- Não antes que eu bote fogo em você morta-viva!_-Antero também se preparava para atacar.

_- Olha quem fala! Pelo menos não sugo o a alma de ninguém ou enfeitiço os humanos para violar seus corpos!_- Agatha aproximava-se devagar.

_- Não somos diferentes minha cara.. Ambos somos monstros! Temos que matar para viver.._- Antero sorria sarcástico.

Agatha voou em direção àquele ser que parecia ser feito de visgos pontiagudos e engalfinharam-se ferozmente. Marcelo e William que caçavam em outro canto da floresta correram para onde vinha o barulho para ajudá-la.

Marcelo logo percebeu de quem se tratava enquanto ouvia xingamentos mútuos. Então Agatha conseguiu cravar seus dedos no peito de Antero e quando ela estava para arrancar seu coração, ele foi salvo pelo gongo.

_- Mãe, não! Me de a chance de conhecê-lo! Há coisas que somente ele pode me ensinar!_ – gritou Marcelo para a mãe.

Antero e Agatha pararam e arregalaram seus olhos para o jovem vizinho a eles. William estava metros atrás sem saber direito o que fazer. Ainda com os dedos dentro do peito do elfo que agarravam seu coração Agatha esbravejou para o filho:

_- Cielo! Ele é um mostro! Não passa de um monstro!_

_- Também somos mãe! Mas ele é meu pai! Tenho o direito de conhecê-lo! Há coisas sobre mim que só ele pode esclarecer! E no mais ele não vai perturbar mais você e Bernard ou qualquer um por aqui, ou eu mesmo darei cabo dele! E muito melhor do que você mãe! Porque eu vou fazê-lo sofrer muito antes! Tem minha palavra!_- disse Marcelo aos berros para os pais ao chão da floresta. Agatha largou o elfo e afastou-se dele.

_- Pai!? Eu sou seu pai? Impossível! Eu a deixei quase morta!_- gritou Antero para o rapaz e a vampira.

_- Eu era muito mais forte do que você pensava não era!? Foi por isso que teve que praticamente me quebrar toda quando acabou de se satisfazer com meu corpo! Foi!? Foi!?_ – gritava Agatha.

_- Não se julgue a única sua tola!_- desdenhou Antero.

_- Obvio que ela não foi a única não é?_- William finalmente disse algo. – _Sei o que costumam fazer com as mocas monstros do seu tipo!_

_- E vocês carniceiros ficam com nossos restos!_ – agora era a vez de William ser desdenhado por Antero.

William ia avançando para cima da forma esguia do elfo, mas foi impedido por Cielo que se postou entre os dois.

_- Vá pai! Pegue a mamãe e vá!_- ordenou Marcelo á William, que foi imediatamente com Agatha.

_- Pai? Ele é só mais um sanguessuga!_- resmungava Antero.

_- Cabe á eu decidir a quem chamarei de pai, galho! Tanto eu quanto a minha mãe devemos nossas existências á ele!_- apontando ao longe indicando William- _Seu veneno também corre em meu corpo!_

_- Abominação! És uma abominação!_- disse Antero dando passos para trás pronto para fugir, sabe-se lá o que enfrentaria se ficasse.

_- Não fuga elfo ou eu o caçarei!_- bradou-lhe Marcelo. Fazendo com que Antero parasse.

_- O que queres de mim!?_- perguntou Antero.

_- Conhecimento! Quero saber o que sabes! Tudo! E poderás viver!_- disse Marcelo encarando Antero.

_- Pois bem, é meu dever, nossa raça é obrigada a passar adiante o que sabe, serás meu aprendiz, porém jovem, exijo respeito!_- disse Antero duramente.

_- O faca por merecer! Mas não se aproxime dos meus pais!_- respondeu Marcelo.

_- De tua mãe e daquele carniceiro quero distancia!_- desdenhou Antero novamente.

_- Sei, provavelmente a mesma que quis aqui mesmo nesta floresta e que deu origem á mim! Sou teu filho também! Não te esqueças disso! Agora vá!_- ordenou Marcelo á Antero.

_- Volto amanha pela manha quando o sol raiar esteja aqui aprendiz, a partir de amanha, serás o que és! Uma criança, que estará aqui para aprender! Obedecerás á mim! Entendido?_- perguntou Antero.

_- Veremos, até breve!_- disse Marcelo antes de se retirar.

E retiraram-se os dois. Agora Marcelo sabia de onde vinha sua arrogância e altivez, uma guerra de egos! A sorte fora lançada.

...

Ainda sentado e olhando seu reflexo na água Marcelo suspirou e disse em uma voz alta, clara e forte:

_- Chega! Chega!_

Imediatamente aquelas duas massas brancas de corpos pararam. Marcelo á muito estava farto daquelas brigas diárias, daquele estúpido amor reprimido de seus verdadeiros pais, sentia nojo, nojo deles, de si, de William, que mesmo sendo traído a olhos vistos não abandonara Agatha e Marcelo, era um fraco. Um apaixonado.

Lembrou-se que o sangue de William corria também em suas veias e prometeu para ele mesmo ali, para aquele reflexo estranhamente belo que o amor, aquele sentimento torpe jamais faria dele um homem fraco. Então um antigo plano voltou á cabeça, poderia começar uma vida nova! Seu tempo de aprendiz com o pai elfo já havia quase chegado ao fim, mas sentia que haviam coisas que não foram ensinadas por ele e sabia o que fazer, e as faria naquela noite, naquela caçada.

Levantou-se e fez sinal para a mãe, que certamente estava trocando desaforos com o pai. Olhou aquele casal com repudio e então disse:

_- Todos!Á quem querem enganar? Á mim? Á William, ou á vocês mesmos? Vocês não são outros do que dignos de pena! Vitimas de seus desejos e seus corpos!Vá agora Antero! Vemos-nos ao amanhecer, e mãe, vamos caçar! William e os humanos nos esperam!_

Antero e Agatha sentiram-se expostos, nus. Sem duvida Cielo era muito bom, um ótimo observador. Mas também perceberam nele uma arrogância a mito não vista e perceberam também um enorme saquinho de floo. Aquilo em mãos erradas era um perigo.

Assim que chegaram a casa William sabia o que viria, mas apenas sorriu para o filho e disse:

_- Faca rápido, me permita que eu vá antes que ela._ – Marcelo apenas concordou com a cabeça e ainda ouviu daquele vampiro que fora por dois séculos seu pai o seguinte: _- Obrigado, somente você poderia fazê-lo por mim._ – Então sentiu seu peito ser rasgado por garras de aço.

O sangue negro e podre corria enquanto o corpo era esquartejado, quando acabou pôs a mao ensangüentada dentro do pacote de floo, jogou sobre a pilha podre e branca e disse _– Fuoco!_. Nos lábios surgiram um sorriso satisfeito , passou a outra Mao pela testa para ajeitar os cabelos e ficou olhando o fogo verde que surgiu em sua frente.

Ao virar-se se deparou com a cena mais patética que já havia visto. A vampira loira estática com olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta de espanto.

_- Agora é tua vez de queimar Jezebel!_- bradou Marcelo para a mãe , selando seu destino.

Os olhos vermelhos de Agatha brilharam pela ultima vez ao ver o prazer da morte nos olhos do filho, no fundo sentiu orgulho quando a ultima coisa que ouviu do filho foi:

_- Acredite, monstro por monstro sou muito pior do que ele!_

Da mãe e do pai vampiros sobraram apenas as cinzas da casa que viveu uma vida, uma satisfação e uma ânsia pelo amanhecer que apontava no horizonte. A ultima etapa de seu plano estava chegando, encontraria- se com o esguio elfo, o mataria arrancando seu coração e incendiaria seu corpo. O coração seria comido por ele e todo o poder e conhecimento do velho seriam finalmente dele. Vingaria á todos, mãe, William e ele.

Ao surgir na floresta de fronte do pai, sujo de fuligem e ensangüentado Antero entendeu que seu fim estava próximo. Havia sido assim com ele e seu pai, há de ser assim com ele e seu filho.

_- Estou pronto! Venha, venha rapaz, não se acanhe! Leve meus conhecimentos e poderes..._ – disse Antero.

_- Fácil assim velho?_- perguntou Cielo desconfiado.

_- Sim, sou teu pai! Obedeça-me! Nem que seja pela ultima vez!_- oferecendo-se ao sacrifício.

O coração era duro feito pedra e o sangue que escorria dele era doce e metálico. Degustou a iguaria admirando as chamas verdes que o corpo do pai produzira sob o pó de floo. Acabou, vida nova agora. Monstro! É o que todos eram, é o que todos somos afinal, todos sem exceção!

Mas ele sabia que a natureza cobraria seu preço. Então os flashback`s do que havia feito em menos de 24 horas atrás o assolou de tal forma que gritava e assustado, enojado de si. Sabia que dentro da pouca "consciência" que ainda existia nele teria que acabar consigo e assim teria que fazê-lo. Mas era agora infinitas vezes mais imortal do que havia alguma vez sido e só algo muito grande o mataria, mas havia uma coisa que deveria fazer, passar o seu poder adiante, é a regra, regra falha no caso de Marcelo, mas ainda uma regra.

_- Não tenho parentes, nenhum, grandes poderes perdidos sem duvida!_- reclamava com si mesmo. Mas aliviado que mais ninguém no mundo teria tal poder que fosse fazer mal á tanta gente.

Então pegou a bolsa de floo que trazia, avaliou seu peso e sorriu satisfeito pois sabia que seu conteúdo continha até mais do que o necessário de pó para inflamá-lo. Àquela altura só o fogo encantado e o desejo de queimar poderia destruí-lo. Conjurou o encantamento de chave de poderes, impondo uma barreira de idade, 11 anos, quem por acaso o "recebesse" o que ele pensava que não aconteceria, ao menos teria uma pequena consciência do mundo mágico, poderia ser devidamente ensinado a partir desta idade.

Abriu o saco de floo sobre a cabeça e despejou seu conteúdo, respirou pela ultima vez o ar do amanhecer de um novo dia e gritou em alto e bom som.._- Fuoco!_.


	2. Adquiridos

PARTE 2

ADQUIRIDOS

Capitulo 13 – Hell x Cielo

Chamas verdes lamberam a calmaria do amanhecer e logo em seguida uma ventania fora ouvida e sentida, os poderes existentes naquela criatura mágica estavam procurando seu destinatário. Longe, lá longe em uma cabine luxuosa de trem uma menina de exatos 11 anos gemeu em seu sono encantado. De fronte dela um senhor lembrava-se de sua sétima filha, uma jovem tão linda.. Agatha e sabia que não mais a veria, estava morta.

Das suas crias era a única que sobrevivera porque havia sido transformada em vampira. Mas se agora esta já não mais existia, ele só teria para si sua caçula, Helena. Em Hogwarts estariam protegidos. Todos ficam protegidos em Hogwarts. Depois de deixarem as bagagens que possuíam na pequena pousada de Hogsmeade, Joseph foi ao quarto da filha e lhe disse que a esperaria no pub porque se encontraria com uma velha amiga também professora. Então desceu.

Helena sorriu enquanto ouvia o pai dizer que a esperaria lá embaixo, então, chegou mais perto do espelho e ajeitou os cabelos ruivos e grossos com as mãos. Possuía na franja uma larga mexa prata, rosto belo e anguloso, bonito e para quem reparasse bem, um de seus olhos era violeta. Endireitou o colar de prata com um pingente de lobo que sempre carregava no pescoço – fora de sua mãe, não se lembrava dela, e um grande buraco doeu dentro de si, apertou forte aquele lobo de prata, suspirou e se dirigiu para o andar inferior para encontrar o pai.

Joseph estava sentado no balcão do pub com a amiga Luna Lovegood. Joseph aparentemente tinha a idade de Luna, esta beirando os 40 anos, ainda uma bela bicho-grilo, mas era da geração de Flamel, de seu grande amigo Peter.

Luna e Joseph conheceram-se enquanto ela fora com o ex-marido para a Islândia pesquisar seus animais mágicos mitológicos. Joseph fora o líder do Ministério da Magia do país que os recebera, lá ficaram amigos, grandes amigos. Joseph era padrinho de seus filhos. E o caçula de Luna estava em Hogwarts, no terceiro ano, Corvinal como ela fora. Mas ali estava ela para ajudar, ajudar Helena a filha do amigo que agora como ela também ensinava em Hogwarts.

_- Pai! Estou pronta!_- disse Helena ao se aproximar.

_- Luna querida! Esta é Helena, minha filha!Meu último tesouro!_- Joseph disse passando a Mao delicadamente sobre o rosto da garota, sua ultima descendente de 15 anos.

_- Poderes ainda a serem descobertos.._- começou Luna._- Segredos Joseph, mas eles serão revelados, a seu tempo claro.. Belo colar, diferente sem dúvida..Mexa capilar de nascença!? Olho violeta!? Amigo! Nunca disse que havia um elfo na sua família! Bela e poderosa esta menina, pequena menina...15 anos você disse!? Poderia jurar que tem menos. Daria a ela 10, 11, não mais do que 12 anos de idade sem duvida, mas não duvido que ela seja sua parente, o cabelo e o cheiro de terra molhada que vocês emanam é o mesmo.._- Luna falava distraída enquanto não sabia se encava o amigo ou a garota.

Joseph olhava para a amiga envergonhado, embasbacado. Helena olhava para aquela esquisitona loira e de grandes olhos.. Do que ela estava falando? Sua vida fora sempre "normal" , morava com o pai que vivia fora do país quase sempre e quando ele não estava ficava com os amigos dele, seus padrinhos, que morreram em um acidente recentemente. Então como o pai estava voltando para o país e lecionaria aqui, Hell veio morar com ele. Fim. Algo soava estranho na história de sua vida até para ela. Então balançou a cabeça para afastar estas idéias e apresentou-se:

_- Helena Dawn, prazer!_

_- Luna Lovegood! Prazer é meu! E então, vamos?_- perguntou á garota que pareceu não entender nada.

_- Hell, filhote, você vai com Luna até o beco diagonal comprar seus materiais para as aulas, eu vou conversar como diretor na escola._- explicou Joseph.

_- Certo pai!_- disse Helena concordando com ele.

_- Humm.. Á titulo de curiosidade, vocês me permitiriam testar uma teoria?_- perguntou Luna aos dois.

_- Claro querida! Fique á vontade!_- autorizou Joseph.

_- Hell, pegue um pouco do conteúdo desta bolsa, vamos é só floo!_- insistia Luna ao oferecer a pequena sacola de couro á garota.

Hell pôs a Mao no saquinho e de lá saiu com a máo cheia de um pó prateado, que se ninguém lhe dissesse para ela era a mais pura purpurina.

_- Agora querida, diga "Floratus" e pense na sua flor preferida! Não se preocupe é um encantamento simples!_- Luna continuava a insistir.

_- O que quer testar!? Luna o que significa isso!?_- perguntou Joseph confuso.

_- Vá querida! Sem medo!_- Luna falou ignorando primeiramente as perguntas de Joseph – _Estou testando a herança élfica dela! Ver se o que dizem deles é realmente possível! Se conseguem fazer com floo o que fazemos com nossa varinhas! Se realmente for possível... Nossa! Entende o que seria!? Ela poderá fazer o que quiser! Não ficará vulnerável caso algum dia sua varinha lhe faltar! Uma nova lenda viva em Hogwarts! Quem sabe até mais poderosa que Harry!_ – depois dirigida á Joseph empolgada.

_- Não seja absurda Luna! Pobre Potter!_- Joseph _respondeu_ parecendo incomodado.

_-Quem?Hey! O que faço com essa purpurina na Mao afinal?_- Helena estava se sentindo completamente por fora.

_- Não se preocupe!Harry é só um amigo meu, você lerá sobre ele em todos os livros de magia existentes no mundo, ele sim! Lenda viva! Um grande!Mas agora não vem ao caso! Vamos, diga comigo!_- disse Luna.

_- Floratus!_- disseram Helena e Luna juntas.

_- Wow! Wow! Wow!_ – um trissono ecoou no balcão.

_- Hell, comprar sua varinha será uma grande experiência!_- disse Luna animadíssima.

_- Com certeza!Pena que vou perder essa!Vão agora!Olivaras e as lojas de livros não esperarão por vocês! Muito menos o banco e seus duendes demasiado mal-humorados! Toma querida, essa é sua chave! Mas não precisarão descer ao cofre, eles já tem a quantia separada para suas compras no caixa. Mesmo assim terá de mostrar a chave ao se identificar, ok!?_- passando a chave para Helena.-_ Ok! Longbottom me espera!_- Beijou a testa das duas e sumiu no ar, desaparatou.

Capitulo 14 – No Beco

_- Agora iremos nós!_- Luna ofereceu o braço para Helena que o agarrou com forca então logo estavam no salão de outro bar.

_- Mãe! Achei que se atrasariam!_- disse um garoto de olhos e cabelos castanhos.

_- Byrdie! Seu irmão te deixou aqui direitinho filho?_- Luna se dirigia com amor ao garoto._- Essa coisainha fofa aqui comigo é filha de Joseph! Helena, linda não é?_- perguntava ao apresentá-los.

_- Bonita como o paraíso tem de ser mãe!_- disse o garoto encantado. _– Quem diria que tio Joseph conseguiria produzir algo tão bonito!?_- disse ele para a mãe._- Bernard, 17 anos, terceiro ano, Corvinal._- disse completando as apresentações.

_- Certo, Helena, envergonhada, 15 anos, primeiro ano._- disse vermelha._- Você sendo afilhado do meu pai nos faz parentes?_

_- Nos faz amigos. Muito amigos, com certeza!_- disse Bernard também corado.

_- Ótimo!_- respondeu Helena ao garoto que também tinha achado bonito.

_- Vocês poderão conversar muito amanha!_- disse Luna, mas ao olhar a evidente química entre os jovens trocou de opinião._- Melhor, hoje a noite! Você vai com ela para Hogsmeade hoje filho, mas agora vamos porque os pequeninos de Gringots gostam e muito de horários.!_

Foram até o fundo do bar e deram de cara com o muro de tijolos. Quando Byrdie retirou a sua varinha do bolso para abrir a passagem Luna estendeu o braço ao filho.

_- Espere Byrdie! Quero te mostrar algo!Hell, pegue o floo de novo!_- passando a sacolinha para a garota- _Boa, agora diga "Apriatus Becus" e assopre o pó no muro querida!_-Helena fez o que Luna lhe disse, o muro abriu tal como abria quando as varinhas eram usadas.

_- Wow! Wow!O que foi isso? Mãe! Explica! Jamais vi nada igual!_- Byrdie estava aparvalhado.

_- Herança élfica querido!Você aprenderá este anos sobre eles. Encantador, e muito raro sem duvida!_- explicava Luna ao filho._ – A propósito querida, seu pai deve ter lhe dito que sou professora em Hogwarts também, enquanto ele vai ensinar poções, eu vou ensinar mitos e lendas mágicas!É uma cadeira extra! Mas você poderá fazê-la a partir do terceiro ano!_- falava Luna animada.

_- Além de linda, poderosa! Vou torcer por você entrar na Corvinal! Não poderei apenas vê-la nas grandes refeições e nos finais de semana!Mais uma coisa incrível dessas serei dela mãe! Juro-te!_- dizia Byrdie.

_- Qual é o poder dele Luna!? Deixar-me über envergonhada!? Socorro!_- Helena falava com Luna roxa de vergonha.

_- Byrdie é irresistível como o pai!Digo-te se é possível uma pessoa ficar roxa de tão envergonhada o pai dele me fez chegar a esta cor!_- disse Luna divertida

_- Gostei de você Luna!_- disse Helena sinceramente, ignorando de vez a primeira impressão que tivera sobre a loira esquisita e doidona.

_- Me considere sua melhor amiga meu bem! Quero conhecer todos teus mistérios, se me permitir, prometo honrar tua confiança se a der pra mim!_- disse Luna.

Hell acenou com a cabeça com lagrimas nos olhos e um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Luna poderia jurar que viu o lobo pendurado na corrente de Hell ganhou um brilho diferente. E no peito da garota o lobo que ela carregava aumentou de temperatura, mas não chegou a queimar.

Capitulo 16 – Gringots

_- E para quem vai o dinheiro?_- perguntou o duende.

_- Para aquela bela jovem de cabelos ruivos e prata! Hell, mostra sua chave para ele!_- exclamou Byrdie.

O cheiro metálico que era uma porcentagem no sangue mestiço de Helena queimou no nariz dos duendes. O mais velho deles gritou – _Elfa!_ – todos os duendes existentes no recinto curvaram-se á entrada da menina no banco. Admirados, apavorados e sem qualquer outra reação Byrdie e Luna olhavam o salão sem entender o que acontecia virou-se para Luna com um olhar que implorava explicações.

_- Elfos são superiores aos duendes, aposto que se ordenasse agora que eles esvaziassem todos os cofres e lhe dessem seus conteúdos eles não diriam "não" para você!_ – explicou Luna.

_- Absurdo!_- negou-se Hell, que se agachou de frente ao diminuto e verde ser ao seu lado, então falou de novo, agora agarrando seu pequeno queixo.- _Olá! O que aconteceu aqui?_- O pequeno ser verde olhou para a jovem com os olhos negros esbugalhados, então abaixou a vista novamente. Helena percebeu que não conseguiria nada dele, então se virou para o salão extremamente quieto e os dois bruxos embasbacados que a olhavam, pigarreou alto, respirou fundo e bradou irritada.

_- Ouçam todos! E olhem para mim enquanto falo!_- agora dezenas de grandes olhos negros a fuzilavam._- Me chamo Helena Dawn! Definitivamente não sei o que se passa aqui, meu pai é Joseph Dawn, ele me deu esta chave e disse que seria necessário que eu apenas a apresentasse para receber o dinheiro já separado para mim! Não lhes farei mal, tampouco penso que poderia!_- disse por fim.

O que aparentava ser o duende mais velho levantou dois dedos de sua Mão direita como se pedisse autorização para falar.

_- Pois não senhor!Diga!_- disse Helena para ele.

_- Helena Dawn disseste?Aqui está seu dinheiro! Peco-te senhora, deixe á mim e aos meus em paz!_- visivelmente apavorado continuou a falar._ –Perdoe nossa abusada indiscrição por não reconhecê-la de imediato!_

Helena nada entendeu do que o duende lhe disse, apenas pegou um pouco daquela purpurina prata q guardara no bolso e se dirigiu ao duende que lhe falava.

_- Ora, não seja bobo senhor! Me de aquilo que me pertence e estaremos conversados!_- disse puxando a mão prateada do bolso, esbugalhando ainda mais os olhos do velho duende.

Estava já saindo de Gringots carregando Luna e Byrdie atrás dela mais abobalhados do que se encontravam minutos antes. Agarrara o saco de dinheiro com a Mao esquerda mirando a direita para o duende logo dizendo – _Floratus _– deixou a flor sobre o balcão e se dirigiu á saída.

Quem sabe aquela não era uma elfa ruim de todo, pensou o velho duende admirando a flor que ganhara.

Capitulo 16 – Olivaras

_- Gente olha a Hora!_- disse luna espantada ao olhar o relógio._ – As lojas de livros e caldeirões já vão fechar! Byrdie, me de tua lista de livros!Vão agora para a loja de uniformes! Olivaras nos atenderá quando quisermos! Vão!_- ordenou ao filho antes de se retirar em direção a outras lojas.

...

_- Linda! Quem diria que este uniforme sem graça da escola ficaria bem em ti!? Estou mentindo Rose?_- perguntou Byrdie á uma jovem senhora.

_- Não está não! Byrdie, Helena é linda!_- disse a mulher ao se aproximar dos provadores._- Desculpe, não me apresentei antes, sou Rose, cunhada de Byrdie! Agora a alfaiataria é minha! A antiga dona se aposentou! Já era hora! Os uniformes da escola serão eternos, mas todas as outras coisas que quiseres comprar, não hesite em nos visitar!_- disse Rose vendendo seu peixe.

_- Vou tomar uma liberdade cunhada!_- dirigiu-se Byrdie á ela. _– Pegue estas belas medidas e crie para ela o vestido do Baile de Haloween! Acompanha-me ao baile né Hell?_- perguntando a ela agora.

_- Com prazer, gentil senhor!_Respondeu Helena com uma mesura e visivelmente envergonhada.

_- Irresistível não é querida?_- perguntou-lhe Rose._- Seus uniformes serão entregues amanha em Hogsmeade! Seu vestido no entanto, eu mesma entregarei se não se importar!_- completou.

_- Nem um pouco!Será uma grande satisfação revê-la!_- respondeu Helena animada e ansiosa.

_- Me apaixonei por ela Byrdie!_- comentou Rose animada também ao cunhado.

_- Somos dois Rose, dois!_- disse Byrdie Vidrado na figura da adolescente á sua frente.

...

Helena e Bernard esperavam Luna já de fronte de uma loja de varinhas fechada. Esta chegou poucos minutos depois exausta e feliz. Dizendo que havia comprado os livros dos jovens e vassouras para Joseph e Helena.

_- Sr. Olivaras! Olá!_- falava Luna ao bater na porta da loja.

_- Quem é!? Quem é!?_- falava um homem do outro lado da porta.

_- Loonny Lovegood, Senhor!Hoje estou eu, meu filho Bernard e a filha de meu amigo Joseph Dawn!_- gritava Luna, e pelo jeito que gritava o homem além de velho era bem surdo.

_- Criança!Á quanto minha querida!_- disse o senhor velhinho ao abrir a porta para o trio entrar.

_- Senhor! Como vai?_- perguntou Luna depois de abraças delicadamente a velha figura.

_- Bem , filha! Bem!_- disse Olivaras chamando o trio para adentrar as dependências da loja._- Sabe, meu pupilo acabou de se ir._

_- Preciso do senhor! Senhor Olivaras, temos uma "especial" aqui!__**- **_apontou Luna para Helena ao falar com Olivaras.

_- A filha de Dawn! Claro!Núcleo de quartzo..claro..Será interessante._- disse o velho ao mirar demoradamente para a menina e sua fisionomia._- Especial você disse pequena?Especial como Harry!? Porque a ultima vez que ouvi este termo saiu daqui uma fabulosa núcleo de fênix.._

_- E lá vem este Harry de novo!_- Helena soltou um muxoxo perto de Bernard.

_- Você vai conhecê-lo!_- disse Byrdie á Helena._- Gina, a esposa dele é amiga íntima da minha mãe!Rose minha cunhada é sobrinha dele!Mamãe e ele fizeram parte da Armada Dumbledore!_- disse animado e orgulhoso.

_- Se você diz que o conhecerei, acredito em você Byrdie!_- disse Helena.

Bernard pegou a Mao da garota ruiva, a beijou gentilmente e a acarinhou em seu rosto. Disse para si mesmo que estava perdido...

_- Venha minha jovem! Vamos ver do que seu sangue é feito!_- chamando Helena para se aproximar._- Sabe, foi Dino meu aprendiz que desenvolveu este método! Possuo aqui nesta oficina tudo o que há no mundo para se fabricar uma varinha...Se ela nestes quase meus mil anos já não houver sido feita por mim!_- comentou._-Vê esta plataforma?_

Helena colocou a mão esquerda na plataforma como o senhor Olivaras havia mostrado. Depois Dalí apareceu primeiro uma fina fumaça amarela neon que foi varrendo gavetas e prateleiras..

_- É a varinha que escolhe o dono!_- disse o velho._- Hoje é esta fumacinha que faz o trabalho que eu fazia, já não tenho mais corpo nem idade para me aventurar nestas altas prateleiras!_

Helena só via a fumaça girar. Lá fora era iniciada a noite e ela queria ver o pai..Quem sabe conhecer melhor aquele garoto que a adulou o dia inteiro..Presa em seus devaneios românticos e só saiu deles quando sentiu o chão tremer. Voltou a olhar o balcão da oficina e em cima dele começaram a aparecer os seguintes elementos..Diamante, Titânio e pedra Floo. Nada vegetal ou animal, só metal e mineral. Todos esperavam a reação do senhor Olivaras para os tais elementos ali surgidos. O velho bruxo olhou Helena com o canto dos olhos, olhou os elementos diante dele e batendo as duas velhas mãos dizendo:

_- Uniatus!_- uma bela varinha se formou instantaneamente dos elementos e pousou nas mãos dele. _– Núcleo de titânio, resistente á todo e qualquer metal. Corpo de diamante, o mais precioso e resistente elemento natural. Apenas famílias de alto poder mágico possuíam varinhas de pedras preciosas e ultimamente só uma família possuía, os Koleston, os exterminadores do Ministério. Ponta de pedra floo, pedras puras de floo são raras, e somente os elfos poderiam utilizá-la corretamente, extrair do floo todo o poder que possuía._ - Senhor Olivaras olhava a varinha produzida se auto-explicando._- Fabulosa! Fabulosa! Tome, ela já não me pertence mais!_- passando a varinha para Helena._- Tome cuidado com o vai fazer com ela! Certamente o céu e o inferno moram dentro de você! Meu trabalho acabou meus pequenos, boa noite!_

Capitulo 17 – Alerta

Marcus jazia na mesa ministerial que pertencia até dois dias atrás ao primo. Varinha do primo destruída, ambos, primo e lobisomem fêmea mortos. O avo Taranius seria logo libertado com honras e no próximo Profeta Diário, seu primo teria o nome sujo e excomungado como traidor.

Peter ao ser eliminado não trouxe á memória qualquer resquício de lembrança sobre herdeiros sanguíneos em compensação a loba mostro duas crias, um homem, seu sétimo filho e uma mulher, que sumiu ainda menor de 11 anos, sem sinal de vida aparente, sumida no dia da captura do casal. É provável que a loba á tenha matado, comum entre seres desta espécie.

Porém pusera um encantamento sobre cada casa produtora de varinhas do país. Se dentro de alguma delas uma varinha nova com corpo ou parte de titânio fosse fabricada um alarme seria acionado no Ministério e o destinatário e a varinha seriam destruídos. Marcus ouviu baterem na porta interna de seu escritório.

_- Entre Sid!_- bradou.

_- Desculpe senhor, acaba de chegar um relatório do RRV – Registro Real de Varinhas. Urgente!_- disse-lhe o secretario.

_- Certo, me de e pode ir, nos vemos amanha! Boa noite!_- dispensando Sid.

_- Surpreenda-me RRV!_- falava sozinho ao abrir o envelope para ler o papel.

_Olivaras, Beco Diagonal. 30 de Agosto_

_*Filiação: Joseph Dawn, bruxo ex-ministrado e Trouxa desconhecida_

_* Nome: Helena Dawn, matriculada em Hogwarts_

_* Composição: Titânio; Diamante; Pedra Floo_

_* Status: Limpo, In Hold_

_- Varinha poderosa sem duvida! Herdeira de sangue certamente, vou acrescentá-la á lista de possíveis exterminadores.. Bom saber que existem novos herdeiros._- comentava Marcus consigo.

Capitulo 18 – Hog`s Head

Luna levou o filho e Helena ao pub em Hogsmeade.

_- Neville! Joseph! Amigos! Deixo-lhes os jovens e vou para casa! Tenho coisas ainda para organizar! Joseph, te digo, Byrdie já roubou sua filha!Não deixou dela o dia todo!_- disse animada deixando os jovens encabulados._- A pobre deve estar cansada! Os vejo amanha!Beijos meus queridos!_

_- Até Loonny!_- disseram os quatro.

_- Hell, este é Neville Longbottom, diretor de Hogwarts!_- disse Joseph ao fazer as apresentações.

_- Como vai senhor?_- disse Helena ao estender a mão para o diretor de sua futura escola._- Perdoem-me, como disse Luna eu estou realmente cansada!Os vejo em breve!_- disse Helena se retirando para o quarto.

Byrdie ficou com os homens e contou á eles tudo o que se passou naquela tarde estranha e reveladora.


	3. Hogwarts

PARTE 3

HOGWARTS

Capitulo 18 – Chegando

HellPOV

Fora acordada pelo meu pai, me arrumei com o uniforme da escola e desci para tomar café, lá encontrei Byrdie, meu pai, Luna e o diretor Longbottom que conversavam alegremente. Dali saíram á pé até a escola. Neville e Luna á muito amigos contavam anedotas de seus anos em Hogwarts e nos mostravam lugares em que fizeram as coisas que diziam.

Almoçamos lá dentro dos terrenos da escola, minhas malas ainda aguardavam a definição da minha casa na sala dos professores e Byrdie foi incumbido de me mostrar à escola enquanto os professores organizavam-se para a ceia da noite em que eu conheceria os outros estudantes.

Quando dei por mim, já estava na fila para a cerimônia de casas. Distraída pq havia gente de todas as idades, credos e cores. Então a professora Minerva, de transfigurações chamou meu nome_ – Dawn, Helena_.

_- Sente-se querida._ – disse ela metendo em mim o chapéu seletor.

_- Poder, muito poder! Enorme poder!_- bradava a enorme boca de trapos do chapéu na minha cabeça. _- Vejo-a em todas as casas! Grandes realizações, grande aquisição! O que queres de Hogwarts?_- perguntou-me o tal objeto encantado.

_- Conhecimento!_- respondi, toda aquela bajulação estava me irritando.

_-Vou mandá-la á Corvinal, a casa das mentes brilhantes!_- disse a bocarra satisfeita, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar daquele banquinho incomodo ela se manifestou de novo_ – Porém.._

_- Porem!? Jamais ouve um porem antes!_- disse a professores McGonagal confusa._ – O que há?_- perguntou diretamente ao chapéu na minha cabeça.

_- No inicio do 5º ano ela deverá passar pela seleção novamente! Coisas que agora não consigo ver!Poder demais!_- sentenciou o chapéu antes de ser retirado de minha cabeça.

...

_- Boa! Sou a esquisitona agora! Já não me bastava ser filha do professor de poções que é chefe da casa Lufa-Lufa!? Agora fui mandada pra Corvinal e vou ter que passar duas vezes pela cerimônia do chapéu seletor! Perfeito!_- eu estava irritada comigo mesma.

_- Não seja boba Hell! Nos próximos cinco anos as coisas vão mudar! Sabe-se lá se este ano o chapéu não está de gracinha?O que importa é que estaremos juntos!Não é legal!?_- a confiança e alegria de Byrdie me deixaram mais calma e tranqüila.

_-É sim Byrdie._- sorri tranqüila ao responder pra ele. Byrdie agora pegava minha Mão sem medo ou receio. Gostei dele, quem sabe eu estava mesmo perdida. Depois do jantar e antes da sobremesa o diretor Neville subiu ao púlpito para as informações.

_- Crianças! Este ano é muito importante para nós...Vocês terão a oportunidade de conhecer grandes heróis nacionais! Grandes bruxos! Atenham-se a este ano com unhas e dentes!_- o diretor era a imagem da empolgação._- Agora desfrutem do resto do banquete! E para os maiores de 13 anos, hidromel para brindar-mos!_- completou.

Diante de todos os maiores de 13 anos surgiram cálices de licor e os doces da sobremesa. Eu não ganhei meu cálice. Achei estranho mas fiquei quieta, quem sabe meu pai não me quisesse ver bebendo.

_- Onde está tua taca Hell?_- perguntou Byrdie._ – Vamos brindar!_

_- Não bebo Byrdie, e acho que meu pai também não quer eu beba, afinal minha taca não veio.._respondi, dando de ombros.

_- Mas devemos saldar um ano bom!_- insistiu._ – E até já sei como!_ – então me sorriu de lado e me beijou os lábios tão docemente que eu não sabia se era ele ou o hidromel que ele havia acabado de beber. _- Se eu morresse agora morria feliz.._disse depois que nossos lábios se separaram.

_- É, acho que teu poder é como do teu pai. Matar eu e tua mãe de vergonha!_- disse eu á ele com o rosto em brasa.

Capitulo 19 – Metamorfia, Controle de Objetos e Muito Mais

No café da manha me dirigi sozinha da casa comunal até o salão de refeições, me servi e sentei a mesa da Corvinal tranqüila. Os horários de aula para o primeiro ano começam mais tarde, mas parece que os alunos de 1º ano passam por um teste de poderes. Não sei o que é mas se ajudar nas aulas que terei, melhor para mim, certo?

Ás nove da manha em ponto o salão de refeições se transformou em um salão enorme e vazio. Lá na frente estavam todos os professores do primeiro ano. Então em instantes apareceu o diretor animadíssimo, parecia praxe pra ele.

_- Olá pequenos! Talvez nem seus pais saibam mas Hogwarts agora é uma escola também para os super-habilidosos! Então, antes de começarmos a mexer com as nossas queridas varinhas e com a história e tudo mais que possam entrar em suas mentes com a nossa ajuda, nos testamos o que vocês já trazem de família, suas habilidades sanguíneas!_- dizia animadíssimo. _– Exemplos!? Bom, fiquei sabendo de um ótimo outra noite.. Helena Dawn, filha do diretor da Lufa-Lufa e nosso professor de poções!_- ótimo, que sabe me coloca sob um holofote! _– Helena, por favor! Venha até aqui e apresente-se!_- disse ele me chamando para subir ate onde ele estava com o resto dos professores.

_- Bom dia. Meu nome é Helena Dawn, 15 anos, Casa Corvinal._- grande apresentação.

_- Digamos querida, o que sabe de suas super-habilidades?-_perguntou o diretor.

_- Bem, a professora Luna me disse que tenho certamente poderes élficos senhor.._comentei.

_- Bem, já colocaremos isso em pratica, mas primeiro deixe-me lhes apresentar nossa professora de "Habilidades Especiais", senhora Hermione Granger Weasley!_- introduziu o diretor a uma mulher que praticamente emanava sabedoria e vivacidade. E ouvi-se bochichos admirados em relação a ela._- Bem vinda Mione!_- disse Neville depois de abraçá-la.

_- Obrigada Neville!_- disse ela ao diretor._- Olá a todos! Serei sua professora e ajudarei a descobrir com vocês suas habilidades.. _Disse a todos os alunos.._Agora "dissecando" a menina Dawn! - _disse virando-se pra mim._- Sentem-se todos! Prestem atenção, porque esta será longa!A professora Luna não estava errada, a descendência élfica mora em você, quem conhece vê logo de cara! Sua mexa prateada e seu olho violeta lhe entregam no ato! Mas há poderes, você sabe quais são e de que se trata?_- perguntou a mim.

_- Não senhora._- respondi.

_- Bom, elfos são criaturas da floresta. Um humano não se trona um elfo, você tem de nascer de uma ou ser filho de um.. Isso a profa Luna vai ensiná-los._- disse em tom explicativo._ – Meu caso é habilidades. E as suas foram passadas de herança Helena, e isto é obvio porque na sua anatomia não há nada além que não diga que você não seja humana de todo._- comentava didaticamente enquanto me examinava._ – Você sabe o que acontece entre o floo e elfos? E os elementos?_- perguntou-me.

_- Luna me disse que o floo para o elfo é o mesmo que a varinha para um bruxo.-_respondi.

_- Certo, isso veremos depois, agora querem ver a parte legal?_- se dirigindo aos alunos que estavam ainda sentados em suas carteiras, e que acenaram positivamente diante da sua pergunta._- Aqui na frente de vocês há uma vasilha cheia de floo. Eu pego um pouco de floo em cada mão e digo "Floratus", mas nada acontece!_- demonstrou._ – Agora eu pego o mesmo floo da minha mão e passo para Helena. Por favor, repita o encantamento._- pedindo.

_- Flotatus._ – eu disse e flores surgiram aonde havia o floo para o espanto e admiração de alunos e professores.

_- Vêem, ela controla o Elemental! Para nós bruxos o floo jogado na lareira nos leva de um local a outro, para ela abre um novo mundo, e isso funciona com todo e qualquer feitiço!_- disse explicando o que acontecia e pedindo para que eu dissesse outros encantamento enquanto depositava de quando em quanto o pó prata em minhas mãos._ – E os elementos? Você também os controla?_ – perguntou por fim.

_- Não, sei, não me lembro de ter testado antes.._ – respondi.

_- Água, terra, fogo e ar? Nunca? Veremos juntos então._ – Hermione me passou mais uma vez o pó prateado e me mandou conjurar "Fuoco". Eu olhei espantada pra ela. Não estava com vontade de virar uma pira ambulante._- Não tema!Você só vai queimar se quiser, ou se outro á mandar queimar sem que você possa ter chances de se proteger! Abrir caminhos, você pode voar se souber conjurar o ar corretamente á sua volta.._ Comentava.

_- Na verdade eu faço outra coisas além de mexer com floo professora.._Hermione me fez me sentir à vontade em ser poderosa..

_- Ainda mais do que controlar o floo e elementos naturais?_- ela pareceu meio incrédula.

_- É._- respondi.

_- Tipo!?_ – instigou.

_- Mexo objetos._ – e separei o que havia sobre a mesa._- Controlo mentes e me transformo em qualquer ser vivo que eu quiser._ – instintivamente eu agarrei o meu colar. Hermione balançava a cabeça como que colocando as idéias no lugar.

A professora pediu para que eu testasse o que eu havia apenas dito. Então testei meus poderes com Filch, o mal-humorado faz-tudo e com as corujas que faziam tudo como eu queria. Na hora de testar minha metamorfia eu me transformei em uma copia sua perfeita.

_- Algo mais?_- perguntava a professora incrédula._ – E sua varinha? Já a usou?_

_- Ainda não tive a oportunidade._- respondi.

_- Então aponte para qualquer coisa e diga "maximus", por exemplo._- disse a professora.

Ainda como uma copia da professora eu retirei a varinha de meu bolso e apontei para mim dizendo "maximus" logo depois. De uma copia perfeita de Hermione surgiram outras 20 que reagiam independentemente. Acho que eu a assustei porque ao me olhar ela arregalou os olhos e imediatamente voltei ao meu estado normal.

_- Do que é feita tua varinha?_- perguntou ela ainda assustada.

_- Núcleo de titânio, corpo de diamante e ponta de pedra floo._- respondi.

_- E teu colar é do que?_ – perguntou um pouco mais intrigada.

_- Veio da minha mãe, mas não a conheci. Por quê?_ – perguntei, o que diabos o colar da minha mãe tinha a ver com minha varinha?

_- Nada não, só é bonito. Bom pessoal, podem piscar e voltar ao normal porque esta aula já acabou! Pausa antes do almoço!_- dirigiu-se a primeira vez para os outros alunos ali sentados em minutos._ – Helena, fique mais um instante, se importa em ser minha aluna particular na primeira hora?_ – perguntou.

_- Será uma honra professora Granger!_ – respondi.

_- É, tenho que confessar que me sinto um completo bocó! Vamos ter que te dar um horário especial menina!_- disse o diretor p mim. _– Tenho que confessar que achei que Bernard Lovegood estava me gozando. Os duendes de Gringots.. Foi verdade então?_ – perguntou.

_- Que bobagem disse Bernard dessa vez?_- perguntou a profa Minerva rindo.

_- Ora, que os duendes verdes e malvados se curvaram a ela! _– disse Neville apontando p mim enquanto falava com a professora.

_- Verdade diretor, o único que respondeu a mim foi um velho, ainda que muito respeitoso e de olhar sempre baixo, só fui lá porque meu pai disse que eu deveria pegar o dinheiro de minhas compras.._ – respondi.

_- Venerado Merlin!_- exclamou Minerva.

Todos os professores me cercavam e eu já não entendia nada, então fui liberada pra sair. No pátio algumas pessoas me cercaram, outras correram. Sentei em um banco e fiquei esperando pela hora do almoço. Instantes depois ouvi uma voz, a voz do diretor, dizendo que os professores estavam convocados para uma reunião urgente.

Em pouco tempo o pátio da frente estava cheio de alunos do 1º ao 7º ano, muita gente. Byrdie logo me achou e sentou-se no chão na minha frente, vibrava, aquele prometia ser um grande ano.

Capitulo 20 – Exterminadora

As primeiras semanas da escola haviam passado rápido e nelas Helena aprendia a controlar suas próprias habilidades natas, com ou sem a ajuda de floo ou varinha, uma coisa que para ela parecia chover no molhado, mas não entendia bem o por que. Um dia qualquer saindo para o intervalo do almoço voltando da floresta ouviu ao longe um grito de horror que vinha de uma das mais altas torres da escola e uma coisa foi jogada no ar. Definitivamente o futuro corpo de uma pessoa morta se nada fosse feito.

Pegou a varinha, apontou o próprio pé e gritou.

_- Vento!_- debaixo dela surgiu um pequeno redemoinho que a impulsionou ao ar e fez seus cabelos cor de fogo e gelo voarem revoltos. Com a técnica de vôo agora controlada foi como um jato em direção ao corpo que caia.

Era um rapaz, e um rapaz grande que caia desmaiado vertiginosamente sobre a fonte na área de entrada da escola de pátio superlotado e as pessoas abismadas apenas olhavam o que acontecia.

_- Água! _– foi o que saiu da boca da jovem que apontava a varinha para a fonte, e desta surgiu uma grande mão aquosa que agarrou o garoto que caia.

Antes que acertasse o chão, desmanchou-se depois em uma grande poça d'água. Helena ainda voando voltou-se para procurar o que havia ameaçado o jovem a poucos instantes, então ouviu outro grito e também seu nome.

Um trasgo enorme agarrava Byrdie por um braço e uma perna e o arremessou para longe quando viu aquela exterminadora na frente, teria que matá-la ou fugir, e sem pensar, escolheu mata-la. Péssimo erro.

Helena ainda conseguiu conjurar uma bolha de proteção de ar envolta de Byrdie antes que ele se estuporar no chão, mas nada podia fazer pelo braço e pé quebrado que ele agora possuía por culpa da fúria do trasgo.

_- Exterminadora! _– foi o que o trasgo disse antes de pular em direção à Helena que estava no ar ainda voando. Nela surgiu um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir do que havia sido chamada e de dentro um desejo latente de que sabia o que deveria ser feito.

Foi como uma cena de desenho animado, o trasgo pulou e no meio da sua trajetória para o corpo de Helena, esta lhe apontou a varinha e disse alta e calmamente:

_- Petrificus Totalus! Afastem-se todos ai embaixo!_

Bamm! O enorme e macilento corpo do trasgo caiu sobre a fonte levantando uma enorme nuvem de fumaça e um enorme volume de água dela sobre aquele grande numero de pessoas que olhava a tudo atônita. Então, desceu da nuvem que carregava, levantou o braço esquerdo, apoiou a varinha que segurava na mão direita sobre ele e apenas disse:

_- Explodiarmus!_ – satisfeita. A gosma laranja que é sangue de trasgo voou sem piedade em quem estava perto demais da cena.

_- Eca! Que nojo!_ – alguém bradou furioso._ –Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui?Isso é um resto de trasgo no chão!? Quem é responsável por esta bagunça?_- quem havia gritado era Filch. E todos apontaram para Helena._- Senhorita Dawn! Claro, quem menos?A nossa "super especial".._- disse desdenhoso._ – Venha! Vamos falar imediatamente com o diretor!_

_- Não será necessário Filch, estou aqui. Alguém pode explicar o que aconteceu aqui? Senhorita Helena, porque temos um trasgo morto no chão?_- perguntava Neville.

_- Senhor, só ataquei porque ele jogou este aqui.._Helena disseapontando para um molhado e desnorteado rapaz que a secava com os olhos_.. E Byrdie! Depois ele pulou em mim!Ai eu petrifiquei ele e o explodi, mas não sabia o que ele fazia aqui! Juro-te Senhor! Não quero justificar meu crime, mas fiz o que tinha de ser feito! Ninguém aqui me ajudou.._

_- Na verdade senhor a culpa foi minha.._disse um alquebrado Bernard com cara de dor. _– Queria dar à minha mãe uma unha de trasgo e este estava morando no alto da torre, então quando passei pra lá o monitor me viu e me seguiu.. Ai o trasgo atacou nós dois quando meu feitiço para imobilizá-lo não deu certo, foi tudo culpa minha! Hell só salvou a gente e a ela. O trasgo a chamou de exterminadora e pulou nela!_- justificando-se.

_- Humm, certo, agora todos vocês que não estiverem sujos vão almoçar! Os outros vão se limpar e desçam depois!_- disse para os alunos que se não estava por perto antes se juntaram para saber da confusão._- Senhorita Dawn, eu, você e senhora Pomfrey levaremos estes dois à enfermaria. Filch, limpe a bagunça!_Completou Neville.

Capitulo 21 – Baile de Haloween

Já era metade da tarde quando acabamos de contar nossas versões do acontecido para o diretor Longbottom. Papai chegou logo em seguida.

_- Helena querida! Acabou chegar isso para você!Veio de Rose do beco diagonal! Andou comprando seu vestido para amanha foi? Tudo bem, vai com quem?_ – Joseph não para de falar.

_- Sabe pai, não estou ferida e nem assustada.._respondi à falta de interesse pela minha integridade física e emocional demonstrada pelo meu pai._n- Sim eu encomendei o vestido e também a mascara do baile de amanha e vou com Byrdie!_

_-Ora querida! Sei que você não esta machucada nem assustada, e que na verdade além de corajosa você é bem irresponsável!_- dizia Joseph rindo._- Pois então, aqui ela pergunta se você vai lá pegar ou prefere que ela entregue seu vestido aqui.._

_- Adoraria ter tempo para ir lá.._respondi a ele._- Mas prefiro ficar de olho Byrdie, aquele bicho sabe, quebrou uma perna e um braço dele. Senhora Pomfrey disse que vai doer, gostaria de cuidar dele, se não se importar, claro._- perguntei.

_- Nem um pouco, você realmente vai compensar meu lado padrinho ausente_- comentou._- Tenho que passar no beco para pegar umas encomendas para as aulas, então passo na alfaiataria da Rose e pego seu vestido, vou deixar na minha sala.._completou.

_- Ta, agora vou aproveitar que Byrdie dormiu e vou tomar banho! Estou limpa da gosma mas ainda assim fedida como um trasgo!_- disse a Joseph me despedindo dele.

_- Tem razão filhote! Ta um horror!_- disse Joseph me banho um beijo na testa e me mandando direto para o banheiro.

...

_- Olá dorminhoco!_- disse Helena assim que Byrdie abriu os olhos.

_- Hell! Você está bem? Ta ferida? Olha o erro foi meu! Foi por causa da minha mãe sabe, descobri o trasgo e fui lá, ai deu o que deu.. Ele podia ter matado vc e Bradley também!-_justificava-se para a namorada.

Bernard foi calado por um suave, doce e apaixonado beijo e ambos corações batiam agora no mesmo compasso..

_- Wow! Desculpem pombinhos! Chloe quer falar com você!_ – disse o rapaz salvo por Helena.

_- Oi Chlover! Como vai!? Você devolver minha respiração, isso sim! Agora acho que é Helena quem quer me matar!_- disse Bernard à garota que acabara de chegar.

_- Nos é com você que vim falar primo! Vim falar com a super bruxa!_- falava Chlover animada._- Te juro! Nunca vi nada parecido com aquilo! Obrigada!Sabe, teria ajudado se pudesse!Ainda bem que você estava lá! Você vai amanha ao baile com Byrdie, não vai!? Você poderia se juntar a nós, quer dizer, a mim e minhas amigas na sala precisa! Fizemos de lá um super salão de beleza! Ficou lindo!_- a garota não parava de falar.

_- Como assim!? Seu nome é Chlover né!?Como assim "poderia ajudar se pudesse"!?_- Helena parecia confusa._- São.. Não sei, coisas simples! Era só um trasgo! Pelo que eu soube da própria professora Hermione ela mesma foi salva de um em seu primeiro ano por seu marido e Harry Potter!_- agora Helena estava indignada.

_- Sim, trasgo sim... Mas pessoas voando!?Não mesmo! Nem trasgos explodindo!Definitivamente!_- Chlover respondeu justificando-se.

_- Certo! Aceito, eu aceito ir ao salão! À que horas?_- Helena achou melhor se fazer de desentendida.

... HellPOV

Quase todas as meninas já haviam ido para os seus dormitórios colocar seus vestidos e depois descer para o hall e esperar que seus acompanhantes não estivessem as esquecido. Sabia que Byrdie jamais faria isso ainda mais depois da noite que passamos juntos na enfermaria, tantos beijos e tanto desejo. Byrdie e eu dormimos na mesma maca, um de frente para o outro, mãos agarradas. Ele fora liberado no fim da manha, almoçamos juntos e vim pra cá, mas antes peguei o vestido com meu pai.

Ele jurou que não sabe a cor ou o modelo e Byrdie também me disse que não, confesso que tampouco eu sei, Rose quem o fez com as medidas que tinha, servirão sem duvida. Arrumarei-me conforme o modelo e a cor que saírem do pacote.

Dizia, "Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit" , um filme trouxa obviamente, o qual nunca vi, mas tudo bem, é dia das bruxas! Aumentei o volume da musica no nosso salão e me pus a alisar minha "juba" , no fim era a versão viva daquele desenho que Rose me enviara. Passei minha máscara para outra menina, já era oito e cinco da noite, Byrdie provavelmente já me espera no Hall.

Corredores superiores vazios, só os do primeiro andar estavam abarrotados, casais se encontravam, eu passei por eles sem notar quem ali estava, trazendo comigo sussurros, olhares, desdém das meninas e olhares gulosos. Não me importava com eles, queria estar bonita pra Byrdie. Meu Byrdie, meu. Meu corpo ardia em brasa, tenho quase certeza de que estava da cor do vestido.

...

_- Wow! Cara! Hoje tua garota vai ter que dançar comigo!_

_- Comigo!_

_- Comigo também!_

Eram o que diziam os amigos de Byrdie, excitados pela visão em escarlate no topo da escada que sorria para eles de maneira tão divertida e sexy com seus seios fartos e lábios carnudos, naquele corpo perfeito.

_- Caras, lamento! Mas perguntem a ela se quiserem! Ela é minha e só minha! Minha Jessica Rabbit, minha Helena perfeita!_- dizia Byrdie para os amigos.

_- Você conhece!? Eu nunca vi!?_- disse Helena ao se aproximar.

_- Claro que sim! Meu personagem de filme trouxa preferido!_- disse beijando a namorada na bochecha enquanto entrelaçava suas mãos.

_- Meninos, agradeço de boa vontade que vocês queiram dançar comigo, mas me desculpem, pretendo ficar a noite toda com meu namorado!_- olhando fixamente pra ele.

_- Sortudo de merda!_- exclamaram os amigos de Byrdie enquanto ouviam a gostosa risada da garota e a admiravelmente bela retaguarda que ela exibia naquele vestido vermelho.

Metade da noite transcorreu assim, tranqüila, enquanto dançavam, bebericavam, comiam e conversavam. Helena exalava de sua pele um cheiro exaustivamente bom para o olfato masculino que logo sua mesa , antes isolada num canto do salão, agora era rodeada por garotos e suas companheiras de baile furiosas. Mas Helena só tinha olhos para Bernard, seriam os olhos dela ou desde a noite anterior ele estava mais bonito e irresistível que antes? Vai ver tudo fica melhor na lua cheia.

_- Byrdie, vou subir até o quinto andar, me encontre lá! Sala precisa, sabe onde é?_- perguntou ao namorado ao pé do ouvido.

_- Sei, o que quer lá!?_- perguntou confuso.

_- Faca o que eu digo, só!_- partiu, antes deu um beijo excitado no namorado e se levantou. Sabia o que iria fazer, se entregar a ele, claro!

_- Só espero que a sala precisa abra para mim!_- pensou.

Capitulo 22 – Sala Precisa

Click! Fez a porta atrás de Helena, Bernard a havia achado. Uma luz em tom prateado banhava a sala.

_- Será a luz da lua?_ – pensou Bernard. Mas não era a luz praticamente emanava dela, tudo o levava a ela.

Sentada em um divã, distraída consigo ela brincava com a varinha em mãos conjurando pequenos flocos de luz no ar como pequenos vaga-lumes prateados, linda, só de lingerie e um par de sapatos. Bernard nunca a vira assim, tão feminina, sexy e à vontade, aquele corpo, aquele cheiro...

_- Por que não fica também mais à vontade Byrdie?_ – perguntou ela ao virar-se para ele._ – Hoje à noite esse lugar é só nosso, e daqui você não sairá até que a noite acabe. _- disse ela com voz sensual intenções maliciosas ao olhar para o relógio e constatar que passava pouco das dez horas da noite.

_- Não se preocupe Hell, não tenho intenção nenhuma de sair daqui tão cedo!_- disse ele ao se aproximar já tirando todas as pecas de roupa que prendiam seu corpo.

Parou de fronte ao divã sem aproximar-se demais, a garota sentou-se e beijou sua barriga logo abaixo do umbigo. Aqueles lábios quentes produziram um arrepio gelado em seu corpo e ele tremeu e riu ao mesmo tempo. Ela foi subindo com beijos cada vez mais gostosos pela barriga, tórax, peito, clavícula, pescoço até chegar à sua boca.

Bernard a agarrou pela cintura cheio de urgência e desejo e foi fazendo o caminho inverso no corpo dela com as mãos. Costelas, cintura, barriga, quadril, coxas e aquela bunda maravilhosa. Ele puxou uma de suas pernas para cima com vontade enquanto seus lábios colavam-se come nunca e pela primeira vez seus quadris e seus sexos se encontraram. E mesmo sob as roupas intimas que ainda haviam lhes restado ambos puderam sentir o quanto se queriam, o quanto se desejavam.

Depois dali a noite transcorreu virada em suor e gozos daqueles corpos cheios de hormônios e desejos, daquela paixão desenfreada. Desgrudaram-se mais uma vez exaustos quando o relógio soou sete da manha, com um sol vermelho lá fora que anunciava um novo dia.

Capitulo 23 – Rita Skeeter

_- Bradley querido! Como vai?_- exclamou Rita Skeeter ao ver o jovem e abraçá-lo._ – Falei com seu pai ontem, ele me disse que foste atacado por um trasgo, e que escapaste praticamente ileso também._

_- Vou bem tia Rita! E a matéria sobre o bruxo aquele como foi? Mataram mesmo Peter Koleston ou ainda continua sendo dado como desaparecido? Ah sim, o trasgo! Não teria escapado dele se não fosse pela corajosa e linda Helena Dawn, nova em Hogwarts, primeiro ano!_- respondeu Bradley animado.

_- Bradley, Bradley, pelo brilho que vejo em seus olhos acho que está interessado pela garota Dawn, certo?_- deduziu Rita._ – Filha de Joseph Dawn imagino. Mas uma primeira anista?Como? Explique-se!_- pedia interessada.

_- Acho que todos estão interessados nela tia! Mas gosto da minha namorada e Helena têm o dela! Bernard Lovegood, filho da professora Luna!_- respondeu Bradley vermelho de vergonha pela dedução da tia._ – Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Helena é uma garota muito poderosa tia! Uma avatar! Salvou-me projetando uma mão de água que me envolveu e abafou minha queda pouco antes que eu me quebrasse todo! Poder de elfo sabe, dizem que ela possui, e poço antes de explodir o trasgo ele a chamou de exterminadora!_- Bradley se empolgara ao relatar a história e já estava quase de pé, os olhos de Rita brilhavam com aquilo que ouvia sobre a garota. _- Foi fantástico! Ela apontou a varinha. _Bradley agora de pé imitava os movimentos empregados por Helena._- Depois disse só "Explodiarmus" e o bicho foi pros ares!_

_- Interessante sem duvida! Avatar, elfo, exterminadora. Preciso conhecer essa garota! Vou falar com o diretor Longbottom e com o pai dela._ Disse Rita pensando alto. _– Que Merlin me ajude! Se eu entrego essa menina para o Ministério ela pode me abrir às portas para que eu possa investigar o caso de Peter Koleston, entende!_- disse ela empolgada. _- Ele mesmo foi um grande exterminador! Estou excitadíssima com esta novidade!_

_- Como assim entregá-la ao Ministério tia!?_- perguntou Bradley incrédulo._ – Ela é uma garota legal! Não é perigosa! Não posso permitir que a senhora faca isso, não posso tia!_

_- Não seja bobo menino! Não disse entregá-la no sentido de denunciá-la! Jamais faria isso, ainda mais com alguém que salvou um membro da minha família!_- respondeu Rita._ – Acontece que a Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos nos colocou "in hold" no sentido de ficarmos atentos aos poderosos. Estes são agora especialmente treinados por eles!_ – explicava-se ela. _– Peter Koleston pertence à Liga de Exterminadores, mas isso é uma longa história. Bem, pelos registros, a família Koleston e um grande clã de lobisomens, os Mentz, guerrearam feio à cerca de 13, 14 anos atrás. Os lobisomens foram exterminados, salvo uma chamada Indira Mentz que sumiu durante a batalha. Naquela noite a família de Peter também sofreu grandes baixas, foram mortas todas as mulheres da família e destes só sobraram Marcus, Indra e Tarânius, respectivamente primo, pai e avô de Peter. Tarânius foi preso em Askaban pelo próprio Peter, por ter eliminado as crianças lobisomem, então não chega a contar como membro vivo da família, porque está "fora do ar". Agora, passados estes anos todos recebi a informação de que Peter e Indira estão mortos, parece que o primo dele Marcus quem os matou, traição de sangue disseram. Tarânius foi libertado da prisão com honras!_- Bradley mal piscava diante da historia que lhe era contada. _– Mandando esta menina para eles posso investigar com mais detalhes algumas lacunas que existem nesta história toda! Mas antes tenho que conhecê-la, não quero nem pensar que posso ser punida por mandar para o Ministério uma falsa poderosa._

_- Tia! Não faca nada do que possa se arrepender!_ – advertiu Bradley. _– Fale antes com o pai dela! Ele é um Ex-ministrado, se ele mesmo saiu de lá pode ser que não queira ver a filha metida com eles!_- aconselhou.

_- Sim, sim. Tens razão. _- ponderou Rita._ – Madame Rosmerta! Por favor, duas cervejas amanteigadas para nós!_- pediu e logo se virou de novo ao sobrinho._ – Vou te levar de volta para a escola e assim já falo com eles. GO, GO! Enjoy!_- disse estimulando o sobrinho a beber a cerveja de uma vez para que pudessem andar.

Rita já via ao longe as honrarias que ganharia do Ministério pela "delatacao" da menina e pelo Best-seller da historia da família Koleston, havia muitos mistérios lá. Aquela garota seria sua chave de ouro.

Capitulo 24 – Uma Visita

_- Bom dia professora Hermione, pai, diretor Longbottom! Olá, me chamo Helena Dawn! Prazer em conhecê-la senhora. _– disse Helena à mulher a sua frente.

_- Olá garota! Sou Rita Skeeter, jornalista. Com a autorização deles farei uma matéria sobre os poderosos de Hogwarts para o Profeta Diário!_ – disse Rita._ – Hoje te farei perguntas e acompanharei teus treinos, e amanha com os outros, e assim por diante. Tudo bem para você querida?_ – perguntou à Helena que simplesmente lhe deu de ombros.

Helena, Rita e Hermione dirigiram-se para a área de treinamento da jovem na entrada da floresta proibida e lá ficaram até a hora do almoço. Rita ficava cada vez mais abismada com os poderes apresentados pela garota e lhe fez perguntas sobre a família, amigos, escola e o namorado.

_- Amada, essa mulher vai ficar grudada em você o dia todo? Não gosto dela, ela inventa tanta coisa. Uma sensacionalista, praticamente uma fraude!_ – disse Byrdie à Helena ao pé de seu ouvido para que Rita não lhe escutasse.

_- Não estressa Byrdie! É só por hoje, e depois ela teve a autorização do meu pai, do diretor e da Hermione. Parece que a ela essa repórter respeita._ – comentou baixinho também. _– Saudades de você, me beija?_

À tarde na aula de transfigurações com a professora McGonagal, Rita ficou ainda mais abismada com o que viu animadas, pessoas, plantas, outros seres mágicos, não havia ser que não pudesse ser encarnado pôr Helena. Também não havia objeto que não pudesse ser movido por sua mente, grande ou pequeno.

E aquela varinha? Jamais vira varinha assim, anotava cada piscada de olho da garota sob os olhos atentos de Minerva McGonagal que quando acabou a aula fez questão de revisar os escritos da repórter, para que não houvesse erros de caligrafia, como ela própria disse ao pegar as anotações.

"**A garota emana poder pelos poros! Jamais o mundo mágico conheceu alguém tão interessante, poderosa e atraente!"** – era o que escrevia a caneta de repetição rápida de Rita quando Helena finalmente reparou nela ao fim da aula de feitiços. Já quase passava das seis e meia da tarde e uma cansada e excitada Helena se dirigia pelo corredor em direção ao grande salão para o jantar, com uma abobalhada Rita Skeeter atrás dela.

_- Acho bem bom a senhora não escrever muitos elogios para mim! Todos me elogiam tanto que mais dia menos dia, eu acabo acreditando!_ – Helena ria com gosto. Parou no meio do corredor, olhou para o relógio de bolso e dirigiu-se mais uma vez para Rita._ – Bem, o trato era que você me acompanharia até as seis e meia da tarde senhora Skeeter. E vejam só, são seis e trinta e cinco! Se não se importa gostaria de viver minha vida agora. Vá, tenho que falar com meu pai em particular! Tenha uma boa noite! A senhora foi uma companhia barulhenta, porém agradável._

_- Claro querida! Desculpe-me!_- disse Rita com um sorriso amarelo._ Você é tão agradável e interessante que acabei perdendo o horário! Importa-se se eu falar com teus amigos sobre você? Para complementar a reportagem somente. _- comentou.

_- Se eles quiserem falar contigo, não vejo problema. Tchau!_ – então Helena se retirou.

Rita também se afastou da garota, conversou com seus amigos e professores, já havia mais do que o suficiente para a reportagem o suficiente para chamar a atenção do Ministério e que abririam suas portas.

Capitulo 25 – O Ministério Bate à Minha Porta

**PROFETA DIÁRIO**

**OS SUPER-PODEROSOS DE HOGWARTS**

**MAIS NA SECAO CENTRAL**

"**Passei agradáveis semanas em Hogwarts conhecendo melhor seus alunos, seus super-alunos. Desde a nova estruturação a escola abriga os super bruxos. Os famosos Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagal e Joseph Dawn foram alguns dos que gentilmente me receberam na escola, apresentando-me aquelas adoráveis e admiráveis criaturas.**

**Foi por intermédio do meu sobrinho Bradley Skeeter que ouvi falar pela primeira vez de Helena Dawn. Helena é filha de Joseph Dawn, poderoso bruxo ex-ministrado, hoje diretor da Casa Lufa-Lufa e professor de poções em Hogwarts.**

**Helena Dawn, 15 anos está no primeiro ano na Casa Corvinal e tem sem duvida uma história interessante...**

_- A reportagem fala do acontecido com teus padrinhos, do acontecido no banco, o trasgo. Enfim, só elogio a ti! Só a ti!_ – disse um dos amigos de Helena para ela.

_- Poxa, me desculpa Jack, não sabia que essa Rita Skeeter tinha praticamente se apaixonado por mim!_ – disse Helena rindo divertida.

_- Não é brincadeira Helena! Não é! Não vê, essa é a oportunidade pra nós, alunos mais velhos de entrarmos para a Liga! É assim que o Ministério toma conhecimento de nós!_ – disse uma garota que também era amiga dela.

_- Hein!? Achei que o Ministério já tinha conhecimento da gente._ – comentou Helena.

_- Têm! Mas é com os louros de nossas ações que conseguimos nossa vaga na Liga! E aqui mal somos citados!_- disse a garota mostrando o jornal à Helena. _– De Jaqueline Smith, vivei Jake Smoothson! Mal eu me reconheci!_

... Enquanto isso no Ministério.

_- Sid! Chame-me imediatamente esta senhora Rita Skeeter no Profeta Diário, por favor!_ – pediu Marcus Koleston ao secretário.

_- Sim senhor, imediatamente!_ – respondeu o rapaz.

Rita apareceu na lareira de Marcus Koleston em menos de quinze minutos depois desta ordem, sorriso no rosto, conseguiria o que queria livre acesso! Informações preciosas!

...

_**- "Senhor Joseph Dawn, parabéns! Sua filha foi escolhida para obter o exclusivo treinamento ministerial da Liga! Espero por vocês o mais rápido possível! Assinado, Marcus Koleston."**__ Helena o que você acha disso? Você já sabe da minha opinião! Você está apenas no primeiro ano! E é nova ainda! Espere um pouco mais, ao menos complete o segundo ano aqui, é mais do que essencial! Você precisa de uma base! Se você acha que seus treinos básicos aqui são puxados, você não tem idéia do que encontrará! Os poderes que você tem nasceram contigo ou foram herdados! Você ainda não aprendeu quase nada! Entenda filhote, quero teu bem!_ – Dizia Joseph à Helena enquanto conversavam em particular em sua sala.

_- Têm razão pai! Mas eu posso recusar!? Recusar ao ministério assim não nos trará problemas?_ – perguntava Helena confusa.

_- Isso eu vejo depois, tenho meus meios para adiar tua admissão. Mais alguém foi chamado? Posso ajudar se quiserem._ – comentou.

_- Mais dois! Jack Gallans e Jaqueline Smith, mas estes já estão no terceiro e quarto anos. Era o tipo de coisa que ambos queriam. Acho que está tudo bem pra eles! _– respondeu ao pai.

_- Bom, certo. Nos próximos dias poderíamos ir fazer nossas compras de natal, o que acha? Luna nos convidou para passarmos o feriado com ela, vamos?_ – perguntou Joseph.

_- Claro pai! Estou louca para conhecer a casa dos Lovegood! É verdade que a casa deles se parece com uma torre de xadrez?_- perguntou relaxada.

Capitulo 26 – Feliz Natal das Famílias Weasley, Potter, Lovegood e Longbottom Para Vocês

HellPOV

Gente, muita gente! Dos Weasley eram umas 20 pessoas pelo menos, com os Potter mais cinco, os Lovegood contavam com quatro e os Longbottom com outros quatro e eu e meu pai éramos apenas dois! Trinta pessoas ou mais, juntas para comemorar o natal!

Com as aulas e a presença de Hermione fui "apresentada" a Harry Potter, mas ainda não o conhecia pessoalmente. Ele era o super-star, segundo Mione o Brad Pitt do mundo mágico, mas eu não faço idéia de que seja esse!

_- Você deve ser Helena Dawn! Cabelo ruivo, mecha prateada e olho violeta! Bonita mesmo Mione! Prazer, meu nome é. _- disse um homem ao se aproximar de Helena.

_- Ronald Weasley! Eu sei, Hermione me mostra fotos e me contou tantas coisas sobre você! Cara, ela te ama e muito!_ – eu disse.

_- Sorte minha, muita sorte! Você e Byrdie, então? Sabe, eu e teu pai tiramos no palitinho o apadrinhamento dele!_ – ria Ronald.

_- Ron! Quanta bobagem!_ – disse Hermione ao se aproximar de nós.

_- Ron! Quanta bobagem! _– disse eu me transformando e me multiplicando em pelo menos vinte novas Hermione.

Claro que ela me havia autorizado, ela só queria pregar uma peca nele! Todos riram divertidos enquanto um Ronald Weasley queria cavar um buraco e sumir dali pelo nivel de vergonha que aparentava sentir.

_- Impressionante sem duvida! Sou Harry!_ – disse outro homem ao se aproximar.

_- Harry Potter! Wow! __"O"Harry Potter?_ – eu parecia uma abobalhada.

_- Olha, não sei se ele é "o" Harry. Pra mim ele é só meu marido!_ – disse uma outra mulher ruiva ao se aproximar.

_- Gina? Ginevra Weasley? Hermione me fala tanto de você! De todos na verdade! Desculpem-me tamanha intimidade!_ – disse eu envergonhada.

_- Não se desculpe Hell! No fim, somos todos uma grande e barulhenta família!_ – disse Hermione pra mim fazendo com o que todos rissem.

_- Senhor Potter, me permite uma pergunta?_- pedi.

_- Sim claro! Vá em frente!_- o estimulou.

_- Sua família trouxa. Tio, tia e primo. Como estão? Ficaram bem?_ – perguntei.

_- Ficaram Helena!_- respondeu ele com um meio sorriso. _- Eles queriam à mim, Mione, Ron.. Sei noticias deles, mas pessoalmente não mais os vi. Meu tio e tia vão bem. Duda meu primo casou-se com, bem, Duda. _- ele ficou bem envergonhado, pude ver._- Ele gosta de caras também. Mas adotou uma menina e a chamou de Antonella. Devem estar todos hoje na casa dos meus tios, eles moram em Londres agora, ao lado de Saint Mungos, vigilância sempre!_

_- Gostaria de vê-los hoje? Gostaria senhor?_- perguntei.

_- Como? Menina eu não posso! É um trato mágico, não posso vê-los nunca mais!_ – Harry tremia de pavor e susto.

_- Na verdade ela pode Harry._ – disse Hermione o incentivando.

_- Vou eu, você, todos. Vocês sabem cantar "Jingle Bells"?_ – perguntei dando a idéia.

_- Confie nela Harry! Ela pode, pode sim!_- disse Luna em coro com Hermione.

_- Mione, Mione. Jura? Verdade? Ok vamos nessa!_ – disse Harry rendendo-se.

...

_- Noite perfeita! Noite perfeita pequena!_- disse papai orgulhoso quando retornamos.

_- Obrigada! Obrigada Helena! Há muito tempo não via Harry tão feliz!_- disse Gina.

_- Não me agradeçam! Fiz o que certamente fariam por mim! Harry, sua sobrinha é linda!Eles estão felizes! Viu, há fotos suas lá, eles sentem tua falta!_ – eu disse.

_- Obrigada! Mais uma vez e de coração!_ – dizia Harry chorando.

O resto do feriado passou com a mesma alegria e contentamento. Aprendi todas as manhas do quadribol, quem sabe até me candidato a uma vaga no time de quadribol da minha casa. Todos eles só jogaram pela Grifinória. Byrdie é perfeito.

ByrdiePOV

Hell é mesmo perfeita. Levou todos nós para cantar "Jingle Bells" na cara do Ministério para a família de Harry! Claro que os que faziam parte do acordo foram disfarçados por ela.

Brincava e se divertia, aprendeu quadribol com excelência! Dias e noites comigo, uma delicia e só minha! A lua-cheia começa hoje...

Capitulo 27 – E Fuori è Buio ( E lá fora é escuro)

_- Lamento mesmo! Gostaria de te dar melhores noticias!_ – disse eu à Byrdie.

_- Mas Hell, como assim? O que diz?_ – Byrdie parecia confuso com o que eu tinha dito.

_- Ah que drama Bernard! Eu só entrei para o time de quadribol! Agora meu tempo com você vai ser um pouco menor, mas não diminui minha paixão! No fundo não é nada demais! Desde quando você, Bernard Lovegood é tão carente?_ – perguntei quase rindo da cara de cachorro molhado que ele fazia.

_- Desde que Bradley, Josh, Jack e principalmente esse novo, John se apaixonaram por você!_- disse Byrdie nervoso e com um bico enorme!

_- Santo Merlin! Que bobagem! Meus olhos brilham por ti! Só por ti!_- disse eu o beijando e avançando sob seu corpo.

_- Te amo!_- disse Byrdie se rendendo a mim.

_- Certamente não mais do que eu!_ – disse eu ao é de seu ouvido.

JohnPOV

Sou um aluno da Liga de Exterminadores. Já participo de pequenas missões, mas me mandaram agora de volta para a escola. Devo vigiar e reportar informações sobre uma garota chamada Helena, Helena Dawn, linda!

...

_- Me larga, já disse! Faz o favor de me largar! Se preciso for eu te machuco! Merda! Me larga!_- gritava eu para John, era o fim de um treino de quadribol quando ele me atacou ainda dentro do vestiário, na saída.

_- Solte minha filha John, agora!_- Joseph apontava a varinha dele para a têmpora de John. Meu pai vinha me buscar quando os treinos de quadribol eram durante a noite. _– Eu disse agora! E diga a Marcus que ela não vai vê-lo nunca! Nunca! Ele que desista!_

John me soltou, ficando ainda sob a mira de meu pai que me mandou ficar atrás dele, estávamos nos afastando quando John reagiu.

_- Expeliarmus!_- gritou ele com a varinha apontada para meu pai.

_- Protego!_- consegui proteger eu e meu pai antes que o feitiço dele nos alcançasse._ – Quem pensa que és John? Vem aqui, me assedia e tenta desarmar meu pai? Ele foi um ministrado! Achou que sairia ou sairá daqui impune?_- eu estava possessa com aquele cara.

_- Sigo ordens! A minha é de te levar ao Ministério! Silenciosamente claro, e se preciso for, mato teu pai!_- disse John agora empunhando sua varinha contra eu e Joseph, e falando com uma arrogância que eu jamais vira em ninguém.

_- Diz-me que matas meu pai na minha cara e ainda achas que sairá daqui incólume!? Santa ignorância! Você não passa de um imbecil mesmo!_- eu estava a ponto de atacá-lo à unha se preciso fosse.

_- Avada Kedavra!_- gritou John com a varinha apontada para meu pai.

No mesmo instante consegui afastá-lo e o raio produzido pela varinha de John passou a milímetros do meu pai. Refiz a posição que empreguei quanto mandei o trasgo pelos ares e disparei contra aquele que atentou contra minha única família.

_- Te avisei desgraca! Não avisei? Ninguém mexe com minha família e nem com aqueles que amo! Muito menos comigo!_

_- Avada Kedrava!_- um forte cuspe atingiu o rosto de John quando seu corpo caiu ao chão, morto. Fora Joseph a proferir o feitiço. Eu paralisei, jamais havia visto alguém morrer. Ainda mais assim na minha frente!

_- Filha! Você ta bem? Filha, tive que matar ele!_- disse Joseph tentando me tirar do choque em que me encontrava. Meu cérebro pensava rápido demais, muita informação.

_- Poderíamos apenas tê-lo desarmado!_- foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

_- Não filha! Ele era um poderoso! Não poderíamos só tê-lo desarmado! A propósito, se eu não destruir a varinha dele logo, ele voltará! É uma horcrux!_- respondeu-me meu pai.

_- Deixa que isso eu mesma faço!Hermione me disse que o titânio na minha varinha faz dela uma equivalente à espada de Grifindor! Destrugo!_- lá se foi a varinha pelos ares.

_- Temos que dar um fim nele filha! Vou para Askaban se descobrirem o que houve aqui! Pior, me matam e te obrigam à treinar com eles!_- disse Joseph temeroso.

_- Não! Não posso te perder pai! Duplicato!_- me fiz em duas._ – Agora, pegue esta, enquanto me transformo, sei lá num hipogrifo e o atiro do alto! Assim encenamos que ele morre do coração na queda! Vai, faz de conta que saímos agora do vestiário e que não deu tempo de salva-lo! Nada vai acontecer pai! Não irei embora e nem vou te perder! Agora vai!_- ordenei ao meu pai. Joseph agarrou minha copia que respondia aos meus pensamentos._ – Pai, dentro de instantes vou gritar e atirar o corpo dele aqui do alto! Certifique-se que mais alguém me veja e veja também ao hipogrifo, assim voltarei o mais rápido possível! 5, 4, 3, 2 ..._- No fim meu pai armou uma comoção e tudo deu certo.

_- Não posso pô-la em risco assim! Merlin, preciso de ajuda! Me ilumina!_- pedia Joseph em pensamento.

...

O funeral de John Kirk foi marcado por pompa e circunstancia enquanto todos nem faziam idéia da grande e enorme merda de bruxo que ele era. Éramos só eu, meu pai e Byrdie que agíamos com completo desprezo para com o caso.

_- Não vai chorar por ele?_ – perguntou-me Jéssica, uma de minhas colegas poderosas, na verdade o único poder dela era se transformar em uma poça d'água, e só. Ela me tirava do sério à meses já.

_- Não vou saco de mijo, no fundo ele era tão ruim ou pior que você!_- respondi.

_- Diz-me isso porque ele não era afim de você! Sabe, eu e ele estávamos juntos. aqui eu sou a viúva! O centro! Você não é nada!_- disse ela em tom debochado e superior, tive que rir da cara dela.

_- Isso só prova que ele era mais criminoso do que se sabe sua imbecil! Você definitivamente me dá nojo pocinha! Vá catar tua turma! Tenho mais o que fazer!_

Saí de lá para respirar e fui para a ala comunal da minha casa, a Corvinal. Olhar o fogo na lareira me acalmava quando o que eu precisava era esvaziar minha mente. Queria dormir sozinha esta noite.

Capitulo 28 – A Litlle Spoom of Sugar Make's the Medicin Go Down ( Um pouquinho de açúcar faz o remedio baixar)

Os dias que se passaram foram mais calmos, tirando Jéssica que à qualquer custo queria me perturbar! Ai! Garota irritante! Ex-namorada do meu namorado! Não poderia esperar que ela caísse de amores por mim, podia? Acho que não, mas aí a ficar me provocando de graça é outra coisa!

_- Bom dia baby! Feliz aniversário! 18 anos, e cada dia mais bonito!_- disse Jéssica provocante para Bernard quando o encontrou no refeitório sentado à mesa da Corvinal ao meu lado.

_- Err, obrigado, eu acho. Sabe, é o amor, quem sabe você devesse tentar, dizem que faz bem. Deixa as pessoas mais tranqüilas pelo menos!_ – respondeu Byrdie à ela. Enquanto eu só ouvia a tal conversa meio de longe.

_- Verdade? Acho que deveríamos tentar de novo então, agora quem sabe, no meu quarto?_ – disse ela arqueando a sobrancelha e piscando o olho para Byrdie que pela cara que fez, no momento só queria um buraco pra se enfiar! Então me aproximei com raiva e decidida a acabar com a chacrinha dela!

_- Mas você é muito petulante! Lufata!_- disparei.

O rosto de Jéssica ficou desfigurado como se houvesse passado um furacão nele! Cabelos emaranhados e completamente para trás, olhos, boca, bochechas e narinas arreganhadas! Cômico sem duvida! Todo o salão agora ria da cara dela e esta saiu correndo em direção à enfermaria para a senhorita Pomfrey dar um jeito na sua cara deformada pelo feitiço lançado por mim.

_- Mmmsndjfgweghd!_ – Berrava Jéssica.

_- Você vai se vingar de mim, é isso? Bom, as testemunhas aqui podem atestar que eu estava no meu direito de defesa sua oferecida! Tanto que pra você aprender esse feitiço tem duração de 56 horas! Te vejo em alguns dias! Aproveita esse tempo para pensar um pouco e pra aquietar esses teus hormônios todos! Isso pode acabar te trazendo problemas mais sérios sabia? Se você continuar à me provocar você da próxima vez vai dar uma voltinha na estratosfera!Tá avisada não ta?_- respondi à ela.

Entre risos e aplausos à Helena no salão, Jéssica correu à enfermaria jurando que se vingaria dela e logo.

...

_- Bom dia Mione! Bom, ótimo dia para um relaxante treino de esquivos não acha?_- disse eu ao chegar à minha área de treinos.

_- Bebeu foi? Você odeia esquivos! O que aconteceu?_- perguntou Hermione.

_- Dei umas férias forcadas à Jéssica Klein! Ao menos nos próximos três dias ela não vai me perturbar!_- imitei a cara com a qual Jéssica havia ficado depois que lancei o feitiço nela. Hermione à principio levou um susto, mas depois caiu na gargalhada.

_- Lufata! Muito bom! Mas não diga à ninguém que apoiei você! Afinal, aqui eu sou a professora e tenho de ser imparcial e te repreender se for o caso!_- disse Mione depois que se acalmou.

_- A pocinha estava se oferecendo para o meu namorado na minha cara! Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer né!_- disse eu me justificando.

_- Pocinha!_- Hermione ria._ – Certo. Agora, expeliarmus!_

_- Protego!_ – eu disse. E assim iniciava mais um treino de esquivo.

Capitulo 29 – Valentine's Day ( Dia dos Namorados )

_- Bom dia à todos os apaixonados! Aqui vai uma homenagem à todos vocês, em especial para minha garota, Helena Dawn! Eu te amo!_- dizia Byrdie com a própria varinha na garganta fazendo com que o som da sua voz se ampliasse.

"Love, Love, Love. Love, Love, Love.

All you need is love;

All you need is love;

All we need is love, love;

Love is all we need!"

_- Byrdie! Obrigada! É lindo!_- dizia Hell emocionada.

_- O que há de belo em um bando de sapos coaxando?_- perguntava Jéssica furiosa_._

_- Sapos coaxando Jéssica? Só você viu sapos coaxando! Foi a demonstração de amor mais linda que eu já vi!_- disse Carla, uma outra poderosa.

_- É o contra feitiço Carla!_- explicou-lhe alguém. _– Mostra aos invejosos ou aos "não amados" o contrário do que os outros realmente vêem! Ou ouvem, que seja!_ – era a senhorita Pomfrey quem falava e chorava copiosamente._ – Vejam vocês mesmas! Até Filch está chorando! Até Filch ama! Você Jéssica deveria relaxar! Querer o que os outros têm só porque você não pode mais ter é ridículo! Não vai te levar à lugar nenhum!_

_- Olha, se eu quisesse tua opinião eu teria pedido, ok! Ter se casado com meu pai não faz de você minha mãe, entendeu? E também pouco me importo com aqueles dois!_- disse Jéssica para a enfermeira e logo se retirou irritada._ – É hoje que eu pego aquela "super"!_- disse Jéssica à si mesma.

...

Chovia torrencialmente lá fora e co corredor do quinto andar onde ficava a sala precisa é conhecidamente muito úmido, então Helena não reparou que era seguida por uma Jessica Klein em sua forma aquosa.

Entraram na sala precisa juntas e lá ficaram à esperar. Helena por Byrdie e Jéssica por uma oportunidade para vingar-se. O plano de Jéssica consistia em basicamente encrencar feio à rival, fazer ela perder a credibilidade, pega-la fazendo algo ruim. Sem querer, era isso que Helena estava proporcionando para Jéssica, dando à ela aceso para a sala precisa onde ela e Bernard e encontravam e se amavam.

Usar a sala precisa especificamente para favorecimento pessoal não era permitido em Hogwarts, e se aquilo que estava acontecendo ali na frente de Jéssica não fosse considerado "favorecimento pessoal", que outro nome poderia ser dado?

Capitulo 30 – A Vingança Vem à Cavalo

_- Ora, ora! Como vai a überbruxa hoje?_- perguntou Jéssica debochada.

_- O que quer pocinha?Começou cedo hoje, hein? Me deixe, melhor, nos deixe em paz! Você vai acabar me tirando do sério!_- respondeu Helena.

_- Têm certeza? Eu acho que não "super". Fiquei sabendo que um casalzinho apaixonado anda usando a sala precisa para encontros íntimos, você por acaso poderia me dar uma dica de quem seriam estas pessoas?_- disse Jéssica com ar superior.

_- Tá legal saco de mijo, o que quer?_- perguntou Helena irritada.

_- Afaste-se dele! Afaste-se de mim! Volte para onde veio!_- disse Jéssica.

_- Você só pode estar maluca Jéssica! Em que merda de mundinho você vive? Você é doente, só pode!_- respondeu Helena.

_- E você quem é? Só quero minha vida de volta!_- bradou Jéssica batendo punho na mesa.

_- Sabe, sinto pena de ti! Da licença!_- Helena se levantou.

_- Te dou 24 horas para acabar teu namoro com ele!_- ameaçou Jéssica.

_- Maluca! Essa sim, só pode ser maluca!_- Bradava Helena irritada pelo corredor.

_- Hey! Aonde vai assim, bufando?_ – perguntaram à Helena quando ela passou.

_- Gina? Gina Weasley! Como vai? Tudo bem? Não nos vemos desde o fim do ano!_ – disse Helena feliz por uma presença amiga para acalmá-la.

_- Eu vou bem querida! Quem não parece nada bem é você! Posso ajudar?_- perguntou Gina solicita.

...

_- Você pode me explicar o que significa isso senhorita Dawn? Senhor Lovegood?_- perguntava Neville agitando uma carta._- "Informo por meio desta que a adorada aluna Helena Dawn e seu companheiro Bernard Lovegood utilizam a sala precisa para fins pessoais. Encontros íntimos, sexo! Espero que as atitudes devidas sejam tomadas. Assinado, uma aluna exemplar."__ – Mas que bobagem toda é esta Hell?Quem escreveu este recado imbecil? Juro que foi a coisa mais estúpida que já vi na vida! Expliquem-se! À mim, seu pai e à Luna! Os dois!_- dizia Neville.

_- Ai, ai, ai . O que podemos dizer à nosso favor Hell? "Shit Happens?"_ – perguntou Bernard à namorada e aos presentes. Ouviu-se risadas relaxadas a seguir.

_- Ah Neville! Até parece que todos os apaixonados de Hogwarts não utilizam a sala precisa para estes fins!_- disse Luna relaxada.

_- Fale por você dona Luna! Não foi sua filha que foi desvirtuada pelo teu afilhado!_- disse Joseph num tom gozado deixando os jovens mortos de vergonha.

_- Ta, ta legal! Mas não pensem vocês dois pombinhos que escaparão da detenção! Você senhora Dawn vai ficar duas semanas sem poder praticar ou jogar quadribol! Eu sei que são os jogos finais, mas é uma punição! E nestas horas vagas você terá duas horas de História da Magia com o professor Bins!_- disse o diretor à garota que ficou arrasada. _– E você senhor Lovegood, as mesmas duas semanas de detenção, porém estudando criaturas mágicas! Duas horas por dia!_- disse agora ao garoto, que ficou arrasado também.

_- Merda!_- disseram os jovens juntos.

_- Quem foi o dedo duro afinal?_ – perguntou Luna.

_- Jessica Klein. Era uma pocinha e me seguiu._ – respondeu Helena.

_- Hum, sei. Agora vão! Resolverei isso com prazer! Essa menina e a mãe dela incomodam à tempos!_- disse Neville autorizando os jovens à saírem de sua sala.

Capitulo 31 – Ouvidos

O espião enviado à Hogwarts havia sido morto por um hipogrifo? Mas ele era controlador de mentes mágicas, como isso seria possível? Historia mal contada certamente . Teria a tal espionada Helena Dawn feito algo contra ele? Não impossível certamente. Mas com as aulas na escola acabando poderia ele mesmo ficar de olho na candidata, ver com os próprios olhos o que todos os outros viam em Hogwarts dia sim e no outro também.

Na parede um inseto, na verdade Rita Skeeter em sua forma "animal". Se ela não havia conseguido acesso aos arquivos de Peter Koleston de forma correta, conseguiria por dentro, como um inseto. Marcus Koleston certamente sabia de coisas extras sobre o caso e ligando uma coisa à outra talvez a garota Dawn e seu pai Joseph também tivessem, será?

...

Lua-cheia, mas esta noite Helena e Bernard não se encontrariam na sala precisa, era a semana de provas finais, ambos estudavam. Parada pensando na vida ela lembrou-se das ultimas semanas e lhe veio uma irresistível vontade de rir da situação toda pela qual havia passado.

As detenções de Helena e Bernard mantiveram Jéssica afastada deles. Charlotte Klein, mãe de Jéssica foi transferida para a área de pesquisa de vermes aquáticos na Nova Zelândia e levou a filha com ela. Furiosa sem duvida! Porém trouxe um alivio tão grande à todos em Hogwarts que Helena poderia jurar que viu o carrancudo Filch sorrindo no dia em que a garota Klein foi embora! Ok, talvez fosse mesmo um absurdo.

...

_- Por que você nunca fala dela?_- Helena apertava forte nas mãos o pingente de lobo que pertencera à mãe._ – O que há de errado pra você nunca falar da minha mãe, pai?_ – perguntou Helena enquanto via as famílias se reencontrando na Kings Cross de Londres.

_- Não há nada de errado filhote! Não falo nada porque não há nada a ser dito._ – respondeu Joseph à filha.

_- Como assim? Eu não sou filha de chocadeira! É preciso uma mãe e um pai para produzir uma criança! Eu não cai do céu ou nasci de um pé de árvore!_ – Helena havia se irritado com a resposta do pai.

_- Claro que não! Que bobagem! Veja, eu sempre fui muito namorador, bem, você entende o que quero dizer, então um dia apenas me avisaram que você existia! Te adotei como filha, mas não sei se realmente você é cria minha! Mas com certeza somos parentes!_- explicava Joseph para uma Helena incrédula à sua frente.

_- Há uma possibilidade de que você não seja meu pai? Hã? Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Você sempre foi meu pai! Que brincadeira sem graça é essa? _– perguntava Helena confusa.

_- Hell, é simples, eu sou um sétimo filho. Jamais poderia ter produzido uma bruxa tão poderosa como você!_- disse Joseph segurando o rosto da filha nas mãos e olhando-a nos olhos._ – Sei disso porque apesar de ser bruxo, poxa, minha idade ultrapassa os 350 anos Helena! Isso faz de mim um imortal e só. Meus poderes natos acabam ai!_- explicou-se.

Capitulo 32 – Origens

_- Como você descobriu isso? Posso saber? Tento direito!_- disse Helena chorando diante o que Joseph havia lhe dito há pouco.

_- Luna e o ex-marido dela, ambos são especializados em mitos, lendas, criaturas mágicas . Aqueles dois, principalmente ela, enxerga muito mais longe do que aqueles grandes olhos já lhe permite._ – respondeu Joseph também emocionado diante do choro da garota.

_- Hum, sei. E qual é a teoria dela? Gostaria de ouvir._ – insistiu Helena.

_- Somos parentes, isso é um fato. Marcas de nascença mágica. Veja, temos os mesmos sinais, e estas marcas são transmitidas apenas pela mãe! Segundo a teoria de Luna, você é na verdade minha irmã. Teríamos a mesma mãe._ – contou-lhe Joseph.

_- Sei, e esta história de sétimo filho?_ – perguntou Helena.

_- Sou o sétimo filho de uma lobisomem Helena. Lobisomens são criaturas imortais que se transformam na lua-cheia e comandam mentes mágicas inferiores._ – explicou Joseph.

_- Tá, eu sei o que é um lobisomem, mas eu não me transformo!_ – Helena parecia confusa de novo.

_- É aí que mora o porém, e a chave deve estar escondida no teu medalhão! Mas ele, sendo sem duvida um objeto mágico só vai abrir na hora certa! Acredite, eu já tentei abri-lo, mas ele sequer sai do teu pescoço!_ – disse Joseph.

_- Poxa. então minhas alterações na lua-cheia._- disse Helena pensando alto.

_- Sim, é o sangue de lobo em você, e tem outra, sua mente e seu corpo são desenvolvidos, mas você foi testada secretamente em Hogwarts, Helena sua idade real é cerca de 12 anos. o hiper desenvolvimento co corpo lobo vai até a idade dos 18 anos, você ainda aparenta ter 14, 15 anos._- comentou Joseph.

_- Você não é meu pai, mas temos a mesma mãe. Quem é ela? Porque tenho esse medalhão? Por que eu fui parar com você? Por quê?_ – Helena andava de cima à baixo.

_- Hell, eu também não sei mas vamos descobrir isso tudo juntos ok!?_ – disse Joseph ao segura-la pelos ombros e mira-la nos olhos.

_- Ok Joseph, pai, irmão? Desde quando Luna sabe de você, de nós? Byrdie sabe de algo também? Sabe que praticamente se deitava com uma criancinha?_- perguntou Helena com cara de nojo de si mesma.

_- Não seja boba! Você não é uma criancinha! Idade no mundo mágico não significa muita coisa! Eu mesmo aparento ter 40 anos quando na verdade tenho oito vezes essa idade!_- disse Joseph mais relaxado.

_- Que seja pai. _– respondeu Helena dando de ombros.

...

_- Certo, localizamos um grupo nômade de lobos no norte da Rússia!_ – Disse Luna animada certa manha ainda cedo.

_- E quando poderemos ir vê-los?_ – perguntou Bernard.

_- Imediatamente se quiserem, tanto eu quanto Luna conhecemos bem a região. Eu e Hell ficaremos protegidos pela espécie e você e sua mãe pela varinha de Helena._ – respondeu Joseph

Joseph e Helena foram naquela mesma noite da conversa que tiveram na estação de trem para a casa dos Lovegood, que prometeram ajudar em suas buscas, ou pelo menos queriam ajudar na busca de algumas respostas.

Capitulo 33 – Rússia

_- Tá ok! Sinto o cheiro deles daqui. Vamos à pé! _– disse Joseph já descendo com sua vassoura._ – Assim causamos uma melhor impressão!_ – completou.

_- Falando em impressão._- comentou Helena rindo.

_- o que foi?_ – perguntou Bernard

_- Ah Byrdie! Você não percebeu que não é de hoje que nossos pais namoram? Vai pai, confessa! Tá na cara!_- disse Helena para o casal à sua frente fazendo-os corar.

_- Não se pode ter uma vida pessoal com adolescentes por perto Joseph! Você ainda é novo nessa coisa de ser pai, mas eu sou mãe de dois! Sim, estamos juntos. Faz pouco mas é verdade!_- Admitiu Luna.

...

_- Atenção! Varinha em punho!_- advertiu Joseph ao pequeno grupo._ – Mais alguns passos e entraremos no território deles! Vou primeiro, Luna e Bernard ficam no meio e Helena vem atrás! Vamos! Eles logo mandarão os batedores! Hell, arme o escudo!_

Cerca de dois ou três minutos depois daquela ordens surgiram três batedores. Um pela frente, depois um de cada lado. Joseph levantou as mãos para o ar depois que guardou sua varinha, identificou-se como o sétimo filho de uma loba e mostrou sua marca de nascença para o batedor à sua frente. Disse que estávamos ali em missão de paz e que não faríamos mal à ninguém desde que a recíproca fosse verdadeira.

_- Pierre! Vá perguntar à chefe se ela recebe os visitantes, mas primeiro, vocês três! Identifiquem-se!_- ordenou um dos batedores.

_- Sou Luna Lovegood, pesquisadora, este é meu filho Bernard!_- disse Luna.

_- Eu me chamo Helena, Helena Dawn!_- então o lobo olhou para a minha varinha.

_- Exterminadora! Sétimo! Você trás até nós uma exterminadora?_ – Rosnou grutalmente e preparou-se para atacar.

_- Chega Jean!_- uma voz feminina soou alto._ – Estamos em maior numero aqui, e outra, e ela realmente quisesse nos matar já o teria feito à tempos! Sou Claire, alfa deste bando! É bom que saibam agora, aqui estamos em mais de vinte! Não lhes direi onde por questão de segurança nossa._

_- Justo. Mas não retirarei a proteção sobre os três! Como disse antes me chamo Helena Dawn._

_- Não, seu nome não é Dawn, na verdade Dawn é o sobrenome do sétimo filho. O seu é Mentz. Você e ele são filhos dela, Indira._- disse Claire muito séria.

_- Quem? Jamais ouvi falar dela!_- disse Luna.

_- Ela era a segunda no governo no bando dizimado na fronteira à cerca de 15 anos atrás. Você Helena não tem mais do que 12 anos de idade, tem? E você é filha dela! Achávamos que ela havia sido morta na batalha contra a família exterminadora, mas você, você é a prova viva de que a espécie, o clã do sangue real ainda vive! Abençoada seja você!_- agora Claire abraçava a garota, feliz por conhecê-la.

_- Basta! Quero pela primeira vez uma história com inicio, meio e fim! Estou cansada de meias verdades! Entenda Claire, só sairei daqui quando souber de tudo! Tudo!_- disse Helena.

_- É valido._- respondeu Claire._- Lhe contarei o que souber. Venham, sigam-nos, ninguém aqui fará mal à vocês, têm minha palavra._

...

Seguimos todos para uma clareira na floresta, lá sentada ouvi uma historia sobre a herança do meu sangue, mas tudo o que ouvi me pareceu repetido. Em intervalos constantes vinham flashes de uma memória que eu não lembrava possuir e rostos desconhecidos, mas ainda assim familiares ao extremo. _– "Minha família é tão poderosa quanto a do seu pai.". "Filha, eu sou imortal.". "Parei de contar depois dos 500 ." – _Só voltei à conversa quando Claire se referiu ao meu medalhão.

_- Vê criança! Este medalhão que carregas nada mais é do que a prova material de tua herança sanguínea! É o brasão do clã original, e se hoje ele pertence à ti é sinal que todo e qualquer lobisomem no mundo deve e irá te proteger. Agora tu és a nossa rainha! Tua mãe te passou a "coroa", porém todo o poder só chegará á ti quando completares 17 anos. Lembre-se disso! Até lá fique sempre alerta e confie desconfiando!_- contava Claire.

_- Mas eu não me transformo! Não tenho memória de ter me transformado algum dia, são só sensações familiares e nada mais!_- respondeu Helena.

_- Este medalhão é encantado, mantém o poder do sangue lobo dentro de ti! Acredite-me, tua mãe certamente tinha razoes para te impedir de ser uma loba antes que completasse a maioridade mágica, para nós só aos 17 anos você é adulta. _– respondeu Luna.

_- Ainda nem fiz 12 . _– comentou Helena.

Byrdie encolheu-se envergonhado ao seu lado, mas depois voltou à si. Ele e Helena continuavam juntos e namorando, ele entendeu que o amadurecimento para ela chegara antes e que a idade realmente não importava. Mas isso não o deixava menos envergonhado ao ouvir a real idade da linda garota que ele amava.

_- Na verdade Claire, Hell é metamorfa, talvez ela nunca seja só uma lobisomem._- disse Joseph.

_- Metamorfa você disse? É mais do que obvio que ela não seria só uma lobisomem! Você nunca reparou na varinha fantástica que ela carrega? Me admira você, sétimo!_- disse Claire._ – Mas metamorfa . conheço um grande clã metamorfo, fica nos EUA. Eles possuem um ínfimo traço do seu sangue Helena, acho que valeria fazer uma visita até eles._- comentou. _– Faz sentido agora, se sua mãe não liberou seu poder até os seus 17 anos é porque ela queria que você aprendesse!_- agora Claire pensava alto.

_- O que tem a varinha dela Claire?_- perguntou Byrdie interessado, tirando a loba de seus devaneios.

_- Titânio, diamante e floo! Total herança de poderes! Segunda geração! Você ganhou na loteria premiada menina! Ficaste só com a parte boa! Caso contrario, se fosse parente direta você herdaria a fome, o corpo, sabe elfos são realmente horrorosos, aqueles ceifadores. Mas espere!_ – disse Claire agora se aproximando mais da garota._ – Há um pouco de vampiro em você? Pele pálida, brilho leve sob a luz do sol, um coração que bate mais rápido que o comum?_

_- Bom, não sei direito, nunca cheguei á comentar antes, mas eu tenho super-sentidos._ disse Helena distraída.

_- Sim, vampiro, ou meio-vampiro. O traço há porque o cheiro doce e enjoativo ainda existe. Blegh!_- Disse Claire com cara de nojo.

_- Sim entendemos, estes traços dela explicam o titânio, e o floo, mas e o diamante?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Isso já não se refere à mim, não sei dizer! Apesar de saber que só famílias bruxas milenares tem acesso à pedras preciosas para a confecção de suas varinhas, bom, isso já é uma boa pista sobre o pai dela! Porém ainda recomendo a ida da pequena à América. Garanto que ela poderá aprender muito com eles!_- disse Claire mais animada.

_- Por que diz isso?_- perguntou Luna.

_- Lá esses metamorfos vivem em harmonia com vampiros. Uma coisa realmente estranha sem dúvida mas seria uma boa experiência para a nossa rainha!_- respondeu Claire.

_- Wow! Você só pode estar brincando!_- exclamou Joseph.

_- Não estou não! É o que mais se comenta à boca miúda! Dizem que os Volturi da Itália perderam o poder sobre eles! Dizem também que eles só estão esperando uma oportunidade para atacá-los e dizimá-los há mais de 10 anos! Por isso alteza, não perca a oportunidade de ir conhecê-los! Ainda mais quando você possui tantos predicados! Quem sabe eles ate possam acabar aprendendo com você!_- disse Claire.

_- Pare de me chamar de rainha, alteza, essas coisas! Eu não gosto! Quanto à esse grupo. há como avisá-los que estamos indo? É só o tempo de arrumarmos nossas coisas._- disse Helena já se levantando do chão.

_- Claro Helena! Veja, isso se chama celular! Os humanos não são tão imbecis quanto se pensa!_- disse Claire à garota, e saiu andando enquanto falava ao telefone.

...

_- Têm certeza?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Claro pai! É a oportunidade de aprender! Nossa mãe queria assim, não queria?_- perguntou Helena.

_- Tudo pronto! Falei com o alfa deles, ele se chama Jacob Black!_- disse Claire se aproximando dos quatro bruxos._ – Ele e os outros vão recebê-la na cidade de Forks, Washington. Ele só pediu para que vocês chegassem pela manha para que desse tempo de ele avisar à todos._

_- Claro! É um direito dele. Afinal sou eu quem vou para lá de metida!_- disse Hell animadíssima._ – Assim tenho tempo para arrumar minhas coisas na Inglaterra e seguir viagem para os EUA. Obrigada pela gentileza Claire, foi um prazer conhecê-la! Espero encontrar-te de novo! Agora tenho que limpar a nossa estada com vocês, para a sua e a nossa segurança, desaparataremos distante daqui!_- despediu-se.

_- O prazer foi meu rainha! Até breve! Adeus!_- disse Claire

_- Vento!_- disse Helena que saiu voando com os outros três bruxos e limpando seus rastros.

... Enquanto isso nos EUA.

_- Teremos visitas!_- disse Alice alegre.

_- Perigo?_- perguntou Esme apreensiva.

_- Já não sei dizer. Não vejo mais nada, Jacob está chegando._- respondeu Alice à mãe.


	4. Vampiros e Lobisomens

PARTE 4

VAMPIROS E LOBISOMENS

Capitulo 34 – Bye, Bye UK!

"Puf", e simples assim estavam os quatro de volta à sala da casa da família Lovegood...

_- Pack!_ – ordenou um excitado Bernard seguido pelos outros. _– Minusculus!_ – e cada um possuía um chaveiro nas mãos.

_- Pode ser perigoso, então ficaremos todos juntos amanha ok! Aventurar-se pelo mundo trouxa nos pode por em perigo!_ – avisou Luna.

_- Duvido que seja assim tão horrível! Os trouxas daquela cidade são cercados por vampiros e lobisomens e não parecem se importar tanto assim!_- caçoou Helena.

_- Não seja tola Helena!_- repreendeu Joseph. _– Não sabemos que tipo de acordo há entre eles! Não confie tanto assim em sua intuição juvenil!_

_- Vamos acompanhá-la ate lá e caso contrario você volta imediatamente conosco, e volta também para Hogwarts!_ – disse Luna séria.

_- O que? Vamos deixá-la lá!? Não! Não!_- bradava Bernard furioso.

_- Sshh! Quieto filho! Joseph é o responsável por ela, é por isso que vamos juntos amanha! Se não gostarmos do que vamos ver Helena volta!_- respondeu Luna.

_- Mas mãe, não posso deixar! Hell, não permita uma insanidade dessas!_- pediu Bernard à namorada.

_- Eu nada posso fazer Byrdie! Já não é mais eu, é minha família, meu sangue e além!_- respondeu Helena. _–Eu posso vir, é só me chamar que eu venho, será como aqui, pouca coisa vai mudar!_- Helena acarinhava o rosto de Byrdie

_- Mas eu ainda não sei aparatar.._- reclamava ele fazendo beiço.

_- Mas eu te encontrarei onde você estiver seu bobo! Você tem meu coração e eu não posso viver sem ele!_- disse Helena divertida com os ciúmes descabidos de Bernard, e depois o beijou com carinho.

Descansaram e quando o sol aparecia no horizonte Helena sabia que se despediria por um longo tempo daquela casa em forma de torre de xadrez.

Capitulo 35 – Forks

_- Quem está chegando Jake?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Minha rainha e a família dela, sangue-puro sabe.._- respondeu Jacob.

_- Rainha!? Mas que absurdo, tal coisa não existe!_- comentou Jasper.

_- E porque não existiria Jasper? Vocês tem os Volturi não tem? Pois eu tenho a minha rainha! Recebi uma ligação de Claire, uma loba francesa que está na Rússia com seu bando. A rainha foi lá atrás dela, parece que a tal é poderosa, super-poderosa aliás. Mas quer vir aqui aprender com meu bando e com vocês! Chega amanha!_- disse Jacob animado.

_- Mas ela pode ser perigosa! Você colocaria a vida de Nessie em perigo por sua "rainha", cachorro?_ Perguntou Rosálie em seu habitual mau humor e tom de deboche.

_- Claro que não, loira!_- respondeu Jacob indignado. _–Mas não posso impedir que ela venha!_

_- É verdade Rosálie, coisas de sangue, famílias milenares, é complicado e só nos resta aceitar._- disse um resignado Carlisle._- E se ela mesma mandou avisar que viria, significa que ao menos respeita a autoridade de Jacob, ponto pra ela!_

_- E ela é só uma criança, pobrezinha! _– disse Alice com a voz tristonha.

_- Criança tia Alice?_ – perguntou Renesmee interessada.

_- Sim Nessie, a mesma idade que você, 11 anos._ – respondeu Alice.

_- Quem sabe possamos ser amigas! Posso?_- perguntou Ness aos pais com olhos pidões.

_- Oh! Uma meia-vampira e a rainha loba! Que dupla!_- ria Emmett.

_- Emmett querido .. Você não perde uma oportunidade de ficar calado, não é!?_ – disse Rosálie rindo também.

... HellPOV

_- Se essa aí é criança, eu sou o papai-noel!_- disse um vampiro forte e grandão. Mas falou baixo demais pra ouvidos humanos.

Eu ri ué, a ultima coisa que eu pensaria ouvir de um vampiro era uma piadinha infame dessa e logo após eu ter cruzado um oceano aparatando.

_- Epa, epa, epa! Jake, essa ai não é normal! Porque simplesmente você não faz "puf" e vai parar em outros lugares? Parece coisa de filme, Jumper. E esses esquisitões hein? Capas!_- o vampiro grandão continuava rindo.

_- Calado Emmett! Chega de bobagens!_- falou outro vampiro muito sério e que fazia cara feia.

_- Ta Edward, ta!_- foi o que lhe respondeu o tal de Emmett, o grandão.

...

Era gente pra caramba! De vampiros eram sete mais uma mestiça e de lobos chegavam á um numero próximo de 20, mais nós quatro. Enquanto eu ainda ria da piada do vampiro grandão que era tão grande quanto um centauro vi que um rapaz enorme se aproximava trazendo uma garota praticamente da minha idade. Percebi que apesar da minha capa de viagem minha roupa não destoava muito da dela. Cabelos cor de bronze, olhos marrons com chocolate, pele branca e bochechas coradas. Parecia uma boneca. Retirei o escudo quando me alcançaram e de todos os lados ouvi buchichos.

_- Rainha? Sou Jacob Black, o alfa deste bando que vê!_ – disse o rapaz ao estender-me a mão direita.

_- Por favor! Chame-me de Hell! Meu nome é Helena Dawn! Não vim até aqui como sua rainha, por Merlin!_ – respondi.

_- O que foi aquilo que sumiu ainda agora? Ela disse "Merlin"? Aquilo é uma varinha? O que significa tudo isso!?_- pedia incessantemente outro vampiro com cara de assustado.

_- Bruxa._ – respondeu outro vampiro muito calmo, que fez uma cara de curiosidade quando eu o olhei.

_- Não escuto nada. Absolutamente nada._- reclamou o vampiro chamado Edward.

_- Esta é minha noiva, Renesmee._- apresentou-me Jacob à garota que o acompanhava.

_- Prazer!_- estendi minha mão a ela._ – Sabe, você é linda! Parece uma boneca! Jacob, esta é minha família, meu pai Joseph, meu namorado Bernard e a mãe dele e minha grande amiga Luna. Mas para esclarecer, Joseph não é meu pai, é meu irmão. Ele e Luna estão juntos, mas meu namorado e eu não temos nenhum parentesco, deu pra entender?_- no fim do meu discurso absurdo eu percebi que perdi uma grande oportunidade de ficar quieta!

_- Vamos tentar, com certeza! Olá, olá.._ – disse Jacob divertido ao cumprimentar minha família.

_- Olha Jacob, viemos em paz, pode pedir aos teus amigos lá em cima não tenham medo da gente? À propósito, eu gostaria de conhecê-los também se possível!_- pedi e fui atendida.

...

_- Helena Dawn, prazer!_ – eu disse ao vampiro calmo e loiro que havia dito que eu era bruxa. Ele emanava paz e tranqüilidade.

_- Me chamo Carlisle. Esta é minha família, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet , Edward , Bella e Renesmee que você já conhece. Não há necessidade de apresentar sua família mais uma vez, já ouvimos tudo._ – completou ele.

_- Edward não é? É você que está tentando ler minha mente?_- perguntei.

_- Mas , como?_- Edward pareceu incomodado por eu tê-lo descoberto.

_- Há muitas coisas à serem explicadas,teremos tempo amigos._ Respondi e então virei-me para Jasper._- Você é quem queria ver o que eu carregava, certo? Tome, esta é minha varinha._- Joseph remexeu-se incomodado quando eu passei minha varinha para ele._ – Tudo bem pai, sem querer ofender, mas ela é inofensiva na mão de gente morta..._

_- Não ofendeu não dona alteza, estou morto mesmo.._- disse Jasper ao admirar minha varinha em suas mãos.

_- Inferi!_- disse Byrdie em tom meio acusativo.

_- Fique quieto Bernard!_- repreendeu Luna._- Respeite-os, estamos na casa deles! Vou mandá-lo direto pra casa se você se comportar assim de novo!_

_- Desculpem a indiscrição do meu namorado.._- pedi.

_- Não foi nada, o que sua varinha faz? Do que é feita?_- pediu Alice.

_- Titânio, diamante e pedra floo, se me permite mostrar o que ela faz.._estendi minha mão e Alice me devolveu a varinha._- Floratus!_- e ofereci uma rosa à cada vampira na minha frente.

_- Ai nossa! Adorei!_- disse Renesmee.

_- Você é o Emmett, não é!? Gostei do seu senso de humor!_ – eu disse.

_- Obrigado Hell!_- respondeu o grande vampiro com um enorme sorriso.

...

Fomos convidados para ir à casa dos vampiros. O bando nos acompanhou até lá. Nós quatro e os lobos que ficaram comigo comemos e nos sentamos em frente à lareira na grande sala de estar. Afinal, eu tinha uma história a contar, e outra para ouvir.

Capitulo 36 – Explicações

_- Sabe Jacob, eu, você e Joseph somos primos distantes!_- eu disse.

_- Poxa! Legal! Minha prima é a rainha! À propósito porque você e não ele que tem o poder?_- perguntou Jacob.

_- Sou o sétimo filho, tenho só a imortalidade!_- respondeu Joseph.

_- Humm, certo, certo.._- respondeu Jacob.

_- É, temos muitas coisas em comum também, tenho 11 anos enquanto pareço ter 15. E sou metamorfa.._- disse eu à Jacob.

_- Certo, certo.._- fala bastante esse lobo, percebi..

_- Entenda, eu carrego o sangue, mas o poder está preso aqui.._- eu disse mostrando o meu medalhão.- _Até que eu complete 17 anos e me torne uma adulta! É ai que vocês lobos entram na história!_

_- Nossa! O medalhão! Gente, é o medalhão do clã original!_- disse Jacob se aproximando de mim._- Essa coisa deve ser muito velha! Posso pegar?_- pediu já estendendo a mão.

_- Na verdade não. Ele não sai do meu pescoço, está preso por encantamento._- respondi.

_- E onde entra a gente nessa história?_- perguntou a vampira Rosálie para mim referindo-se aos vampiros.

_- Vocês não vivem praticamente juntos?_- perguntei meio confusa._- Sendo Jacob noivo de Nessie... Preciso da autorização e apoio de vocês para me ajudarem também!_

_- E no que lhe podemos ser úteis Helena?_- perguntou uma bela vampira, esposa de Carlisle.

_- Esme não? Aproxime-se, venha, eu não posso te fazer mal e nem você à mim. Confie._- eu disse à vampira que se aproximou com certo receio._- Que cheiro sente em mim?_

_- Lobo, humano, metal e vampiro? É possível?_- perguntou ela buscando uma confirmação.

_- Se é possível, eu realmente não sei, mas sei que eu existo! E este humano que cheiraste difere um pouco do humano normal.._respondi.

_- Wow! Hell, posso te cheirar também?_- perguntou Ness animada.

_- "Hell", nome sugestivo.._- comentou Jasper. Byrdie se remexeu incomodo na cadeira em que estava sentado.

_- Vim para que vocês lobos possam me ajudar à lidar melhor com minha metamorfia e para que vocês vampiros me ajudem com meus super sentidos! Os poderes élficos eu os dominei este ano e os de bruxo, vou à Hogwarts então não tenho problemas com isso. E tenho os bruxos pra me ajudar, bem é isso._ – eu disse.

_- Elfos? Você disse elfos? Não são aquelas gracinhas que se parecem com fadas?_- perguntou Alice animada.

_- Não há nada de gracinha em elfos e fadas garota!_- disparou Byrdie enraivecido._- Em que mundo cor-de-rosa você vive?_

_- Basta Byrdie! Venha! Vamos ter uma conversa séria lá fora!_- bradou Luna já se levantando.

_- Não! Vamos eu e ele Luna!_- disse eu já de pé ao lado de Bernard._- O problema é comigo! Você fica aqui e explica pra eles as diferenças entre o que é pintado e o que realmente são elfos, fadas, centauros, unicórnios e todo o resto que eles quiserem saber enquanto eu me entendo com Bernard!_

_- Garota brava!_- foi o que exclamaram Jasper, Jacob, Emmett e Edward enquanto eu arrastava Byrdie para fora da casa.

...

_- Elfos e fadinhas não são fofinhos então?_- perguntou Nessie enquanto todos chegavam mais perto para ouvir Luna falar.

_- Estes seres estão bem longe de serem fofinhos! Mas antes devo dizer que não mentirei, sou professora em Hogwarts de Mitos e Lendas do Mundo Mágico, e pesquisadora graduada do Ministério. Vi que vocês possuem uma vasta biblioteca, mas sem nenhum livro mágico! Vocês não são mais pessoas! Ao fazerem a passagem vocês cruzaram a dimensão! Assim como vocês ao se transformarem em lobos.._disse Luna refenrido-se aos Cullen e aos lobos de Jacob.

_- Há mais coisas no lado de cá do que imaginam! Também sou professor, mestro poções e trabalhei décadas no Ministério da Magia. Sabemos do que falamos, vamos lhe passar alguns títulos para vocês..._- disse passando os livros dos quais falava para as mãos de Bella._- É bom que se protejam, depois Hell pode dar à vocês o que precisarem..._

_- Vocês tomaram ácido! Isso sim!_- disparou Rosálie se levantando._- Tudo o que vi até agora foi uma garotinha egomaniaca que gosta de ser chamada de rainha e que tem uma vareta, um nervosinho e dois doidoes! Que ainda tem parentesco com o cachorro!_- a vampira estava furiosa.

_- Tia Rosie! Não fale assim!_- choramingou Nessie.

_- Desculpem nossa filha.._- pediu Esme envergonhada.

_- Vou caçar! Passem bem! Fui!_- disparou Rosálie ao vira-se para sair da sala. Foi então que viu cerca de vinte cópias suas que agiam como ela.

_- Puta.._- ouviu-se em coro.

_- Rosálie, eu gostaria que tratasse aqueles bruxos ali sentados com mais respeito, se não por mim, por você e para seu próprio bem. Eu não me importo que me julgue ou fale mal de mim, mas não faca o mesmo com eles, peca desculpas e te deixo sair para caçar!_- Helena estava furiosa também, porém controlada.

_- Ora, mas não seja boba!_- respondeu Rosálie, altiva como sempre.

_- Rosálie, agora!_- ordenou Carlisle. Fazendo Helena retirar as copias perante tal autoridade.

_- Me desculpem! Gostaram? Me desculpem!_- gritou Rosálie antes de sair pela porta da cozinha.

_- Bernard? Onde ele está?_- perguntou Luna apreensiva.

_- Lá fora de castigo, toma a varinha dele._ – respondeu Helena passando a varinha do namorado para a mãe dele.

_- E os elfos e fadinhas?_- insistiu Nessie.

...

_- Fadinhas são más mãe! Eca! Elas mordem!_- disse Nessie para os pais que riam da careta da filha.

_- E elfos então gente? E eu achando que eles seriam todos parecidos com o Orlando Bloom! Que decepção!_- disse Alice praticamente arrasada.

_- Bom, nem sei quem é este tal de Orlando, mas sei que eu fiquei foi com a parte boa do negócio, só herdei os poderes!_- disse Helena feliz.

_- Como assim? Que poderes você têm que vem de elfos?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Vejamos, primeiro me deixaeu tirar isso._- Helena apontou a varinha para seu rosto retirando o encantamento que revelou a mecha prata do cabelo e o olho violeta que possuía.

_- Fogo e gelo! Legal! Olho roxo! Gente..._- disse Jacob admirado.

_- Bom, essa é a Hell de verdade. Não queria assustar caso vocês não gostassem de mim, podemos ir lá fora? Preciso de um espaço grande, pai tire Byrdie do castigo, estou com saudades dele!_- pedi envergonhada antes de sair da casa rumo aos jardins.

...

_- Wow! Mano! Eu realmente voei!_- exclamava Jasper

_- Você disse que tem poderes vampiricos também né? Topa uma queda de braço?_- perguntou Emmet para Helena.

_- Vamos nessa! To pronta!_- respondeu a garota.

...

_- Wow! Vocês precisam ficar, vai ser um prazer meu e do bando ajudá-los!_- disse Jacob.

_- Nosso também Joseph! Fiquem!_ Corroborou Carlisle

_- Na verdade quem ficará é Helena!_- respondeu Joseph. _– As aulas voltam em uma semana, e este é um processo de aprendizagem só dela. Mas estaremos sempre em contato e qualquer problema é só chamar! Se não se importam ficaremos esta noite, amanha tenho que informar ao Ministério que ela está em "Intercambio" na América. Sabe, leiam os livros que lhes dei, assim estarão mais protegidos, ela mesma conjurará os encantamentos pra protegê-los._

_- Proteger nos?_- perguntou Jacob.

_- Sim, o Ministério quer que ela entre para a Liga, podem vir procurá-la aqui e só ela poderá protegê-los caso isso aconteça!_- advertiu Joseph.

_- Liga? Não entendo.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Exterminadores caro Carlisle. Se eles vierem, só Helena tem o poder para salvá-los. Na verdade ninguém realmente tem idéia do que ela é capaz, é muito, muito poder!_- explicou Joseph.

Capitulo 37 – Planejando

_- E que tipo de coisas se aprende lá naquela escola? Como se chama? Ho, Hog.._- disse Nessie.

_- Hogwarts, Nessie. Se aprende bruxaria e magia. Também se pode aprender à desenvolver os poderes de nascença, sabe aqueles em que não é necessário o emprego da varinha.._- respondeu Hell.

_- Eu tenho um.._respondeu Nessie, então ela toucou meu rosto de Helena e à mostrou o acontecido com as cópias de Rosálie.

_- Poxa! É fantástico! Pegue minha varinha e tente de novo!_- disse Hell excitada pra ver os resultados.

_- Não! Prefiro que não faca isso! Agradeço tua gentileza mas não!_- disse Bella nervosa.

_- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção..._- explicou-se Helena.

_- Tudo bem Helena, desculpe-me também! Por um momento eu.._- Bella sentiu-se envergonhada pelo q havia acabado de fazer com a menina.

_- Não explique-se Bella, ela é tua filha. Talvez minha mãe também agisse assim por mim.._- disse Helena choramingando.

...

_- Estes são os materiais de que ela precisa. Aqui está a cópia de vocês Carlisle_.- disse Joseph passando uma lista para o vampiro e para o lobo._- E aqui está o ouro.._- disse passando uma grande maleta desta vez.

_- Ouro? Você está me dando ouro?Um cartão de credito bastava! Algumas notas de cem dólares também!_- disse Jacob abobalhado.

_- Gringots e seus duendes não acreditam no método trouxa de lidar com o dinheiro!_- respondeu Joseph divertido._- Me desculpem, na pressa foi o que pude trazer, vocês podem trocar no banco de vocês depois.._

_- Trouxas, duendes e ouro.. no mínimo excêntricos vocês bruxos são!_- disse Jasper ao se retirar da sala para juntar-se aos outros nos jardins.

Lá encontrou Bernard, Alice, Helena e Nessie sentados juntos ladeados por Edward e Bella que olhavam de soslaio o grupo. Esme e Luna conversavam sobre a vida domestica que levaria a bruxa nos próximos tempos e Rosálie se mantinha longe.

...

_- Vamos caçar! Se teremos que treiná-la vamos ter que estar mais fortes! Alice e Esme lhe farão companhia, nos veremos pela manha! Boa noite à todos!_- disse Edward ao se retirar com Bella.

_- Me admira que vocês nunca tenham encontrado nenhum outro ser mágico nesta floresta, alguém faz o trabalho sujo!_- ponderou Bernard.

_- Trabalho sujo?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Sim, elfos, as "gracinhas" ceifadoras, eles tem de dar um fim aos animais deixados por ai!_- disse Luna.

_- Credo! Que medo!_- respondeu Esme.

_- É o ciclo da vida, se não houvesse isso seria um caos!_- comentou Byrdie.

_- O Rei Leão... _– divagou Nessie que se dirigia ao quarto de sua tia Alice para dormir deixando os outros na sala.

... HellPOV

A noite passou sem percalços, eu e Byrdie fomos para o antigo quarto de Edward, que agora era em alguns dias ocupado por Renesmee. Passamos a noite nos amando e nos despedindo. Meu pai e Luna foram para o quarto de hospedes. Jacob e Alice ficaram na sala com Esme, ela estava aflita, esperando a volta de Rosálie.

...

_- Vamos, ainda tenho que ir diretamente ao Ministério justificar sua partida para a América e fazer valer alguns favores.._- disse-me Joseph.

_- Você quer alguma coisa da Inglaterra querida? Vamos vir na semana que vem para o seu aniversario.. traremos o que nos pedir!_- disse Luna depois de beijar-me a testa.

_- Aniversário? Você disse aniversário? Luna! Venha já até aqui!_- disse Alice puxando-a pelo braço.

_- Pai, quero sim!Humm, suco de abóbora e feijoeszinhos.._pedi.

_- Suco de abóbora?_- perguntou Nessie.

_- Sim, ah sim! Helena têm uns gostos estranhos você vai ver!_- debochou Byrdie ao me agarrar pela cintura a beijar-me a bochecha.

_- É! E o mais estranho deles é gostar de você!_- respondi. Então Byrdie beijou-me os lábios. Logo os três bruxos foram embora pela lareira.

...

_- Oba! Uma festinha! Esme, eu e você teremos o que fazer esta semana!_- disse Alice dando pulinhos._- E compras! Vamos! Vamos!_

_- Sim, vamos para Port Angeles meninas! Para o carro! Meninos, para vocês o trabalho pesado!_- divertiu-se Esme.

Capitulo 38 – Adaptações

Em Londres.

_- Padrinho! À quanto tempo! Como vai o senhor? Em que posso te ajudar? No recado o senhor dizia que era urgente.._- disse um homem à Joseph.

_- Pois é senhor Ministro, é urgente mesmo. Mandei Helena para a América, "intercambio" se é que você me entende! Preciso que impeça Marcus Koleston de chamá-la este ano para o treinamento da Liga. Na verdade gostaria que o impedisse de chamá-la antes que ela faca 17 anos! Ela está em treinamento estratégico, confie em mim! Nada de mal ocorrerá conosco, não haverá problemas para o Ministério.._- disse Joseph à Indra Koleston, o Ministro da Magia. _– Me desculpe, não gostaria de pedir isso para ti , mas é preciso._

_- Aqui você não pede, manda padrinho! Posso ser o Ministro da Magia, mas não posso negar um pedido teu nem duvidar da tua palavra. Helena não irá para a Liga, não antes dos 17 anos, melhor, não antes dos 21 anos!_- respondeu Indra.

_- Obrigado, muito obrigado!_- agradeceu Joseph, feliz.

...

_- Senhor, com licença, é um comunicado do Ministro!_- disse o secretário de Marcus Koleston.

_- Entre Sid._- autorizou Marcus.

_**MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA – CIRCULAR INTERNA**_

_**COMUNICADO UERGENTE O EXCELENTISSIMO SENHOR MINISTRO DA MAGIA, INDRA KOLESTON**_

_**Informo por meio desta que a Senhorita Helena Dawn, aluna de Hogwarts em Habilidades Especiais está dispensada dos serviços à Liga de Exterminadores do Ministério até que cumpra a maioridade absoluta aos 21 anos de idade. Depois ao critério desta fica o seu ingresso na mesma.**_

_**Até a presente data de seu 21º aniversário esta receberá treinamento e instrução adequados e supervisionados pelo responsável, Joseph Dawn e também pelo Ministério. Esta é uma ordem expressa e irrevogável**_

_**Ass: Ministro da Magia, Indra Koleston**_

_**Londres, Agosto**_

_- Desgraca! Milhões de vezes desgraca!_- bradava Marcus Koleston dentro de seu gabinete._ –Até os 21 anos! O que esta bruxa tem de especial afinal? Eu mesmo vou investigá-la! Eu! Maldição! Cedo ou tarde vou descobrir onde ela está nem que eu tenha que virar o mundo para isso!_

Aquele inseto ainda estava ali apegado na parede Rita Skeeter estava excitadíssima, uma perseguição! Mas quem afinal era aquela menina para comover o próprio Ministro da Magia à interceder a seu favor? Iria descobrir e ganharia milhões!

...

_- Sabe loba, seria bem legal se você disfarçasse o seu cabelo branco e esse olho esquisito.._- desdenhou Rosálie.

_- Parabéns Hell! Parece que Rosie escolheu você agora para ser o alvo do mau humor constante dela!_- disse Alice rindo.

_- Não, tudo bem. Desde que ela não me chame de pulguenta!_ _Eu juro que sou limpinha gente!_- disse fazendo todas rirem menos Rosálie claro._ – O que acha Nessie? Escolha.._

_- Fique igual à mim! Pareceremos irmãs! Será divertido! O que acha mãe?_- perguntou Nessie à Bella.

_- Acho que estou ficando velha!_- respondeu Bella rindo divertida.

_- Não se preocupe Bella! Hell agora é minha filha! Vocês minhas meninas, à muito não querem mais saber de mim, até minha neta tem um noivo!_- Choramingou Esme carinhosamente.

_- Obrigada Esme!_- respondeu Helena emocionada.

_- Ah mãe, mas quê carência!_- disse Alice ao cobrir Esme de beijos.

...HellPOV

Nunca ganhei tantas coisas num dia só! Claro que as garotas me proibiram de usar minha varinha, então à entreguei a Esme. Eu e Nessie comemos na cidade, era uma comida estranha pra mim, mas foi bom. Voltamos para Forks na metade da tarde, e fui levada à La Push.

...

_- Rainha!? Nossa! Ela é bonita mesmo Jacob! Parece a Nessie!_- disse um dos lobos.

_- Helena! Meu nome é Helena! E não sou propriamente parecida com Nessie..-_ apontei a varinha para o rosto e retirei o encantamento._ – E você, quem é?_- perguntei.

_- Mesmo sem esse encantamento a senhora não deixa de ser bonita! Sou Seth Clearwater. Aquela escondida á atrás é minha irmã Leah, não se preocupe, ela é desconfiada mesmo._- disse o lobo.

_- Me chame de Hell, e obrigada pelo elogio que fizeste. Olá Leah! Como vai?_- perguntei.

Fui apresentada também aos mais velhos do bando, todos foram simpáticos e também cheios de honrarias para mim como os mais jovens.

Capitulo 39 – Aniversário

A semana passou leve.. Os Cullen não tinham pressa, eu também não. Gostei deles e talvez, tirando Rosálie acho que eles gostaram de mim também. Conheci todos os lobos do bando de Jacob e todos os dias três ou quatro deles faziam "minha guarda".

Recebi um recado de meu pai, o Ministro em pessoa havia me liberado de entrar para a Liga, que tudo estava bem e que com a concordância de todos, vampiros e lobisomens ele uma "comitiva" viriam para o meu aniversário. Alice e Esme estavam excitadíssimas. E os outros organizavam-se para caçadas onde até Renesmee foi incluída. Com a ajuda dos livros do meu pai conjurei encantamentos de proteção sobre os territórios de Forks e La Push.

Treinei força e estratégia com Emmett e Jasper. Poder mental com Bella, Edward, Nessie e Alice. Metamorfia e costumes lobos com Jacob e o bando. História e cultura humana com Carlisle. Esme só me mimava. Uma mãe perfeita, uma querida!

...

_- Jacob, vocês só viram lobos?_ – perguntei certo dia.

_- Como assim "só" lobos alteza? Doeu mais do que o suficiente virar um lobo!_- Jacob me pareceu meio indignado com o q perguntei.

_- Ué, eu viro qualquer coisa, menos lobo.. mas isso é por causa do colar._- comentei mexendo displicentemente no cordão q eu carregava no pescoço.

_- Mas eu nunca.. Bom, ser lobo é tudo o que eu sei fazer.._- disse Jacob em um tom tristonho.

_- Bom, eu poderia ajudá-los, caso queiram é claro.._ – eu disse.

_- Hell, Venha experimentar o teu vestido para amanha! Deixe Jacob e Nessie namorarem um pouco! E venha ver como ficará linda para o seu namorado!_- Chamou-me Alice do topo das escadas.

_- Acho que conversamos depois então gente! Já vou Allie!_- respondi.

...

Depois da seção alta-costura com as meninas da casa, sem a presença de Rosálie que preferiu consertar carros. Permaneci no quarto e acabei dormindo como uma pedra! Estava cansada até o talo!

_- Bom dia dorminhoca!_- era a voz de Byrdie à me chamar._- Bom dia! Feliz aniversário! Doze anos! Credo!_- ele ainda ficava envergonhado com minha real idade._ – Cheirando à soninho e ainda assim linda! Ooiii!_

_- Lobo mau!? Amor!_- eu disse ao abrir os olhos e perceber q não estava mais sonhando._- Toma banho comigo?_- pedi.

...

_- Filhote! Você cresceu! Como vai?_- perguntou Joseph assim que acabou de me abraçar.

_- Pai, Luna! Que saudades!_- disse eu ao me entregar de novo ao abraço apertado de Joseph.

_- Querida! Parabéns!Trouxe teus sucos e teus feijões! Nessie e Jacob adoraram! Acho que você terá que multiplicá-los! Isso se sobrar algum!_- disse Luna rindo antes de me abraçar também.

_- Esse suco é muito bom mesmo! Você tinha razão Hell!_- disse Nessie à porta da cozinha.

_- Eca! Cera de ouvido! Que ruim!_- gritou Jacob logo atrás de Nessie.

...

Minha festa começaria com um brunch, seguida por um jantar e dança o dia todo. Adoráveis, meu pai havia conseguido a liberação da lareira dos Cullen na rede de floo.

_- Olha! Tem gente chegando!_- disse Luna ao perceber que as chamas da lareira haviam se alterado.

_- Fantástico! Isso é o fim do carro, do avião.._ – falava Carlisle distraído.

_- Não é tão fácil assim, o floo é perigoso nas mãos erradas!_- disse Joseph ao interromper os comentários de Carlisle._- Mas isso vocês logo descobrirão! Hell irá mostrá-los em seus treinos pessoais.. Weasley`s! À quanto tempo!_- então Joseph retirou-se em direção aos bruxos que chegavam.

_- Mas que gente barulhenta! Animados sem dúvida!_- disse Edward esfregando as têmporas e com cara de dor.

_- Edward! Me desculpa! Diminuto, você continuará escutando, mas em um volume menor.._- eu lhe disse ao lançar-lhe o feitiço.

_- Obrigado Hell, estou melhor agora.._disse Edward profundamente aliviado.

...

Capitulo 40 – Calling All Angels (Chamando todos os anjos)

Tudo perfeito no meu aniversário! Bruxos, vampiros, lobisomens e humanos, tudo em harmonia. Quem diria que até Rosálie pareceria civilizada?

...

_- Oi, posso sentar aqui com você?_- perguntou Rosálie ao se aproximar de mim.

_- Pode, claro que pode.._- respondi à ela, vindo um pouco mais para o lado naquele degrau da varanda onde eu estava sentada naquele fim de noite.

_- Essa é a melhor vista da casa.._- comentou Rosálie.

_- Eu posso te mostrar uma melhor.._- então conjurei o vento debaixo de nós e flutuamos sob o telhado da grande casa. Ficamos ali em silencio por muito tempo, apenas fazendo companhia uma à outra.

_- É, talvez eu possa gostar um pouco de você.. Obrigada._- disse Rosálie ao se despedir de mim e voltar para dentro de casa.

...

Era dia. Fui correr na floresta, precisava de ar novo em meus pulmões. Não mais do que de repente o medalhão que carrego no pescoço queimou, me marcou a pele, cai. Doeu.

_- Edward, preciso de ajuda!_ – pensei e tudo ficou preto a seguir.

_- Hell! Eu à escutei Carlisle! Ela precisa de ajuda! Chame Jacob!Alguém aqui sabe pra onde ela foi?_- dizia Edward em tom desesperado pra os presentes.

_- Floresta, perigo, rápido!_- respondeu Alice com os olhos turvos pela visão que estava tendo.

...

_- Precisamos de todos! Todos eles!_- bradava Jacob ao telefone.

_- Helena! Helena acorde! Acorde!_- implorava Rosálie ao sacudir o corpo desfalecido da menina._- Ed, Jacob, à encontrei!_- Rosálie gritava no meio da floresta.

_- Graças!_- exclamou Esme ao se aproximar.

_- Caras, protejam o perímetro, não sabemos se a rainha foi atacada!_- eram as ordens que Sam passava aos lobos.

_- Pai! Mãe!_- Helena gritava com os olhos esbugalhados e corpo fervendo no chão da floresta.

_- Acorda! Hell, acorda!_- implorava Alice._ – Sou eu Alice! Estamos todos aqui! Você ficará bem agora! Relaxe, só relaxe!_- pedia, ao depositar seus dedos gelados sob o rosto quente da garota.

_- Seth ouviu passos à oeste, Sam à leste! Algo nos está cercando! É uma armadilha!_- bradou Edward._ – Preparem-se para lutar!_

_- Lobos recuem! Cerquem e protejam a rainha!_- ordenou Jacob._- Edward o que são?_- pediu.

_- Vampiros! Não são como nós! Grande número! Planejam atacar!_- respondeu._ – Família! Formem um circulo de ataque ao redor dos lobos! Bella, escudo!_

_- Não precisa nem pedir!_- respondeu Bella excitada.

_- Se aproximam em 10,9,8..._- então a contagem regressiva de Edward foi interrompida.

Um grande rugido monstruoso fez-se ouvir naquele pedaço de floresta. Helena acordou de seu torpor, agarrou a sua varinha com uma mão e a outra ela encheu de pó de floo, o qual ela carregava sempre em uma bolsa de couro com ela.

_- Protegus Totálus!_- exclamou Helena.

E sem ser impedida atravessou o escudo que havia apenas conjurado, deixando os Cullen e os lobos presos dentro dele, todos em posição de ataque. Ao pisar para fora prendeu a varinha ao tornozelo e os vampiros de fora da proteção foram atacá-la.

Helena saltou alto e de lá soltou o floo que tinha na mão acertando todos eles. Antes que tocasse o chão suas roupas explodiram e ela transformou-se em uma gigantesca, enorme loba branca, quase três vezes maior que Jacob. A grande loba aniquilou os cerca de 20, 25 vampiros que à atacaram em poucos minutos. Ao acabar com o feito seu corpo voltou ao estado trêmulo e nu no meio da floresta.

_- Fuoco!_ – disse Helena alto e forte.

O fogo espalhou-se sobre a montanha de membros picotados espalhados pelo chão. Suas mãos pingavam o sangue podre e fétido dos vampiros mas seu corpo nu e perfeito refletia como o deles à luz do sol. Virou-se para todos aqueles que ainda estavam presos dentro de seu poderoso escudo. Todos estavam bem e completamente abobalhados olhando toda aquela cena, Helena desconjurou o escudo e apenas disse enquanto ainda bufava pelo esforço feito..

_- Ninguém, ninguém mexe com minha família e com aqueles q amo!_- depois Helena apenas caiu, exausta.

_- O que foi isso? O que foi isso?_ – perguntava Jasper.

_- Perigo?_- disse Alice também confusa.

_- Não, não foi só isso! Foi amor!_- disse Esme ao limpar o rosto da garota jogada no chão com todo o carinho.

_- Foi amor._- concordou Rosálie.

...

Vestiram-na com a capa que Rosálie usava e Jacob a levou para casa nos braços, aquela era sua rainha sem duvida. Uma incrível, magnífica e poderosa loba branca.

... Dias e dias depois ...

_- Finalmente! Finalmente minha filha!_ – dizia-lhe Esme.

Hell olhou em volta e se viu cercada de aparelhos barulhentos, fios e tubos...

_- O que é isso tudo? Onde estou? Meu pescoço! Queimou e cai.. O que houve? Edward me achou?_- perguntada Helena confusa.

_- Acalme-se, acalme-se querida.. Você não se lembra de nada depois que chamou por Edward?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Não, deveria?_- Helena continuava confusa.

_- Querida! Filhote!Finalmente! Finalmente!_- dizia Joseph tão feliz quanto estavam Esme e Carlisle._- Luna! Helena acordou!_- Joseph chorava e ria enquanto à abraçava.

_- Pai! O que faz aqui? Eu estou bem, só cai, foi bobagem! Volte para Hogwarts!_- disse Helena mais calma.

_- Na verdade você está desacordada à muito tempo!_- disse Esme.

_- Quanto tempo? Ontem não foi meu aniversário? Hoje , não sei, deve ser dia 1º , dois de setembro, certo?_- perguntou Helena.

_- É dezembro querida, já fazem muitos dias que você dorme, veja há neve lá fora! Mas você voltou para nós e é isso que importa!_- assegurou Luna à garota.

_- Hein? Como? Isso só pode ser brincadeira!_- disse Helena puxando todos os fios ligados à ela e se levantando da maca hospitalar em que se encontrava como se nada lhe tivesse passado. Foi em direção à janela e olhando para o céu se deparou com o crepúsculo e uma lua cheia que já brilhava no céu.

_- Como vim parar aqui? Não reconheço este lugar.._- pensou Helena, mas no fim resolveu ignorar suas duvidas e como havia ido parar lá e apenas disse.._- Onde estamos? Essa não é Forks._- afirmou Helena.

_- Dartmouth. Estamos na faculdade, Rosie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Jasper e Alice estudam aqui já à alguns semestres. Eu leciono arte e Carlisle clinica no hospital..._- Contou Esme.

_- E eu atrapalho tudo.._disse Hell envergonhada mirando o chão. _– Não é justo com vocês, acho que devo voltar à Hogwarts._- ponderou por fim.

_- Mas você não seria nem louca!_- disse-lhe Renesmee ao chegar.

_- Ela tem razão Hell, Marcus o chefe da Liga e também Rita Skeeter estiveram em Hogwarts procurando por você.._- disse Luna com ar preocupado.

_- É filha, eles queriam saber onde você está. E Marcus é perigoso, não desiste fácil. Agora ele te quer. Aqui você estará mais segura. São muitos humanos trouxas.._- disse Joseph.

_- Eu não sei quanto à vocês, mas eu não curto muito a idéia de ser chamado de trouxa!_- Emmett ria._- Me dá cá um abraço dona alteza!_

_- Hey! Larga minha garota!_- disse Bernard divertido ao chegar logo depois de Emmett e juntamente com os outros jovens.

...

A noite passou calma e tranqüila, então Luna, Joseph, Byrdie, Seth, e Nessie foram dormir. Helena continuou acordada. Havia dormido por mais de dois meses...

_- Certo, agora que estamos aqui acordados, alguém poderia me dizer o que aconteceu? Eu lembro que corria e meu medalhão queimou meu pescoço. Senti muita dor, chamei por Edward e caí._- contou Helena.

_- Eu te ouvi. Te ouvi pela primeira vez, mas não sabia onde você estava..-_respondeu Edward.

_- E eu vi que você corria perigo na floresta.. Eu te enxergo as vezes, mas com Jacob por perto não vejo nada!_- explicou Alice.

_- Corremos todos para lá rainha, seguimos teu cheiro no final.._- disse Leah.

_- Todos? E Nessie? Onde ela estava?_- perguntou Helena.

_- Com meu pai Hell, Sue e Billy, estava visitando eles.._- disse Bella.

_- E que te achou foi eu._- contou Rosálie.

_- Você estava meio desacordada e tremia muito! Gritava também.._- disse Jacob.

_- É, parecia em transe!_- disse Jasper.

_- Então Seth e Sam ouviram passos à leste e oeste_..- disse Emmett.

_- Nós lobos recuamos e protegemos você_- disse Jacob

_- E nós à eles.._- disse Alice

_- E Bella à todos nós, ao menos achávamos isso.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Hã?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Eram em grande numero, alguns com poderes também e todos, todos muito fortes!_- disse Bella.

_- Mas morreríamos para salvar você!_- disse Rosálie.

_- O que aconteceu afinal?_- perguntou Hell de novo.

_- Vampiros! Mas dos "normais".. _– disse Jasper.

_- Eram mais de vinte!_- disse Esme.

_- Uma bela luta.._- disse Emmett.

_- Foi aí que você atacou!_- disse Edward.

_- O que? Atacar? Eu? Mas como? Vocês sequer tentaram me impedir?_- perguntava Helena confusa outra vez perante tantas informações.

_- Você tava "possuída" e a gente nem conseguia se mexer pra começar!_- disse Alice.

_- Yeah, você fez um escudo em volta de nos também!_- disse Jacob.

_- E saltou jogando purpurina prateada em todos os vampiros que estavam te atacando!_- disse Emmet.

_- Floo!?_- perguntou Hell.

_- E antes de cair no chão você já era uma loba branca e enorme!_- disse Leah.

_- Três vezes maior que eu na verdade!_- disse Jacob.

_- Espera! Eu? Uma loba branca e gigante?_ Perguntou Hell, desacreditada.

_- Que acabou com todos aqueles vampiros em coisa de minutos!_- disse Esme.

_- Foi lindo!_- disse Jasper, que logo recebeu olhares de todos os presentes.

_- Lindo foi ela nua e ensangüentada!_- disse Emmett.

_- Mas vocês vampiros são toscos mesmo!_- disse Leah em tom reprovativo.

_- Olha o respeito Emmett! E você Edward, não ria! Assim você só incentiva eles!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Merlin! Que vergonha!_- disse Helena cobrindo seu rosto corado.

_- Ora, não se desculpe! Foi bonito mesmo!_- disse Alice.

_- Então você disse "fuoco" e os vampiros prenderam fogo!_- disse Bella.

_- E antes de cair de vez você disse que ninguém mexia com sua família e com quem você ama.. E só acordou hoje!_- disse Rosálie.

_- Você a ganhou ali, parabéns!_- disse Edward.

_- Mas é verdade, ninguém mexe.._- concordou Hell.

_- E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo pela menina super-poderosa!_- disse Jasper e todos riram com gosto.

Capitulo 41 – A Dois Passos do Paraíso

Helena passou o resto da noite olhando Byrdie dormir..

_- Bom dia dorminhoco! Sabe, você é uma graça dormindo! Eu te amo!_- disse Helena ao acordar o namorado cobrindo-o de beijos.

_- Não mais do que eu te amo!_- respondeu ele retribuindo seus beijos._- Juro que eu achei que te perderia, é a primeira vez que durmo bem nestes dois meses! Você voltou pra mim!_

_- E como não voltaria?_- perguntou ela com ar divertido._- Você tem meu coração! Preciso dele pra sobreviver, preciso de ti! Beija-me vai, to com saudades.._

_- Não mais do que eu meu amor.._respondeu Bernard eu os dois se entregaram finalmente à paixão.

...

_- Os Denali! Os Denali chegaram! Hell, Byrdie, desçam! Queremos apresentá-los!_- chamou Carlisle.

_- Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen e Garett .. Estes são Joseph, Luna, Bernard e nossa nova "filha" Helena!_ – apresentou Esme satisfeitíssima.

_- Mas ela não é uma vampira! Apesar de que, bem, cheira levemente como nós.._- disse Tanya.

_- Ela é minha rainha Tanya._- respondeu Jacob ao chegar à sala.

_- Não só isso Jacob, não estou certo? Prazer, Eleazar... _– esticou a Mao para cumprimentar a garota, quando olhou por sobre seu ombro para o bruxo atrás dela._ – Joseph?_

_- Eleazar? É você amigo?_- perguntou Joseph ao vampiro._ – Sou eu! Eu, Joseph! Você saiu! Saiu dos Volturi!_- disse ao cruzar a sala._ – Fico feliz! Muito feliz!.._- disse já abraçando o velho amigo.

_- Certo, perdi a piada!_- reclamou Emmett.

_- Eles se conhecem há muito tempo.._- informou Edward.

_- Foi Eleazar quem me disse que eu era um sétimo filho.._- disse Joseph.

_- E você pelo visto deixou o ministério! Helena é sua filha?_ – perguntou Eleazar, agora mais interessado ao mirar a garota.

_- Não, Helena é minha Irma. Somos filhos da mesma loba._- disse Joseph para o amigo._ – Esta é Luna, minha noiva e o filho dela, Bernard, namorado de Hell._ – disse ao apresentar devidamente os dois bruxos.

_- Uma grande, bela e poderosa família!_- disse uma vampira ao se aproximar._- Prazer, sou Carmen, companheira de Eleazar._

...HellPOV

O dia seguinte foi um pandemônio. No bom sentido, claro! Os lobos todos chegaram pela manhã, seguidos por Charlie, Sue, Billy, Emily e as namoradas e esposas em seus carros. E mais um monte de "lobinhos" é claro!

Eu, meu pai, Luna e Byrdie conjurávamos quartos novos para eles, novos cômodos .. Enfim, transformamos aquela casa já grande em uma versão "casa" de nossas barracas de acampamento.

Alguns outros vampiros já estavam lá, eram de outros clãs, nômades, devo dizer que não eram tão sociáveis quanto os Denali, ficaram hospedados em outra ala da casa, só se juntavam durante curtos períodos de tempo e ainda assim se mantinha a certa distancia.. Então a grande lareira brilhou em chamas verdes anunciando a chegada dos bruxos e atraindo a atenção de todos, claro!

_- Aaiieee..._- reclamou Edward esfregando as têmporas._ – Socorro Hell! São os Weasley!_

_- Claro, deixa comigo.._- logo depois encantei a mente dele.

...

_- Vampiros! Espero que gostem de sangue de dragão!_- ouviu-se aos berros vindo da grande lareira da sala._ – Quase morri pra conseguir! Por pouco eu não viro paçoca!_- era Carlinhos Weasley, ao chegar mostrando galões e mais galões de sangue amarelo e levemente viscoso.

_- Dragão é? Passa pra cá, nunca tomei isso!_- disse Emmett ao se juntar a ele.

_- Eu trouxe a comilança dona Esme! Se importa?_- perguntou a Sra. Weasley alegre como sempre.

_- Claro que não!_- respondeu Esme._ – Venha comigo senhora Wesley, separei uma ilha de Buffett só para as comidas que a senhora traria!_

_- Hell querida! Ficamos tão felizes que esteja recuperada!_ – disseram Hermione e Gina juntas.

_- Mione! Gina! Há quanto tempo!_- e fui direto ao encontro de seus abraços fortes e quentes.

_- Alice! Eu trouxe os presentes! Aonde coloco?_- pedir Rose Weasley.

_- Por aqui Rose! Adorei teu modelito!_- disse Allie em sua habitual felicidade._ – Tenho que encomendar novas roupas com você! Sabe, suas roupas são um sucesso!_

_- Harry e Ronald! Como vão meus caros amigos?_- perguntou Carlisle animado._ – Venham! Os experimentos e a biblioteca estão por aqui!_

...

Capitulo 42 – Unindo Forças

Meu pai e Luna se casarão neste feriado, felizes, tão felizes..

...

_- Joseph Dawn e Luna Lovegood você disse Bradley?_- perguntou Rita Skeeter ao sobrinho.

_- Sim tia! Recebi esta manhã o convite vindo especialmente de Bernard, parto em poucos instantes .. Espero encontrar Helena de novo, parece que ela está bem agora, mas passou muito mal. Tinha que tê-los visto, estavam apavorados!_- comentou Bradley.

_- Helena Dawn doente!?_- perguntou Rita incrédula com o que ouvira._ – Juro que pensei que isso fosse praticamente impossível! Será uma boa oportunidade cobrir este evento.._- disse para si mesma._ – Posso ir com você ao casamento?_- perguntou por fim ao sobrinho.

_- Lamento tia, aqui diz convite pessoal._- respondeu Bradley.

_- Que pena.._respondeu Rita._ – Deseje aos pombinhos minhas mais sinceras felicidades.._- disse isso num tom extremamente falso, obvio.

Rita pediu licença e enquanto Bradley se distraíam ela se transformou em inseto. Apegou-se fortemente às roupas do sobrinho. Não perderia por nada rever a sumida garota Dawn.

...

_- Este seu amigo, Bradley não é?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Sim Allie, Bradley.._ – respondeu Byrdie.

_- Está chegando.. ainda não sei por que mas não é seguro.._- disse Alice.

_- Certo, ficaremos de olho. Obrigado!_- respondeu Byrdie.

_- Disponha, ficaremos de olho também. Por favor, retire o encantamento de Edward, se corremos perigo vamos precisar dele com a mente aberta._- disse Alice.

_- Claro, agora mesmo.._respondeu Byrdie.

...

Todos já se encontravam no salão.

_- Certo pessoal! Prestem atenção, reúnam-se aqui, Temos coisas importantes a dizer!_- chamava Joseph.

_- Um ultimo convidado está para chegar e pressenti perigo nele!_- disse Alice. E imediatamente um burburinho se formou entre as pessoas que lá estavam.

_- Mas só saberemos se ele é realmente perigoso quando eu ler a mente dele! Peco a ajuda de vocês bruxos, como sei o quanto respeitam e querem bem à família Dawn e Lovegood, bloqueiem suas mentes para que eu possa prestar mais atenção à mente dele!_- pediu Edward.

_- Eu, Harry e Ron, faremos isso!_ – respondeu Neville._ – Continuem!_

_- A rede de floo foi fechada, então não poderá ser seguido por ali._- disse Joseph.

_- A casa está protegida, também não se pode aparatar ou desaparatar daqui.._- disse Luna.

_- Os lobos vigiarão os arredores!_- disse Jacob.

_- Eu peço que mulheres e crianças fiquem nos andares superiores, acompanhados obviamente.._- disse Esme.

_- A chave de portal que lhe enviei é apenas para uma pessoa, mas ele pode ser seguido pela corrente aberta! Peço desculpas!_- disse Byrdie arrasado.

_- Não! Você não poderia saber o que viria, você confiou nele!_- disse Hell afagando o rosto do namorado.

_- Aonde ele descerá? _– perguntou Gina.

_- Na estátua da praça, nós quatro vamos buscá-lo!_- respondeu Helena referindo-se a ela, Bernard, Joseph e Luna.

_- Você não pode alteza!_- interrompeu Seth nervoso.

_- Isso não é discutível! Ouviram?_- disse Helena dura e seca.

_- Desculpe._- respondeu Jacob pelos lobos. Todos curvaram-se e baixaram os olhos em respeito à rainha.

_- Eu projetarei o escudo psíquico._- disse Bella.

_- Ajam o mais calma e normalmente possível._ – orientou Joseph.

_- Ufa! Já não os ouço mais!_ – disse Edward com um ar aliviado. _– A que horas esse cara chega?_

_- Em cinco minutos!_- respondeu Luna._ – Melhor irmos, o traremos para cá.._

_- Bruxos! Varinhas em punho!_- bradou Hermione.

_- Lobos, sigam a rainha!_- ordenou Jacob.

_- Vampiros, em posição! Mulheres e crianças subam com Esme, Leah, Nessie e os lobos mais jovens!_- disse Alice.

_- Vou com eles e projeto o escudo lá de cima!_- respondeu Bella._- Boa sorte!_

...

Capitulo 43 – Inseto

_- Boa noite Bradley!_ – disse Joseph.

_- Professor Joseph, Professora Luna! Parabéns pelo casamento!_- disse Bradley ao cumprimentá-los.

_- Obrigada! Importa-se de irmos andando? Faz frio aqui.._- disse Luna.

_- Claro que não!_- disse Bradley já se dirigindo com os outros._ – Helena! Como você está linda! Cara, Bernard você não sabe a sorte que tem!_- disse depois de cumprimentar a garota e ao amigo._ – Chlover me deixou, me deixou pelo apanhador da Grifinória! Pode?_

_- É Brad, eu sei que tenho sorte!_ – disse Byrdie ao agarrar a namorada pela cintura em um gesto claramente obsessivo e ciumento.

_- Bradley, importa-se de me dar sua varinha?_- pediu-lhe Helena._- temos convidados que não gostam muito de bruxos.._

_- É sua Hell!_- disse o rapaz ao entregar-lhe a varinha._ – Sabe, você não teria uma nova amiga pra me apresentar? Tão linda quanto você? To disponível, cê sabe.._- disse Bradley rindo.

_- Na verdade tenho Brad, ela se chama Leah.. mas primeiro precisamos chegar a casa!_- respondeu Helena._- Vento!_ – e voaram os cinco até a porta da mansão Cullen.

...

_- Chegaram, eles chegaram!_- disse Carlisle apreensivo.

_- Entre Bradley, sinta-se em casa._- disse Joseph fechando a porta atrás de todos o que entraram.

_- Oh! É encantada! De quem é?_- perguntou o bruxo abismado com o que via.

_- É minha jovem, e de minha família.._- respondeu Carlisle._ – Desçam!_- ordenou ao resto de sua família que logo apareceram.

_- Posso pegar teu casaco cara?_ – perguntou Byrdie, que depois de pegar o casaco de Bradley dirigiu-se ao armário.

_- Byrdie, eles não são humanos normais são?_- perguntou Bradley meio assustado pela palidez e beleza de seus anfitriões.

_- Somos vampiros._- respondeu-lhe Nessie.

_- Que? Ta brincando!_- disparou Bradley incrédulo._ – Cara, nós somos gente! Vampiros comem.._- Bradley foi interrompido.

_- Não matamos humanos, só animais!_- respondeu Esme._- Não tema._

_- Limpo, ele só está surpreso. Mais nada.._- respondeu Edward. Então Carlisle se aproximou por fim.

_- Sou Carlisle Cullen_- disse ele ao estender a mão para o bruxo._ - Estes são Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosálie, Isabella, Edward e Renesmee. Aqueles ali são os Denali, nossos primos e os outros são nossos amigos._

_- Hell, lá fora está limpo._ – disse Jacob ao se aproximar e juntar-se aos Cullen ao lado de Nessie.

_- Olá! _- disse o bruxo ao estender a mão para cumprimentar o rapaz que se juntara ao grupo na sua frente e que aparentava ter os mesmos vinte e poucos anos como ele._ – Sou Bradley Skeeter, Você não parece ser um vam.._- então Jacob o cortou.

_- Isso é porque eu não sou um sanguessuga! Sou um lobisomem._- respondeu ao estender a mão retribuindo o gesto do bruxo._ – Jacob Black._

_- Na verdade Jake e os outros lobos aqui presentes são metamorfos como eu. São amigos._- explicou Helena.

_- Rainha? Já podemos entrar?_- perguntou Sam._ – Ficaremos aqui atrás.._

_- Rainha? Você não cansa mesmo de me surpreender, Hell!_- disse Brad, divertido.

_- É, senta aí que eu te explico.._- disse Byrdie levando o bruxo à sala._ – Jacob, é "primo" dela..._

...

_- Bradley Skeeter! Como vai?_- perguntou Neville.

_- Nossa! Os Weasley, os Potter e os Longbottom! Olá gente!_- respondeu Brad surpreso.

_- Veio sozinho?_- perguntou Ron Weasley.

_- Claro, chave de portal só para um!_- respondeu Bradley meio confuso._ – Sabe, minha tia até gostaria de ter vindo, ficou decepcionada por não poder cobrir o casamento.._- contou.

_- É, aposto que sim!_- desdenhou Hermione._- Você sabe que não pode contar nada do que ver e ouvir aqui não é?_

_- Claro que sei!_- respondeu Bradley ainda confuso. Aqueles bruxos estavam sendo duros e ele não entendia o porquê de tanta hostilidade. _- Eu não seria nem besta de fazer algo contra vocês!_ – afirmou.

_- Ele diz a verdade!_- corroborou Edward._ – Esperem, ouço algo! É muito, muito baixo! Bloqueiem a mente de Bradley para que eu possa escutar direito!_- pediu.

_- À vontade pessoal.._- consentiu o bruxo.

_- Sim, sim! Vem do armário!_ – disse Edward ao se levantar. _- É um pensamento, mas é impossível! Não vimos outra pessoa.._

Os bruxos empunharam suas varinhas, os vampiros tomaram posição de ataque e os lobos ficaram à frente de Helena.

_- Não é necessário Jacob, tenho um trabalho a fazer aqui.. _- disse Hell.

Os lobos saíram da frente da garota que com seus poderes mentais trouxe à frente de todos o casaco do recém chegado.

_- É daí que vem!_- disse Edward ao apontar para a vestimenta.

_- Estupefaça!_- disse Helena apontando a varinha para o casaco.

Dali caiu inseto verde de patas para o ar. Depois o casaco foi devolvido para o armário de onde havia saído. Todos os bruxos aproximaram-se.

_- Animago!_- disse Gina surpresa.

_- Não é qualquer animago, é Rita, Rita Skeeter!_- afirmou Hermione._ – Revelaccio!_- disse-lhe apontando a varinha.

O inseto verde transformou-se imediatamente no corpo estatelado de Rita Skeeter perante o feitiço de Hermione

_- Jasper! Pegue a varinha dela!_- mandou Carlisle.

_- Não gente! Ela está inofensiva!_- bradou Bradley. _- Passem-na pra mim!-_ o bruxo seguiu avançando e Jasper armou-se para se defender.

Engalfinharam-se os dois. Helena os separou, mas não antes de sentir os dentes de Jasper cravarem-lhe as carnes logo abaixo da clavícula. Seu sangue não chegou a ele, mas seu veneno vampirico penetrou no corpo dela. Pela adrenalina e sua resistência corporal Helena sentiu seu corpo esquentar levemente, mas ignorou a ardência local, havia coisas a resolver. Talvez seu próprio corpo expulsasse o veneno dele depois.

_- Ai! Ai... Basta! Dê-me a varinha!_- disse Helena furiosa estendendo a mão._ – Me dê à merda da varinha!_

_- Te machuquei Helena?_- perguntou Jasper se aproximando. _- Senti meu rosto bater em você, não foi minha intenção! Desculpe!_

_- Estou bem, estou bem!_- respondeu Helena acariciando a clavícula perfurada debaixo da grossa blusa de lã, ainda sentada no chão depois da confusão.

_- Levicorpus, eu me encarrego dela!_- disse Hermione.

_- Venha Bradley, nos acompanhe. Mostraremos seu quarto e o de sua tia. Ela não acordará pelo menos nos próximos dois dias. Relaxe e tudo ficará bem.._- disse Ron ao levar o jovem escada acima.

_- Sim, senhor Ronald. Desculpe-me também Hell._- disse Bradley.

...

Acalmados os ânimos Bradley voltou ao salão onde estavam todos.

_- Olá, eu sou Leah e você?_- disse ela ao de aproximar do rapaz.

_- Bradley. Definitivamente vai parecer loucura.. Mas você acredita em amor à primeira vista?_- perguntou ele à garota.

_- Acredito, acredito muito!_- respondeu Leah.

Então os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente à frente de todos. Não mais do que de repente Helena gritou e rugiu ao mesmo tempo, tremeu e caiu. Já fazia certo tempo em que ela parecia "adoentada".

_- Hell! Helena! Helena!_- Joseph chamava por ela.

_- Carlisle! Ajuda!_ – chamou Luna.

_- Helena! Você me ouve?_- perguntava Carlisle ao fazer um rápido exame na garota._- O que sente querida? O que sente?_

_- Meu, meu peito!_- foi o que Helena disse antes de perder os sentidos.

Carlisle rasgou as roupas de Helena e viu em seu peito uma marca de uma leve mordida e uma mancha azulada que já ganhara todo seu tronco.

_- Jasper! Jasper, você a mordeu! Ele foi infectada!_- disse Carlisle em tom duro e acusativo.

_- Não! Não é possível! Não é possível pai!_- disse Jasper em tom desesperado tentando se defender e aproximando-se para ver o tamanho do estrago._- Eu senti o impacto, mas não o gosto de sangue! Deus como é possível!_- disse já completamente desesperado.

_- Mas foi o suficiente para transmitir teu veneno a ela!_- disse Rosálie também enraivecida.

_- Sugue! Sugue o veneno Carlisle!_- bradava Bella._- Edward fez comigo! Você pode fazer com ela!_

_- É tarde, tarde demais!_- disse Carlisle com voz tristonha._- Mais nada é possível fazer! Lamento, lamento tanto! Agora só poderemos monitorá-la.._

_- Mas ela vai morrer!_- bradou Jacob furioso._ – Vai morrer! E eu e meu bando também! É do sangue! Lobisomens não sobrevivem ao veneno de vampiro! E o próximo líder, o que herdar o trono e o brasão virá atrás dos responsáveis pela morte do antigo herdeiro! Todo o bando morre! É a regra, é a lei!_

_- Não permitiremos Jake! E se preciso for, morreremos todos!_- disse Bella tentando tranqüilizar os ânimos.

_- Todos juntos meu amor! Até o fim!_- Nessie abraçava o noivo e chorava com ele.

Jasper descontrolado saiu correndo porta afora e Alice tão assustada e arrasada quanto ele o seguiu. Emmett, Bella e Edward consolavam Jacob, Nessie e o bando. Enquanto os bruxos consolavam Joseph, Luna e Bernard. Carlisle, Esme e Rosálie levaram uma tremula e desfalecida Helena de volta ao centro médico da grande casa.

...

_- O que faremos? O que faremos meu amor? Nós a perderemos?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Não sei Esme. Só poderemos esperar.. Também não gostaria de perdê-la.._- respondeu Carlisle.

Rosálie acompanhava tudo de longe, era nítido em seu rosto a dor que sentia. Ela também não gostaria de perder Helena.

...

Capitulo 44 – All Alone in the Moonligth (Sozinha sob a luz da lua)

Helena acordou sozinha e mais uma vez coberta por fios e tubos. Suspirou e conseguiu ouvir todos os outros cômodos da casa. Ouviu Carlisle falando e explicando. Olhou para o relógio, 3 da manhã.. Seria do mesmo dia? Olhou pela janela, ainda noite. O vento soprou forte sobre a copa das árvores e afastou no céu as nuvens que cobriam a lua, lua-cheia.

Seu corpo tremeu e arrepiou, seu coração bateu mais acelerado e sentiu a lua lhe chamando. Ouviu comoção e passos apressados, arrancou tudo que lhe segurava naquela cama e se jogou contra a janela quebrando-a.

Carlisle, Esme, Joseph, Luna, Bernard, Jacob, Nessie, Seth e Rosálie chegaram tarde demais àquele quarto. Só puderam ver um risco prateado que cruzava o jardim em direção à floresta.

_- Ela vive!Mãe, Joseph! Ela vive!_- disse Bernard feliz.

_- Mas à que custo?_- perguntava Rosálie.

...

O apelo da lua-cheia jamais havia sido tão forte sob seu corpo. Antes o apelo era puramente sexual, mas agora era mais, muito mais, era o sangue! Adentrou na mata e perdeu-se pelos caminhos, nua ferida, dolorida, fervendo... A mancha azulada produzida pelo veneno de Jasper em seu corpo havia avançado, e muito. Eram poucas as áreas de seu corpo que ainda não brilhavam sob a luz do luar, então seu medalhão lhe doeu e queimou pela ultima vez.

Pegou o medalhão que queimou também a palma de sua mão direita e conseguiu arrancá-lo do pescoço. No mesmo instante os espectros de um homem e de uma mulher apareceram em sua frente...

_- Filha! Filha não tema! Sou eu, Indira, Indira Mentz, sua mãe._- disse o fantasma feminino

_- E eu filhote sou Peter Koleston, teu pai! Nesta noite você quebrou o encantamento do seu colar antes que completasse os seus 17 anos!_- disse o fantasma masculino.

_- Ouça, se você conseguiu tal façanha é porque já pode lidar com a verdade, e não vamos negá-la a você._- disse Indira.

Os pais lhe abriram a memória e sua história voltou a ela. Depois lhe contaram os acontecimentos que levaram ás suas mortes..

_- Então, então foi seu primo? Foi ele?_- perguntou Helena confusa, pela história e pela dor que sentia._- Foi ele quem matou vocês dois? Quem os tirou de mim?_- agora Helena estava ofegante e furiosa.

_- Foi filha, o nome dele é Marcus Koleston. Mas só cabe a você saber o que fazer com esta informação querida.._- disse-lhe Indira.

_- Ouvi Jacob falando algo sobre retaliação, não posso negar a mim o direito de sangue de me vingar!_- disse Helena._- Aahh que dor!_- berrava.

_- É o veneno, mas você é forte! A mais forte de todas, você é a herdeira!_- disse Peter à filha._- A verdadeira herdeira de todo o sangue Koleston! Os outros são meu pai e meu avô. Sua varinha é de diamante, a de Marcus é de esmeralda. Porém nenhum deles sabe de você, que você também pertence à família. É importante que você saiba que os mais velhos da família agem como um conselho, você pode tomar a decisão que quiser, mas os mais velhos tem poder para vetar seus atos.._- explicou Peter.

_- Como? Como?_- Helena mal entendia o que ouvia, tremia e ofegava.

_- A mãe de Marcus era uma Koleston, mas o pai era trouxa! Os poderes Koleston são transmitidos pelos pais, enquanto os poderes Mentz são transmitidos pelas mães!_- explicava Peter rapidamente.

_- Isso faz de você o centro de poderes inigualáveis, hibrida querida!_- disse Indira.

_- Sim, e faz de mim uma procurada também! Automaticamente a inimiga numero um do Ministério!_- bradava Helena novamente furiosa.

_- procurada mas também temida! Muito temida! Ai mora a tua vantagem! Ainda mais agora que você está prestes a se tornar uma vampira também, e mais todos o poder que já possui.._- disse Indira.

_- Está com voce o destino do futuro mágico, e ele só cabe à voce! Helena Mentz Koleston!_- disse Peter orgulhoso.

_- Helena Mentz Koleston.._- repetiu Helena para si.

_- Filha, nosso tempo acabou, e o teu também. O veneno logo atingirá seu coração e mente, foi uma honra termos sido teus pais..AMAMOS-TE PRA SEMPRE!_- disseram Indira e Peter juntos à filha.

_- Pra sempre.._- repetiu Helena chorando.

_- Diga a Joseph, que o amo e que jamais tive a intenção de fazer mal a ele.._- disse Indira.

Helena logo viu os espectros dos pais desaparecerem e seu coração e cérebro queimarem de vez. Já não existia uma parte humana nela, agora Helena Mentz Koleston era um ser inteiramente mágico. Poderoso, muito poderoso. Caiu e comprimiu em sua mão o medalhão que possuía.

_- Edward, vou voltar._- e apagou.

_- Não a sigam, ela voltará.._- disse Edward àqueles que planejavam seguir o paradeiro de Hell.

Capitulo 45 – A New Day Has Come (Chegou um novo dia)

...HellPOV...

Eu era uma bruxa, loba, vampira que possuía poderes de elfo. Quando acordei a "sede" me assolava em um grau que jamais imaginei e ali nua no meio da floresta me deparei com minha sorte grande..

Um grande e velho elfo se aproximava de mim para me ceifar a alma. Recoloquei meu colar com o medalhão e fui de encontro a ele. Segundos depois estava eu lá comendo seu coração e bebendo seu sangue doce e metálico. Meu corpo adquiriu novas formas, mais alongadas e firmes, pontudas até, no caso de minhas mãos meus dois olhos eram agora violetas, mas também de outras cores e meu cabelo era todo mechado..Fogo e gelo, como Jacob me dissera uma vez..

As plantas e folhas gravavam-se em mim como um imã, formando uma vestimenta natural sob meu corpo. Lembrava-me de tudo, tudo, tudo e me pus de volta ao caminho da casa de Dartmouth, para tranqüilizar minhas famílias quando me deparei com um cheiro conhecido..

_- Jasper, Alice, sou eu Helena! Apareçam, eu estou bem!_- gritei para as arvores porque não os via..

_- Hell? Hell é voce?_- perguntou Alice do topo de uma árvore.

_- Sou eu irmã!_- disse eu sorrindo à visão da pequena fadinha._ – Memórias no lugar, corpo um pouco diferente, mas ainda eu!_

_- Jazz!_- chamou Alice olhando para outra direção._ – É Helena! Ela vive!_- então a baixinha saltou do alto da arvore e caiu suavemente no chão.

_- Santo deus! _– disse Jasper aliviado a me ver._- Achei que tivesse matado voce! Achei mesmo! Perdoe-me Hell!_- disse já me abraçando.

_- Não há o que perdoar irmão!_- respondi a ele._- Foi teu veneno que liberou o encanto do medalhão de minha mãe!Pude rever meus pais, me despedir, saber quem sou.. Vamos, vamos para casa. Há algo importante que preciso fazer!_- então sorri para eles entre lágrimas.

...

Bruxos, vampiros e lobisomens haviam sido avisados por Edward de que os três sumidos estavam voltando juntos para casa, então todos esperavam ansiosos por eles nos jardins da casa.

Jasper vinha à frente de mãos dadas com Alice e Helena veio atrás, majestosa... Sua mudança corporal foi logo notada por todos, mas aos olhos de Bernard ela estava mais linda que antes, o que também era verdade. Ela não andava, flutuava, exatamente como os fantasmas de Hogwarts.

_- Hell! Hell voce está viva meu amor! Achei que mais uma vez ia te perder pra sempre!_- dizia Byrdie._- Não faz mais isso ta! Da próxima vez eu posso não sobreviver! Ainda sou um reles bruxo lembra?_- Bernard agarrava o rosto da namorada com as duas mãos e olhava em seus olhos agora profundamente verdes. Bernard era um apaixonado, e sorrindo ouviu Helena falar..

_- Acha que eu te deixaria morrer? Eu te amo Bernard, te amo!_- então beijou o namorado carinhosamente.

...

_- Filho, filha! Estávamos preocupados com vocês!_- disse Esme ao agarrar Alice e Jasper.

_- Graças! Vocês estão bem!_- disse Carlisle juntando-se a eles.

A família Cullen abraçava-se ternamente e eram seguidos pelos outros.

_- Luna, Joseph! O que ainda fazem aqui?Vão se arrumar! Temos um casamento nesta casa hoje não? Vamos, vamos!_- incitava Hell.

_- Helena! Voce, voce é mesmo incrível!_- disse Luna.

_- Vamos arrumem-se! Allie, vou precisar de ajuda aqui!_- Chamou Helena.

Boa parte dos bruxos se dispersou depois desta conversa a conjurar decorações de casamento, comilanças e musica.

_- Amor, vá lá para cima!_- disse Hell aos ouvidos de Byrdie._ – Já encontro voce. Eu e voce precisamos de um banho. Espero que voce esteja bem descansado.._- despediu-se do namorado maliciosamente e oi encontrar-se com os lobos._ – Jacob! Jacob, veja! Posso me transformar em lobo quando quero agora! O encantamento foi quebrado!_- Hell "piscava" entre a forma humana e a da gigante loba branca na frente de Jake que sorria satisfeito, enquanto ela ria divertida com todos os outros.

_- Sabia que conseguiria alteza! Nunca duvidei!_- chorava Jake emocionado.

_- Eu sei meu querido.._- disse Hell acarinhando o rosto dele._ – Vejo vocês depois ta!_- então se retirou em direção aos vampiros._ – Cullens?_ – disse fazendo uma mesura._- Vocês são oficialmente minha nova família! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me faz feliz!_- Hell pulava e batia palmas como Alice.

_- O prazer é nosso em compartilhar com voce minha querida!_- disse Esme emocionada.

_- Obrigada mãe!_- sorriu Helena mostrando seus belos dentes brancos e seus caninos levemente avantajados como os deles.

_- Bem vinda minha filha!_- disse Carlisle ao abraçá-la.

_- Obrigada Jazz.._- foi o que Helena pensou.

...


	5. Histórias de Sangue I

PARTE 5 (I)

HISTÓRIAS DE SANGUE

Capitulo 46 – Acertos

Ouviu bater à porta.

_- Joseph, posso entrar? Sou eu, Helena. _- disse a garota.

_- Pode, entre Hell. _- disse o bruxo.

_- Irmão! Querido irmão!_- disse ela entre lágrimas enquanto o abraçava forte em seus braços.

_- Filhote, filhote! Pensei que te perderia!_- lacrimejava ele também.

_- Eu me lembro de tudo! Tudo! O encantamento quebrou! Obrigada irmão! Obrigada!_- dizia ela.

_- Eu também me lembro.. _- afirmou Joseph.

_- Joseph.._- dizia ela saindo daquele forte abraço._- Como, como você conheceu meu pai?_- perguntou Helena confusa.

_- Sou padrinho do pai dele. Depois que ele já era grande, nos tronamos amigos também, uma grande pessoa era Peter.._- respondeu Joseph emocionado.

_- E a nossa mãe?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Só a reconheci pelo cheiro, no dia em que fui te buscar Hell. Mas dela não guardo raiva ou magoa dela, Indira me salvou, entre nossa espécie os sétimos filhos são mortos. Somos raros, tão raros quanto você._- disse o bruxo acarinhando o rosto da irmã.

_- Obrigada, obrigada por existir!_ – agradecia Helena chorando.

_- Não agradeça, jamais fui tão feliz antes de te encontrar!_- disse Joseph enxugando suas lágrimas.

_- Sabe, nossa mãe disse que te amava também, disse também que jamais teve intenção de te fazer mal algum.._- disse a garota.

_- Não sei nem o que dizer pequena.._- agora era Joseph que chorava aos soluços.

_- Tome, fique com o medalhão!_- disse Hell ao retirar o colar do pescoço._ – É a única lembrança que nos sobrou. Acho que ela ficaria feliz se ele ficasse contigo. Ainda mais hoje.._

_- Obrigado._- disse Joseph emocionado curvando-se para que Helena depositasse o colar em seu pescoço.

_- Não me agradeça. É teu direito também._- corroborou Helena.

...

_- Jacob!_- chamou Helena antes de pular sobre ele.

_- Alteza!_- disse Jake ao retribuir o abraço.

_- Sei, sei de tudo agora! Na floresta, quando escapei, revi minha mãe, a antiga rainha...Ela me explicou tudo! Recuperei minha memória, alguns poderes lupinos, finalmente entendo o quanto é forte o apelo sanguíneo.. _Explicou Helena. _– Primo! Tu serás o próximo rei caso eu pereça. Está contigo e com Nessie o futuro do sangue, do sangue puro. Como um ser agora completamente mágico, não sei se algum dia serei capaz de gerar herdeiros. Quando eu me for todo o poder lupino virá pra ti._- disse acarinhando o rosto dele.

_- Mas eu nunca quis ser alfa nem do meu bando.._- comentou o lobo em voz tristonha. _– Quanto mais o rei da espécie toda! Helena, eu não posso aceitar!_

_- E acha que eu queria assim?_- disse Hell._ – Também não queria, mas está no sangue, é um fato e não podemos negá-lo!_

_- Não o negarei, mesmo não aceitando eu não o negarei.._- disse Jacob resignado.

_- Meus queridos.._- disse Helena dirigindo-se aos outros lobos. _– Agradeço de coração todo o carinho, lealdade e respeito que vocês tem comigo, mas me vejam como mais um de vocês. Não como sua rainha, vocês ainda tem muito a me ensinar!_

_- Será uma honra para nós senhora!_- respondeu Leah excitada, ainda agarrada à Bradley que somente sorria para a amiga.

_- E para mim também querida, somos só duas para tantos rapazes e ambas com namorados bruxos.._- Hell piscou-lhe o olho e Leah retribuiu com um afável sorriso.

...

_- Minha irmã!_- disse Rosálie ao correr para abraçar Helena.

_- Rosie! Rosie querida.._- disse Helena ao se entregar ao forte abraço.

_- Quem diria que Rosálie poderia amar alguém tanto quanto ama a si ou à Nessie.._- disse Edward rindo.

_- Ora pai! Não seja bobo!_- repreendeu Renesmee._ – Hell pra mim é como uma irmã! Tia Rose só poderia amá-la tanto quanto!_- disse Nessie sorrindo alegre.

_- E meu amor por vocês é infinito, não tenham duvidas!_- respondeu Hell.

_- O nosso por você também é filha!_- disse Esme ao abraçando Helena ternamente.

_- Jasper ainda se culpa.._- comentou Edward preocupado.

_- Não! Não!_- Hell se dirigiu à Jasper e agarrou seu rosto tristonho obrigando- o a olhar para ela._ – Jasper, Jazz, olhe bem pra mim e me ouça porque eu só lhe dizer mais uma vez! Eu os amo tanto que mesmo que tivesse morrido da primeira vez á na floresta em Forks, eu morreria feliz! Feliz por ser amada e acolhida por vocês do jeito que sou, simplesmente por mim, com ou sem poderes. Mais feliz estou agora porque vocês fazem parte do meu sangue! Basta de se preocupar! Foi a forca que corre em ti que quebro o encantamento do meu medalhão, foi por esta forca que eu voltei e é por ela que eu vou continuar.._- Jasper já sorria à afirmação de Helena.

_- OMG! Se eu pudesse estaria chorando agora, e olha que eu não costumo levar nada à sério.._- disse Emmett.

_- Falou nada e disse muito irmaozao!_- disse Alice ao cutucar Emmett. _– Hell, eu te amo!_- disse ela ao abraçar Helena.

_- Todos amamos!_- afirmou Bella.

_- Olha, e eu juro que é verdade!_- disse Edward quando foi a vez dele de abraçar a nova irmã.

_- A mais pura delas!_ – afirmou Carlisle.

_- Mesmo que eu só tenha trazido problemas?_- perguntou Hell envergonhada olhando para seu novo pai.

_- Vai ver a gente só te ama por isso mesmo!_- ria Nessie._ – To brincando!_

...HellPOV

Voltei para o quarto depois de choradeiras e choradeiras, e muitas risadas, claro. Tinha que acordar Byrdie, o casamento do meu irmão e da mãe dele começaria em breve..

_- Amor, Byrdie.. vamos perder a festa assim, vem comigo, vamos nos trocar.. Estão esperando a gente!_- eu o beijava e o fungava todo, estava guardando seu cheiro e gosto na memória. Byrdie é uma delicia, minha delicia.

Capitulo 47 – Black Holes and Revelations (Buracos negros e revelações)

Saímos eu e Byrdie do quarto, instantes depois ouvi alguém no lance acima da escada me chamar.

_- Senhora? Desculpe, mas sua prisioneira dá sinais de que irá acordar muito em breve.._- alertou-me um dos lobos.

_- Obrigada Michael pelo aviso._ – agradeci. Michael era um dos jovens lobos do bando de Jake. _– Agora vá se trocar para a festa de casamento de Joseph e Luna que eu cuidarei pessoalmente dela!_ – disse eu despachando o jovem. Apanhei Rita Skeeter com a mente e a trouxe comigo pela escada.

Byrdie me acompanhava ainda inseguro. Tinha que levá-la até a presença de todos. Não responderia inteiramente por mim interrogando-a sozinha, poderia até matá-la se me descontrolasse. Eu queria controle absoluto, queria saber de tudo que ela me diria, doesse ou não.

Quando cheguei ao salão, percebi que a maioria dos bruxos, vampiros e lobos já estavam lá, assim como o casamenteiro do Ministério.

_- Byrdie, informe ao casamenteiro que poderemos nos atrasar um pouco em nossa "entrevista" com a senhora Skeeter._ – pedi. Virei-me para Jacob._ – Jake, mande alguns jovens acompanharem o senhor casamenteiro para uma volta no campus, por favor.._- pedi à ele.

_- Claro Hell, Johnny, Elroy.._- chamou Jake._ – Levem este senhor para uma visitação ao campus, os chamaremos quando acabarmos, sejam discretos e atenciosos também!_ – pediu ao passar as chaves do carro à eles.

_- Sim senhor!_- disse Elroy que partiu em direção ao casamenteiro que já esperava por eles.

Rita já estava quase acordada e a sentei em uma confortável poltrona. Depois sentei em sua frente esperando por ela enquanto os demais se juntaram à nós.

_- Fique com minha varinha e minha bolsa de floo!_- pedi à Hermione. _– Não sei o que ocorrerá aqui e não quero machucá-la a não ser que seja estritamente necessário._- isso eu disse olhando para Bradley.

_- Tudo bem Hell, Leah me explicou o porquê da hostilidade de vocês anteriormente. Não estou com raiva ou ressentido, vocês tem o direito de se preservar dentro de sua casa e estou com Leah agora. Ela obedece à você e a Jacob, estamos juntos._ – respondeu-me Brad.

_- Obrigada amigo._- disse à ele._ – Byrdie, fique com ele. Harry e Ron se aproximem, vocês me ajudarão, Bella e Edward também. Quanto ao resto fiquem para trás lhes peço._- pedi. _– Edward, você se sente aqui comigo, protegerei tua mente se segurar em minha mão. Bella, projete o escudo mental de mim e de Edward para trás, consegue fazê-lo?_

_- Claro Hell, diga-me só quando começar._- confirmou Bella.

_- Começo à ouvir os pensamentos dela.._- informou Ed.

_- Ok pessoal, it's Showtime! __Me dê sua mão Ed, agora Bell`s.._- eu disse.

...

Instantes depois Rita Skeeter estava desperta e ainda confusa, dei-lhe um copo de água com gotas de veritasseum que Ron havia me dado.

_- Olá senhorita Skeeter, lembra-se de mim? Helena Dawn, como vai?_- disse eu com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

_- Um pouco zonza, estava com Bradley.._- respondeu ela.

_- Eu sei, eu à estupefiz enquanto a senhora ainda um inseto, a sua forma animaga. À propósito, que animal é aquele em que a senhora se transforma? Sabe, minha ciência de botânica trouxa é péssima.._- eu disse à ela.

_- Me transformo em um besouro._- respondeu Rita envergonhada e sem mirar meu rosto

_- Sabe, é bom que eu lhe informe logo.._- eu disse._ – A senhorita acabou de tomar com este copo de água gotas de veritasseum, e este aqui comigo é Edward, ele pode me dizer o que pensa e saberei se está mentindo ou não enquanto faço-te perguntas, certo?_

_- Isso é um interrogatório?_- perguntou Rita apreensiva.

_- Digamos que é uma conversa informal entre amigos.._- respondi sinicamente. _– Mas primeiro e antes de tudo deixe que eu me apresente corretamente. Não me chamo Helena Dawn, meu nome verdadeiro é Helena Mentz Koleston. Meus pais são Indira Mentz e Peter Koleston. O que tem a me dizer sobre eles Rita?_- perguntei.

_- Mentz e Koleston? Por Merlin menina!_- disse Rita abismada._ – Indira Mentz a lobisomem e Peter Koleston o exterminador-chefe da Liga? Seus pais? Agora eu entendo o porquê Marcus Koleston os matou! Traição de sangue! Mas, mas seu primo Marcus ignora a informação de que você seja parente dele, menos ainda que você seja mais poderosa que ele!_- disse ela. Olhei de lado para Ed que me confirmou que ela dizia a verdade com um aceno de cabeça. _– Acredite querida, não há publicação no mundo mágico ou não que não gostaria de contar tua história! Ainda mais escrita por mim!_- completou ela.

_- Sempre modesta.._- resmungou Edward.

_- Humm, sim._- disse eu pensativa._ – Porém, antes que eu autorize você à sequer pensar em um título para o que irá escrever sobre mim, preciso de informações que só a senhorita pode me dar!_- exigi.

_- Se eu puder ajudar, tudo em nome de uma boa matéria.._- respondeu Rita.

_- Primeiro, quanto surgiu esta Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos?_- perguntei.

_- E Joseph Dawn não lhe contou?_- disse ela e virei imediatamente em direção à ele. Joseph me olhou de volta com um olhar pesado e tristonho._- Por Merlin meu bem! Você é mesmo desinformada! Joseph, seu "pai" é um dos fundadores da Liga!_- disse satisfeita.

...

Aquela informação compartilhada com todos tão alegremente por Rita me abriu um buraco ao chão. Como poderia? Meu irmão, ao qual até ontem eu chamava de pai, foi o início de todo o meu tormento. Fora um dos fundadores daquele grupo de extermínio que colocou fim nos meus pais ao fim de tudo.

Apertei forte a mão de Edward, já com lágrimas nos olhos e ele mais uma vez confirmou que o que Rita dizia era verdade. Ao fundo ouvi uma comoção e o inicio de um pedido de desculpas vindo de Joseph.

_- Não quero ouvir nada por hora Joseph!_- bradei._- Deixe que Rita acabe Sua história, enquanto isso eu pensarei no que fazer quanto à esta informação._- falei sem sequer virar de frente para encará-lo._ – Continue!_- pedi à repórter.

_- Pois bem, a Liga foi montada há muito tempo por Joseph Dawn e Arthur Koleston, seu tataravô. Era um grupo de bruxos que seria treinado para agir pelo "bem comum", como chamavam os antigos. Na verdade era só uma maneira à fazer valer a chamada supremacia bruxa sobre as outras espécies mágicas._- comentava Rita._ – A Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos trabalha com o Ministério e não para ele entende? Eles podem ser chamados de mercenários também porque trabalham com qualquer instituição de poder mágico, é chamada para o trabalho sujo, pra não deixar ninguém vivo!_- explicou._ – Mas sua mãe sobreviveu. O que justifica a alegação de traição de sangue feita por Marcus contra Peter. Seu bisavô Tarânius Koleston foi liberado de Azkaban por conta disso!_- disse por fim.

_- E ai é que está, onde entra Joseph Dawn no assunto Rita? Porque pelo que sei, ela já não pertence à Liga!_- eu disse à ela.

_- Isso eu já não sei, na verdade eu também gostaria de saber.._- disse-me Rita curiosa.

_- Na verdade, quem pode explicar isso sou eu!_ – disse Eleazar no meio da conversa._ – Na época eu ainda fazia parte do Volturi e contratamos a Liga de Exterminadores para ajudar na captura e destruição das crianças-da-lua ordenada por Caius. Joseph era quem estava no comando da Liga na época. Quando nos encontramos em Volterra para iniciarmos as incursões de exterminação, percebi que ele era um sétimo filho. Liquidar a própria espécie não faz parte da filosofia lupina. À não ser quando realmente necessário, claro. Dias antes da incursão sobre um grande clã eu o contei sobre sua condição, então ele muito culpado pelo que fazia decidiu deixar a Liga, passando o poder para Tarânius Koleston. Anos depois em outra incursão, quando eu já não fazia parte dos Volturi, Tarânius coordenou o ataque ao grande clã que viria a ser o Clã Mentz de puro-sangue lupino._- contou.

_- O clã da minha mãe! Da nossa mãe Joseph!_- eu disse abalada.

_- Eu não sabia que aquele era o clã dela Helena! Os Volturi os mandaram para outra missão mas parece que Tarânius, tirano como era insistiu em não perder a oportunidade de pegar este grande clã na época, e causou a morte de tantos, anos depois a morte dos teus pais.._explicou-se Joseph pesaroso.

_- E onde você estava na época?_perguntei à ele.

_- Já estava na Islândia catalogando. Por isso sou, ou era um ministrado. Me aposentei como um catalogador ministerial._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Mas aí sua mãe desapareceu na batalha e seu pai prendeu o avo dele Tarânius em Azkaban por ter matado os filhotes, quer dizer as crianças lobisomem do Clã Mentz!_- interrompeu Rita Skeeter. _– Indira Mentz, o que aconteceu com ela afinal Helena? O que aconteceu depois, até você ir parar em Hogwarts?_- perguntou ela.

_- Longa história Rita.._- comecei.

Eu contei-lhe tudo, da minha casa, da conversa do sangue, dos treinos com minha mãe... Coisas vinham à minha mente tão simples como lembrar-me do meu nome.

...

_- Rita, e meu pai? Como era a vida dele? Por que o pai que conheci era carinhoso, apaixonado pela minha mãe, mas não gostava muito de falar da família.._- eu disse.

_- Só sei da parte social dele. Peter era extremamente responsável e acessível também, era uma pessoa agradável sem duvida! E muito inteligente!_- contou Rita. _– Se entendia bem com o pai, mas Marcus sempre foi a ovelha negra da família. Não lutou na batalha de clãs porque estava em outra missão, se ressentiu com Peter por causa do avô, então dedicou-se à afastá-lo do poder da Liga, isso não era segredo para ninguém!_- disse Rita e todos os outros bruxos concordavam com a cabeça.

_- Ta, mas meu avô não fazia nada? Como assim?_- pedi confusa.

_- Seu avô é o Ministro da Magia, Hell!_- interrompeu Joseph._ – Ele impediu que você fosse chamada para a Liga! Quanto à situação do teu pai e de Marcus.. Peter sabia lidar muito bem com aquele imbecil! Não precisava da ajuda do pai._- explicou._- Depois, quanto à traição de sangue cometida por Peter o Ministro nada pode fazer. Marcus assumiu o lugar de Peter no comando, mas não ganhou o respeito do tio._

_- Obrigada. Sei que foi você quem conseguiu com que eu não fosse convocada.._- sorri levemente pro meu irmão._ – E meu bisavô Tarânius Koleston?_

_- Fora do ar, claro! Varinha destruída, etc. Foi liberado por conta do acontecido da tal traição. Foi transferido para a casa de Marcus onde está sendo cuidado como se estivesse em Saint Mungos. E da última vez que soube noticias, Tarânius não andava nada bem.._- comentou Rita.

_- Espero que morra! Marcus e ele! E nem que eu tenha que colaborar com isso!_- disse eu alterada e me levantando, soltando a mão de Edward que foi diretamente para dentro do escudo de Bella._ – Traição? Que tipo de traição pode haver quando duas pessoas se amam? Bella, retire o escudo!_- pedi à ela andando de um lado para o outro como uma barata tonta._ – Preciso pensar.. Jake traga os garotos de volta, aprontem-se, hoje quero uma festa linda!_- disse voltando-me para todos._- Alegria!_- insisti.

Por dentro meu sangue fervia. Me dirigi à área dos fundos e sentei-me ao admirar o crepúsculo de mais um dia.

...

_- Filha, está tudo bem?_- perguntou-me Esme ao se aproximar.

_- Claro, claro.. e os noivos estão prontos?O casamenteiro já voltou?_- pedi e Esme confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

_- Sim, está tudo pronto querida._- respondeu Carlisle ao nos alcançar._- vamos? _– perguntou ele oferecendo ambos os braços para mim e Esme.

Chegando ao salão vi Joseph me olhando com olhos tristonhos e pidões, separei-me de Carlisle e Esme e fui falar com ele.

_- Me desculpe Helena. Eu deveria ter contado à você sobre a fundação da Liga._- disse Joseph.

_- Não se martirize irmão! Você saiu dela antes do ataque à nosso clã._- respondi.

_- Isso não quer dizer que eu seja um inocente, eu matei muitos antes de sair.._- disse Joseph.

_- Ora Joseph, por favor! Se busca o perdão, procure uma religião e não à mim! Nunca pretendi ser santa ou mártir!_- respondi.

Rimos juntos, então fomos interrompidos pela musica que anunciava a chegada de Luna.

Capitulo 48 – Meus Sentimentos

Rita cobriu o evento. E partiu depois do ano novo com os outros bruxos, vampiros, lobos e suas famílias. Luna e Joseph foram de lua de mel para a vinícola dos Cullen em Napa Valley na Califórnia.

A tal matéria sobre minha vida sós sairia com minha autorização. Hermione na dúvida lançou um poderoso feitiço sobre Rita. Bradley e Byrdie voltaram à Hogwarts com a promessa de voltarem todos os fins de semana. Mais uma vez estávamos eu, Jake, Leah, Seth e os Cullen naquela casa enorme.

Retomei meus estudos e treinamentos, minhas provas de aptidão em Hogwarts seriam em breve. Dias depois uma coruja chegou trazendo-me no bico as datas dos testes.

_- Juro que não entendo o porquê da utilização da corujas. Vocês são hiper poderosos! Muito estranho maninha!_- disse-me Emmett rindo.

_- Mas pense bem Emm, quantas pobres corujinhas perderiam o emprego se não houvesse este serviço?_- respondi alisando o bico da coruja que havia me dado a carta._- E porque você está aqui e não na aula?_- perguntei.

_- Caçada, to com fome! Você também deve estar não? Vamos?_- perguntou já quase saindo.

_- Hoje não mano. Ainda estou bem._- respondi._- Tenho que dar uma olhada nessa correspondência porque ao contrario de você senhor Emmett Cullen, eu ainda sou menor de idade e é a primeira vez que estou na escola. Passar em Hogwarts não é nada fácil!_- disse ao apontar meu dedo pra ele.

_- Então ta Hell! Que chatice essa história de ser responsável!_- disse Emm ao sair batendo boca com ele mesmo.

Ficava só em casa enquanto todos os outros lecionavam, clinicavam ou fingiam que aprendiam, enquanto eu fazia meus estudos pessoais. Quanto aos outros treinos eu fazia à noite. Por aqui, tirando Nessie e os lobos ninguém dormia mesmo! Sentei-me na cozinha e abri a correspondência de Hogwarts.

"**Querida Helena. Venho por meio desta lhe avisar que seus testes de aptidão em Hogwarts vão acontecer semana que vem e tomarão os cinco dias da semana. Convidamos desde já teus professores à comparecer ao período de testes porque a presença deles nas suas realizações serão necessárias. Te esperamos com o coração cheio de alegria!"**

**Minerva McGonagall, Vice-diretora.**

**Neville Longbottom,diretor.**

Depois de ler a correspondência saí para dar uma volta no campus. Correr. Adoro correr. Peguei meu i-pod, presente de natal dos Cullen, lotado de musicas e peguei o rumo da ciclovia.

Eu já estava quase acabando minha corrida quando percebi certa movimentação à frente. Curiosa, parei e fiquei escutando. Era um grupo de garotos que mexia com duas garotas. Não, isso não ficaria assim, acho que está na hora de testar meus poderes sobre a mente humana. Saí detrás das árvores.

_- Olá, algum problema aqui? Meninas, posso ajudar vocês?_- perguntei.

_- Gracinha! Mais uma pra nossa festinha! O que vocês acham caras?_- perguntou um garotão alto e forte para seus cupinxas.

_- Acho que vocês não acham nada. É melhor vocês engraçadinhos deixarem estas garotas em paz! Podem ir meninas! Vão logo!_- ordenei.

_- Ah saquei! A gatinha quer ficar sozinha com a gente!_- disse o cara de novo.

A raiva que já estava me roendo fez brotar na minha garganta um urro horrendo que paralisou as meninas, fez correr os garotos apavorados e trouxe Emmett para onde estávamos.

_- Hell, o que faz aqui!? E estas meninas quem são?_- perguntou Emm assustado.

_- Não sei. Aqueles lá estavam mexendo com elas._- respondi à ele apontando para os caras que fugiam correndo.

_- Você está na minha classe não está?_- perguntou uma das meninas ao se aproximar._ – Seu nome é Emmett não é? Eu sou Maria, esta é Claudia, minha irmã. Essa garota nos salvou daqueles caras, quem é você afinal?_- perguntou ela para mim._ – Obrigada._

_- Helena. Emmett é meu primo. De nada, vamos Emm._- fui curta e grossa eu sei, estava tentando não respirar.

_- Vocês não vão nos levar para casa?_- perguntou Claudia assustada e tremula._- Aqueles caras vão voltar.._

_- Sim, sim. Desculpem minha prima, ela é meio xucra!_- Emmett me olhou de lado e depois sussurrou para que as garotas não pudessem ouvir. _– Você não pode simplesmente salva-las e urrar daquele jeito depois sair andando. Não podemos chamar a atenção! Você já ta cansada de saber!_- Ele parecia um pouco zangado. Assim com eu estava com ele por me forçar a ficar ali naquele momento.

_- Me desculpem_.- pedi às meninas._- Vamos então!_- disse olhando furiosa p Emmett. Depois seguimos andando.

_- Você não é daqui é?_- perguntou Maria.

_- Sou Russa. Estudo na Inglaterra e vim aos EUA visitar minha família, os Cullen._- respondi tensa.

_- Vocês são da família da minha professora de arte!_- afirmou Claudia.

_- Sim, Esme é minha mãe!_- respondeu Emmett.

_- Mãe? Ela é tão nova!_- comentou Maria.

_- É, somos todos adotados lá em casa. É aqui a casa de vocês não é?_- disse eu já impaciente. A sede que eu achei que não sentia antes me queimava o corpo todo agora.

_- Sim é aqui. Vocês não querem entrar e tomar um café, beber uma cervejinha.._- perguntou Maria com olhos gulosos para cima de Emm.

_- Emm, eu estou com sede e preciso sair agora daqui!_- eu disse sussurrando e então pela primeira vez Emm percebeu o quão negros estavam meus olhos.

_- Agradeço, melhor, agradecemos mas Esme nos espera para o jantar!_- disse Emm tentando ser simpático ao mandar as meninas pastarem pra podermos sair dali.

_- E sua esposa também te espera Emmett!_- emendei, encarando Maria, ele me obrigava a ficar ali, eu queimo o filme dele!

_- Casado? Poxa, que pena.._- disse Maria ainda com cara de malicia.

_- Maria, vamos._- pediu Claudia envergonhada._- Agora eu acho que aqueles caras não fizeram o que fizeram de graça.._- era evidente que Claudia reprovava o comportamento "dado" de Maria._ – Obrigada Helena, e peço desculpas também!_- pediu Claudia indicando Maria com a cabeça.

_- Ok, tchau._- respondi e praticamente sai correndo arrastando Emmett comigo.

Seguimos correndo de volta pra casa, pedi pra Emmett avisar que iria caçar enquanto ele voltava pra casa. Emmett me chamou de "coração gelado" e "rainha do gelo" enquanto eu saía em direção à floresta. Rindo divertido como sempre Emmett achou o máximo quando o chamei de "Don Juan" e "Casa Nova".

_- Deixa a Rosálie saber o quanto você é prestativo!_- disse à ele já a certa distancia.

_- Política da boa vizinhança "priminha", nada além!_- respondeu ele rindo de novo.

...

Voltei para casa alimentada até as orelhas, Carlisle foi me receber na porta quando eu chegava, cansada eu voltei voando, era madrugada e ninguém me viu.

_- Quer dizer que vamos todos para Hogwarts filha?_- pediu à porta.

_- Oi Carlisle! Oi gente!_- disse ao entrar._ – Como foi o dia, tudo bem? Podemos conversar daqui à pouco? Dá uma olhada pra mim! To um fiasco!_- e realmente eu estava, ainda não tinha aprendido à caçar.

_- Ta mesmo maninha! Cruzes! Vem comigo que eu te preparo um banho!_- disse Alice já me arrastando pela mão escadas acima.

...

De manhã informamos para Nessie, Jake, Leah e Seth os planos para o final da semana. Estávamos fazendo mil planos, nos divertindo, então a campainha tocou.

_- Quem é? Não reconheço o cheiro.._- disse Jasper.

_- Mas eu sei.._- respondi._- Emm suas fãs chegaram!_- disse eu debochada para o meu irmão urso.

_- Ok, esta eu atendo!_- respondeu Rosie rindo._- Vocês, peguem seus materiais, comam algo, enfim, disfarcem!_- Rosálie á estava com a mão na porta quando a campainha tocou de novo._ – Pois não? Em que posso ajudar?_- perguntou ela sínica ao atender a porta para as duas garotas embasbacadas por sua beleza.

_- Ah, oi! Meu nome é Claudia, Helena está?_- perguntou a garota._- A conheci ontem à noite, ela salvou à mim e à minha irmã..._- explicou-se.

_- Sim, ela e meu marido me disseram, disseram à todos nós por sinal! Você aí atrás com cara de boba deve ser Maria, certo?_- perguntou Rosie com "aquela" cara._ – Entrem, nós temos aula, fiquem à vontade!_- chamou as duas pra dentro enquanto pegava sua bolsa e livros.

_- Eu tenho aula também!_- respondeu Maria se encolhendo._- Só trouxe Claudia porque ela não sabia onde vocês moravam.._

_- E você sabe por que nos persegue!_ – disse Edward enquanto pegava Bella pela mão e saía, todos rimos, menos as duas porque fora baixo demais para os ouvidos delas.

Entrei em cena e virei-me para o hall de entrada fingindo surpresa por ver Claudia parada ali na porta envergonhada.

_- Olá Claudia, me acompanha numa corrida?_- perguntei simpática._- A propósito me desculpe por ontem, eu estava cansada e com fome sabe..E com raiva claro! Aqueles caras me tiraram do sério!_- me expliquei.

_- Mas eu não trouxe uniforme nem tênis!_- respondeu Claudia ao meu convite.

_- Ora não seja boba! Aqui não temos problemas com roupas e calcados! Helena te mostrará onde ficam. Seja bem-vinda!_- Disse Alice passando por ela com Jasper logo atrás.

_- Fique à vontade!_- disse eu já puxando a garota pela mão.

...

A manha com Claudia como companhia foi agradável, a corrida em marcha lenta também. Era uma garota divertida até, e parecia não ter medo de mim. Encontramos Ed e Bella na saída de um dos prédios e fui falar com ele, discretamente e rápido para que Claudia não notasse.

_- Ed, Bell`s, porque essa garota não tem medo de mim?_- perguntei.

_- Ela é solitária Hell. Acho que vocês tem muito em comum até.._- respondeu Edward.

_- Mas e a irmã? Os pais?_- pedi.

_- Você pode estar cercado por até um milhão de pessoas e ainda assim ser e se sentir só.._- explicou Bella.

_- Verdade, obrigada. Vejo vocês depois, beijos!_- respondi ao passarmos por eles.

...

Voltamos para minha casa, Claudia tomou banho e trocou de roupas, comeu algo e foi para as aulas que tinha à tarde, se despediu de mim alegre e mais uma vez pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento da irmã.

_- semana que vem tem uma festa bem legal aqui mesmo no campus, você quer ir comigo e com meus amigos?_- perguntou.

_- Adoraria, mas lamento. Semana que vem vamos todos para a Inglaterra.._- respondi.

_- Que pena, ia ser legal.. podemos combinar algo pra fazer esta semana então.._- sugeriu.

_- Podemos sim. Aposto que seria bem legal ir à festa com você e seus amigos, mas são compromissos importantes. É algo para todos nós.._-respondi.

_- E quando vocês voltam?_- perguntou ela.

_- Em umas duas semanas no máximo!_- assegurei.

Instantes depois da saída de Claudia uma coruja chegou com um berrador no bico. Quando abri o que veio nele me cortou o chão.

...

Longe Dalí Edward captou uma visão de Alice e logo à chamou pelo celular.

_- Ela está indo hoje? Sozinha?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Sim, não poderemos fazer nada à não ser acompanhá-la. Ela já foi, agora só nos resta o velho e lento avião. Só chegaremos lá amanha, vou comprar as passagens!_- respondeu Alice.

...

Os ouvidos poderosos dos Cullen ouviram o berrador recebido por Helena já na esquina da grande casa.

"_**O Ministério da Magia informa que o famoso bruxo Tarânius Koleston faleceu. Convocamos todos os bruxos para o funeral que ocorrerá são saguão no Ministério da Magia em Londres. A partir das 17 horas deste dia. Ao receber este berrador a sua lareira estará ligada á rede de floo e ficará aberta por 30 minutos.**_

_**Desde já agradecidos,**_

_**Ministério da Magia e Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos.**_

_**Londres, fevereiro".**_

_- Ela deixou um bilhete Carlisle, em cima da mesa de jantar!_- disse Alice ao abrir a porta e correndo para cima para fazer as malas.

_- Achei!_- disse Rosálie.

_- O que diz?_- perguntou Jasper curioso.

"_**Querida família. O velho morreu. Alice já deve saber que vocês não farão o uso das passagens. Deixei pó de floo suficiente para que todos cheguem até mim. Mas Joseph e Luna já devem estar chegando até aqui. Fui direto para o Ministério mas não venham até aqui porque vocês são espécies "non gratas".**_

_**Nos encontraremos em Hogwarts. Neville já liberou a lareira dele para a chegada de vocês, mas não estará lá. Byrdie e Brad os esperam. Vou conhecer vovô e meu priminho finalmente! Me desejem sorte!**_

_**P.S: Joguem floo antes de entrarem, esperem as chamas ficarem verdes e digam em alto e bom som "Diretoria Hogwarts" a sensação não será boa mas é a maneira mais rápida de mante-los juntos e seguros, Joseph e Luna os dirão por quê. Não partam antes que eles cheguem e os deixem seguros com os meninos.**_

_**Eu os amo. Até breve. Beijos, Helena.**_

_- Sem dúvida Hell é corajosa!_- disse Bella.

_- E agora esperaremos por Joseph e Luna, eles estão chegando!_- disse Seth ao ver as chamas da lareira trocando de cor.

_- Helena? Onde está Helena?_- perguntava Joseph apreensivo.

_- Olá à todos!_- disse Luna, depois ela apontou diretamente para as malas dos Cullen diminuindo-as.

_- Hell não está, deixou um bilhete e floo. Foi para o Ministério._- respondeu Edward.

_- O que? Não! É perigoso! Luna, acompanhe eles à sala de Neville, vou tentar impedir que Helena faça uma besteira!_- disse Joseph já saindo pela lareira.

_- Bem, vamos nós então!_- disse Luna mais calma que Joseph._- Vou deixá-los com Bernard e Bradley e aí sim impedir que Joseph faça uma besteira! Helena é muito mais ajuizada do que qualquer um pensa!_- disse jogando floo na lareira e alojando os Cullen e os lobos, depois entrou e disse calmamente.._- Diretoria Hogwarts._

...

Joseph desembarcou assustado no saguão do Ministério já cheio de bruxos e convidados. Procurou por Helena, mas não à encontrou.

_- Onde anda esta menina?_- perguntou-se em pensamento.

...

_- Leah! Meu amor! Que bom que você veio!_- disse Bradley agarrando a namorada.

_- Hey bruxinho camarada! Ela pode ser tua namorada, mas ainda é minha irmã! Respeito cara!_- disse Seth dando cascudos em Bradley.

_- Ih Seth, o respeito subiu na árvore faz tempo!_- ria Emmett.

_- Hell? Hell? Onde está ela Nessie? Allie, Esme? Onde está Helena?_- perguntava Byrdie.

_- Ela foi diretamente ao Ministério, mas estará bem._- assegurou Alice.

_- Bom, lhes deixo em segurança, vou encontrar Joseph no Ministério, retornaremos em breve.._- disse Luna.

_- Vou contigo mãe!_- afirmou Byrdie.

_- Não! É sua responsabilidade e de Bradley manter nossos amigos seguros! Aqui eles não possuem amigos, não seja infantil Bernard!_- disse Luna séria ao filho e dirigindo-se à lareira. _– Vou fechar a rede de floo, voltaremos assim que possível, Nos desejem sorte!_

_- Vocês já à tem! _– assegurou Alice.

...HellPOV

Sei que disse aos Cullen que iria diretamente para o Ministério, mas estava com medo pra falar a verdade, então vim para outro lugar, o banheiro da Kings Cross.

Saindo de lá à pé passei na frente de uma loja Chanel, alguma coisa eu aprendi com Allie, entrei e comprei um vestido preto, um casaco de pele, sapatos, bolsa, perfume, maquiagem.. tudo! Saí de lá pronta, como se tivesse indo à uma noite de gala.

_- Aonde vai querida?_- me perguntou a gentil atendente da loja enquanto passava meu cartão Black Platinum numerado e sem limites que os Cullen haviam me dado._ – Parece ser um evento importante!_- disse ela me devolvendo o cartão.

_- É mesmo importante.._- respondi._- É o funeral do meu bisavô!_- então sai.

Desparatei no primeiro beco que achei e aparatei no beco próximo à entrada do Ministério. Respirei fundo, relaxei um pouco e fui. Joseph e Luna provavelmente já me esperavam.

...

_- Bradley, Helena nos disse no bilhete que deixou que Joseph nos explicaria o porquê era seguro virmos para cá, mas nenhum dos dois nos disse, você por acaso saberia?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Hell está linda! Verá quando ela voltar! Não se preocupe tanto Byrdie! Ela sabe o que faz! Me sinto orgulhosa!_- dizia Alice.

_- Sim, eu sei senhor._- respondeu Bradley._- Marcus Koleston está à procura dela. É por isso que Luna fechou a rede de floo aqui. Assim que Helena se apresentar à ele batedores da Liga saberão de onde foi seu ponto de partida. É um feitiço poderoso, ela os mandou para cá com outros bruxos para que a cara se vocês ficasse vazia. Sua casa será totalmente destruída, lamento._

_- Meu bom Deus!_- exclamou Esme assustada.

_- Está tudo bem mãe. Hell sabe o que faz, já disse._- ratificou Alice.

...

Joseph já em companhia de Luna ainda esperava apreensivo pela chegada de Helena no saguão quando ouviu uma comoção à porta do Ministério. Ao olhar em direção ao burburinho viu a irmã que chegava linda e flutuando, que piscou e sorriu para ele quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

_- Maluca!_- disse Joseph ao arrastar Luna em direção à irmã.

_- Olá Luna! Olá "pai", pode me ajudar com meu casaco? Faz frio lá fora sabe.. me desculpem pela demora, a viagem foi longa da América até aqui.._- disse alto o suficiente para que o grupo que a cercava ouvisse e logo desceu da nuvem em que estava.

_- O que significa tudo isto Helena?_- perguntou Joseph em sua orelha enquanto fingia cumprimentá-la.

_- Batedores irmão. Só esperam por mim, Marcus só espera por mim. Nada melhor do que fazer uma bela figura não acha? Afinal eu sou a bruxa mais "super" que existe!Os Cullen estão à salvo Luna?_- pediu.

_- Sim querida, e a rede foi fechada. Mas como você sabia, melhor, sabe dos batedores?_- perguntava Luna.

_- Só sei, simplesmente sei, eu não entendo muito bem disso mas sei. Vamos?_- perguntou aos dois.

...HellPOV

Nos dirigimos nós três para uma sal à parte. Lá estavam o Ministro, meu avô, Marcus, meu primo e bruxo que nunca havia visto, mas que reconheci como exterminadores por suas varinhas de pedras. Os Potter, os Weasley, os Longbottom, professores e alunos de Hogwarts faziam a vigília sobre um caixão de mármore negro contendo o corpo de Tarânius Koleston.

_- É hora do show!_- disse à mim mesma._- Fiquem, agora a conversa é familiar!_- eu disse à Joseph e Luna.

Fui caminhando até eles. Retirei minha varinha da bolsa exibindo-a com gosto.

_- Minerva? Mãe?_- perguntou o Ministro confuso ao me ver.

_- Não senhor!_- respondi._- Meu nome é Helena. Helena Dawn. Meus sentimentos._

_- Helena Dawn você disse?_- perguntou Marcus Koleston interessado.

Eu sorri vitoriosa.

Capitulo 49 – Patinho

_- Meu afilhado, meus pêsames, sinto muito!_- disse Joseph ao se aproximar.

_- Obrigado padrinho!_- agradeceu Indra Koleston.

_- Esta é Helena, minha filha._- disse Joseph me apresentando ao Ministro.

_- Por um momento achei que ela fosse minha mãe, tão parecida.._- disse Indra me mirando e sorrindo.

_- Sabe Ministro, podemos ter mais em comum do que imagina, sua mãe era avatar não era? Me disseram que é de família..._eu disse displicentemente. E pela cara que meu avô fez ele mordeu minha isca._ – Senhor Marcus, soube que o senhor anda me procurando muito insistentemente..Estarei em Hogwarts na próxima semana para minhas provas anuais. Se eu passar, o que eu acho que será muito fácil eu irei para o terceiro ano. E tudo isso com menos de 17 anos! O senhor é meu convidado para assistir minha provas se quiser.._- me fiz de simpática. _– Apesar de que eu deveria estar bem chateada, afinal neste momento seus batedores da Liga estão destruindo minha casa na América, mas sabe, eu não sou mesquinha, covarde e irresponsável como o senhor! É por isso que estou aqui lhe transmitindo meus pêsames, com licença agora sim! Passe bem!_- falei tudo isso com aquela cara de Rosálie.. sínica até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Saí da sala reservada acompanhada dos Potter e dos Weasley.

_- Como ousa menina? Como ousa falar assim comigo? Sou o líder da Liga de Exterminadores! Não pode falar assim comigo!_- Falava Marcus Koleston completamente alterado, então ele apontou sua varinha pra minhas costas e disse.._- Estupefaça!_

_- Protegus Totalus!_- disse antes que seu feitiço me alcançasse._- Como eu disse, covarde e irresponsável!_- me dirigindo à todos, que riam dele._ – Dê uma olhada na sua varinha e na minha.._- disse mostrando minha bela varinha para ele que esbugalhou os olhos como se não acreditasse no que via._ – Acha que realmente tens alguma chance contra mim se eu resolver atacá-lo?_- rosnei alto e forte assustando à todos._ – Acha? Acha?_

_- Deixe-a! Deixe-a Marcus! É uma ordem!_- ordenou meu avô à Marcus e olhando completamente fascinado para mim.

_- Obrigada senhor!_- agradeci à ele fazendo uma pequena mesura._- Boa noite à todos! Vamos?_

_- Menina corajosa!_- diziam Alice e Edward juntos.

...

_- Tomem! Vocês sabem o que fazer.._- disse entregando floo para todos que me acompanharam, que passaram o pó nos pulsos, tornozelos e topo da cabeça. Desaparecemos na frente do Ministério e reaparecemos à frente de Hogwarts.

_- Vento!_- logo adentrávamos a anela na sala da diretoria.

...

_- Wow! Quanta gente que brilha! Como vão pessoal?_- perguntou Emmett rindo como sempre.

_- E Hell? Onde está?_- perguntou Rosalie já ao lado de Emmett ajudando os bruxos entrarem.

_- Perguntando por mim?Estou aqui famílias!_ – disse eu sorrindo ao adentrar por ultimo pela janela.

_- Linda! Helena, por favor! Pare de me assustar! Assim eu duvido que eu vá sobreviver muito mais! Vou ter que arranjar uma namorada nova assim!_- disse Byrdie emburrado.

_- Vá para a Nova Zelândia então! Acho que Jéssica ainda quer você! Apesar de que eu duvido que você queira outra além de mim! Quem mais te agüentaria Bernard Lovegood?_- perguntei._- Eu te amo seu bobo! Pare você de se preocupar comigo!_- então beijei com vontade aquela boca que era minha.

_- Jovens apaixonados.._- suspirava Minerva McGonagall._- Vamos?_

_- Desculpem, saudades!_- fiquei visivelmente envergonhada, acho._ – Cullens, Jake, Leah, Seth, Byrdie e Brad façam como os outros e espalhem o floo em vocês!_- pedi distribuindo o pó.

_- e ficar parecendo um globo de boate maninha? É necessário mesmo?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- Acredite Emm, você será o globo de boate mais másculo que existe!_- todos riram da minha piada.

_- Você realmente está aprendendo com ele, mas não acho que sobreviveremos à outra piadista com mente sem filtro na família Cullen!_- ria Jasper.

_- Passem o pó okay.._- pedi diante da relutância que meus familiares estavam tendo em colocar em si o pó de floo._ – Assim vocês passarão despercebidos, vampiros e lobos por aqui são um tanto.._

_- Não somos bem vindos não é? Não se envergonhe filha._- disse-me Carlisle passando o pó nele dando o exemplo.

_- Aqui em Hogwarts vocês são bem vindos sim! Não preocupem-se com isso, o floo é apenas para vossa proteção caso queiram ir à Hogsmeade! Mas já é tarde, e vejo que todos já estão protegidos agora, para os que comem o banquete logo será servido e para os que bebem a floresta proibida é logo ali.._- disse Neville.

_- Eu vou acompanhá-los à floresta diretor, obrigada._- avisei.

_- Eu vou com você amor._- disse Byrdie.

_- Não, você não vai!_- fui seca com ele._- Vou me alimentar, todos vamos, não é uma coisa bela de se ver e pode acabar sendo perigoso pra você!_

_- Vamos também rainha!_- disse Jacob.

_- Também vou mãe!_- disse Nessie.

_- Certo, então vamos todos jantar, nos vemos em breve no salão, a saída é por aqui. Tomem cuidado com os centauros, ele são agressivos._- disse Neville.

_- Sim senhor, seremos breves. É apenas para não corrermos riscos com a sede, é muita gente sabe.._- disse eu nos justificando.

...

Eu, Jake, Leah e Seth nos tornamos lobos e os outros nos seguiram floresta adentro. Cada um pegou um cervo de uma pequena manada que encontramos e logo voltamos para dentro do castelo, eu na frente, sendo seguida por vampiros e lobos. Abri as grandes e pesadas portas do salão principal e entrei.

_- Hell! É Helena Dawn! Ela está de volta! Bem vinda!_- disse-me uma de minhas ex-colegas da Casa Corvinal.

_- Olá Ângela! Como vai? Você está diferente! Cortou o cabelo?_- perguntei.

_- Eu diferente? O que houve com você? Está mais alta, seus olhos, cabelo, corpo, tão diferente e tão mais linda!_- respondeu ela.

_- É o amor, sabe ele deixa à tudo e todos mais bonitos!_- disse à ela já me afastando.

_- Cullens, Black e Clearwaters! Por favor, aproximem-se, sentem-se conosco aqui na mesa dos professores! Helena, sente-se com Bernard na mesa da Corvinal!_- disse Neville._ – Pessoal, pessoal, acalmem-se! Estes visitantes são os professores de helena Dawn e são americanos.. e aqui somos todos especiais. Quero em nome de Hogwarts e de todos os seus alunos dar-lhes boas vindas. Eles serão nossos hospedes e freqüentarão as dependências da escola nos próximos dias enquanto Helena fará suas provas anuais._

_- Professor?_- um jovem aluno pediu a palavra._- Provas anuais? Estamos em fevereiro apenas.._

_- Mas ela já aprendeu todo o conteúdo do seu segundo ano nestes poucos meses Luke.._- explicou Neville.

_- Ta certo. Esqueci que ela era "super"_- disse o garoto arrancando risadas de todos os presentes.

_- Hell! Que legal! O que eles ensinam pra você?_- perguntou Ângela.

_- Jacob, Leah e Seth são meus professores de metamorfia e telepatia. Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie me ensinam à trabalhar com minha forca e com estratégias de batalha, assim como mecânica. Bella, Edward, Renesmee e Alice com meus poderes mentais. Carlisle com história, cultura geral, coisas de trouxas.. e Esme é minha mãe! Sinceramente, acho o trabalho dela o mais difícil sabe, ela tem que me amar depois que eu quase coloco a dela e tudo à minha volta abaixo!_- respondi.

_- E quanto às aulas de bruxaria?_- perguntou outra menina.

_- Joseph me deixou tudo preparado, na verdade eu já acabei com o conteúdo de bruxaria faz tempo, mas estávamos relaxando antes deste período de provas.._- respondi à garota e perante minha resposta Emmett riu alto.

_- Como ele ouviu?_- perguntou a mesma menina.

_- Sabe guardar segredo?_- perguntei à ela.

_- Sei, claro que sei!_- respondeu a garota excitada.

_- Ai é que está, eu também sei!_- respondi. Emmett caiu da cadeira depois disso e todos no salão riram da cara dele.

Juro que se pudesse ele teria ficado vermelho de vergonha. A garota ficou braça e não me dirigiu mais a palavra.

_- Me enganei mana, você é pior que ele!_- disse Jazz referindo-se as mentes sem filtro minha e de Emm. Ai quem quase caiu da cadeira foi eu.

...

Ainda em Londres o Ministro da Magia perguntava-se quem era Helena Dawn, quanta coragem.. Tão parecida com sua mãe, e aquela varinha! Marcus roiasse de raiva. Tinha posto em mente que teria ela em sua Liga logo, seus batedores incendiaram a casa em que ela estava hospedada e identificaram outros seres mágicos, mas não bruxos. Com quem aquela garota estava metida? Quem era ela?

...

Em Dartmouth os bombeiros estavam tentando controlar o fogo na enorme casa dos Cullen, Maria e Claudia choravam sem saber se alguém havia sido ferido.

...

Alice ficou com a visão turva e tremia..

_- Os Volturi, os Volturi chegaram à Londres!_- disse ela.

_- E vão para onde?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Velório do meu bisavô, claro!_- respondi antes que mais alguém se pronunciasse e Alice apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

_- Isso, e captarão seu cheiro! E ao contrário dos bruxos eles saberão de que espécie você é Hell!_- disse Allie.

_- Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero!Quero colocar os Volturi e a Liga atrás das minhas pistas falsas, assim protejo todos vocês.._- respondi.

_- Brilhante, uma estratégia brilhante irmã!_- disse Jasper.

Capitulo 50 – Pega-Pega

_- Agora nossas fichas estão com você Allie. Só você poderá me dar as opções de batalha que tenho. Eu confio em ti! Concentre-se na Liga e nos Volturi._- Alice apenas sacudia a cabeça confirmando.

_- Aro, Demitri, Renata e Jane não estão lá, estão indo para os EUA! Atrás de nós para confirmar se morremos no incêndio.._- disse Alice.

...

Àquelas horas da madrugada só haviam sobrado os membros da Liga no saguão e na área reservada do Ministério da Magia quando os Volturi adentraram o prédio, porém aquele séquito estava desfalcado. Faltavam, Aro, Demitri, Renata e Jane..

_- Ora, ora.._- disse Marcus Koleston para Marcus Volturi._- Achei que não mais viriam. Sinceramente senhores, achei que havia enviado o convite demasiado tarde..._

_- Estávamos esperando que os outros bruxos saíssem. Afinal só tratamos com a Liga, não com o Ministério, com o Ministro ou com os outros.._- disse Caius fechando os olhos e cheirando o ar.

_- E os demais?Aro, Jane, Demitri e Renata? Ficaram na Itália?_- perguntou Marcus Koleston.

_- Não Marcus, estão indo para os EUA. Para verificar se uma família grande e poderosa foi realmente dizimada. No campus da Universidade de Dartmouth, os Cullen._- explicou Marcus Volturi.

_- Dartmouth disseste? Acho que não é coincidência então, mandei meus batedores para lá, era a casa de uma bruxa extremamente poderosa, que conforme se sabe, estava de intercambio por lá. Meus batedores encontraram a casa vazia e a presença de duas espécies mágicas junto com ela._- disse Marcus Koleston.

_- São vampiros e lobisomens! Já te digo Koleston!_- avisou Caius._- Senti o cheiro aqui, fraco já mas ainda existente. O que os Cullen andam aprontando afinal? E qual é o nome dessa bruxa poderosa?_- perguntou.

_- Helena Dawn, filha de Joseph Dawn. Um dos fundadores da Liga, o outro foi o Bisavô Koleston, Arthur. Este Joseph é padrinho do meu tio, o Ministro, e também um ex-ministrado, enfim para mim é praticamente intocável. Mas não seria para vocês.._- sugeriu Marcus Koleston.

_- Joseph Dawn...Lembra dele irmão? O sétimo filho conhecido de Eleazar.. que agora pertence aos Denali que se dizem "primos" dos Cullen! Tudo se liga, eles planejam tomar nossos poderes, todos eles Koleston! Isso não podemos permitir! Chamaremos Aro e os outros de volta imediatamente!_- disse Marcus Volturi.

_- Manteremos contato! Agora devemos partir e aprontar nossos exércitos! Temos que nos apoiar nesta! Poderá ser nossa derradeira batalha! E claro, meus sentimentos por seu avô, sem duvida ele foi um grande exterminador! Até breve!_- disse Caius, e assim como chegaram saíram...

...HellPOV

_- Certo, os Volturi por enquanto não serão problema exatamente como eu queria...Jake, quantas famílias há no seu bando de La Push?_- perguntei.

_- Umas 20, 25 que possuem membros no bando, mais umas 10 ou 15 que moram nas terras, é muita gente, eles não sairão de lá, não importa o que fizermos ou dissermos._- disse Jacob.

_- Tampouco pensei nisso!_- respondi._- Hermione, você que entende mais de feitiços que qualquer outro bruxo.. existe um feitiço forte o suficiente para impedir vampiros que não sejam estes e outros bruxos que não sejam nós?_- pedi.

_- Eu não sei Helena, vou à biblioteca pesquisar, mas se não houver poderemos criá-lo. Precisaremos de alguns dias, em minha opinião é melhor criar um novo feitiço, assim corremos muito menos risco de que ele seja quebrado._- respondeu Hermione.

_- Quanto tempo temos até que resolvam ir atrás dos lobos de La Push?_- perguntei à Alice._- Bella, quase esqueci! Perdão.. pode enviar teu pai apara a reserva? Um feitiço funciona melhor do que dois, é mais forte.._

_- Sem problemas Hell, meu pai passara estas próximas semanas de férias com Sue em Napa Valley no vinhedo, e não é responsabilidade sua proteger minha família, é minha._- respondeu Bella com ar preocupado.

_- Eles estarão seguros lá._- assegurou Alice à Bella._- vão procurar os lobos em aproximadamente dois meses!_- respondeu Allie agora pra Hermione.

_- Tempo mais do que suficiente para um feitiço eficiente!_- Mione se despediu de todos e retirou-se.

_- Bella, não seja boba. Você é parte da minha família, então seu pai também é. Acha que sua mãe e Phill gostarão de uma viagem pela América do Sul?_- perguntei._- Não gostaria de deixar pecas soltas neste quebra-cabeça.._

_- Acho que sim, obrigada, é muita gentileza sua.._- disse Bella.

_- Obrigado._- disse Edward.

...

O Ministro estava em casa investigando antigas fotos de família e deu de cara com uma de sua mãe, Minerva Koleston. E outra de seu filho Peter, então lembrou-se da garota Dawn, filha de seu padrinho Joseph... avatar, coisas em comum, aquela varinha..

Naquele momento houve um clique fundo em sua mente e ele sorriu com gosto. Precisava marcar uma reunião com o padrinho, afinal, ele fora o melhor amigo de seu único filho, Peter Koleston e se alguém sabia algum segredo de seu filho, este alguém era ele. Escreveu um bilhete e enviou por sua coruja pessoal.

_- Joseph, seu afilhado, o Ministro quer lhe falar_- afirmou Allie.

_- Pois aceite Joseph, eu quero conhecê-lo. Iremos os dois neste encontro. Marque-o no Hogs Head para amanha à noite. Certeza absoluta! Algo me diz que ele ficará do nosso lado irmão!_- falou Helena à Joseph.

... HellPOV.

_- Cullens, Jake, Leah e Seth descansem, pela manhã teremos muitos compromissos.. Vou levá-los à sala precisa._ Então saímos todos caminhando pelos corredores.

_- O que há aqui no quinto andar mana?_- perguntou Nessie sonolenta.

_- A sala precisa. É uma sala encantada, serve ao propósito dos desejos de quem a encontra. E sua entrada fica aqui no quinto andar escondidinho.. _- sim eu estava andando e apalpando as paredes.

_- Como assim serve aos propósitos dos desejos de quem a encontra? Não entendi essa Hell. _- disse-me Rosálie.

_- Eu explico. No fundo é bem fácil. Eu estou desejando um lugar como havíamos em Dartmouth, tão confortável quanto pelo menos. Você Rosie terá um SPA só seu se desejar por um. Você Emm, terá sua TV Full HD de 100 polegadas e um sofá enorme para assistir seus jogos e jogar seu vídeo-game de ultima geração se quiser. Ed terá todas as musicas do mundo para ouvir e os melhores instrumentos para tocar. Esme e Bella, livros e obras de arte para estudar. Carlisle os melhores equipamentos médicos, Jazz as melhores armas, Nessie os melhores filmes, Allie as melhores roupas..._ – ai fui interrompida no meio da minha brilhante explicação.

_- Você diz as melhores das melhores roupas? Sapatos, acessórios?_- perguntou Alice ansiosa.

_- Sim, a melhor das melhores coisas! E na hora de sair, você pode sair em qualquer lugar dentro da escola. Qualquer um, mas a entrada é só no quinto andar. Achei! Prontos?_- perguntei com a mão na maçaneta. _- Lobos, o que desejaram?_

_- Camas! Estamos mortos de sono alteza!_- disseram os três juntos.

_- Ó timo! Durmam meus queridos. Eu os deixarei aqui. Pedirei para os elfos domésticos da cozinha lhes trazerem comida. Volto em breve!_- avisei. _- Divirtam-se! Qualquer coisa peçam para Jake ou Edward me chamarem. Vou preparar-lhes uma surpresa! E lembrem-se de desejar o que querem e terão!_- assim me despedi de todos e saí.

Capitulo 51 – Treinando os Cullen e os lobos

...

Voltei à sala precisa quando amanhecia e encontrei as minhas famílias ainda embasbacadas com tudo o que encontraram lá. Os elfos já haviam entregado o café da manhã como eu havia pedido. Byrdie e Brad estavam lá com eles.

_- Amor! Onde você estava? Achei que fosse ficar aqui, mas quando eu e Brad voltamos você não estava! Acabei dormindo.. Bom dia!_- me disse Byrdie se aproximando para me beijar.

_- Bom dia Byrdie, a todos a propósito... Como foi a noite?_- perguntei.

_- Mana, você não estava brincando quando disse que essa sala nos daria tudo de melhor!_- disse Emmett em uma felicidade praticamente tátil.

_- Não estava não! Vocês gostam de altura? De voar?_- perguntei.

_- O que quer dizer filha?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Hoje vocês vão aprender a voar em vassouras! Apresento-lhes as fabulosas FIREBOLT 3000 TURBO!_- disse eu ao sacudir a berloqueira._- A Firebolt 3000 já existe, mas eu passei as ultimas horas acrescentando o "turbo" nela, floo. Há uma para cada um de nós. Tomei a liberdade de arrancar cabelos de vocês, desculpem! Sendo assim ela obedece somente a vocês e a mim, claro!_- eu estava emocionada com minha própria inteligência.

_- Juro que jamais pensei em andar, melhor, voar em vassouras.._- comentou Edward.

_- Ora Ed, pra tudo há uma primeira vez. E como aqui ninguém tem medo de altura e adora velocidade.._- respondi.

_- Você também mexe com esse tipo de mecânica?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Ela é a melhor! Hell consertou todas as vassouras do nosso time!_- disse Byrdie.

_- Mas é claro! Às vezes esquecemos que a Hell é "super"!_- riu Jazz.

_- Então vamos? O campo de quadribol fica do outro lado da propriedade, precisaremos cruzar os terrenos.._- disse Brad.

_- Você disse velocidade Hell? A moto que montei vai até 350 km/h fácil, e de 0 a 100 em 10 segundos.._- contou Jacob gabando-se.

_- A Firebolt 3000 não tem este nome à toa_..- eu disse mas depois pensei melhor._- Ok, talvez tenha, a velocidade máxima dela é de 470 km/h e vai de 0 a 200 em 5 segundos. Essa turbo eu testei até a velocidade do som sem que o motor fizesse barulho e foi de 0 a 300 em 7 segundos.._- Jake só me olhava pra mim embasbacado._ – Brad tem razão, daqui a pouco os alunos acordam..._

_- Quanto é mesmo a velocidade do som?_- perguntou Jake.

_- É 340, 29 metros por segundo, se não me engano.._- respondeu Brad.

_- Ah ta, obrigado._- respondeu Jake, fazendo contas mentais e usando os dedos.

_- Hall de entrada!_- eu disse à porta da sala precisa e quando eu abri a porta lá estavam às enormes ampulhetas das casas.

_- Isso são realmente pedras preciosas?_- ouvi.

_- Sim Nessie, são reais._- respondi._- Aqui as casas ganham pontuações e todo final de ano há um grande baile.. Agora segurem-se todos e tentem não fazer movimentos bruscos. Vento!_- consegui levantar vôo dali com 14 pessoas sobre minha nuvem conjurada rumo ao campo de quadribol.

...

_- Certo, formem fila, e Emm, não ria, é importante!_- eu disse séria._ – Aqui estão suas vassouras.._- eu disse tirando-as uma a uma e entregando a seu dono._- Antes que alguém diga alguma besteira.._- falei olhando para Emmett, claro._- Maximus!_- e as antes minúsculas vassouras cresceram para o seu tamanho original._- Apóiem-nas no chão e estiquem seus braços sobre elas, depois digam "suba" e agarrem-nas. Simplesmente vejam._- depois todos me imitaram._ – Agora montem sobre elas e equilibrem-se, ora, como posso dizer, como bruxos! E vamos treinar um pouco de equilíbrio rente ao chão.. ok, sem stress, somos todos especiais aqui, muito bem Byrdie e Brad! Como eu já disse antes elas obedecem a vocês e a mim, vou subir um pouco ok? 1 metro, 2 metros, 5 metros..._- eu sei agora como se sentiram Harry, Ron e Gina quando me ensinaram na primeira vez. Que chato!

_- Ah Hell! Mais alto!_- reclamou Emmett.

_- Você que pediu.._avisei._- Emmett 50 metros..Gostou? Quer ir mais alto? É só dizer que ela fará, experimentem.. digam seus nomes e o quanto querem subir.. Emmett 15 metros. É bom que vocês escutem antes.._informei._ – O alcance médio de uma varinha de madeira de lei com qualquer núcleo é de 75 metros em qualquer direção.. Emmett 75 metros. Byrdie, jogue água nele!_- pedi.

_- Aquamenti!_- disse Byrdie, e o jato de água que saiu da varinha dele atingiu Emmett bem na cara.

_- Emmett, 80 metros! Faças de novo Byrdie!_- pedi e desta vez a água não alcançou Emmett que mostrou o dedo pra ele e riu._ – Viram? As varinhas feitas por mistura, madeira e pedra alcançam cerca de 90 metros. As varinhas de pedras semipreciosas, 120 metros. De pedras preciosas o alcance é de 200 metros. De diamante puro como a do meu avô o ministro o alcance é de 280 metros. Já a minha vejam por si mesmos... Helena 500 metros! Emmett chão! Aquamenti!_- e um jato de água atingiu o rosto do meu irmão..tadinho!_- Asciugatti!_- agora ele estava seco de novo.._- Desculpa!Irmaozao!Helena 15 metros!Ainda não testei mais alto que isso._

_- Tudo isso é muito impressionante sem duvida Hell!_- disse Carlisle

_- Pois então lhe peço que quando forem voar nelas Mao baixem de 150 metros de altura, okay?_- pedi._ – As varinhas de pedra pertencem só à Liga, e se tiverem qualquer duvida que seja só voem em 250 metros para garantir principalmente vocês bruxos e lobos, você também Nessie._

_- Ok.._- disseram todos.

_- Mas quanto à velocidade?_- pediu Jacob ansioso.

_- Funciona com o mesmo principio da altura e é importante usar os visores que vou lhes dar também, os olhos secam sabe.. tomem!_- eu disse passando os óculos para todos.

_- Então eu posso dizer "Jacob 100 metros e 100 Km/h?_- Vvrruumm, lá se foi o lobo. O agarrei com a mente antes que ele caísse da vassoura.

_- Cuidado Jake! São comandos sensíveis!_- adverti._- Jacob com Helena!_- bradei e o recoloquei de volta sob a vassoura._ Comecem com velocidades baixas, e quanto mais rápido forem inclinem-se sobre o cabo dela ok! Agora testem os comandos. Eu vou descer e agarrar qualquer um de vocês que possa cair._- Ali estava terminada a minha seção do tele curso didático.

...

_- Hora do almoço pessoal! Vamos?_- perguntou Neville ao chegar ao campo de quadribol._- Pelo visto vocês são bons mesmo nas vassouras, parabéns!_

_- Oba! Estamos com fome!Vamos gente!_- disse Brad._ – Bradley chão!_

_- Bernard chão!_

_- Jacob chão!_

_- Leah chão!_

_- Seth chão!_

_- Renesmee chão!_

_- Helena chão!_

_- Carlisle chão!_

_- Esme chao!_

_- Isabella chão!_

_- Edward chão!_

_- Emmett chão!_

_- Rosálie chão!_

_- Alice chão!_

_- Jasper chão!_

_- Parabéns! Foi um ótimo treino! Palmas!_- eu disse.

_- Helena, o que você pediu já foi providenciado. Nos espera na minha sala. Vamos, assim eu vou mostrando a todos um pouco das dependências, a sala precisa vocês já conhecem..._- comentou Neville.

_- senhor diretor, a sala precisa é a coisa mais absurdamente mágica que eu já vi!_- disse Esme.

_- Senhora Cullen, a sala precisa é só um pouco do que temos aqui. A senhora e Isabella gostam de arte, certo?_- perguntou.

_- Sim, e aqui na escola vocês possuem um acervo de arte maravilhoso! Pelos meus conhecimentos há pecas aqui com mais de 300 anos e incrivelmente preservadas!_- disse Esme.

...

_- Pessoal, esta é a Dama Cinzenta, ou Helena Ravenclaw, filha de Rowena Ravenclaw a fundadora da Casa Corvinal._- apresentou Byrdie.

_- Wow! Bonita!_- disse Emmett.

_- Wow! Ta morta!_- disse Rosálie.

_- Dããã! Querida! Você também está!_- respondeu o fantasma ao sair.

_- Perdeu uma grande chance de ficar quieta Rosálie!_- Edward ria.

...

_- Qual é a senha?_- perguntou a gárgula à Neville.

_- Água com bolinhas!_- respondeu ele.

_- Podem subir!_- disse a gárgula ao liberar a entrada.

_- Esta caixa chegou em teu nome pouco antes que eu fosse lhe chamar, se importa se eu perguntar o que é? Normalmente eu não recebo encomendas em nome de alunos.._- disse Neville incomodado.

_- Peço as mais sinceras desculpas senhor!_- pedi._- É claro que pode saber o que contém esta caixa.. São pingentes de pedra floo. Um deles é para o senhor. Cada um de vocês pegue um, por favor!_- e passei a caixa._- Pedi ontem à noite para Dino Thomas e para o senhor Olivaras que fizessem pingentes com o floo que haviam na loja e eles me mandaram agora._- expliquei.

_- E o que ele pediu em troca?_- perguntou Neville.

_- Apenas que eu devolvesse todos que não fossem usados. O resto é presente. Eles o protegerão das varinhas bruxas e dos poderes dos Volturi._- expliquei.

_- Obrigado!_- disseram todos.

_- Obrigado vocês!_- eu disse.

...

_- Neville? Posso entrar?_- alguém perguntou atrás da porta.

_- Sim, por favor! Joseph, olá! Como vai?_- perguntou Neville.

_- Hell, pessoal, que bom que estão todos aqui. O Ministro aceitou o encontro no Hogs Head. Vem sozinho, seria bom se fosse apenas eu ao encontro Helena. Ele confia em mim.._- explicou Joseph.

_- Está certo Joseph, está certo. Vá sozinho._- respondi._- Mas posso ir com os Cullen à Hogsmeade? A cidade é agradável e depois dos últimos acontecimentos é bom mesmo que eles se distraiam. Ah, este pingente de floo é para você._- eu disse.

_- Pode, isso pode minha querida. Soube que vocês voaram hoje! Muito bem! Parabéns!_- disse Joseph pra todos. _– E vocês crianças que comem, já o fizeram?_

_- Não senhor! Estamos morrendo de fome!_- respondeu Seth alisando a barriga e com cara de coitadinho.

_- OOPPSS! Gente me desculpa! Eu esqueci!_- eu tinha esquecido mesmo..

...

Capitulo 52 – Grandpa (Vovô)

Já era final do almoço de Nessie, dos lobos e dos bruxos quando Alice teve um idéia.

_- Família! O que vocês acham de retribuir a gentileza com que somos tratados aqui com uma festa? Lá mesmo na sala precisa?_- perguntou._- Mas será que ela suportaria?_- perguntava-se agora pensando alto.

_- Acho que é uma ótima idéia querida!_- concordou Esme.

_- Também acho sabe.. é o aniversário de Luna também, poderíamos oferecer um banquete com dança, alegria, confraternização.. Será que tua mãe aceitaria Byrdie?_- perguntei.

_- Acho que ela vai adorar! Ótima idéia!Precisamos de um pouco de alegria por aqui! Mas quando? O aniversário dela é depois de amanha.._- respondeu Byrdie.

_- No mesmo dia! Vamos? Vamos subir e fazer nossa listinha de convidados!_- dizia Alice aos pulinhos. Me fazia feliz vê-la feliz.

_- Mas e Hogsmeade?_- perguntei.

_- Ah, será rapidinho Hell, serão somente nossos amigos bruxos.. é só o tempo de escrever os convites e logo iremos à caca de modelitos! Será que precisaremos de algo mais?_- perguntou, depois saiu arrastando Jasper, Esme e Rosálie com ela.

_- Carlisle! Pai, espere! Eu gostaria de falar com você!_- chamei.

_- Vão indo garotos, logo alcançaremos vocês.._- disse aos demais que saíram andando de volta à sala precisa fazendo apostas sobre vídeo-game e jogos enquanto esperariam por Alice e os demais._ – Diga Hell, o que gostaria?_- perguntou.

_- Pai, seria prudente se nós ligarmos para Dartmouth e dizer que estamos vivos.. digo, para a direção e eu para Claudia e Maria. Antes que achem que morremos, ou pior, que chamem a policia! Ai já viu né!_- eu disse.

_- Tem razão, tens razão.. mas o fuso horário.. há esta hora já não há ninguém lá, eu ligarei mais tarde, juro que quase esqueci!_- respondeu Carlisle.

_- Eu ligarei amanha para as garotas._- comentei. Carlisle passou o braço pelos mus ombros e seguimos andando em direção ao quinto andar.

...

_- Está pronto! E agora? Como mandamos para os convidados?_- perguntou Alice excitada.

_- Fácil!_- disse Bradley._- Me passe o dos professores.._- disse já pegando os envelopes das mãos de Allie._- Agora, eu passo o encantamento do correio.. "Posta Interna"!_

Ficamos todos olhando admirados os convites internos ganhando asinhas e flutuando em direção à porta da sala precisa e depois para os convidados que os receberiam em instantes.

_- E com os outros?_- perguntou Leah.

_- Isso nós entregaremos para as corujas, serão entregue seguramente em poucas horas.. já volto! Me acompanha até o corujal querida?_- perguntou Bradley à Leah.

_- Sim querido!_- respondeu Leah alegremente.

_- Não esqueçam suas vassouras! Nos veremos no hall, sim?_- eu disse.

_- Sim!Corujal!_- disse Brad antes de abrir a porta e sair com Leah.

_- Prontos?_- perguntei aos outros._- Let`s Fly!_

...

Brad e Leah não demoraram muito para aparecerem no hall já montados em suas vassouras. Todos nós seguimos em direção à Hogsmeade voando em velocidade altura controladas. Aterizamos em frente à casa dos gritos..

_- Ui! Que casa horrenda é essa? De quem é?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- A casa dos gritos? Hoje ela pertence a Ted Tonks Lupin, mas já foi do pai dele.. é meio que um ponto turístico! Ainda tem gente por aqui que acha que essa casa é mal assombrada! Bem.._- Byrdie começou a contar a história.

Contou dos animagos, de Sirius Black e tudo mais.. até demos uma volta pela casa. Não posso negar que a sensação de entrar lá era claustrofóbica e esquisita, mas nada demais...

Depois Dalí fomos a pé para a cidade, passamos pela Dedos de Mel e pelas Geminialidades Weasley onde os garotos todos encontraram seu paraíso sem duvida! Depois fomos para as lojas de arte, livros, decoração, roupas... fizemos mil compras e nos divertimos pra valer! Até que a hora do encontro entre meu irmão e meu avô chegou e a completa ansiedade tomou conta de mim!

...

_- Não adianta disfarçar! Sabemos que você está se coçando para participar daquela conversa!_- disse-me Bella que olhava uma escultura na galeria de arte que visitávamos._- Assim como sei que você pode se duplicar e que sua cópia tem total capacidade de interação.._- Bella tinha um sorriso malicioso em sua face.

_- O que sugere? Que eu deixe uma cópia aqui e vá espiar a conversa? É isso?_- perguntei confusa.

_- Quem eu? Acho que você está maluca Hell, eu não disse nada..Você obviamente está ouvindo coisas.._- Bella deu uma piscada para mim, porque Esme e Carlisle passavam por nós.

_- Ah, okay! Certamente eu estou maluca!_- disfarcei. Cheguei bem próxima ao ouvido de Bella e agradeci pela idéia.

Pedi para que ela me abraçasse e que não se preocupasse comigo. Disse que logo os encontraria no restaurante aonde iríamos "jantar". Disse que a deixa da minha "personagem" era ir ao banheiro..

_- Te amamos!_- disse-me ela.

_- Não mais do que eu a vocês!_- respondi, então me dupliquei e a "eu" verdadeira se metamorfou na versão humana da estatua que Bella admirava...

_- Com licença..._- disse a nova versão de mim, pisquei para Bella e sai.

...

Um pouco antes de entrar no Hogs Head me virei e consegui ver minha cópia recebendo flores e beijinhos de Byrdie quando o grande grupo se encontrou na praça. Sorri e fui enfrentar meus medos.

Quando minha nova versão adentrou no pub chamou a atenção de todos os presentes, claro! Era linda e loira! Praticamente uma gêmea de Rosálie! Joseph e meu avô já estavam lá. Sentei-me no balcão e pedi uma bebida...

_- Olá gracinha! _– disse o barman._- Nunca te vi por aqui.. de passagem ou veio pra ficar? O que gostaria de beber?_- perguntou.

_- Boa noite. Por enquanto de passagem, visitando minha avó. Gostaria de beber algo forte. Estou com frio, o quem sugere? Aquele não é o Ministro da Magia? Aquele outro bruxo, quem é?_- Tinha que me fazer de louca, e fazer amizade com o barman me pareceu uma boa idéia.

_- sim, é o Ministro e aquele outro com ele é professor em Hogwarts. Se chama Joseph Dawn. Sugiro uma coisinha nova que temos aqui, chamasse "V"como a letra, sangue de vampiro.. o que acha?_- perguntou.

_- Dilua-lo com soda pra mim por favor, puro é realmente forte.._- na real me deu vontade de socar aquele cara até a morte!

...

_- Padrinho! Ela é minha neta não é? Filha de Peter! Helena é filha dele não é?_- perguntava Indra._- Olhe esta foto da minha mãe na juventude! É praticamente igual à Helena! Depois de uma prova desta o senhor não pode me negar uma resposta verdadeira!_- meu avô estava afoito e nervoso.

_- Sim, ela é filha de Peter e também minha irmã._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Que? Como assim sua irmã? Eu sempre achei que você não conhecesse tua mãe! Quem é tua mãe? Quantos anos Helena tem?_- perguntou Indra.

_- Hell tem 12 anos, ela é de 29 de agosto..._- respondeu Joseph.

_- 12? Como 12 anos se ela parece ter uns 16, 17? E como se você pelo que sei já passaste dos 400 anos faz tempo? Como Joseph?_- Indra parecia cada vez mais perturbado.

Joseph levou as mãos ao pescoço e retirou o colar com o medalhão dos Mentz que eu havia lhe dado de casamento e o depositou sobre a mesa virado para o afilhado. Meu avô ficou branco como papel quando olhou para o medalhão. Imediatamente o devolveu para Joseph que recolocou o colar.

Tremendo chamou o barman que insistia em me paquerar e a me oferecer bebidas de graça e pediu uma dose de scotch, no que foi prontamente atendido e para minha alegria pude jogar fora o tal "V". Eca!

_- Indira? Indira Mentz? A loba? A puro-sangue? É ela a tua mãe e a mãe da minha neta? Por Merlin! Por isso a traição! Por isso aquela varinha! Peter Koleston e Indira Mentz.. que mistura! Não é à toa que ela é poderosa.. lobo e bruxo..impressionante_!- Indra estava abismado.

_- Mas isso é só 50% do sangue dela. Ainda tem vampiro e elfo ali naquele sangue! Helena é hibrida!_- falou Joseph orgulhoso. Eu não pude conter um sorriso que brotou no meu rosto de "estátua".

_- Wow! Wow! Divino Merlin! __Padrinho gostaria de conhecê-la, ela deve me odiar, achar que eu tenho algo a ver com a morte dos pais dela. Jamais eu poderia supor que ela existia, eu amava meu filho, mas foi uma traição!_- explicava-se.

_- Não há traição de sangue ou qualquer outro tipo de traição quando duas pessoas realmente se amam! Foi o que ela mesma disse uma vez, e foi ela quem quis que eu viesse aqui conversar com você, ela não te odeia, você é o avo dela. Eu e você somos sua família original. Ela tem certeza de que você ficara do nosso lado.. ela pretende se vingar de Marcus.._- disse Joseph.

_- E ela tem razão, vou ficar, ela é a única família que me resta, um pouco de seu sangue também é meu.. onde ela está? Em Hogwarts? Quero vê-la! Conversar com ela!_- pediu Indra.

_- Não, Helena está na cidade... vamos? Aposto que ela não espera vê-lo!_- disse Joseph.

Foi a deixa para que eu partisse, eu já chorava copiosamente sobre aquele balcão. Deixei duas moedas e sai pouco antes de Joseph e do Ministro. Desaparatei e aparatei já como eu no banheiro do restaurante. No mesmo instante minha duplicata se levantou e Bella finalmente respirou aliviada. Sai de lá e voltei à mesa com os olhos inchados, mas sorrindo.

_- Algum problema mana?_- perguntou Emmett preocupado que já bebia seu adorado sangue de dragão..

_- Não Emm, estou ótima! Alergia acho, só isso.._- respondi.

...

_- Vejam! É Joseph e um senhor! Acho que aquele é seu avô querida!_- disse Alice para mim batendo palminhas e sorrindo feliz sentada ao lado de Ed e Jazz.

_- Hell, Trouxe comigo um senhor que está querendo muito conhecer a neta.._- disse Joseph.

_- Senhor Ministro! Jantaria conosco?_- perguntei.

_- Sou seu avo menina e não aceito que você me chame de outro jeito não seja este! Avô, vovô, nono.._- disse Indra feliz.

_- Prazer vô! Sou sua neta.. Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!_- eu ria e falava como uma retardada. Indra passou a mão pelo meu rosto..

_- Você é igual à minha mãe sabia? Linda com ela foi, mas seus olhos são como os de Peter.. Sim, aceito o seu convite para jantar querida, estou com fome! Bebi umas doses sabe, tenho que comer agora antes que eu saia por ai como um bruxo malucão com uma varinha que brilha!_- então sentou-se.

_- Agora sabemos de onde ela tirou o senso de humor ácido pelo menos.._- disse Carlisle quando se apresentou ao meu avô._- sou Carlisle Cullen, tomo a liberdade de ser chamado por Helena como pai._

_- Sim, eu pertenço à família dele também. Jasper me mordeu acidentalmente e me transformou em vampira, mas como não bebeu meu sangue me deu a liberdade de poder chamar Carlisle e Esme de pai e mãe._- apontei para ela que me sorriu carinhosamente. _– Este são Alice e Jasper, Rosálie e Emmett, Bella e Edward pais de Renesmee que é noiva de Jacob Black, ele é lobisomem como eu e possui traços do sangue da família da minha mãe. Estes são Seth e Leah Clearwater, irmãos e parte do bando que ficou nos EUA. Bradley Skeeter é namorado de Leah e este é Bernard Lovegood o meu namorado, ambos bruxos._- apresentei.

_- Skeeter como a repórter Rita?_- perguntou Indra.

_- Sim, ela é minha tia, irmã do meu pai._- respondeu Brad.

_- E Lovegood como Xeno e Luna?_- perguntou Indra para Byrdie.

_- Meu avo e minha mãe, respectivamente senhor!_- respondeu Byrdie.

_- Vou ficar de olho em você rapaz, saiba que ela tem um avo furioso!_- advertiu Indra à Byrdie._- Lobos, vampiros, bruxos.. eu sou Indra Koleston também conhecido como o Ministro da Magia! Quero que saibam que este agradável jantar será pago por mim! A propósito Helena, todas as suas despesas agora serão pagas por mim! Assim como tudo o que possuo agora também é seu, e o que era do teu pai e assim por diante.._- explicou-me meu avo.

_- Gentileza sua senhor, mas estamos indo bem.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Por favor, não se ofendam! É coisa de sangue meu caro, obrigação.._- disse Indra.

_- Então, se o senhor não se incomodar, gostaria de comparecer depois de amanha a uma festa que daremos em Hogwarts para agradecer e confraternizar com nossos amigos bruxos?_- Perguntou Esme.

_- Mas é claro! Adoro festas! Terá danças espero! Voltou para Londres pela manhã mas retornarei para a comilança e a dança! Sabe, nos bruxos somos chulos com o linguajar.._- ria Indra com gosto.

_- Indra, por enquanto ninguém pode saber que eu sou sua neta, Joseph já deve ter lhe dito que pretendo me vingar de Marcus.._- eu disse.

_- Sim, eu sei minha querida. O teu, ou melhor o nosso segredo será respeitado..._- garantiu-me Indra.

...

**P.S: Obrigada Cacau pela review, espero que voce continue lendo minha fantic! E voce que lê também de sua opinião tá! Eu nao mordo e respondo! Obrigada! Beijos à todos! Vic Zanini**


	6. Histórias de Sangue II

PARTE 5 (II)

HISTORIAS DE SANGUE

Capitulo 53 – Ring-Ring

_- Meu bom Merlin! Enfim!_- disse Joseph ao sair de cima da minha vassoura na volta de Hogsmeade. _- Menina! Isso é uma vassoura supersônica praticamente! Estou cansadíssimo! Vejo vocês amanha!_- então se despediu.

Havíamos parado já no corredor do quinto andar, as portas da escola já estavam fechadas e já passava das três e meia da manha quando voltamos. Nessie, lobos e bruxos vieram de carona nas vassouras, estavam caindo de sono! Entraram na sala precisa e foram direto dormir.

_- Aqui entre nós mana, seu avo é um bruxo completamente maluco! Adorei ele!_- dizia Emmett depois de ter bebido quatro garrafas de sangue de dragão com Jazz, Alice, Rosie e Bella. Acho que tinha efeito alcoólico neles, como vinho tem pra nós..

_- Ele é um grande cara!_- disse Jazz também alegrinho.

_- Acho que esse sangue de dragão deixa meus filhos e filhas molinhos, isso sim! Já para dentro todos! Desejem por um banho bem gelado!_- disse Esme empurrando os garotos enquanto as garotas riam e entravam atrás deles.

_- Já eu Edward, vou desejar um quarto lindo e à prova de som só para nós!_- disse Bella com olhos maliciosos para o marido q a carregou nos braços para dentro.

_- E eu vou desejar um telefone! Precisamos dar satisfações na Universidade, afinal e Esme trabalhamos lá.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Carlisle, depois me empreste o telefone okay! Minusculus!_- E todas as vassouras deixadas no lado de fora da sala precisa tornaram-se berloques de chaveiro que eu apanhei no chão e entrei na sala , feliz.

...

_- Bom dia senhor Reitor!É Carlisle Cullen, sim, sim estamos todos bem, só não pude avisar antes. Foram problemas de família.._- Carlisle saiu para um canto reservado, não queria ser interrompido.

_- Mãe! Vou dar uma olhadela em Byrdie, peças para Carlisle deixar o telefone sobre a bancada que mais tarde ligarei para Claudia e Maria.. Ofereça para Jacob e Bella também, eles podem estar querendo falar com suas famílias. Seria bom saber como vão os Denali!_- disse eu enquanto me levantava do sofá e ia em direção ao quarto onde eu e Byrdie "dormíamos".

_- Fique sossegada querida.._- disse-me Esme que lia um livro.

Cheguei à porta do quarto e abri devagar. Byrdie não estava na cama. A luz do banheiro estava ligada porém. Fui até o banheiro esfumaçado e vi que Bernard tomava banho. Em silencio voltei ao quarto e me despi completamente voltando logo em seguida para o banheiro. Ansiava por Byrdie dentro de mim...Abri a porta do Box e entrei.

_- Hell! Que susto!_- disse Byrdie a me ver.

_- Cruzes! Estou tão horrenda assim?_- perguntei me fazendo de ofendida.

_- Jamais você será horrenda.. Vem cá vem!!_- disse Byrdie me puxando de encontro a ele.

...

Byrdie já dormia em meus braços quando olhei para o relógio e vi que já passava das seis da manha. Pelo horário nos EUA deveria ser próximo ou até meio-dia. Sai da cama e coloquei a primeira coisa que vi e mais uma calcinha e um meião e fui em direção à sala de estar para pegar o telefone o mais discretamente possível. SPLAFT! E uma dor imensa correu pela minha bunda. Me virei para trás e Emmett ria da minha cara como sempre.

_- Aaaiiieee! Ta louco é?_- berrei pra ele.

_- Ta loca você que sai por ai só de calcinha, camiseta e meião! Ta com frio nos pés é mana?_- perguntou ele rindo.

_- Sim eu to!_- disse eu bicuda e passando a mão na minha bunda._- O que faz aqui? Cadê a Rosie?_

_- Ta se trocando, vamos caçar.. E sim, vamos levar as tais vassouras não se preocupe! Faca um favor pra si mesma, se não quiser ver espécime masculino correndo atrás de você que não seja seu namorado Byrdie compre uma burca ta legal!_- disse Emm.

_- Olha o respeito Emmett Cullen!_- disse Rosálie que saia do quarto com cara de furiosa pra ele._- Ela é nossa irmã! Sorte tua ter morrido faz tempo! E ele tem razão! Compre uma burca Hell!_

_- Viu só? To morto mas não sou cego!_- riu ele enquanto pegava Rosálie pela cintura e a levava para fora do corredor em direção à sala.

...

_- Alo? Quem é?_- perguntou Claudia.

_- Claudia! Sou eu Helena! Helena Dawn! Como vai?_- perguntei.

_- Hell! Meu bom Deus, que alivio! Pensávamos que havia acontecido algo grave com você e sua família! Onde vocês estão afinal? Sua casa pegou fogo sabia?_- disse ela.

_- Sim, eu soube agora a pouco, por isso estou ligando pra dizer que estamos bem! Saímos no mesmo dia em que fomos correr! Recebi um telefonema urgente aqui da Inglaterra... Meu bisavô faleceu. Viemos para o funeral. Eu vou ficar mais uns dias porque tenho provas anuais, mas pretendo voltar para os EUA em breve!_- menti a respeito de muita coisa enquanto dizia aquilo, mas realmente pretendo voltar em breve pra casa.

_- Sinto muito por seu bisavô Helena! Maria está aqui comigo e diz que também sente muito! Esperamos em breve o retorno de todos vocês! Boa sorte nas suas provas! Tenho certeza de que tudo correrá bem!_- desejou Claudia.

_- Tenho certeza que sim! Até breve! Tchau!_- me despedi.

_- Tchau querida!_- disse Claudia antes de desligar.

...

_- Gosto de Claudia, é uma boa menina.._- disse Alice atrás de mim.

_- Também gosto dela._- respondi._- Mas concentre-se em Aro, nos Volturi e na Liga okay! Claudia e Maria ficarão bem.._

_- Tudo bem! Bloqueando.._- disse Alice fazendo o gesto como se estivesse passando a chave na cabeça trancando-a, depois me sorriu.

...

Claudia e Maria respiram aliviadas por saberem que os Cullen estavam bem e em segurança na Inglaterra. Mas não perceberam aquele casal muito pálido que os perseguia de perto, elas estavam sendo vigiadas.

...

Alguns instantes se passaram e agora já estavam todos de pé.

_- E o que vamos fazer hoje?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Aulas de Defesa da Arte das Trevas e de formação de vôo, inspiradas nos ataques de quadribol. E um jogo de quadribol para assistir depois. Corvinal x Sonserina, vou jogar! Fui convidada para jogar como apanhadora! A menina que é a apanhadora atual quebrou o braço no jogo passado e ainda não está bem.._- eu disse.

Capitulo 54 – Diversão!

_- Wow! Quadribol é um dos jogos mais legais que eu já vi! É como uma batalha! Tudo ao mesmo tempo e agora! O que vocês acham da gente comprar alguns kits e levar pra casa? Emm, Ed?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Acho ótimo! Mas quem vai jogar contra a gente?_- perguntou Ed.

_- Isso é comigo e com os lobos! Só precisaremos de mais vassouras.._- disse Jake.

_- Isso é por minha conta! Por enquanto fiquem com o pomo!_- eu disse ao atirar o pomo de ouro que foi pego por Emmett.

_- Até já sei quem vai ganhar o primeiro jogo Jake! E não são vocês!_- Alice dava pulinhos.

_- Pelo que sei, isso ainda pode ser mudado tia!_- exclamou Nessie.

_- Droga! Dançamos gente! Hell vai jogar com eles!_- disse Alice.

...

A noite ia passando tranqüila como sempre na sala precisa quando um bilhete alado passou por debaixo da porta e pousou na minha mão. Abri, li e sorri. Achei uma ótima idéia.

_- Pessoal! É da professora Minerva! Está nos convidando para passarmos o dia no piquenique anual à beira do lago negro! Vamos? Vocês todos vão adorar! Assim tiramos o dia de amanha só para o ócio! O que acham?_- perguntei, agora a excitada era eu.

_- Amanha fará sol Hell! Vamos brilhar ao sol! Inclusive você!_- disse Alice.

_- Vocês estão com o floo não estão?Pois o floo ira absorver um pouco do brilho. E outra, por aqui todos já perceberam que somos todos estranhos.. A mais freakshow aqui sou eu e eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso_!- respondi.

_- Brava!_- aplaudiu Bradley._- Leah, assim ficaremos o dia todo juntos.._

_- Adorei! Podem contar comigo!_- sorria Leah.

_- Vamos todos então!_- disse Carlisle.

...

_- Cadê a burca? Melhor, caras vamos precisar de sete burcas! Até você mãe!?_- disse Emmett fazendo caretas para Esme quando todas nós meninas tiramos nossas roupas e ficamos apenas de trajes de bando para pegar um solzinho. A área do lago havia sido encantada para parecer um belo dia de verão!_- Pai! Como você deixa? Rosie, até você?_- Emmett continuava reclamando.

_- Sim, até eu ursinho!_- respondeu Rosie passando o bronzeador._- Eu não posso colocar um simples biquíni e me deitar no sol, mas você pode ficar olhando para todas as outras garotas com este seu calção de surfista e este seu físico de deus grego?Me poupe!_- todos rimos._- e não venha me dizer que não é a mesma coisa.._

_- tia Rosie! Foi você que pegou meu bronzeador? O que pretende? Ficar mais branca do que já é? Isso é algum tipo de piada?_- reclamou Nessie tirando o tubo da mão da tia._- Jake, passe nas minhas costas por favor?_

_- Humpf.._- bufou Edward ao lado de Bella.

_- Edward! Deixe-os em paz e pare de ser tão ciumento! Renesmee e Jacob não fazem nem metade do que fazíamos quando éramos namorados! Eles são noivos querido! Relaxe.._- disse Bella.

_- Okay, okay, informações demais galera! Como o único solteiro aqui eu me sinto obrigado a sair e conversar com algumas garotas, vai que eu encontro minha impressão aqui em Hogwarts também... Licença!_- Seth levantou-se e foi em direção a um grupo de garotas que soltava rizinhos de quando em quando, quando algum dos excelentes espécimes masculinos do nosso grupo se mexia ou simplesmente respirava.

_- Gente, eu vou nadar. Alguém me acompanha?_- perguntei._- É bem legal! Temos a lula gigante e os sereianos também, ele são meio mal humorados, mas não mexem com a gente se você não tocar em nada que é deles.._- comentei.

_- Péra ai!Hell, você disse sereianos? Sereias? Existem sereias neste lago? Sereias? Meio peixe, meio gente?_- perguntava Alice que havia se sentado. Seus olhos dourados faiscavam ao sol.

_- Sim, sereias Alice! Mas assim como elfos e fadinhas elas não são como os humanos às pintam.._- expliquei._- São feias, agressivas e barulhentas.._

_- Mas eu não vou perder de ver sereias de verdade! Sendo feias ou não!_- exclamou Alice.

_- Muito menos nós!_- disseram os outros que também se levantaram.

_- Ok, okay! Cabeças de bolha para os que respiram então! Teremos uma hora! E prestem atenção okay! Brad vai à frente porque fala a língua deles.._- disse Byrdie.

...

_- Água!_- exclamei assim que coloquei a cabeça para fora da água do lago com minha varinha em mãos. Então uma onda gigante varreu nosso grupa de volta à margem com gentileza.

_- Magnífico! Lá embaixo é realmente magnífico!_- exclamava Carlisle.

_- E como são feios!Cruzes! Quando aquela sereia me encarou por pouco eu não sai gritando e correndo!_- tremia Nessie que se aconchegava no peito de Jacob.

_- Agora está tudo bem meu amor! Ela não pode te pegar aqui, eu não deixo.._- disse Jacob, então os dois beijaram-se docemente e com muito carinho.

_- Eles se amam e eu não posso negar, não confiaria em mais ninguém com minha filha.._- disse Edward pra mim enquanto eu mirava com carinho a cena entre Nessie e Jake.

_- Eu sei Ed, todos sabemos, mas você precisa relaxar, eles se amam e é de verdade. Eu posso ouvi-lo também, telepatia.._- respondi.

_- Coisas de alfa suponho.._- comentou ele.

_- É mano.._- e sorrimos um para o outro.

_- Vamos acabar com a seção ternurinha porque temos que nos arrumar para a festa! E caçar também né gente! Hell tem nos posto pra gastar milhões de calorias!_- disse Alice recolocando suas roupas como os outros.

_- Vamos todos, já fazem alguns dias que não me transformo, tenho que recolocar meus músculos no lugar.._- disse Seth.

_- Despeçam-se meninos! Levem estas coisas para a sala precisa por favor?_- pedi a Brad e Byrdie.

_- Claro! Depois vamos para a nossa casa comunal e nos veremos mais tarde!_- disse Brad. Depois ele e Byrdie pegaram as coisas que usamos e as diminuíram e seguram para dentro do castelo.

Todos os outros fomos andando em direção à floresta proibida esperando que ninguém fosse bobo pra nos seguir. Chegando lá nos transformamos em lobos e nos separamos. Com a mente aberta Edward transmitiu meus votos de boa caçada.

...

_- Eu juro que ainda não aprendi a caçar direito! Olha o estado em que fico!_- disse eu ao entrar na sala precisa onde já se encontravam todos também recém chegados, eu tinha ficado mais tempo do que eles na floresta.

_- Meu bom Merlin querida! Você se engalfinhou com quem?_- perguntou Byrdie que já estava lindo e cheiroso de terno esperando por mim na sala.

_- Ah amor, foi só um gatinho que não queria morrer, estou bem agora! Tinha que ter visto quando ele abriu minha barriga e quando ele quebrou meu maxilar!_- Byrdie me olhava com os olhos esbugalhados de medo e admirado, para ele eu era ainda uma criança indefesa.

_- Nunca te ensinaram a não brincar com a comida?_- perguntou Bradley em tom de piada, causando um subito momento de silencio.

_- Não Brad, ninguém me ensinou. Mas você não sabe o gosto que tem um animal na adrenalina.._- disse isso avançando pra cima dele, que para meu deleite se apavorou.

Eu sorri para Bradley mesmo com vontade de quebrar a cara dele naquele instante. Mas não fiz isso por causa de Leah e Byrdie. Mas foi o próprio Bernard quem deu um baita pedala nele enquanto eu cruzei a sala para ir para o meu quarto tomar banho.

_- Hell, deixei teu modelito em cima da tua cama! Depois eu vou lá pra te ajudar com a maquiagem e o cabelo!_- avisou Alice.

_- Ta bom._- concordei._- Com licença!_

...

_- Allie! Meu bom Merlin!_- berrei pra ela.

_- Ai ta! Me desculpa pelo cabelo! Puxei forte, eu sei, mas hoje eles estão particularmente rebeldes Helena! Nada posso fazer!_- defendeu-se Alice.

_- Tudo bem, mas que diabos você ta fazendo? Um ninho de mafagafos?_- perguntei.

_- Não, nada disso.._- riu Alice._- Sei que no fundo não é isso que te aflige, o que há?_- perguntou._- Você está bloqueada pra mim e sei que por enquanto não vai acontecer nada, relaxe sim!_- disse ela me olhando fixo nos olhos através do reflexo no espelho.

_- Eu também não sei, é só uma sensação ruim, esquisita, mantenha os olhos e os ouvidos abertos.._- pedi.

_- É o que estou tentando Hell.._- disse Allie com o tom de voz levemente frustrado.

_- Me perdoe._- pedi._- É por pouco tempo, logo eu não atrapalharei mais.._- disse.

_- Ouça agora você Helena! Não ouse sequer por um momento se distanciar de nós! Ouviu! Definitivamente não era uma escolha de Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosálie e Emmett terem eu e Jasper na família, assim como não era de Bella e muito menos de Nessie, Jacob ou os outros! Mas nos unimos por amor, porque encontramos uns nos outros algo que amar incondicionalmente! E isso agora se aplica a você e aos bruxos também! Nada, entenda, nada mais poderá nos afastar!_- disse Alice.

_- Eu sei, eu sei, mas há algo que eu preciso fazer sozinha, algo que veio muito antes de você, dos Cullen, de Jake e do bando de La Push e é algo que eu não posso negar. É algo que só a mim pertence, meu direito de sangue!_- disse eu duramente a ela.

_- Estamos do teu lado Helena, nós todos te amamos!_- disse Alice antes de beijar-me a testa.

_- Definitivamente, não mais do que eu a vocês.._respondi.

...

_- Wow! Alice! Eu jamais poderia imaginar que Helena pudesse ficar mais linda do que já é!_- disse Joseph quando me viu.

_- Ora, obrigada! Mas ela ajudou muito, Hell é linda por natureza!_- disse Alice.

_- Emmett ainda é partidário da burca!_- disse Edward rindo.

_- Pare de dizer o que penso em voz alta!_- exclamou Emmett furioso.

_- Ok, ok! São 18h55minh e o jantar de Luna está marcado para as 19h, portanto todos para fora!_- disse eu. Ficamos de recepcionar os convidados no hall de entrada enquanto Esme e Carlisle cuidavam desejar a decoração para a sala precisa!

...

_- Eles se aproximam!_- disse Ed.

_- Desculpa cara..Diminuto!_- disse Byrdie apontando para a cabeça de Edward com sua varinha.

_- Hell, me desculpe pelo que eu disse antes.._- disse Brad.

_- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe comigo. Faca Leah feliz, é isso que importa._- é eu fui um pouco seca, as o que ele dissera ainda me incomodava.

Recebemos a todos, e os levamos à sala precisa. Não poderia ser mais belo e perfeito, Esme e Carlisle sabiam mesmo dar uma festa...

_- Querido, agora é chegada a hora dos parabéns!_- disse Esme a Bernard.

_- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida..._- cantamos todos..

...

_- Minha neta! Me desculpe! Me desculpem o atraso! Perdi a comilança e a dança?_- perguntou meu avo ansioso.

_- Não perdeste quase nada! Apenas o parabéns oficial e a abertura dos festejos.._- respondi.

...

Comemos, bebemos, dançamos, fizemos dezenas de fotografias juntos.. Então lá pelas duas da manha nos despedimos de Luna e Joseph que foram para seu quarto, cerca de uma hora depois foi à vez de Byrdie e Brad irem para seus leitos na casa comunal da Corvinal. E nós, lobos e vampiros depois de dançar e dançar fomos para fora da sala precisa e desejamos de volta o conforto que tínhamos antes...

_- Alice! Alice! O que vê?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Aro, ele ira telefonar para Jane e Demitri..._- respondia Alice.

_- Telefonar? Mas eles não estavam juntos?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Não! Jane e Demitri seguiram para Dartmouth, Aro e Renata retornaram para a Itália... Maria e Claudia em perigo... Tarde demais, muito tarde!_- disse Alice gemendo, ainda em transe.

_- Nunca é tarde demais para um bruxo!_- exclamei alto e forte.

Sai correndo, estava inda vestida para a festa e sem a varinha em mãos, mas com minha bolsa de floo... Antes de correr ainda olhei para o relógio que marcava três e vinte e cinco da manha.. Nos EUA seriam quase seis, sete da manha, a hora em que Maria e Claudia gostavam de correr na ciclovia... Molhei minha mão no pó de floo joguei-a para o alto e bradei..

_- Accio varinha!_- e ela veio voando rapidamente para minha mão. Cheguei ao portão da propriedade o escalei e depois desaparatei.

...

_- Vou chamar Joseph!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Vamos todos!_- disseram os vampiros.

_- Nessie, Seth e Leah, fiquem! Isso é uma ordem!_- disse Jake antes de seguir os Cullen.

Capitulo 55 – Me Perdoem

HellPOV

Pousei de fronte aos escombros da antiga casa dos Cullen em Dartmouth. Era a poucas quadras da ciclovia. Ainda estava bastante escuro devido ao inverno, mas o dia dava sinais de que iria aparecer brevemente. Respirei fundo já com lágrimas nos olhos jurando para mim mesma que nada iria acontecer àquelas inocentes irmãs. Tomei a direção da ciclovia querendo encontrá-las de uma vez e impedir que a morte as alcançasse.

...

Carlisle esmurrava a porta dos aposentos de Joseph e Luna com força e os chamava. Joseph acordou de soslaio juntamente com Luna e estes empunharam suas varinhas assustados.

_- Carlisle o que há? Algo com Helena?_- perguntava Luna ainda de pijamas como o marido.

_- tive uma visão!_- respondeu Alice._- As amigas de Helena, humanas, elas correm perigo! Serão mortas. Mas não consigo vê-la, estou bloqueada! Nos ajudem! Salvem-na! Quanto às garotas não poderemos fazer nada, as perderemos.._- disse Alice pesarosa.

_- Meu bom Merlin! E onde está Helena? Para onde ela foi?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Dartmouth, provavelmente próximo à nossa casa.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Certo, quem vai comigo? Vamos trazê-la de volta!_- disse Joseph.

_- Em minha opinião Luna e Esme deveriam ficar aqui. Deixei Nessie, Seth e Leah na sala precisa.._- informou Jacob.

_- Foi uma boa medida Jacob, Demitri e Jane são realmente perigosos!_- concordou Jasper.

_- Desçam para o hall, vou me trocar e já nos encontraremos! Vocês, Esme e Luna fiquem juntas e cuidem dos jovens! Ficaremos bem, logo retornaremos com Helena._ – assegurou Joseph.

_- Certo, mas tragam minha filha de volta e em segurança! E cuidem-se por favor! Eu os amo!_- Esme abraçou com carinho seus filhos e beijou com paixão os lábios de Carlisle.

_- Tomem, isso é uma chave de portal. Irá levá-los para a casa de Dartmouth. Arrume-se logo Joseph. O portal se abrirá em exatamente 4 minutos. É o tempo que todos tem para chegarem fora dos portões de Hogwarts. Boa sorte Cullens. Tragam-na de volta! E volte você também Joseph, te amo.._- agora era a vez de Luna beijar os lábio do marido. – _Venha Esme, vamos chamar Bernard e Bradley antes de irmos para a sala precisa!_- então retiraram-se.

...HellPOV

O cheiro. Sangue. Sangue humano, eu conhecia bem. E era o sangue de Maria e Claudia.. por Merlin! Alice não pode estar certa! Retirei minha varinha que estava junta à minha coxa e me aproximei ofegante e pronta para atacar.

Demitri que nesta hora pisava em Maria, em sua cabeça, esmigalhando seu cérebro sob seus pés depois de ter bebido todo seu sangue com gosto disse..

_- Jane. Não estamos sozinhos.. aproximasse mais um dos nossos, mas sinto cheiro de lobo também.._

_- Petrificus Totálus!_- exclamei em direção à Demitri que paralisou-se na hora.

Ouvi um urro vindo de Jane. Esta jogou longe o corpo ferido e mordido de Claudia contra uma árvore. Logo depois senti como se eu estivesse sendo açoitada e gritei.

_- Tire agora o que puseste em Demitri antes que eu lhe mate! Agora!_- disse a vampira loira de olhos vermelhos.

Jane bradava num misto de raiva e surpresa. Apesar de estar empregando toda a sua força em crucicar aquela garota ela não cedia. Pior, parecia fazer da dor a sua força.

_- Eu não vou fazer absolutamente nada para favorecer vocês dois!_- respondi._- Petrificus Totálus!_- e assim como Demitri, Jane virou uma estátua de olhos vermelhos.

Olhei ao meu redor e vi o corpo de Maria destruído e esmigalhado no chão. Senti nojo. Uma grande dose de veneno invadiu minha boca e me obriguei a engolir aquilo no seco, minha garganta doeu. Vizinho dali ouvi um fraco gemido. Era Claudia. Ainda viva. Me aproximei dela que apresentava um fraco fio de vida...

_- Claudia! Claudia! Vai ficar tudo bem amiga!Estou aqui pra te salvar! Você vai ver, vou te levar para Carlisle e ele vai te salvar..._- eu disse.

_- Sabe, eu sempre achei que você fosse especial Helena. Mas acho que não vou agüentar muito tempo.._- disse ela numa voz sofrida e ofegante encostada na árvore conde havia batido com um galho quebrado que atravessava o seu abdome.

Naquele instante o feitiço petrificus de Demitri acabou e enquanto eu tentava acomodar Claudia da melhor maneira possível senti minha costas serem rasgadas com força por mãos de aço e berrei. Antes que Demitri me atacasse de novo seus olhos viram-me como a enorme loba branca que sou.

Demitri urrou para mim, mas ao invés de me atacar saiu correndo como o covarde que era. Já recuperada do ferimento que ele me causara o alcancei em questão de segundos. O despedacei e empilhei seus pedaços e me tornei humana de novo. Peguei floo e espalhei sobre aquela pilha e disse "Fuoco", fortes chamas verdes lamberam seus restos e espalharam pelo ar um cheiro forte como incenso.

Um grito de dor cortou a atmosfera. Era Claudia. Corri para ver o que era. Jane também havia saído do feitiço e estava com as mãos no galho de arvore que cotava o corpo de Claudia.

_- Se você se aproximar eu puxo o galho e ela morre! Sua amiguinha morre entendeu? Onde está Demitri? Ele estava comigo!_- gritava Jane.

_- Morto. Logo adiante._- apontei.

_- E que é você? Como consegue conter o cruscio que estou mandando para você?_- perguntava Jane ainda com as mãos sobre Claudia.

_- Sou a ultima pessoa que você verá! Agora tire as mãos dela!_- ordenei.

O telefone tocou. Jane o pegou do bolso de seu abrigo de corrida e o atendeu, eu pude ouvir a conversa, ela não tirava os olhos de mim.

_- Senhor, não posso falar agora! Ligo quando acabar o serviço aqui._- disse Jane.

_- Certo, até.._- dizia a outra pessoa quando eu interrompi.

_- Não! Você vai deixar o telefone em uso!_- eu disse. _– Quero que este desgrassado ouça quando eu acabar com você!_- e me transformei em lobo de novo.

_- Jane! Jane querida! Quem é esta? Onde está Demitri?_- perguntava Aro nervoso.

_- Merda!-_ disse Jane ao ver-me em minha magnitude. Se levantou, jogou o celular no chão com uma mão e com a outra arrancou o galho do corpo de Claudia que gritou e desfaleceu.

Jane saltou sobre mim com toda sua fúria cortando meu braços e pernas ou melhor, minhas patas. Eu facilmente desmembrei seu corpo e o empilhei tornando-me humana mais uma vez, ensangüentada, fedendo à podre e nua. Espalhei floo sobre seus restos e novamente conjurei o feitiço do fogo, finalmente andei em direção à Claudia. No meio do caminho encontrei o telefone de Jane ainda em ligação com Aro do outro lado da linha que gritava desesperado.

_- Jane! Jane fale comigo!_- pedia ele.

_- Jane está morta, como Demitri também está. Eu os matei. Meu nome é Helena Dawn e os Cullen são minha família._- eu disse._- Não ouse nunca mais tentar causar mal a eles ou aos que amo se preferir continuar onde está!_- desliguei e depois destruí o telefone em minhas mãos.

Fui de encontro à Claudia. Sabia que a única maneira de tentar salvá-la nesse momento seria se eu a mordesse. O que fiz, mas eu corpo continuava inerte em minha mãos.

...

Os Cullen e Joseph se separado em fronte à antiga casa em duplas para cobrir a área do campus de Dartmouth que era gigantesco. Infelizmente nenhum deles passou perto de onde Helena realmente estava, só chegaram a ela depois de ver a fumaça de cheiro doce que espalhava-se no céu.

_- Vamos logo! As pessoas estão acordando por aqui!_- disse Emmett.

Edward foi o primeiro a aparecer no meio dos arbustos, seguido por Carlisle e os outros...

_- Helena! Minha Irma, graças a Deus você está bem! Alice não conseguiu ver nada por isso demoramos tanto pra te achar!_- disse Edward aproximando-se lentamente.

_- Ed. Ed eu a mordi, a mordi para salvá-la mas ela não se mexe, ela não se mexe Ed. Ela vai ficar bem não vai? Demitri matou Maria pisando na cabeça dela, mas Claudia vai ficar bem não vai?_- eu perguntava.

Eu estava completamente abobalhada e atordoada segurando Claudia no colo sentada ao chão. Edward se aproximou de mim muito calmamente e me abraçou por trás, me separando do corpo da minha amiga.

_- Sim Hell. Claudia ficará bem. Deixe nosso pai cuidar dela agora.._- disse ele._- Vamos ali com os demais ok!? Vamos ver se você não foi ferida ta.._

Edward foi muito calmo e carinhoso, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena. Quando me passou para os braços fortes de Emmett pude ver que Carlisle fazia um sinal de negativo para Edward simbolizando a morte de Claudia. Emmett me comprimiu ainda mais em seus braços enquanto eu cedia ao desespero que tomava conta de mim.

_- Querida, eu sinto tanto.._- disse-me Emmett enquanto me abraçava.

Deixei-me ser abraçada e cai ainda mais em prantos.

_- Me perdoem, me perdoem, me perdoem.._- era a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar.

_- Você fez o que podia Helena. Não se martirize assim.._- disse-me Ed.

_- Eu não sei o que dizer, sinto que é tudo culpa minha.._- falou Alice.

_- Bom, eu e Joseph já ajeitamos tudo, vai parecer um ataque de urso. Não é comum, mas é plausível.._- disse Carlisle que se aproximou de mim e Emm e beijou minha testa.

_- Vamos? O portal logo vai abrir, temos que voltar para Hogwarts e cuidar de Helena agora. Aqui já não resta mais nada a fazer.. _- ponderou Joseph.

Capitulo 56 – Juntando Pedaços

HellPOV

Na minha cabeça fiz um filme do que havia acontecido porque sabia que Edward estava vendo minha mente.

_- Não quero falar sobre isso agora, mas não me importa que você conte a eles depois. Obrigada. _- pensei.

Edward passou a mão pelo meu rosto e secou minhas lágrimas.

_- Obrigado por confiar em mim.. _- disse ele enquanto eu suspirei.

...

_- Aro! Aro, irmão! Diga alguma coisa! Faz tempo que você está ai paralisado!Por favor, Aro! O que aconteceu?_- perguntava Marcus Volturi para um aparvalhado Aro em seu trono com o celular ainda em mãos.

_- Quem, quem é Helena Dawn?_- perguntou Aro raivoso e ainda sentado.

_- Por quê? O que tem a bruxa dos Cullen?_- perguntou Caius que se dirigia ao irmão.

_- Ela matou Jane e Demitri. Perdemos nossos queridos.._ disse Aro tristonho.

Alec que estava próximo caiu ao chão choramingando um choro sem lágrimas, foi apoiado por outros vampiros que como ele também piavam baixinho.

...

Esme andava para cima e para baixo naquela sala. Só desejava Helena de volta e em segurança com Joseph, Jacob e sua família. Luna estava na cozinha preparando um lanche para o filho e para os outros tentando distrair-se também enquanto todos aguardavam a volta daqueles que seguiram atrás de sua cunhada.

Foi uma alegria tremenda quando aqueles que haviam ficado viram o grupo adentrando pela porta da sala precisa sãos e salvos com Helena tremula, chorosa, ensangüentada e nua nos braços fortes de Emmett.

_- Filha! Minha filha! Que bom que você está bem minha querida_._ Fico tranqüila agora! Venha Emmett, eu preparei a pouco um banho para ela.. Pode deixá-la lá para mim? Depois eu cuido dela querido.. _- disse Esme ao grande e musculoso rapaz que segurava com muito carinho o corpo da jovem em seus braços.

...HellPOV

_- Como ela está Esme?_- perguntou Joseph

_- Aparentemente bem, mas calada.. está deitada, pedir pra ficar sozinha um momento. É bom respeitarmos a vontade dela. _- disse Esme à Byrdie que levantava do sofá.

_- Mas, mas o que aconteceu a ela? Porque ela voltou daquele jeito? Por quê?_- perguntava Byrdie.

_- Ela me deixou ver em sua mente porque não quer que o assunto seja comentado ou perguntado a ela entenderam?_- disse Ed a todos. _- Bom, tudo começou quando Alice.._

E Ed contou tudo. Do meu quarto podia ouvir Edward contando minha versão dos fatos e do quão horríveis eles foram e eu não pude fazer nada além de chorar e ali fiquei por horas e horas, até o outro dia amanhecer.

Já nada podia eu fazer por aquelas irmãs inocentes e também ficar me martirizando e sentindo pena de mim mesma não era uma opção. Levantei-me da cama e tomei uma ducha rápida, me arrumei e troquei de roupa. Ainda tinha provas para fazer naquela semana e não as perderia. Minha existência não seria um peso para minhas famílias. Sai daquele quarto e fui enfrentar minha vida.

...

Surpreendentemente eu estava sozinha. Só em toda aquela vastidão de espaço que era agora a sala precisa. Fui em direção à cozinha e encontrei um bilhete na geladeira contendo a caligrafia de Rosálie nele.

"_**Bom dia Hell! Alice teve uma pequena visão com você dizendo que você estaria aqui na cozinha lendo este recado às 08h15minmin. exatamente. E acredite Emmett, Edward, Jasper e Jacob apostaram a respeito da exatidão do horário. Mas não é sobre isso que queria falar..**_

_**Fomos todos dar um passeio em Godric`s Hallow e conhecer o lugar onde nasceu Harry Potter. Voltaremos pela hora do almoço e nos encontraremos no hall, certo? Até breve! Amamos você.**_

_**P.s: Alice disse para você estudar sobre História da Magia. É a sua primeira prova amanhã!"**_

Sorri. Olhei o relógio de parede e realmente eram 08h15minmin. da manhã, então peguei uma caneta e anotei atrás do bilhete.. "Alice tinha razão quanto ao horário! Obrigada pela dica de estudo! Também amo vocês, beijos Hell."

...

Era próximo ao horário do almoço quando parei anda no quinto andar e esperei diante da sala de D.A.T. pela saída de Byrdie. Queria vê-lo, senti falta dele, muita falta dele.

_- Helena! Meu amor! Quanta saudade de você! Tudo bem?_- Byrdie me abraçava e me beijava com muito carinho..

_- Eu te amo. Amo-te tanto Byrdie!_- disse para todos os que quisessem ou não ouvir.

...

_- Emmett, Emmett querido! Obrigada! Muito, muito obrigada! Você salvou minha vida irmaozao! Eu te amo!_- disse eu enquanto me atirava de volta àqueles braços fortes que me acolheram tão carinhosamente quando eu mais precisava.

_- Ora irmãzinha! Eu amo você e amo muito! Eu não fiz nada mais do que retribuir um pouco a você! Daqui a pouco eu perco a conta de quantas vezes você nos salvou!_- disse meu irmão urso enquanto retribuía meu abraço. Levantando-me no alto e me devolvendo ao chão.

_- É verdade Helena! Emmett tem razão! Você nos salvou de novo! Você cegou e tirou o poder de machucar dos Volturi matando Jane e Demitri!_- disse Bella ao me abraçar.

_- Você salvou a nos todos de novo filha. Só apoiamos você quando você precisou da gente. _- disse Carlisle passando sua suave mão pelo meu rosto.

Alice não me abraçou como os outros. Edward me explicou o porquê quando ele o fez. Segundo ele Allie se sentia culpada porque não se concentrou o suficiente nas meninas e sim em Aro. Então fui a ela.

_- Allie, me escute. Eu te amo. Não se culpe pelas tramóias do destino! O mesmo destino que tirou a vida delas foi o que me deu vocês! Eu sei que tentei dar uma segunda vida à Claudia, mas não consegui. E só tive a oportunidade de tentar porque você teve aquela visão. _- expliquei._- Foram Jane e Demitri que cometeram o erro maior, se meteram comigo! Se meteram com uma Cullen!_- eu disse orgulhosa.

Alice sorriu e me abraçou forte, deu pulinhos e bateu palminhas depois. Adorava isso nela, Allie sim parece uma fadinha...

...

Capitulo 57 – Câncer

No fim da semana de provas, aprovada para o terceiro ano...__

_- Chamem Marcus Koleston! Quero-o aqui em no máximo cinco dias! Ele e a Liga! Vou massacrar esta garota Dawn e os Cullen nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!_ – bradava Aro praticamente destruindo a sala do trono em Volterra. Agora para ele o apoio de Marcus Koleston era indispensável.

_- Hell, ele mandou chamar Marcus Koleston! Aro irá chamá-lo para armar um exercito contra nós!_- gritava Alice._ – Não temos a menor chance!_

_- Okay, hora de ir à Londres Joseph_- eu disse. _- Vamos todos. Marque uma reunião com meu avo na casa dele!_- pedi ao meu irmão.

_- Hell, você é má! Não me bloqueie!_- disse Alice.

...

_- Helena minha querida! Para que tanta pressa? O que houve?_- perguntou Indra recebendo aquela comitiva em casa.

_- Avô! Preciso conversar a sós com você.. _- pedi.

_- Claro, me acompanhe ao gabinete querida. Quanto a vocês, fiquem à vontade! Vou mandar meu elfo domestico servi-los!_- depois seguimos eu e ele para seu gabinete.

...

_- Certo querida, estamos a sós agora.. Me diga o que há!_- pediu Indra.

_- Informe a Marcus que entrarei para a Liga em alguns dias!_- disse eu dura e seca.

_- Como quiser, mas por quê?_- pediu Indra.

_- Os Volturi. Eles irão chamar a Liga para lutar contra mim, contra os lobos, contra os Cullen, contra os bruxos e qualquer outro que se juntar a nós. Quero evitar mortes desnecessárias, é isso. Quero colocar logo meus planos de vingança em pratica. Não vou passar anos e anos de existência olhando por sobre meus ombros, me preocupando.. _- expliquei.

_- E nada melhor do que fazer isso de dentro da Liga, certo?_- perguntou Indra. Ele logo tinha pegado minha linha de raciocínio.

_- Exatamente! Vou pegá-lo como um câncer. Vou matá-lo com suas próprias armas!_- era difícil conter em minha face um sorriso malicioso.

_- E minha ajuda acaba ai? Há algo mais que queira?_- perguntou meu avo.

_- Proteja a eles.. _-apontei fazendo referencia aos outros na sala que nos aguardavam.

_- Isso já é norma da Liga.. _- informou Indra.

_- Mas não para vampiros e lobisomens. Acredite, são famílias grandes.. estas normas da Liga também não se aplica para os bruxos que nos protegeram e nos ajudaram até agora.. _- expliquei.

_- Tem razão. Manterei meu próprio olho sobre eles. Fique tranqüila. _- garantiu-me Indra.

_- Obrigada. Agora avise a Marcus Koleston que ele terá o que quer. _- eu disse._- Vou falar com os outros..._

...

_- Você vai nos deixar!? É isso?_- perguntou Nessie chorando.

_- Não! Jamais poderia! Mas, nos primeiros tempos de treinamento eu ficarei incomunicável e imersa. É um intensivo!_- expliquei._ – Vão tentar fazer em mim uma lavagem cerebral.._

_- E se conseguirem?_- perguntou Bradley, eu que já estava pelas tampas com ele, me irritei.

_- Como ousa? Eles são minha família!_- eu gritei pra ele._- E por incrível que pareça você também é! E é por isso que você ainda vive!_- ameacei.

_- Me desculpe. Só pensei que.._- agora Bradley tentava se explicar.

_- Você pensa besteiras demais! Meu amor por eles é inquestionável! E é por amá-los demais que eu estou indo para a Liga em primeiro lugar!_- eu disse._- Comigo lá todos os meus familiares serão protegidos por eles, assim como pelo Ministério! Marcus Koleston não se juntará a Aro para aniquilar um dos seus! Isso deixará os Volturi sozinhos! Desarmados! Eu estando dentro da Liga e conhecendo seus segredos poderei me vingar de Marcus como eu quero!_- bradava.

_- Inteligente.._- disse Jasper.

_- Inteligente e arriscado rainha! Eu nem Leah ou Seth concordamos com isso!_- falou Jake.

_- Lamento primo! Decisão tomada e irrevogável!_- disse eu olhando nos olhos de Jacob que baixou a cabeça e concordou.

_- E quanto a nós? Carlisle diga alguma coisa! Ela é nossa filha! É uma criança ainda!_- dizia Esme. _– Ficaremos aqui. Me sentirei mais tranqüila aqui em Londres! Vamos comprar uma casa.._- ela parecia desesperada.

_- Mãe acalme-se! O local de treinamento é um mistério! Não ficarei aqui. Acho melhor que vocês voltem para os EUA e para Dartmouth. Acabem este semestre de faculdade, fiquem perto dos Denali e do bando!_- pedi.

_- Já nos desligamos da Universidade Helena. E se não podemos ficar por aqui com você acho que voltaremos para Forks._- respondeu Carlisle._- Hell tem razão meu amor.._- disse ele à Esme._- Em casa ficaremos perto de todos, Helena sabe o que faz.._- então passou o braço ao redor do ombro da esposa.

_- Vou com vocês para Forks. É lá que receberei minhas orientações.._- eu disse tranqüilizando minha mãe.

_- Parece que Marcus ficou esfuziante com a idéia!_- disse meu avo ao entrar na sala onde estávamos.

_- E quem não ficaria? Ele está levando pra ele à jóia mais preciosa de todas!_- Byrdie sussurrou baixinho num canto da sala olhando pela janela.

_- Ele não levará nada de mim! Nada! Entendeu? Me juntei a ele por necessidade!_- expliquei._- Sou tua! Meu coração é teu! A única coisa que pertence a ele nesta história é o meu desejo de matá-lo! De fazê-lo sofrer! E eu o farei. Jamais duvide do amor que eu tenho por você Bernard Lovegood!_

_- Ih cara, ela ficou brava com você!_- Emm fez o gelo quebrar como sempre!

_- E eu vou ficar com você também se nos próximos dias você não me ensinar todas as piadas que sabe Emmett Cullen!_- então sorrimos um para o outro.

_- Queremos que fique bem Irmã.._- disse Rosálie e Bella, Edward e Jasper concordaram com ela acenando com a cabeça.

_- E você Allie?O que quer pra mim?_- perguntei para tentar tirar Alice daquela apatia em que ela se encontrava.

_- Quero que você pare de me bloquear! Como posso ficar tranqüila em relação a você se eu não posso vê-la?_- disse Allie com cara e voz pidonas.

_- Seu desejo pra mim é uma ordem fadinha.._- disse fazendo-lhe uma mesura. Desbloqueei Alice que olhou pra mim e retribuiu a língua que eu iria botar pra fora pra ela. Depois deu pulinhos e bateu palminhas como fazia quando ficava feliz quando era atendida.

_- Então, o que faremos agora?_- perguntou Seth.

_- Vamos voltar ainda esta manhã para Hogwarts e nos despedir de nossos amigos.._- respondi.

...

Marcus Koleston estava chegando a sua sala no Ministério naquela manhã quando seu secretário particular entregou-lhe suas correspondências do dia. Logo do topo dos papeis encontrava-se um envelope e uma carta escrita à mão pelo seu tio, o Ministro. Marcus entrou em sua sala e sentou-se à sua mesa e pôs-se a ler..

"_**Marcus, presumo que venho a lhe dar uma boa noticia. Hoje ainda bem cedo tive a honra de receber em minha casa a adorável bruxa Helena Dawn e sua família.**_

_**Esta pediu-me uma autorização especial para descumprir minhas ordens expressas quanto a ela e o seu ingresso na Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos chefiada por você, meu sobrinho. E eu dei. Então venho informar-te que dentro de alguns dias a jovem Dawn se apresentará pessoalmente a você para o inicio de sua imersão de treinamento. Espero que esta noticia te faca feliz!**_

_**Bom dia! Indra Koleston**_

_**Ministro da Magia."**_

Marcus mal pode se conter de tanta felicidade! Sentia-se vitorioso. Muito vitorioso! Com Helena Dawn ao seu lado, pertencendo à Liga ele seria forte! Muito forte! Mal sabia ele que havia traçado seu fatídico destino..

...

_- Então? Fizeram o contrato? Já o enviaram?_- perguntou Aro.

_- Já fizemos e já o enviamos senhor. Chegará à Inglaterra no máximo até amanhã. Marcus Koleston também apreciará a quantia oferecida e não tardará a chegar.._- informou Alec, vestindo negro, em luto pela irmã.

Capitulo 58 – Até Breve

Me despedi mais uma vez de Hogwarts e de meus amigos. Mas desta vez foi menos pesaroso, tanto pra mim quanto pra eles. Desta vez eles estariam protegidos pelo Ministério e pela Liga, desde que eu não me metesse em confusão, e até dar cabo de Marcus Koleston.

Neville deu-me em nome dele e de todos os professores de Hogwarts uma larga e comprida corrente de prata encantada para impedir-me de me transformar em loba. Encantada como aquela que eu carregava antes e que não poderia ser retirada antes do treinamento ser concluído...

Hermione deu-me o feitiço desenvolvido por ela, Harry , Ron e Gina para a proteção dos território de Forks e La Push. Joseph e Luna desenvolveram moedas de comunicação como as usadas pela Armada Dumbledore. Meu avo abriu a rede de floo entre os Cullen, o bando e as casas de nossos amigos, juntamente com Hogwarts em linha secreta. Eu distribui pingentes de floo assim como estoques bem grandes de floo como meu avo quis.

Depois rumamos para a sala precisa. Dentro dela estava tudo como havíamos deixado na madrugada anterior quando havíamos saído para a casa do meu avo Indra.

_- Vou sentir falta daqui.._- falou Jasper._- Foi legal!_

_- Vocês podem voltar sempre..Eu e Brad estaremos esperando por vocês.._- disse Bernard melancólico.

_- E visitaremos vocês com freqüência também! Minha garota mora lá perto de Forks né! Sempre poderemos jogar quadribol.._- disse Brad._- Falando nisso, as vassouras que Hell encomendou pra vocês serão entregues diretamente lá, assim como os kits e uniformes.._

_- Você encomendou?_- perguntou Jazz p mim._- Maninha você é realmente demais!_- ele parecia criança.

_- É. Eu prometi não? Mas podemos discutir isso depois né? Se não se importam eu tenho outra coisa em mente.._- disse isso olhando para Byrdie que logo captou o que eu queria dele._- Escolham o que quiserem levar de volta para casa, eu e Byrdie vamos dar uma olhadinha no nosso quarto.._

_- Não somos surdos sabe.._- disse Emm resmungando.

_- Por isso que vim desejando um quarto à prova de som, tolinho.._- respondi.

...

Já na metade da tarde.

_- Pack!_- ordenei. Então tudo o que fora escolhido e o que já nos pertencia foi empacotado em grandes malões._- Minusculus!_- couberam todos em uma bolsa de mão que Jake pegou.

Deixaríamos já Byrdie, Bradley, Joseph e Luna para trás. Iríamos de volta para a casa de Forks. Sentíamos falta de lá. Todos nós. Caminhamos para fora dos portões de Hogwarts e agarramos uma echarpe que funcionaria como chave de portal para voltarmos para casa. Por questão de segurança descemos no campo de baseball e de lá corremos para casa.

_- Quanto tempo você vai poder ficar querida?_- perguntou-me Bella quando passamos pela casa dela, onde ficou com Edward e Nessie.

_- Ainda não sei. Não mais do que três dias.. até a próxima semana._- expliquei.

_- Então teremos tempo. Ao menos um pouco.._- disse Ed._- Nos vemos em breve!_- e carregou a família para casa.

Jacob, Leah e Seth também se despediram dos demais ali. Tornaram-se lobos e correram para La Push para rever suas famílias e amigos com a promessa de organizar uma festa de despedida apropriada para sua rainha, eu.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosálie foram comigo para a casa grande... passamos horas arrumando as coisas.. era madrugada quando fui arrumar meu quarto. Estava retirando os lençóis brancos de cima dos móveis quando senti um forte abraço...

_- Eu te amo sis..._- sussurrou._- Não gostaria que você fosse agora..._

_- Também te amo Rosie. Vou porque é importante. Tenho que protegê-los.._expliquei._- Mas sinto que não é só a minha partida que te aflige.. O que há? Conte-me._- pedi.

...EmmettPOV

Ouvi o inicio da conversa entre Hell e Rosie. Mas logo não ouvi mais. Acho que Hell passou um feitiço e ficamos surdos pra elas. Acho que.. não sei direito... não sei! Amo a Rosie, amo! Os últimos meses, especialmente as ultimas semanas e os últimos dias... eles tem sido difíceis pra mim...

Helena. Só consigo pensar e querer Helena. Isso é errado! É muito errado! Deve ser porque ela é minha irmãzinha e está indo embora, certo? Certo? Tenho vergonha dos meus próprios pensamentos. Tento bloquear Edward pensando em esportes, corridas e lutas mas Alice tem me olhado estranho, acho que vê algo... Será? O que será que ela vê?

De Rosálie tento estar próximo e continuar "presente" como sempre fui, mas seu cheiro, seu gosto e seu corpo já não me fascinam tanto quanto antes...merda! Mil vezes merda! O que eu faço?

_- Vejo você sofrendo irmaozao!_- disse-me Allie._- Mas vejo tantas coisas.. você não quer me contar? Quem sabe assim eu possa enxergar direito.._- ela se aproximou do sofá me fazendo pausar meu jogo e olhá-la.

_- Não tenho nada pra contar Allie! Me deixe quieto! E o que quer que tenha visto esquece, okay! Vai passar. Não há o que ver. Preocupe-se com o que realmente interessa..._- então continuei a jogar.

_- Tudo bem. Nunca pensei em te forçar a nada! Relaxe, sim! Hell logo vai descer. Controle-se. Rose te ama, Hell ama Byrdie.._- disse ela sussurrando._- Edward também já se tocou, mas seu segredo está seguro conosco. No fim tudo ficará bem, verás._- depois Alice beijou o topo da minha cabeça e saiu dizendo que iria comprar flores, ou arrancar, não entendi.. Busted. To ferrado.

...HellPOV

_- Hell, você é próxima a ele. Emm te ama, posso ver. Tente conseguir o que o está incomodando.. isso está me matando.._- dizia Rose pra mim.

_- Farei o possível, não se preocupe.._- garanti a ela.

...EmmPOV

_- Ainda que te encontrei ursão! Corre comigo? To a fim de comer um urso hoje. O que acha? Eu e você até o Canadá! Voltamos amanha!_- Helena estava parada na minha frente em trajes de corrida com os fones de seu i-pod nas orelhas e distraída procurando uma musica.

_- Eu e você!? Só nós dois, Canadá? Caçada?_- me ouvindo eu parecia um bocó.

_- Dããã, sim! Quero um urso pardo bem grande! Quero caçar com o expert em ursos da família! Rápido Emm! Não tenho o dia todo! Vou dizer tchau pra nossa mãe e te encontro lá fora ta! Cinco minutos! Trás meu celular? Deixei no meu quarto.._- então Hell saiu em procura de Esme.

Me levantei e subi pra me trocar. Me despedi de Rose que estava no quarto com Alice, que me olhou de lado, e peguei o celular de Hell no quarto dela. Não pude deixar de notar uma foto linda nossa tirada na ultima festa em Hogwarts só eu ela, e minha vergonha só aumentou...

_- Hey Emm! Vamos logo!_- gritou Hell.

...HellPOV

Caçar ursos no Canadá. Em que diabos em pensei? Tudo por Rose, tudo por Rose, tudo por Rose... Emmett estava estranho segundo o que ela me disse, distante. Distante como? Pra mim ele continua hiper apaixonado por ela como sempre foi... mas eles se conhecem a mais de 60 anos, ela deve saber quando ele está estranho ou deixa de estar! Foi sugestão dela eu levá-lo ao Canadá atrás dos ursos pardos.

_- Está no fim do período de hibernação.._- ela disse. E eu e ele a sós provavelmente vai fazê-lo se abrir comigo, segundo ela. Okay, let`s GO! Assim vejo se finalmente aprendo a caçar um bicho grande!

...

Era final do expediente quando Sid, o secretário particular de Marcus Koleston bateu à porta interna do escritório dele. Trazia consigo um pesado e grosso envelope negro recém chegado da Itália.

_- Deixe-o sobre a mesa Sidney, vejo-o amanha. Hoje saio para comemorar minha vitória! Meu expediente acabou!_- disse Marcus com um sorriso no rosto.

...

Capitulo 59 - 1 Beijo à +

HellPOV.

Corríamos à uma hora quando eu e Emm paramos para que eu atendesse uma ligação no meu celular. Depois que desliguei ele perguntou..

_- Como Esme te deixou sair comigo? E pra uma caçada?_

_- Porque eu prometi levar meu celular com localizador e ligar pra ela de hora em hora. Com a promessa de que voltaríamos em não mais do que 15 horas pra casa.._- respondi. Sorri e tirei os fones das orelhas e guardei tudo na pochete que levava comigo e que continha a varinha, o floo, vassouras, etc..

_- Espero que Alice não tenha te visto saindo de casa com essa pochete.._- disse Emm apontando e rindo.

_- Não viu. Eu fugi dela!_- respondi, e rimos juntos.

_- Vou sentir tua falta.._- sussurrou Emm baixinho e chutando a grama.

_- E eu de você Emm.._-respondi sinceramente.

...EmmPOV.

Ela também vai sentir minha falta. Ela mesma acabou de me dizer..

_- Você vai precisar me ajudar com essa caçada. Ainda bem que eu trouxe outras roupas.. Você sabe o estado deplorável que fico toda a vez que casso._- disse Hell._- Pelo menos agora não posso me transformar em lobo e não teremos roupas explodindo pelos ares. Vai nos poupar certo prejuízo.._- Hell estava encostada numa arvore arrumando os cabelos. Logo ela ligou para Esme como prometido.

Não ouvi nada do que elas falaram, só conseguia olhar para aquela mulher linda e gostosa na minha frente. Me lembrei da primeira vez que a vi nua em pelo. Foi na primeira vez que ela se transformou em lobo e acabou com aquele bando de vampiros num tapa. A mulher mais sexy e perigosa que já vi. Perfeita. Hell é perfeita. Perfeita...

Meio que inconscientemente eu me dirigia a ela.. quando eu estava quase a ponto de ceder aos meus instintos eu ouvi com quem ela falava. Rosálie. Minha linda, loura e apaixonada esposa. Mais uma vez a vergonha tomou conta de mim. Cara, eu me odiava e muito!

_- É, está tudo bem Rose! Emm está aqui na minha frente._- disse Hell feliz._- Bem, bem perto por sinal.._- pelo jeito que ela me olhou ela pareceu incomodada pela tal proximidade._- Ele deve estar querendo falar com você! Passo já pra ele!_

Tive que morder meu lábio inferior para impedir que Hell visse o quanto ele tremia, era assim quando eu ficava nervoso. Então ela passou o telefone e ouvi a voz rouca da mulher que ainda amo tanto..

_- Te amo ursinho! Cuide bem da nossa irmã e mostre a ela como se cassa um pardo! Estou te esperando com uma surpresinha pra nós dois quando você voltar!_- disse Rose.

_- Também te amo. Tchau._- eu disse, depois desliguei.

...HellPOV.

_- Humm.. Acho que Rosálie quer abusar do seu corpinho Emmett! Se quer um conselho, pegue um ursos bem grandes e fortes! Ela vai acabar contigo!_- dei um sorriso torto e arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele.

Emmett me olhou esquisito de novo, um olhar de fome.. e eu respirei fundo quando ele chegou bem perto de mim e me agarrou com um braço pela cintura e pôs seus olhos dourados dentro dos meus...

_- Nunca reparei o quanto você cheira bem.._eu disse meio hipnotizada.

Então o telefone que ainda estava na minha mão tocou.. era Alice.

_- Oi Allie!_- eu disse ofegante. No mesmo instante em que atendi Emm me soltou e foi a uns dois metros de distancia de mim.

_- Oi Hell. Esqueci o que ia dizer, acredita?_- disse Allie.

_- Não._- respondi.

_- Bom, não vem ao caso agora.. cacem mais a oeste ta bem.._- disse ela.

_- Okay.. obrigada pela dica.._- depois é maluca.

...EmmPOV.

Salvo pelo gongo. Salvo pelo gongo. Salvo pelo gongo! Por muito pouco eu não sucumbi àqueles olhos violeta...Que merda está passando comigo?

_- Acho melhor a gente voltar pra casa.._- eu disse à Helena. Eu estava louco por ter saído sozinho com ela no estado demente em que ando. Eu e minhas idéias de jerico!

_- E voltar pra casa sem ter comido nenhum ursinho? Nana nina não!_- disse-me ela me sacudindo o indicador na cara._- Vamos usar as vassouras, assim fica mais rápido pra chegar ao rio dos salmões.._- e eu não consigo dizer não a ela..

...HellPOV

Havíamos recém pousado à margem esquerda do rio..

_- Hell, posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?_- perguntou Emm e confesso que me assustei..

_- Pode? Desculpa, claro que pode.. não há segredos pra você.._- respondi.

_- Como é que rola.. Humm sei lá o que você sente em relação ao Bernard agora que você vai "sumir" por uns tempos?_- perguntou.

_- A gente se gosta Emm. Ao menos eu gosto dele... mas eu não posso prever o dia de amanha, assim como não posso mantê-lo ligado a mim. E foi o que fiz. Demos um tempo... é a ele quem amo hoje, amo agora,mas não sei quem eu possa encontrar na próxima esquina entende? A mesma coisa com ele... sem contar o perigo de morte que eu o fazia correr toda a vez que eu transava com ele!_- eu ri._ – Se for para ficarmos juntos, ficaremos.._- ao fim da minha resposta Emmett me olhava com cara de besta.

_- Você e Bernard terminaram?_- Emm parecia incrédulo._- E você está aqui "bem" caçando comigo? Sozinha, comigo? Ou você é mesmo a Rainha do Gelo, ou você tem algum problema..._- Emm sacudia os braços e gesticulava muito._- E com que ele vai transar agora?_

_- Eu não sou a Rainha do Gelo, Casanova!_- ai que ódio desse apelido!_- E quanto às garotas com quem ele vai transar eu não quero saber ta.. e não o menospreze! Byrdie é muito bom no que faz! Muito bom!_- eu disse furiosa.

_- Você diz isso porque nunca experimentou um vampiro.._- respondeu ele.

Emm me olhou esquisito de novo. Por um momento reencontrei seus olhos, morri de vergonha e virei um pimentão..ele me deu um sorriso torto e suspirou..

_- É, você também não cheira nada mal.._- disse ele.

Engoli alto como os desenhos animados. Sensação estranha...

_- Se você ta tentando me fazer pagar um vale, conseguiu ta! Agora mãos à obra que eu quero um pardo pra mim!_- ralhei com ele.

...EmmPOV

Hell á não era mais a garota de Byrdie. Ou ela havia bloqueado essa informação de Alice ou Alice mentiu pra mim... Mas em que eu estou pensando? EMMETT CULLEN!! Acorda! Ela é livre mas você não é! Você é casado com a loira mais linda do mundo e esta ruiva na tua frente é tua irmã!! Te liga!

_- Isso é porque você nunca experimentou um vampiro.. É, você também não cheira nada mal..._- falei sem pensar... Ela engoliu alto desse jeito? Busted! Ela não é assim tão indiferente a mim! Ai ela ralhou comigo! Te liga Emmett, te liga!

_- Okay, Hell, você poderia nos bloquear para Alice? Se vamos caçar também seria legar você deixar o celular no silencioso.._- pedi.

_- Claro, claro.._- respondeu ela.

...HellPOV

Emm me mandou ficar sobre uma arvore e observar o "mestre" em ação... foi o que fiz, enquanto eu me forçava a bloquear Alice mandei uma mensagem em seu celular sobre o que estávamos fazendo e em seguida pus o celular de volta na pochete já no modo silencioso. Recoloquei meu i-pod de novo pra funcionar, podia escutar tudo mesmo ele estando soando ao maximo de seu volume...

_- Agora é a minha vez de te fazer uma pergunta pessoal, posso?_- perguntei.

_- Manda bala!_- Emm estava cercando um pardo e o estava irritando um pouco só pra se mostrar..

_- Como é transar com um vampiro? Digo, você e Rose não precisam se controlar ao máximo na hora em que gozam, por medo de arrancar a cabeça do outro fora ou fazerem os ossos dos parceiros em pedaços, certo? Deve ser outro nível de experiência...e quanto tempo dura uma transa? Com Byrdie sempre foi bom, mas por mais que eu sempre quisesse mais.. ele não agüentava mais do que 3, 4 vezes na mesma noite.. ele é bruxo, mas não deixa de ser humano, um humanos com uma vareta, mas um humano..._- comentei.

Emm se distraiu com minha falas e o pardo o atacou. Primeiro em seu rosto, depois no abdome dele, o abrindo.. Emm caiu direto ao chão. Saltei da árvore e rosnei alto o que fez o bicho se afastar de medo.

Fui até ele e rasguei o resto da camiseta que ele usava para poder ver direito a extensão dos seus ferimentos que já não eram tão graves assim porque nos curamos rápido. Sua face também não sangrava mais, mas mesmo assim ele continuava lá no chão inerte. Debrucei-me sobre ele...

_- Emm! Emmett! Acorda! Irmazao acorda!_- chamava por ele.

Então... SMACK! E sua boa explodiu em um beijo sobre a minha. Me apavorei, obvio! Primeiro porque ele me assustou, segundo porque ele me beijou e terceiro porque o sangue dele veio parar dentro da minha boca!

Saltei longe , e bati a cabeça com tudo em uma arvore que antes estava a metros de mim e gritei. De dor. De pavor. De tesão. Seu sangue despertou uma nova libido em mim. Um novo prazer..

...EmmPOV

Aquilo era coisa pra se perguntar ou comentar com um vampiro que está louco de tesao por você e que ainda está caçando com um enorme pardo na sua frente? Acho que não! Tenho certeza que não!

E o que aconteceu? O óbvio! Apanhei feio do urso e cai. Nessas horas é melhor se fingir de "morto" afinal ele me abriu a barriga e me destruiu a cara! Jorrando meu sangue pra todos os lados.

Hell rosnou feio pro bicho que fugiu e me rasgou o resto da camiseta. Passou a mão pelo meu corpo e se inclinou por cima de mim. Naquele instante meu sangue ferveu tanto que não resisti e a beijei. Em seguida senti o vento passar por mim e ouvi um estrondo e um grito. Me sentei e olhei pra ela. Definitivamente ela olhava esquisito pra mim. Fez meu sangue ferver de novo.

_- Você não devia ter feito isso. Não devia!_- disse Hell sugando os próprios lábios que continham meu sangue e passando a mão na cabeça ensangüentando seus dedos.

_- Me desculpa. Deveria ter imaginado que você não ia gostar.._- disse eu já ao seu lado e oferecendo minha mão pra ajudá-la a se levantar. E quando seus olhos alcançaram os meus estávamos a centímetros de distancia.

_- Não seja estúpido Emmett! Te disse isso exatamente porque eu gostei e gostei muito! E é por isso que é errado! Muito, muito errado!_- disse Hell.

Não resisti, a beijei e a beijei com muita paixão. Tanta que acabamos por nos machucar os lábios e bebemos na saliva um o sangue do outro. Quando o dela me atingiu foi como se meu coração tivesse voltado a bater. Completo. E perdido, esse era eu.

...HellPOV

Completa e perdida, essa era eu. Mas não era certo. Não mesmo!

_- Pára, Emm! Pára!_- foi com pesar que eu me afastei dele._- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui antes que se vá longe demais e não aja mais volta. Fica longe por favor.._- pedi.

_- Não posso. Já não posso. Se sangue corre em mim.._- disse Emm.

_- E o teu em mim. Mas não é justo com ninguém! Principalmente com Rosálie, com Bernard e com nossa família! Então é com pesar que eu vou apagar tua memória!_- eu disse.

_- Não! Não faz isso! _– bradou ele.

_- Você não consegue esconder teus pensamentos de Edward nem bloquear Alice e Rose não merece isso! Não de mim e muito menos de você!_- agora quem gritava era eu._- Vocês eram felizes e apaixonados até horas atrás! Foi ela quem me pediu pra te convidar pra essa caçada pra descobrir o que há de errado com você.. e o que eu faço? Beijo o marido dela! Provo do sangue dele! Faço- o parte de mim eternamente e fico louca pra trepar com ele! Por Merlin Emmett!_- eu gritava mais alto agora._- Isso faz de mim uma puta!Uma puta! O que faço de melhor é cair fora mesmo! É por isso que eu tenho que apagar esse beijo da tua memória! Seu lugar é ao lado de Rosálie e não do meu!_- eu berrava andando pra cima e pra baixo gesticulando já com a varinha na mão.

_- Mas eu já estava afim de você bem antes deste beijo! Alice e Edward já sabem disso, e de alguma maneira Rose também senão não teria mandado você sair comigo!_- disse Emmett sério me apertando o barco e me fazendo parar.

_- Ela só pediu pra eu sair com você porque confia em mim pra te levar de volta pra ela seguro e apaixonado! E o que eu faço? Cago em cima da confiança dela! Entenda, é melhor assim. .melhor pra todos..Petrificus Totalus!_- então eu peguei um frasquinho que também sempre carrego comigo e coloquei nele a memória que havia retirado de Emmett. A guardei comigo, segura.

Antes que Emmett pudesse sair do feitiço beijei os lábios macios e gelados dele de novo. Depois peguei o celular e verifiquei as mensagens deixadas. Naquele espaço de minutos Alice havia ligado quase 50 vezes e mandados muitas mensagens de texto. A desbloqueei assim como fiz com o teclado do telefone. Liguei para casa e avisei que Emm havia apanhado de um urso e que logo estaríamos de volta.. Então esperei ele acordar.

... EmmPOV

Sentia meu coração batendo de novo apesar de saber que isso era impossível, mas não lembrava o porquê... só me lembrava de Helena. Então parecia que eu estava dormindo. Senti uma leve compressão nos lábios e logo em seguida o cheiro de Hell.

Ela me beijou? Acorda Emmett! Hell pertence à Byrdie, e ama ele!

...

Capitulo 60 – Non Me Lo So Spiegare

EmmPOV

Un po' mi manca l'aria che tirava

_Sinto falta do vento que soprava_  
O semplicemente la tua bianca schiena..nananana

_Ou simplismente tuas costas brancas.. nananana_  
E quell'orologio non girava

_E aquele relogio nao girava_  
Stava fermo sempre da mattina a sera.

_Estava parado sempre da manha à noite_  
Come me lui ti fissava

_Como eu, ele te olhava_  
Io non piango mai per te

_Eu nao choro nunca por voce_  
Non farò niente di simile...nononono

_Nao farei nada parecido nao, jamais...nononono_  
Si, lo ammetto, un po' ti penso

_Sim, admito, penso um pouco em voce_  
Ma mi scanso

_Mas me canso_  
Non mi tocchi più

_Voce nao me toca mais_

Solo che pensavo a quanto è inutile farneticare

_Só que eu pensava como é inutil delirar_  
E credere di stare bene quando è inverno e te

_E acreditar estar bem quendo é inverno e voce_  
Togli le tue mani calde

_Tira suas maos quentes_  
Non mi abbracci e mi ripeti che son grande,

_Nao me abraca e me repete que sou um grande_  
Mi ricordi che rivivo in tante cose...nananana

_Me recorde que revivo em muitas coisas_  
Case, libri, auto, viaggi, fogli di giornale

_Casas, livros, carros, viagens, e folhas de jornal_  
Che anche se non valgo niente perlomeno a te

_Que mesmo que nao valham nada pelo menos à voce_  
Ti permetto di sognare

_Te permitem se sonhar_  
E se hai voglia, di lasciarti camminare

_E se voce tem vontade, de te deixar caminhar_  
Scusa, sai, non ti vorrei mai disturbare

_Desculpas, sabe, nao peria mais te incomodar_  
Ma vuoi dirmi come questo può finire?

_Mas pode me dizer como isso pode terminar_  
Non me lo so spiegare

_Nao sei explicar isso à mim_  
Io no me lo so spiegare

_Eu nao sei explicar isso à mim_

La notte fonda e la luna piena

_A noite adentro e a lua cheia_  
Ci offrivano da dono solo l'atmosfera

_E ofereciam à dono só a atmosfera_  
Ma l'amavo e l'amo ancora

_Mas te amava e ainda te amo_  
Ogni dettaglio è aria che mi manca

_Cada detalhe é o ar que me faz falta_  
E se sto così..sarà la primavera..

_E se estou assim será a primavera_  
Ma non regge più la scusa...

_Mas a desculpa já nao se sustenta mais_

...

Ela foi antes do que imaginavamos. Uma hora estavamos na floresta do Canadá, na outra já em casa. Depois Hell passou o dia que lhe restou em La Push e se foi. E hoje faz um mês. Sinto falata dela. Todos sentimos na verdade. Esme e Nessie principalmente. Allie ainda à ve por pequenos flashes e diz qu ela odeia fingir que dorme, e que por isso dxeixa na cama uma copia e sai pra raticar mais , estudar mais, espionar..

Hell passou o tal feitico de protecao nos territórios antes de ir e por enquanto vai tudo bem. Mas estamos sempre de olho. Não me canso de olhar nossa foto em Hogwarts e a trago sempre comigo...

...

Capitulo 61 – Um mês antes

HellPOV

Não conseguia encarar Emmett , juro, tentei mas não consegui. Quando ele acordou do feitiço ficamos em silencio, nos demos às mãos e desaparatamos para Forks. Quando lá chegamos o deixei à margem do rio e fui para La Push. Inventei uma desculpa sobre deveres reais e parece que os Cullen compraram, na verdade eu estava era fugindo de mim mesma. Fiquei hospedada na casa de Leah e Seth por um dia apenas, depois voltei para casa grande. Alice me ligou para dizer que haviam chegado minhas coordenadas.

...

Aro, Marcus e Caius esperavam pela resposta de Marcus Koleston. Ela chegou dois dias depois que eles haviam lhe enviado o contrato, o dinheiro e suas esperanças. Mas veio vazia. Em resposta apenas um bilhete...

"_**Nada posso fazer para ajudá-los. Agora Helena Dawn é parte integrante da Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos e como norma não podemos nos juntar contra os nossos, salva exceções. Ela e sua família estão sob proteção 24 horas. Aconselho que não tentem nada contra nós. Vocês são bons e antigos clientes. Devolvo-lhes o dinheiro e o contrato.**_

_**Grato. Marcus Koleston."**_

_- Maldição! Mil vezes maldição!_- bradavam os três reis.

_- Será praticamente impossível pega-la agora! Precisaremos de algum dos nossos lá dentro!_- gritou Aro.

_- Mas isso vai demorar irmão!Vai levar muito tempo! Você sabe como são os recém-nascidos!_- disse Marcus Volturi.

_- Se os malditos Cullen conseguiram recém-nascidos controlados e poderosos nós também conseguiremos. Basta apenas procurar um bruxo com qualidades.._- respondeu Caius aos dois._- Assim destruiremos a Liga, a ela, aos Cullen e àqueles lobos deles!_

...MarcusKolestonPOV

Provavelmente despertei a ira dos Volturi ao negar minha ajuda a eles para caçar Helena Dawn, mas ela vale o preço. Uma bruxa poderosa e cheia de segredos que eu vou desvendar. Garanto que em no máximo dois meses ela estará do meu lado. E dominaremos o mundo mágico! Vou mandá-la para a unidade de treinamento avançado no Afeganistão, nas montanhas...

...


	7. Uma vida pra chamar de minha I

PARTE 6 (I)

UMA VIDA PRA CHAMAR DE MINHA

Capitulo 62 – Treinamentos nas Montanhas

HellPOV

Já faz meses que estou aqui, seis meses pra ser exata. E eu odeio tudo isso, admito que aprendi tudo o que me ensinaram e mais, mas ainda assim.. Ai que tédio!!!

Marcus Koleston é esperto. Não dá as caras.. eu sequer o vi, mas sei que ele me vigia. Não fiz amizades, não há em quem confiar aqui, somos apenas estranhos conhecidos.

Sinto falta de casa, muita falta. Espero poder revê-los em breve... Os imbecis Volturi mandaram espiões para cá. Fedem como eles.. Riu sozinha. É bom mesmo que achem que eu sou maluca. Não agüento mais comida humana. Cedo ou tarde acabo por comer alguém...carne crua não me satisfaz direito...

...MarcusKolestonPOV

Helena Dawn é fantástica! Recebo relatórios diários sobre ela. Devo confessar que no fundo ela me assusta. Tão boa. Aquela varinha...

Só os Koleston possuem sangue nobre suficiente para varinhas assim. Puro-sangue, puro-sangue... é isso que ela é! Seu pai é Peter, meu primo, não tenho mais duvidas disso...mas quem será a mãe?

Vou dar-lhe sua primeira missão, alguns Cavaleiros de Dragões ao norte da Noruega estão dando trabalho para nossos clientes... espionagem e destruição.. Quão boa ela será nisso?

Capitulo 63 – Saudades

_- Spitsbergen, Noruega!_- exclamou Alice.

_- O que disse Alice?_- perguntou Bella._- Alguma coisa a ver com Hell? Consegue vê-la? Graças!_

_- Hell? Algo sobre Hell? Finalmente! Que saudades da minha menina! Onde ela está? Para onde vai? Quando?_- perguntava Esme exasperada.

_- Calma mãe! Eu não sei onde ela está ou onde esteve até agora, mas com certeza ela irá para Spitsbergen na Noruega! Missão!_- disse Alice segura.

_- Finalmente! As noticias que chegavam por Indra eram muito vagas.. E você já não conseguia vê-la depois das primeiras semanas..será que poderemos vê-la pessoalmente?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Não sei. Só tive o insight do lugar. O que acham se formos descobrir nós mesmos? Vamos para lá tentar vê-la?_- perguntava Alice ansiosa.

_- Acho prudente perguntar primeiro para o avo dela e para o pessoal de Hogwarts.._- ponderou Edward.

_- Isso eu posso fazer, vou para Hogwarts hoje.._- disse Bradley que acabava de chegar com Leah, Seth, Jacob, Sam, Embry e Quill.

Brad e Leah agora estavam noivos e de casamento marcado. Eles só estavam esperando para que Bradley acabasse seus estudos em Hogwarts em definitivo e pudesse se mudar para La Push de vez. Leah queria não queria deixar o irmão sozinho nem abandonar o bando.

_- Liguem para Emm e Rosie! Avise-os que Alice captou Hell, eles ficarão felizes!_- disse Nessie feliz nos braços de Jacob.

_- Será que é uma boa idéia Ed?_- pensou Alice enquanto olhava cúmplice para ele._- Logo agora que eles resolveram se dar uma nova chance.._

_- O que vê?_- perguntou Edward a ela.

_- Dor de cabeça e das grandes.._- respondeu Alice.

...HellPOV

Era só mais um dia chato que eu tinha pela frente. Tinha acabado de sair do meu quarto e estava indo para a minha área de treinamento quando fui chamada pelo sistema de som. Deveria me apresentar imediatamente à entrada do complexo e entrar na lareira. Foi o que fiz. Na outra saída dei de cara com Marcus Koleston na sala dele. Minha boca encheu-se de veneno e me obriguei a engoli-lo. Eca, doía.

_- Bom dia Helena!_- ele ao contrario de mim parecia muito feliz em me ver.

_- É. Pro senhor também._- respondi.

_- Tenho boas noticias para você. Uma missão! Se você passar, seu treinamento acabou. Se não passar.._- dizia Marcus.

_- Eu morro, grande novidade.._- completei.

_- Bem, aqui estão seus pergaminhos e suas diretrizes.. sua varinha lhe será entregue na saída.._- disse Marcus me entregando os papeis os quais eu dei uma olhada imediatamente.

_- Cavaleiros de Dragões, Noruega, tudo bem.._respondi tranquilamente._- Posso ver minhas famílias agora?_- perguntei.

_- Pode._- respondeu ele._- Você terá quatro semanas para cumprir a missão e depois deverá voltar à Londres.._

_- Certo._- respondi e sai. Poderia ter liquidado com ele ali mesmo mas não quis. Me metamorfei como copia dele assim que cruzei a porta de sua sala e fui diretamente à sala do meu avô.

...

_- Bom dia Adma, o Ministro está?_- perguntei como Marcus.

_- Em reunião senhor Marcus._- respondeu. Adma tinha ordens de dizer que Indra Koleston estava sempre ocupado para o chefe da Liga.

Olhei para os lados e vi que estávamos sozinhas na ante-sala e voltei ao normal, Adma arregalou-me os olhos e depois sorriu.

_- Helena, minha querida! Poxa, você engana direitinho hein! Pode entrar que seu avo está sozinho!_- disse ela. Era Adma quem fazia as inspeções à Liga e reportava tudo ao meu avo, que passava minhas informações para Forks e Hogwarts. Adma é fidelius de Indra e uma senhora muito divertida! Abracei-a com carinho e depois atravessei as grossas portas que davam para o gabinete do meu avo Ministro.

_- Bom dia vo!_- eu disse. Eu realmente sentia falta dele! Ele aparentava ter aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, mas na realidade já passava dos trezentos, e é muito charmoso...

_- Hell meu tesouro!_- exclamou ele ao me ver e levantar-se de sua mesa._- O que faz aqui?_- perguntou ele depois de me abraçar apertado.

_- Recebi minha primeira missão. Noruega, Cavaleiros de Dragões...Marcus está querendo me testar.._- respondi.

_- E você tem razão minha querida!_- disse Indra ao verificar os papeis com minhas instruções._- Isso é uma missão de nível três! Inclui espionagem e aniquilação.._- comentava._- Mas você vai se sair bem!_- disse ele seguro ao me devolver os pergaminhos._- Você está tão bonita! Como é possível? Bernard tem sorte!_

_- Obrigada vo!_- fiquei corada._- Você pode pedir minha varinha na recepção?_- pedi.

_- Claro, claro. Imediatamente!_- disse ele enquanto chamava o recepcionista pelo comunicador, logo minha varinha estava em minhas mãos.

_- Vo.. Adorei vir aqui te ver, mas tenho que ir. Quero passar ainda em Hogwarts e visitar os Cullen antes de ir para a Noruega.._- disse._ – E caçar, quero muito caçar! Meus poderes perdem o viço sem a cassa.. _– comentei.

_- Claro. Pode ir querida! Vá pela minha lareira! Você vai parar diretamente na sala de Neville.._- disse Indra.

_- Obrigada!_- disse eu ao abraçá-lo._- Lhe aviso assim que eu estiver instalada, assim você vai passar uns dias comigo ta! Eu te amo.._

_- Também te amo querida! Até breve!_- despediu-se ele.

_- Diretoria Hogwarts!_- bradei.

...

_- Helena! Bem vinda de volta à Hogwarts!_- disse Neville Longbottom me oferecendo à mão para que eu saísse da lareira.

_- Senhor! Como vai? Há quanto tempo não? Como sabia da minha chegada?_- perguntei depois de abraçá-lo.

_- As moedas da A.D querida! Elas nos avisaram! Sabemos da sua saída desde que você chegou ao Ministério! Aposto que Joseph e Byrdie estão aflitos para lhe ver!_- disse Luna._- Sabe, Byrdie e Adma se correspondem todos os dias trocando informações sobre você!_- Luna me deu um abraço longo e gostoso, abraço de família.

_- E onde eles estão? Onde Loonny? E os outros?_- perguntei.

_- Provas finais esqueceu? Assim que eles se liberarem vão vir vê-la!_- disse Neville._- Agora me passe aqui este colar, ele já não é mais necessário! Aqui você é livre!_

_- Ótimo!_- disse eu aliviada por me livrar do objeto._- Aproveito então para caçar, não casso há meses! Havia dias em que eu conseguia carne crua com os elfos da cozinha, mas não é a mesma coisa..posso?_- pedi aos dois.

_- Claro que pode! Vá e divirta-se!_- incitaram os dois.

Escalei a parede e pulei da janela. Em plena queda conjurei asas, uma de minhas novas habilidades e voei em direção à floresta proibida. Quando desci me tornei a loba branca que não era já há seis meses. Corri e cacei carne e sangue fresco. Delicia, não me sentia livre assim fazia muito, muito tempo.

...ByrdiePOV

Por sorte eu já estava quase no fim da prova quando a moeda da A.D. deu sinal que eu esperava há meses. Helena havia voltado. Mal pude me conter de tanta felicidade! Olhei para Joseph que estava ministrando a prova e ele também sorria. Sorria pra mim e para a moeda e olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltava uma hora para o fim da prova e não poderíamos sair antes disso.. droga! Ainda uma hora longe da mulher que amo!

...

A única moeda da A.D. que havia ido para os EUA ficara com Esme, e infelizmente possuía um certo delay...Eles já quase estavam embarcando para a Noruega quando Alice teve uma visão.

_- A moeda Esme! Olhe a moeda!É Hell! Hell está em Hogwarts! Ainda não foi para a Noruega! Agora eu consigo ver claramente!_- disse Alice animadíssima._- Gente! Agora ela tem asas e voa! Que barato!_- Alice falava em alto e bom som em um aeroporto lotado de gente.

_- Quieta Alice!_- disse Jasper.

_- Tem razão! A moeda! Diz Hogwarts nela!_- falou Esme animada.

_- Vamos voltar para casa então! A maneira mais é ir pela rede de floo!_- disse Nessie já puxando Jacob pela mão em direção à saída.

_- E quanto às passagens?_- perguntou Seth.

_- Dane-se as passagens Seth! Nossa rainha vale muito mais que elas!_- disse Leah ao irmão.

_- Avise Emmett e Rosálie então! Eles estavam saindo da Califórnia!_- disse Bella para Edward que sacou o telefone.

_- Tarde demais Bells! Eles já levantaram vôo.. nos encontraremos logo. Não vamos nos preocupar com eles agora. Vamos ver nossa irmã prodiga!_- disse Alice aos pulinhos.

_- Melhor assim!_- disse Edward aliviado sob o olhar atento de Carlisle.

...RosaliePOV

Todos ficamos tristes quando Hell foi para o tal treinamento da Liga, sei lá eu onde, mas Emm ficou arrasado. Pareceu um zumbi por mais ou menos dois meses, até a noite do aniversario dele...

Hell sem que ninguém soubesse tinha encomendado um presente bacanérrimo para todos nós! Entradas para a final do campeonato mundial de quadribol, Brasil x Escócia, com barraca e tudo! Depois disso ele voltou a ser o mesmo de sempre, meu ursinho.. Agora, depois de seis meses estávamos indo para a Noruega encontrá-la. Emmett parecia tenso e nervoso. Dava pra ver pelo lábio dele..

Capitulo 64 – Olhos nos Olhos

HellPOV

Definitivamente eu tinha tirado a barriga da miséria! Chovia torrencialmente mas e daí? Adoro chuva! Estava lavando a alma..

_- Hell! Hell! Minha mãe disse que você está aqui! Aonde amor?_- me chamavam no meio da floresta.

_- Byrdie? Byrdie! É você Byrdie?_ Pedi.

...ByrdiePOV

Minha visão do paraíso apareceu em meio às arvores. Helena. Se alguém tivesse me dito eu diria que era impossível ela ficar mais bonita do que á era. Mas no caso de Helena, o impossível sempre acontece.

Cabelos mais escuros e mais longos. Rosto cada vez mais lindo, olhos mais verdes, boca muito mais vermelha e carnuda, corpo mais delgado , seios mais fartos, barriga mais plana, coxas mais torneadas, braços mais fortes e "aquela" bunda.. e toda esta escultura envolta por folhas verdes debaixo de toda aquela chuva..

_- Linda.._- diante da visão que eu estava tendo era pura redundância, mas foi o que eu disse ao me aproximar dela. Hell brilhava, pelos olhos e pelo sorriso.

_- Que saudades! Eu te amo tanto Byrdie! Tanto!_- ela me disse ao me abraçar.

_- Eu também meu amor!Muita, muita saudade e muito e muito amor.._- eu disse

Nos beijamos com paixão e tesao e nos amamos ali mesmo no chão lamacento da floresta... 1, 2, 3, 4 vezes..Perfeita. Helena é perfeita.

_- Hell, eu não posso mais viver sem você.. Casa comigo? Fica comigo pra sempre?_- pedi.

...HellPOV

Byrdie é sexy. Sempre foi. Ainda mais debaixo de chuva. Wow! Eu só conseguia sorrir pra ele e desejar aquele pedaço de homem...

Fui dele 1, 2, 3, 4 vezes e foi muito bom! Então pela primeira vez eu mergulhei em seus olhos e neles eu não encontrei o dourado que encontrei a ultima vez que mergulhei nos olhos de alguém, olhos de Emmett. Porque isso veio a me perturbar logo agora? Achei que eu tivesse superado..

_- Hell! Te fiz uma pergunta!_- despertou-me Byrdie.

Eu estava me afogando em lembranças que só me faziam mal e me doíam à alma. Byrdie me salvou, me jogou de volta à vida.

_- Fico. Com você eu fico o pra sempre e mais um dia!_- respondi querendo ser o mais sincera possível._- Mas antes eu vou precisar acabar com tudo o que tenho pra fazer ta.. Te peço paciência.._- disse.

_- Como quiser, tudo por você.._- respondeu Byrdie.

...

_- Tenta de novo Allie!_- pedia Nessie.

_- Não força Renesmee!_- respondeu Alice irritadiça._- Ela me bloqueou, não a vejo desde que ela voou pela janela! Cadê o floo?_- pediu._- Tenho certeza que tinha um pacotinho aqui nesta caixinha!_- Alice estava nervosa.

_- Você mesma usou Alice! Usou na ultima vez que foi ao beco diagonal na loja Rose Weasley.._- respondeu Carlisle.

_- Achei! Ainda havia um pacote no quarto de Rosálie e Emmett!_- disse Jasper já de volta à sala.

_- Estamos todos prontos então?_- perguntou Jacob.

_- Sim._- responderam todos.

...

Joseph estava em sua sala acompanhado de Luna e Bradley..

_- Olhem! Deve ser o pessoal de Forks! Mas que demora!_- exclamou Bradley.

_- É o delay continental..._- explicou Joseph

_- Esme! Bem vindos!_- exclamou Luna.

_- Luna! Ela voltou não é? Como está nossa menina?Onde?_- Esme fazia mil perguntas para a amiga.

_- Calma! Calma! Hell está bem e mais linda que nunca! Eu a vi. Foi caçar na floresta e depois Byrdie foi se encontrar com ela.. eles já devem estar voltando.. sentem-se. Está tudo bem agora._- disse Luna.

_- Byrdie foi encontrar com ela na floresta enquanto ela caca? Ouvi bem?_- perguntou Edward ao recostar-se na prateleira de livros.

_- Aham. Não há perigo algum para ele, ou para qualquer outro que o fizesse, desde que seja amigo.. Hell hoje possui um nível de controle e experiência mágica tão grande quanto o meu se quer saber. E eu sou bem velho.._- disse Joseph enquanto sorvia o chá.

...

Hell saia do banho quando sorriu para Byrdie deu pulinhos e bateu palmas como Alice...

_- O que foi?_- perguntou ele que também saia do chuveiro.

_- Os Cullen! Jake, Seth e Leah também!Eles chegaram! Mas Emm e Rosie não vieram..estranho.._- respondeu Hell.

_- E como você sabe?_- perguntou Byrdie confuso.

_- Projeção. É como se houvessem um par de olhos meu em cada canto do castelo..sei de tudo, ouço tudo.._- respondeu ela.

_- Que medo! E qual é a graça da surpresa se você já sabe de tudo?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Ta. Isso eu vou ter que descobrir um dia..Vamos logo! Estou com saudades!_- disse ela ao apressá-lo.

...

_- Hein? Mas, mas como?_- exclamou Brad ao olhar para o lado e dar de cara com Hell e Byrdie e quase cair, chamando a atenção de todos.

_- Bu!_- fez Helena no canto da sala de Joseph e dando um baita susto em todos, inclusive em Byrdie que estava com ela, então caiu na risada.

Alice gritou como louca, pelo susto e empoleirou-se no colo de Jasper que quase caiu. Carlisle e Edward passaram para a frente de Esme, Nessie e Luna. Bella, Leah, Seth, Jake e Joseph espalharam-se pela sala.

_- Calma gente! Calma! É Hell! É ela e Byrdie!_- disse Bradley fazendo sinal para todos ficarem calmos.

_- Piada sem graça essa! Não conhece porta? Eu achei que fosse virar picadinho de Bernard ta!_- disse ele tremendo.

_- Foi você mesmo que queria descobrir a graça da surpresa! Relaxa!_- disse Hell.

_- Helena?_- perguntou Alice atrás de Jasper.

_- Eu! Peguei vocês hein! Deviam ter visto suas caras! Foi hilário!_- ria Hell novamente._- vocês fazem um bom grupo de defesa! Parabéns! Lentos, mas tudo bem! Me dá um abraço fadinha! To com saudades!_- disse ela já de braços abertos.

...HellPOV

Todos sorriram e me abraçaram ao mesmo ço de urso, abraço bom. Logo estávamos todos rindo da cena da entrada...

_- Mas como você aparatou aqui?_- perguntou Brad.

_- É! Não se pode aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts! Eu li o livro!_- disse Seth sob os olhares de todos.

_- Então você deve ter lido sobre os elfos, lembra o que dizia?_- perguntei.

_- Dizia que elfos domésticos podem aparatar e desaparatar porque possuem um tipo diferente de magia..mas você não é um elfo domestico.._- comentou Seth.

_- Mas sou um elfo da floresta, e como os domésticos podemos aparatar e desaparatar onde e quando quisermos, inclusive aqui.._- expliquei.

_- Ah ta.._- disseram Brad e Seth juntos.

_- Me diga.. o que você minha irmãzinha aprendeu a fazer nestes meses?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Me diga você Joseph.._- instiguei._- Você foi um dos fundadores da Liga, ainda é uma grande influencia, e considerado uma lenda viva por lá... Te digo apenas que treinei para missões individuais extremas.. você deve saber o resto.._- lhe sorri.

_- Extremas é? Que nível?_- perguntou ele de sobrancelha arqueada.

_- Cinco._- respondi. Joseph ficou visivelmente admirado.

_- Wow! Eu mesmo nunca passei do três! Nem seu bisavô! Seu pai era um nível quatro! Wow, estou orgulhoso!_- dizia ele, seus olhos brilhavam._- Marcus mesmo não passa do nível dois! Seu avo Indra também é nível quatro.._- contava.

_- Péra ai gente! Expliquem-se!_- exclamou Jasper interessado.

_- Acredite Jazz, adoraríamos explicar melhor a todos, mas o código não nos permite.. é um contrato mágico.._- disse a ele.

_- Ta. Você Joseph é um nível três. E você Hell é um nível cinco dos tais exterminadores individuais extremos se entendi bem.._- comentou e eu e Joseph confirmamos._- Certo, quantos níveis são?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Cinco._- respondi.

_- E isso significa.._- instigou.

_- que se Hell piscar, todos num raio de 50 km morrem._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Por isso você disse que éramos lentos.. faz sentido. Ainda bem que estou do teu lado sister!_- disse Jasper.

_- Mas não há o que temer, pra minha família eu não ofereço perigo..._- assegurei.

_- E a sua varinha?_- perguntou Nessie ao perceber que eu a deixei sobre a mesa e já não a segurava como de costume.

_- Mera formalidade._- respondi._- Quando se atinge o nível de aprendizado que eu tenho agora, pode-se fazer o que quiser apenas pensando e desejando. Mas para que não houvessem duvidas eu implantei sobre a pele os mesmos elementos que compõe a minha varinha.. nos dois antebraços e atrás do pescoço, veja..._- disse mostrando os discos subcutâneos.

_- Dói?_- perguntou Esme passando a mão em meus braços.

_- Coça. Mas só no inicio. Estou bem mãe._- sorri-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

_- Agora me surgiu uma duvida.._- disse Joseph._- O que Marcus acha disso?_- perguntou intrigado.

_- Marcus não sabe que eu sou um nível cinco. Ele pensa que eu sou do nível um. É isso que diz os relatórios dele. Adma me foi muito útil nesta parte.._- comentei._- Ela forjou os papeis ministeriais, depois meu avo assinou embaixo._

_- Brilhante!_- disse Jazz.

_- Obrigada._- agradeci ficando corada.

_- Você não precisa mesmo da sua varinha? Tem certeza?_- perguntou Byrdie confuso._- Nem de floo?_

_- Nem de floo.._- respondi. Abri minha mão e sem dizer nada apareceu uma linda rosa vermelha que dei à Bella que me olhava assustada. Na verdade ela estava temendo minha proximidade corporal com Nessie. Eu nada lhe disse, mas ela entendeu que eu estava tentando lhe dizer que eu não oferecia perigo.

_- E você vai à Noruega?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Vou, é minha missão. E se vocês quiserem ir comigo terão de ser bonzinhos e ficar na capital!_- avisei._- Para a ilha só vou eu, entenderam? Marcus, apesar de ter papeis oficiais que lhe dizem que sou de nível um me mandou para uma missão de nível três. E ele realmente espera que eu morra.._- disse._- E já vou logo avisando.. Você Allie e você Ed, fora da minha cabeça!_- os dois fizeram aquela cara de que nada haviam com o assunto, típica cara que eles tinham quando estavam armando algo._- Vou deixar espelhos comunicadores com todos desta vez ta! Os Cavaleiros de Dragões são terríveis! Comem vampiros e lobisomens no café da manha e não é brincadeira!_

_- Você me dá medo.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Me desculpa. Não é minha intenção, só estou sendo verdadeira._- respondi a ele._- E não Alice, eu não vou perguntar onde estão Emmett e Rosálie, porque já sei que eles estão indo direto à Noruega.._- disse à baixinha._- Sim, eu também ouço e vejo Ed.. e muito mais do que gostaria se quer saber.._- disse a ele. Sim, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo e me sentia horrível.

_- Então? Quando vamos?_- perguntou Byrdie quebrando aquele silencio incomodo._- Eu não quero mais ficar longe de Hell! Minha ultimas provas foram hoje, então já sabe né mãe!_- disse ele à Luna.

_- Ia adiantar eu dizer alguma coisa Bernard?_- perguntou Luna sorrindo._- Aproveite e tente entrar em contato com seu pai e seu irmão, já que eu e Joseph vamos ficar por aqui. Aqueles dois quando entram floresta adentro em busca de novos seres mágicos para descobrir esquecem-se da vida! Pobre da Rose!_- comentou.

_- Ta bom mãe.. Fique tranqüila que eu vou procurar por eles ta!_- disse Byrdie.

_- Nem nós queremos ficar longe de você filha. Noruega é um ótimo pais, moramos lá uma época, lembram-se?_- perguntou Carlisle para Esme e Edward que concordaram positivamente.

_- Foi antes de nós!_- disse Alice para Jasper e Bella._- E foi antes de Emm e Rosie também.._

_- E quanto a vocês.. Jake, Seth, Leah e Brad?_- perguntei.

_- Eu e Leah vamos montar nossa casa em La Push._- disse Brad._- Nos casaremos no final do ano!_

_- Parabéns! Poxa, se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa.._- disse eu.

_- Você e Byrdie seriam nossos padrinhos, rainha?_- perguntou Leah meio encabulada.

_- Claro meu bem!_- respondi feliz._- Eu já lhe disse que somos uma família! Aceito, melhor, eu e Byrdie aceitamos com prazer.. Vou deixar um espelho com vocês então, se não se importarem.._

_- Obrigada Hell!_- disse Leah feliz. _– E não nos importamos sobre os espelhos..._

_- E você Seth, vá ficar com Vanessa!_- eu disse a ele._- Agora que achou uma namorada tinha mais é que estar com ela e não aqui! Sou bem grandinha! Sentirei tua falta, mas posso me virar sozinha.._- Seth me sorriu envergonhado e também feliz.

_- Obrigado Hell.._- disse ele.

_- Jake, você já sabe que te quero comigo.._- disse ao meu primo.

_- Sei sim, e obrigado.._- disse ele pra mim e sorrimos um pro outro.

_- Hey! Jacob e Helena!_- exclamou Edward.

_- O que houve?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Os dois estão tramando alguma coisa e não posso ver absolutamente nada!_- resmungou Edward.

_- Yeah! Que barato!_- disse Jake dando um soco no ar. Ele adorava me ter por perto, só assim conseguia manter os pensamentos dele longe da cabeça de Edward! Todos caímos na gargalhada com tamanha empolgação. Foi divertido.

Capitulo 65 - Oslo

Saímos de Hogwarts todos em nossas vassouras. Queríamos dar tempo para a chegada de Emm e Rosie ao aeroporto. A travessia do Mar do Norte foi feita com cuidado porque o local é lotado de animais e monstros marinhos.

Ao chegarmos à margem inglesa, Luna conjurou um túnel de proteção que cruzava até a margem oposta e se despediu. Já em território norueguês nos separamos.

Eu fui informar minha chegada ao pais no Ministério local e pegar informações adicionais sobre a missão, assim como meu pagamento. Me deram 24 horas para o inicio das minhas atividades. Alice e Bella foram comprar mantimentos e roupas. Carlisle foi contatar amigos. Esme, Nessie, Jake e Byrdie foram limpar a casa e Jazz e Edward foram ao aeroporto pegar Emm e Rosie no aeroporto e alugar carros.

...EmmPOV

_- Você tem algo pra me dizer não tem?_- perguntou Rosie.

_- Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém Rose. Eu tentei eu juro que tentei.._- disse sem encará-la.

_- Eu sei querido.._- ela passou a mão no meu rosto._- Todos nós sabemos.._- completou.

_- Todos sabem?_- perguntei surpreso.

_- Se não sabem desconfiam.._- respondeu._- E Hell? Ela sabe?_- perguntou.

_- Acho que não.._- respondi envergonhado._- Mas e você? Eu mal tenho coragem de olhar pra você..estes últimos meses foram tão difíceis.._

_- Você tem muitos créditos comigo.._- respondeu com uma bufada._- Mas lembre-se de que ela é nossa irmã, e há Byrdie.. Eles se amam. Não se meta caso não seja correspondido._- aconselhou._- Dores de cabeça, é isso que esta paixão toda vai causar.._- comentou pra si._- Mas não vou ficar no seu caminho, não é justo..relaxe agora, sim. Eu te amo._- disse pra mim.

_- Eu também te amo.. Me perdoa.._- pedi sinceramente.

_- Não há o que ser perdoado Emm. Somos todos adultos aqui.._- disse ela muito segura._- Agora pare de tremer este beiço lindo! Vai, sorri pra mim!_- pediu.

Suspirei aliviado. Pensei que quando e se quando chegasse a minha vez Rosálie não fosse aceitar. Eu era um homem apaixonado por uma mulher que não era a minha e ela aparentemente estava tranqüila. Na verdade o problema era muito maior do que este.. Era Hell, era Byrdie, e era nossa família.. Quando nos veríamos? O comandante anunciou o pouso, seja o que Deus quiser...

...HellPOV

_- Alo!_- eu disse ao atender meu telefone.

_- Hell! Nos encontre na loja Gucci no Oslo City Shopping! Pegue um taxi! Estamos esperando!_- disse a voz ansiosa do outro lado.

_- Alo? Alllie!!_- baixinha infernal essa!_- Taxi! __Oslo City Shopping, por favor.._- pedi ao motorista.

…

_- Ué!? A casa não deveria estar uma bagunça vó?_- perguntou Nessie.

_- É, deveria.._- disse Esme boba._- Mas não está!_- então pegou o telefone na bolsa e discou par o celular do marido.._- Alo, Carlisle?_- e afastou-se.

_- Jake, agora você pode me dizer o que andou tramando com Hell?_- pediu Nessie ao noivo.

_- Dá licença então gente._- disse Byrdie._- Vou dar uma volta pelo jardim.._

...

_- Ai como Humanos são chatos! Me dão nos nervos!_- sussurrava Jasper.

_- Calma Jasper! Vá lá esperar nossos irmãos que eu alugo os carros. O vôo já pousou! Sim, eu pegou um azul pra você, agora vá! GO! GO!_- disse Edward.

... HellPOV

Alice me chamou porque teve a visão de que eu ficaria linda em um vestido de cashmere preta com scarpins igualmente negros de verniz e que eu deveria experimentar, eu fiz. Depois pegamos a enorme camionete que elas haviam alugado, já abarrotada de roupas e comida e rumamos para a casa dos Cullen na Capital.

_- Ué! Não deveria estar uma bagunça?_- perguntou Bella ao ver a enorme casa organizada, pelo menos do lado de fora.

_- Carlisle contratou uma equipe de limpeza.. está tudo em ordem.._- disse Alice ao volante.

_- Byrdie, amor...Já achou um quarto pra gente?_- perguntei com a cabeça para fora da janela.

_- Que fogo todo é esse Helena?_- perguntou Bella virando pra mim.

_- Me deram só 24 horas, eu tenho que aproveitar! E o mocinho ali dorme, além de ter que se alimentar de três em três horas e intervalos para descanso.._- eu disse baixinho pra Allie e Bells, e o riso dentro do carro correu solto.

...

_- Oi Allie!_- disse Edward ao atender o telefone.

_- Oi Ed! Emm quer falar com você, de uma carona pra ele._- disse Alice.

_- Algo com que devo me preocupar?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não. Quer dizer, ainda não sei.._- respondeu ela confusa.

_- Tudo bem, já ouço eles.._respondeu Edward._- Falamos depois.._

_- Tragam pizzas! O pessoal vai estar com fome quando vocês chegarem!_- pediu Alice.

_- Ok. Tchau._- disse Edward antes de desligar.

Capitulo 66 – Água Fria

EmmPOV

Pousamos, pegamos nossas malas e antes que saíssemos Rosálie me parou. Me abraçou, beijou-me o rosto e disse..

_- Me dá tua aliança. Não posso te deixar sair daqui ainda casado comigo. Vou guardá-la, vê? Fará companhia à minha.._- disse ela também tirando a sua e as colocando dentro de sua bolsa._- Vamos nos dar novas chances. Se o nosso destino é mesmo um como outro elas retornarão para os nossos dedos, como antes.._- então sorriu-me serena.

Retribui seu sorriso. Sabia o que aquele gesto significava. Ela estava me deixando livre pra que eu pudesse viver minha paixão por Hell, como eu havia a deixado livre, mesmo que inconscientemente, quando ela quis viver a dela. Olhei através da porta de vidro e Edward me sorria meio amarelo enquanto Jasper o cutucava tentando entender o que estava havendo.. afinal de contas eu e Rose tínhamos ido para a Califórnia para uma lua de mel e agora estávamos tirando nossas alianças..

_- Ed, precisamos conversar.._- pensei, e meu irmão sacudiu a cabeça positivamente pra mim.

...RosiePOV

Agora é a minha vez de sentir na pele a dor que causei à Emm quando nos separamos aquela vez. Ele me deixou ir, agora eu devia a liberdade a ele.

Eu sabia, na verdade sempre soube dos motivos da estranheza de Emmett, só não queria acreditar. Só não queria abrir mão. Tão na minha cara! Ele não larga aquela foto. Me senti tão culpada mandando, forçando Helena o levar para caçar.. queria que ela jogasse um balde de água fria nele. Que ele voltasse logo pra mim...

Mas ao contrario do que eu desejava, ele voltou ainda mais encantado por ela depois da tal caçada mal sucedida, mesmo ela mal tendo ficado conosco.

_- Você é má, muito má!_- me diziam Ed e Allie quando descobriram o que eu fizera e planejara...

Vaidade. Eu estava pagando por ela perdendo o homem que eu amo pra minha irmã. Inocente, na minha ânsia narcisista e desvairada. EUA a amo tanto, ela não merece a cafajeste que eu sou. Eu realmente merecia o que está acontecendo comigo... Não me julgue Edward, não ouse fazer isso! Atire a primeira pedra, então! Foi o que pensei...

...

_- Só haviam três carros decentes, três Volvos.._- disse Edward._- O seu é o azul Jazz, o seu é o vermelho Rose e o meu é o preto.._- disse ele distribuindo as chaves._- Não, eles não tinham prata.. Emm você vem comigo.._- afirmou.

_- Ok._- respondeu Emmett resignado.

_- Vamos ficar por quanto tempo?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- A missão de Hell tem quatro semanas de prazo.._- respondeu Jasper.

_- Sigam na frente você e Rose , Jazz.._- disse Edward._ – Allie me pediu para levar pizzas._- Edward piscou o olho para Jasper que seguiu andando com Rosálie para o estacionamento enquanto ele e Emmett iam para a praça de alimentação do aeroporto encomendar as pizzas. Já sentados e aguardando seus pedidos, Emm disparou..

_- Sim, eu não preciso falar nada porque você é meu brother e já sabe de tudo.._- afirmou._- Como está ela?Desembucha logo vai!_- exclamou ansioso.

_- Vou te dar uma só palavra..WOW! E dos bem grandes!_- disse Edward gesticulando com os braços abertos.

_- Tudo isso? Impossível!Olha aqui cara!_- disse Emmett mostrando a foto amassada que carregava sempre consigo nos últimos seis meses._- Ela já é perfeita! Olha bem! Não tem como melhorar isso!_- ele estava emocionado.

_- Vou deixar que você veja com seus próprios olhos então.. Depois não vai valer dizer que eu não te avisei antes! Mas te aviso logo já, Byrdie veio junto.._- disse Edward._- Mas vai ficar pouco, vai procurar o pai e o irmão por ai.. O pobre não sabe nem onde andam os dois.._- Edward ria._- Nem que vai perder a namorada pro meu irmão! Coitado, eu to com pena dele!_

_- Nem fala isso! Eu gosto do cara!_- disse Emm._- Mas eu quero a mulher dele!_- agora ele também ria.

_- Também gosto dele.._- respondeu Ed._- Mas to do teu lado! Eu to é besta com a Rosálie, ela sim me surpreendeu sabia.. Bem feito, ta recebendo na mesma moeda que te pagou a outra vez.._- disse meio irritado._- Não sei se existe uma parte boa nisso, mas ela gosta da Hell também.. afinal quem não gosta daquela garota? Só sinto pena de quem inventar de se meter com ela, isso sim!_- disse por fim.

...HellPOV

Fim do primeiro round! Deixei Byrdie dormindo e desci para dar um abraço bem apertado em Rose e Emm..

_- Rose! Ué! Cadê o Emm?_- perguntei depois de te-la abraçado à porta.

_- Ficou pra pegar pizzas com Ed ainda no aeroporto.._respondeu ela retribuindo meu abraço._- Mas como é possível você estar ainda mais linda?_- Rose me girava e depois me encheu de beijinhos._- Me ajuda com a bagagem?_- pediu ela.

_- Claro! Minusculus!_- disse só apontando a mão depois de ter retirado tudo do carro.

_- E a varinha? E o floo?_- perguntou ela procurando ao girar minhas mãos.

_- Estão dentro dela agora.._- respondeu Jazz ao passar por nós e beijar-me a testa.

_- Vamos?_- perguntei à Rose._- Ainda tenho que tomar um banho e acordar Byrdie pra comer e para o segundo round! Seis meses sem ele.. sabe como é.._- comentei.

_- Só segundo round?_- perguntou ela me fazendo corar ainda mais do que eu já estava corada.

_- Se eu for contar todas às vezes, já passamos de dez só hoje.. e ele é humano!_- eu disse e Rosie fez uma cara contendo um certo espanto pelos números._- Te confesso que estou sinceramente espantada, até perguntaria à Jake se toda esta disposição é normal, mas ai Ed nos cortaria a cabeça!_- gesticulei pra ela.

_- Edward não seria nem besta de tentar! Ele morre de medo de você!_- disse Rose p mim.

_- Não seja boba Rosie, eu adoro ele!_- eu disse._- A propósito porque vocês dois se bicam tanto hein?_- perguntei.

_- Edward tem seus pros e seus contras como tudo na vida.._- disse Rose pensativa.

_- O que diz? Sobre o que fala afinal?_- perguntei interessada.

_- Nada não querida, então, me conta algo novo além de você não precisar mais de varinha e floo!_- pediu Rose.

_- Agora ela tem asas!_- respondeu Alice por mim antes que eu pudesse falar._- Hell, vá tomar seu banho que eu ajudo a Rosálie com a bagagem.. acorde Byrdie também!Os meninos logo irão chegar!_- disse Alice praticamente me expulsando do quarto.

Então fui para o meu, tomei uma ducha bem gostosa e sai. A única roupa feminina ali era o tal vestido de cashmere que Allie tinha me dado, até ai tudo bem, mas sem os scarpins!

Acordei Byrdie e o mandei para o banho. Deixei um jeans e camiseta sob a cama antes de sair do quarto, quando eu estava no meio do corredor ouvi a voz grave de Emmett..

_- Foi daqui que pediram pizza?_- perguntou.

Corri, corri até o mezanino da escada e lá estava ele acompanhado de Edward, segurando uma mala de mão e uma torre de pizzas.

...EmmPOV

_- Ed, te devo 500 pratas.._- eu disse a ele.

_- Doe pra caridade!_- disse Edward depois que joguei as pizzas pra ele.

Dei dois passos e a visão desapareceu. Olhei pra trás, onde estava Edward, procurando respostas e quando me voltei de novo ela estava na minha frente. Wow! Sorria. Depois pulou em mim.

Passou as pernas nuas ao redor da minha cintura e me abraçou apertado. Seu cheiro me invadiu. Ela me beijou no pescoço, bochecha, testa, queixo e nariz. Agarrou o meu rosto e ficou olhando nos meus olhos e eu nos dela. Aqueles olhos violeta me fascinavam...

_- Saudades de você Emm!_- disse ela, sua voz era doce, rouca e sexy.

_- E eu de você! Te amo._- eu disse.

Ouvi alguém pigarrear alto e forte. Hell arregalou os olhos, me mostrou a língua e se separou de mim voltando ao chão. Então eu vi quem foi. Byrdie.

_- Mas será possível que você não possa passar sem agarrá-la Emmett?_- Bernard disse isso em tom de escracho, mas não sabe o quanto está certo!

_- Se não quer que eu olhe ou encoste nela providencie uma burca e alguns metros de arame farpado!_- respondi encarando-o.

_- Hey, vocês dois! O que eu sou agora? Uma vaca?_- disse Hell entre nós dois com cara de brava, linda. Edward e os outros que estavam reunidos assistindo a tudo de camarote chegaram a soluçar de tanto rir de nós três. Mas foi hilário, Hell é hilária!_- Ed, me da as pizzas aqui_- disse ela já apanhando todas._- Emmett, eu não sou o palhaço Tonho pra que você ache que eu sou hilária!_- disse ela pra mim, rosnou e saiu logo em seguida furiosa.

_- Ela me ouviu?_- perguntei assustado pra Edward.

_- Cada vírgula, ponto e exclamação.._- respondeu ele._- E ainda assim não fugiu de você.._

_- Mas você não me disse que ela podia me ouvir!_- reclamei irritado.

_- E perder a surpresa?_- Edward saiu correndo antes que eu o acertasse com a mala que joguei. Merda. Mas ele tem razão, ela não fugiu.

...HellPOV

Eu só conseguia vê-lo na minha frente. Foi tudo o que vi. Desaparatei porque se descesse todos aqueles degraus perderia segundos preciosos longe dele... então lá estava eu de novo dentro daqueles olhos dourados. Pulei sobre ele, abracei e beijei, queria sentir que era de verdade.

Quando voltei pra dentro de seus olhos as imagens da mente dele invadiram a minha. Ele me amava, me queria, me desejava mesmo eu retirando a memória daquele beijo no Canadá. Talvez nossos sangues, um dentro do outro tivessem um efeito mais forte do que a memória... Será?

Então Byrdie ressurge e um balde de água fria me trás de volta. É à ele quem amo? O que acontece com você Helena? Há Rosálie, há ele, há todas estas pessoas envolvidas... Você vai se casar, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai se casar com Byrdie como prometeu! Pra completar meu infortúnio Emmett ainda debocha de Byrdie e de mim...merda!

...ByrdiePOV

Me deu um soco no estomago ver Hell e Emmett juntos daquele jeito. Não por ela. Helena é minha. Foi por ele. Um cara percebe quando o outro está de olho na sua garota, e a primeira coisa que notei além daquela maozona na bunda dela foi a falta de aliança. A mesma falta de aliança que há no dedo de Rosálie. Hell é minha! Emmett Cullen não vai tira-la de mim!

_- Byrdie, a que horas sai seu vôo pra Nova Zelândia amanha?_- perguntou Nessie.

_- O que vai fazer na Nova Zelândia, Bernard Lovegood?_- perguntou-me Emmett com cara de cínico. Que vontade de dar um cruscio nele! Edward rosnou pra mim..

_- Aqui ninguém vai ser crucicado Bernard!_- ralhou Hell._- Acalme-se Ed._- pediu ela._- E você, senhor Emmett, se não controlar o seu cinismo para com meu namorado vai ficar de cabeça pra baixo o resto da semana!_- ameaçou ela para o vampiro grandão._- E que historia é essa de Nova Zelândia? Posso saber?_- perguntou ela ainda irritada.

_- Minha mãe me passou uma mensagem por espelho dizendo que meu irmão e meu pai estão na Nova Zelândia me esperando.._- expliquei.

_- E precisa pegar um vôo?Eu posso te levar até lá!_- exclamou Hell.

_- É que eu pretendia usar a viagem pra recuperar minhas forcas.. _– respondi envergonhado._- Você me entende né? Você ta acabando comigo!_- Hell ficou corada também.

_- Hey! Eu não preciso saber da tua vida sexual.._- reclamou Emmet.

_- E ia adiantar se eu falasse baixo?_- perguntei.

_- Não._- responderam todos.

_- Meu vôo sai em cinco horas.. o que você acha de ir lá em cima comigo para jogarmos biriba Helena?_- brinquei, todos menos Emmett riram e os olhos de Hell brilharam de desejo, do jeito que eu gostava.

_- Adoro um baralho!_- respondeu ela._- Com licença! Família, eu vou deixar Emmett um pouco de cabeça pra baixo pra oxigenar o cérebro dele.. Até logo.._- e não é que Hell realmente fez? Bem feito pra ele!

...HellPOV

Obvio que eu não deixei Emmett lá de cabeça pra baixo por muito tempo! Já estávamos no aeroporto nos despedindo.. eu e Byrdie apenas.

_- Quando te vejo de novo?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Ainda não sei. Não sei como vai rolar a tal missão._- respondi sinceramente._- Leva este espelho._- disse ao da-lo à Byrdie._- Escuta. Vamos continuar no mesmo esquema em que passamos os últimos meses ta. Você é livre pra fazer o que quiser.. te digo isso porque sinceramente eu não sei o que vou ter que incluir nesta missão ou nas próximas.._- disse.

_- Porque você fala assim?_- perguntou ele tristonho.

_- Preferia que eu mentisse pra você?_- pedi._- Juro de verdade que assim que eu puder ficaremos juntos ta.._- disse antes de beijá-lo.

_- Tudo bem. Eu te amo._- disse ele.

_- Eu também._- respondi.

Desaparatei logo depois que cruzei os portões da área de embarque do aeroporto.

Capitulo 67 – Missão Sptisbergen

A ilha dos dragões e seus cavaleiros. Devemos respeito a eles, mão é fácil domar uma criatura pensante e temperamental como um dragão. É preciso ser um elfo, ou um profundo conhecedor da língua deles. Dragões não gostam de gente burra.

É obvio que para a maioria das pessoas aquela ilha é erma e gelada, mas é magia. Quem passa por ela entra em um mundo maravilhoso, como se voltasse no tempo à era medieval. E muito triste também. Os dragões eram usados das pores maneiras possíveis, eram escravizados...

...HellPOV

_- Como é lá filha?_- perguntou-me Carlisle depois que cheguei da minha primeira visita.

_- Maravilhoso e triste. Voltarei lá nos próximos dias para liberar os dragões... _- eu disse.

_- Libertar? Achei que dragões eram livres.._- disse Carlisle.

_- E são pai. Mas quando se é um elfo, ou se conhece a língua deles você aprisiona um dragão.. E acredite, há legiões deles lá.._- contei.

_- E como você foi recebida?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Fui "recomendada", entrei como compradora. Ficaram de pensar se eu posso conhecer os "produtos".. ligarão-me em no máximo dois dias._- informei.

_- Mas você não foi como você foi?_- perguntou-me Jake.

_- Não, eles não aceitam mulheres, pra eles mulheres são extremamente perigosas.. Na verdade usei como padrão a cara de Caius Volturi.._- disse.

_- Porque Caius?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Ele é o mais bossal dos três reis. O mais medroso. Faz sentido ele procurar um dragão para proteger Volterra..._- disse eu.

_- E se você não for aceita?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Vão tentar me matar._- respondi.

_- E você fala isso assim?_- exaltou-se Emmett.

_- Você quer que eu fale como?_- perguntei._- se tentarem me matar é até melhor. Acaba com a missão antes, assim eu volto para Londres, e vocês para Forks._- disse.

_- Nós não vamos deixar você!E isso não é discutível!_- disse Esme._- Você é minha filha Helena!_- foi a primeira vez que ouvi Esme se exaltar. Talvez tenha sido a primeira vez de todos ali porque param o que faziam e ficaram estáticos, inclusive eu.

_- Me desculpe mãe. Nunca foi minha intenção desrespeitar você ou qualquer um aqui. Eu só quero que vocês estejam seguros. E a segurança não vive comigo.._- eu disse de cabeça baixa e olhos fixos no chão.

_- O que Esme quer dizer Hell é que somos responsáveis o suficiente para saber o que fazer sobre nossas próprias existências. Se estamos aqui é porque queremos estar. Não somos obrigados. Somos seus pais, irmãos, cunhada, sobrinha e primo. Somos uma família e essa permanece junta! Seja onde for!_- disse-me Carlisle que levantou meu rosto com uma mão e segurou as minhas mãos com a outra, depois beijou-me a testa e me abraçou com carinho.

_- Me desculpe também querida..Me desculpem todos. Exagerei. É o seu trabalho, mas debaixo do meu teto eu sou a mãe e quem manda sou eu ta!_- disse Esme.

_- Ta._- concordei.

...MarcusKolestonPOV

Helena não perde tempo mesmo. Em pouco mais de 24 horas pôs a missão que lhe dei em pratica. Resolvi testá-la porque algo me diz que essa menina está tramando algo. Re-li seus arquivos e me deparei com a reportagem dos super alunos de Hogwarts.

Rita Skeeter foi a repórter mas ela dá o credito pela "descoberta" de Helena ao sobrinho, Bradley Skeeter, interessante... Depois ela comenta algo sobre Bernard e Luna Lovegood. Não custa nada dar uma olhadinha neles e tentar saber mais historias.. Helena Dawn tem historias à serem contadas..

...

_- Como assim Helena Dawn sumiu?_- bradava Aro em sua sala do trono.

_- Incompetentes! Todos! Todos! Matem o mensageiro!_- ordenou Marcus Volturi...Alec lhe cortou os sentidos e o fez em pedaços...

...HellPOV

_- Sim, eu já sei sobre Aro e Marcus Koleston..Quanto aos bruxos eu não me preocupo, eles estão sob o feitiço fidelius, e os Volturi não passam de um bando de imbecis.. A hora deles está para chegar.._- eu disse à Alice antes de ela abrir a boca.

...

Eu estava voltando da minha corrida quando vi Rosálie parada na frente de casa com duas malas e me esperando..

_- Aonde vai Rose?_- perguntei.

_- Vou para o nosso apartamento em Paris. Você se importaria de me dar uma carona até o aeroporto no carro? Queria conversar com você.._- disse Rose tranqüila.

_- Tudo bem. Está com a chave?_- perguntei. Rose me jogou as chaves e foi para o carro. Eu só apontei para as bagagens e elas logo diminuíram e flutuaram até minhas mãos como eu desejei.

Segui Rose até o carro e tomei a direção do Volvo vermelho. Passaram-se alguns minutos para que esta começasse à falar. Ela queria que estivéssemos longe o suficiente para que não pudéssemos ser ouvidas.

_- pronto. Já não podem mais nos ouvir._- eu disse._- Qual é o assunto? Porque Paris? O que há?_- perguntei.

_- Achei que você também pudesse ler mentes.._- comentou ela.

_- Posso, mas preciso querer. Costumo deixar vocês em privacidade. Já basta Ed na família né!_- respondi.

_- É.. Estou indo pra pensar, relaxar e rever amigos.. Você já deve ter percebido que eu e Emm não estamos juntos.. então é melhor ficar afastada um pouco.._- disse Rose.

_- Eu vi, fico triste por vocês.. de verdade.._- disse eu.

_- Emmet está apaixonado por você Helena. Mas não é culpa sua, na verdade a gota d'água foi eu quem despejei.._- disse ela.

_- O que quer dizer? Como?_- perguntei.

_- Eu já havia percebido a fascinação que você exerce sobre Emm, desde o Day One no campo de baseball... Na verdade era por isso que eu te desprezava tanto._- contou Rose._- Até você chegar Emmett só tinha olhos pra mim. Mas ai eu percebi que você não havia se juntado à nós pra me roubar o marido.. depois você nos salvou daquele ataque e eu não pude deixar de me apaixonar por você como todos mundo faz quando te conhece..._- Rose sorriu._- Entenda, eu sou uma mulher vaidosa, tenho meus brios.. Emm se preocupou tanto quanto eu quando você ficou aqueles meses apagada. Passava as noite lendo pra você ao pé de sua cama! Da mesma maneira que Edward fazia quando Nessie era menor. Eu deixei. Achava fofo, não tinha me tocado.._- comentou._- Mas a maneira com que ele se comportava comigo quando éramos só eu e ele foi ficando diferente, esfriando, em pouco tempo era só sexo. A relação de afeto e cumplicidade ele estava tendo com você.. E com a tal historia da burca eu compreendi que o estava perdendo por completo, ele agora te desejava como mulher! Apesar de saber o quão bonita eu sou, você tem a vantagem de ser mutável e fascinante..Eu sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo quando pedi que você fosse ao Canadá com ele caçar ursos pardos. Mas desejava do fundo da minha alma que acontecesse algo de muito ruim e que você brigasse com ele, sei lá, e que ele voltasse da viagem diretamente pros meus braços, mas não aconteceu.._- disse ela por fim.

Eu que estava durante todo o seu discurso emocionado olhando fixamente a estrada à minha frente e me sentindo a pior criatura do mundo não podia mais mentir sobre o que havia acontecido aquele dia.. Rosálie me odiaria pra sempre, mas era o preço que eu tinha que pagar pelo erro que cometi.

_- Foi ai que eu entrei com o meu dedo sujo Rose.._- disse à ela ainda olhando a estrada.

_- O que quer dizer? O que aconteceu durante aquela viagem?_- perguntou ela.

_- Emm me olhava esquisito o tempo todo._- comecei._- Mas achei que era porque ele estava querendo me dizer algo sobre o que estava acontecendo com vocês, então deixei rolar.. Ele me perguntou sobre minha relação com Byrdie e eu lhe disse que apesar de amá-lo eu não podia prendê-lo à mim se eu não sabia como seria o amanha.. me perguntou como era o sexo entre nós, essas coisas "Emmett" dele.._- eu estava enrolando mais para me acalmar do que para dar realmente uma explicação descente à ela._- Ele estava cara à cara com um urso quando eu cai na bobagem de perguntar como era o sexo entre vampiros..o urso o atacou e ele caiu.. me assustei e corri até ele, me debrucei sobre seu corpo.._

_- E ele te beijou?_- perguntou ela sorrindo amarelo.

_- É. Como você sabe?_- perguntei pasma.

_- Você caiu direitinho.. é a cena preferida dele de um filme muito antigo.._- respondeu Rosálie.

_- Devo ter caído mesmo.._- bufei, isso era típico do Emmett, me fazer pagar um vale!_- O caso é que ele estava todo ensangüentado quando fez isso. Provei do sangue dele e ele do meu quando retribui o beijo.._- eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

_- Você retribuiu o beijo porque provou do sangue dele ou porque gostou do beijo?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Isso realmente faz diferença?_- perguntei meio indignada._- Eu trai você e trai Byrdie! Fez de mim uma baita de um puta!_- bradei já estacionando o carro no aeroporto. Era a segunda vez que ia ali no mesmo dia.

_- Não seja besta Helena!_- gritou ela também._- Mas ele não lembra disso.. Por quê? Ele teria me contado.._- comentou Rose parecendo confusa.

_- Eu tirei a memória dele.._- respondi._- Ele me pediu que eu não o fizesse, mas eu não podia deixar toda esta merda rolando.._- expliquei._- Você o ama, eu não posso me meter nisso.._

_- E você voltou pra Byrdie? Você o ama ou ama Emm?_- perguntou Rose.

_- Eu amo Byrdie. Claro que sim..e eu deveria ficar com ele.. eu prometi.._- respondi .

_- Mas seu sangue ferve com Emmet não é? Não precisa negar ou mentir pra mim_..- disse Rosie._- Agora que as coisas foram explicadas eu percebo que o destino os colocou juntos..magia pura._- comentou.

_- Ferve. Me perco dentro daqueles olhos.._- confessei._- Mas não deixo de me sentir culpada.._

_- Pare de se preocupar com os outros! Pense um pouco em você e se de uma chance! Dê uma chance à ele. Emmet merece saber como você se sente e saber o que aconteceu naquela viagem! Seu sangue grita dentro dele e ele não entende por que!_- disse Rosalie aflita.

_- Porque você está abrindo mão dele assim se você o ama tanto?_- perguntei.

_- eu já fiz muito mal à ele. E vejo que com você ele encontrou a felicidade._- sorriu Rose amarelo._- Um dia eu conto a história pra você..mas primeiro preciso me recuperar por inteiro. Eu te amo Helena. Não tema por mim. Quero a felicidade de vocês dois!_- garantiu ela._- Preciso ir agora._- disse ela ao olhar o relógio.

_- Obrigada. Eu também te amo Rosálie._- disse sinceramente._- Leve o espelho com você. Ficarei mais tranqüila.. também quero que você seja feliz. E volte. Não sabemos viver sem você.._- afirmei._- Maximus!_- disse eu às suas malas.

Rose seguiu sozinha para seu terminal e rumou pra França para o apartamento dos Cullen em Paris. Eu fiquei ali no estacionamento do aeroporto pensando na vida.. estava voltando pra casa quando Alice me ligou..

_- Oi Allie._- eu disse ao atender o telefone.

_- Hell, vão te chamar da ilha.._- disse Alice.

_- To chegando!_- disse à ela antes de desligar o telefone.

Desaparatei do meio da auto-estrada em alta velocidade e aparatei no jardim da frente da casa dos Cullen com carro e tudo! Fiz um cavalinho de pau e estacionei o Volvo vermelho que eu dirigia perfeitamente à entrada da casa. Obviamente eu destruí todo o jardim de Esme, assim como quase atropelei à todos eles que me olhavam com cara de besta.

_- Helena Cullen! Meu jardim!_- gritou Esme.

_- Reparo!_- apontei e tudo voltou ao que era._- Foi mau mãe! Allie me ligou e não daria tempo!_- disse antes de correr pra dentro de casa.

...

Disseram pra que aparecesse lá na ilha para ver os "produtos" ainda àquela noite..

_- Eles vão tentar te matar!_- disse Alice apreensiva.

_- Eu sei. Vai ser divertido ver eles tentarem.._- eu disse

_- Não ouse não voltar pra casa Helena!_- disse esme.

_- Pode deixar, tenho coisas à resolver aqui.._- disse falando pra Emm.

_- Eu entrego._- disse Edward quando me despedi dele.

...

Aparatei no meio da ilha. Diretamente um dragão pra cima jogando-me uma bola de fogo. Paralisei eu ataque e joguei a mesma bola sobre seu cavaleiro que queimou e caiu. O dragão saiu voando livre.

Eu o chamei de volta e montei sobre ele levando a batalha para o céu. Incendiei toda a vila abaixo poupando uma casa, onde estavam mulheres e crianças. Depois um por um acabei com os cavaleiros e libertei os dragões.

Quando a luta acabou, extingui o incêndio e o dragão que me levava foi libertado. Desaparatei de cima dele e aparatei dentro da casa poupada. Projetei um escudo bolha em minha volta e ainda parecendo Caius Volturi eu disse..

_- Poupei vocês para que houvesse uma chance da ordem sobreviver, mas não façam com estes seres o que os outros fizeram ou voltarei e não pouparei ninguém. Estamos entendidos? Adeus._

...

Capitulo 68 – Paixão à Flor da Pele

Pouco depois da saída de Helena a grande TV da sala dos Cullen ligou sozinha. Bella deu um pulo no sofá e Edward já estava do seu lado.

_- O que é isso?_- perguntou Bella assustada.

_- Pessoal! Vai começar a transmissão! Venham!_- chamou Edward à todos.

_- Transmissão do que?_- perguntou Esme ao sentar-se em uma poltrona próxima.

_- Helena e os Dragões!_- disse Alice aos pulinhos.

_- Que? Como?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Não nos pergunte como. Na verdade nem interessa muito. O caso é que pra não deixar ninguém roendo nada enquanto ela ta lá fora.. Hell deixou que nós víssemos a tal missão.._- explicou Alice.

_- Eba! O melhor filme de ação de todos os tempos com certeza! Ta gravando?_- perguntou Jacob.

_- Ta! Claro que ta!_- disse Jasper.

_- Sshh quietos!_- pediu Nessie.

_- Seja o que Deus quiser.._- sussurrou Carlisle.

Caius Volturi apareceu na tela sob vários ângulos e uma grande bola de fogo cortou o céu em direção à ele. Toda a sala prendeu o ar e depois vibrou quando o cavaleiro foi atingido pela mesma bola de fogo que o dragão deferira.

Uma língua estranha foi ouvida e o dragão que antes havia fugido retornara para que Caius o montasse e novamente subiu aos ares. O gigantesco animal se esquivava de bolas e flechas de fogo lançadas contra ele e seu cavaleiro que os protegia com um escudo bolha envolta deles. Com uma mão segurava as rédeas e com a outra disparava contra os outros cavaleiros bolas de fogo verdes e/ou devolvia aquelas atiradas à ele.

Na vila abaixo, mulheres e crianças que haviam se refugiado em apenas uma casa estavam sendo poupados por outro escudo enquanto o resto das casas e instalações ardiam em verde. Uma grande bola de fogo vermelha cortou o ar e passou de raspão pelo corpo de Helena trazendo-a de volta à luta. Na sala Nessie gritou apavorada e depois escondeu o rosto atrás dos cabelos da mãe que roia as unhas.

_- Sectumpembra!_- bradou Caius ao dragão que tentara lhe ferir e o feitiço fez o animal cair vertiginosamente levando seu cavaleiro também ao chão. Foi o único animal morto na batalha. Depois um por um todos os outros cavaleiros foram mortos e os dragões libertados.

Quando a luta nos ares havia acabado Helena e o dragão voltaram ao chão. Ela acarinhou a cabeça do grande animal que logo levantou vôo, livre. Extinguiu o fogo em volta e projetou de novo o escudo bolha envolta de si. Foi pra dentro da casa que não havia pegado fogo. Lá dentro haviam mulheres e crianças assustados e pesarosos. Caius Volturi logo disse..

_- Poupei vocês para que houvesse uma chance da ordem sobreviver, mas não façam com estes seres o que os outros fizeram ou eu voltarei e não pouparei ninguém. Estamos entendidos? Adeus._

Desapareceu, deixando de novo a tela da TV negra.

...

Aqueles sete corpos permaneceram nas mesmas posições em que estavam minutos à fio.

_- E ai mãe?Já acabou? Posso abrir os olhos agora?_- perguntou Nessie.

_- Pode, claro.._- respondeu Bella.

_- Isso foi gravado não foi?Me diz que foi!_- falava Jake excitado.

_- Foi sim!_- respondeu Jasper igualmente excitado.

_- E para onde ela foi? Onde está Helena agora?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Foi para Londres relatar a missão.._- disse Alice.

_- Mas deixou outro vídeo pra nós e um bilhete pra Emmett._- disse Edward passando o papel ao irmão e se levantando para colocar o DVD no vídeo.

_- Leia em voz alta Emm! Se ela nos deixou um vídeo é porque o conteúdo do bilhete também é de interesse comum.._- ponderou Carlisle.

_- Vocês dois não sabem do que se trata?_- perguntou Emmett para Alice e Edward.

_- Não._- responderam os dois.

Emmett abriu o bilhete fechado com lacre de cera e leu para todos os presentes enquanto Edward voltava para o lado de Bella e Nessie no sofá.

"_**Emm. Conversei com Rose enquanto à levava para o aeroporto esta tarde. Coisas foram esclarecidas. No DVD que Edward lhe deu e que agora todos vão ver estão as minhas e as suas memórias de nossa viagem de cassa ao Canadá pouco mais de seis meses atrás. Espero que entenda meus motivos e me perdoe. Com amor e carinho, Helena."**_

_- Hein? Minhas memórias? Ela tirou minhas memórias, foi isso? Alguém aqui pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?_- perguntava Emmett confuso.

_- Também não sabemos. Só saberemos quando vermos o que tem no vídeo!_- disse Alice.

_- Prontos? Lá vai.._- disse Edward apertando o play do controle remoto.

Na tela aparece Helena retirando os lençóis sobre os moveis de seu quarto na casa dos Cullen em Forks. Aparece Rosalie que a abraça por trás e diz que a ama e que não gostaria que ela estivesse indo embora. Helena se explica com Rose dizendo que está indo para protegê-los e pergunta qual é o real motivo que à aflige.

_- Pára! Eu lembro disso! Mas depois daí eu não ouvi mais nada vindo daquele quarto até de Hell descesse.._- contou Emm.

_- Posso continuar?_- perguntou Ed que apertou o play logo depois que Emm confirmou.

De volta ao vídeo Rosalie diz à Hell que Emm anda frio e distante e as coisas entre eles já não são as mesmas e que não consegue fazer com que ele se abra com ela e pede ajuda à Helena sugerindo a viagem de caca à ela...

_- Mas que vaca! Ela ta enganando a Hell!! Olha a cara dela!_- sussurrou Alice ao lado de Jasper.

_- Hell ainda é uma criança, confia na gente, por isso não questiona se lhe falamos a verdade.._- disse Carlisle.

_- É uma pena que Rosalie à estivesse manipulando.._- disse Esme.

Edward apertou outra vez o play e a cena já estava na sala com Hell convidando Emm para ir com ela ao Canadá. Emmett diz algo sobre caçada com uma voz esganiçada fazendo todos rirem, depois corta para Helena conversando com Esme e esperando por ele no lado de fora da casa.

_- "Tudo por Rose, tudo por Rose.." _– era o que pensava Hell_- "Emm é hiper apaixonado por ela.." ".. eles se conhecem à tanto tempo.."_

Edward acelerou a cena da corrida até a chamada no celular de Hell.

_- Ela está confirmando os ingressos do quadribol! Adorei aquele dia!_- disse Jake.

_- Daí eu não lembro de mais nada.._- disse Emm sussurrando.

_- As condições.._- disse Esme.

_- Me diz que ela não tava de pochete!_- exclamou Alice.

_- "Vou sentir tua falta" ; "E eu de você"_- disseram Emm e Hell um ao outro no vídeo.

_- Que fofo.._- disse Nessie.

_- Hell é mesmo um desastre em caçadas! Mas o prejuízo que ela dá faz a alegria de Allie.._- disse Jasper sorrindo.

_- Ah! Olha, ela ta falando comigo!_- disse Esme.

_- Epa! Gente!Olha a cara do Emmett pra ela! E ainda fazendo o andar sensual dele! Jesus, coitada! Agora olha a cara de espanto! Era Rosalie no telefone!_- Edward, Jake, Jazz e Alice riram dele.

_- Não faca isso Edward! Qualquer dia eu te mostro a sua cara e o seu andar sensual.._- disse Bella ao marido. Ai foi a vez dos outros rirem com ela.

_- Cara, que vergonha!_- disse Emm baixinho.

_- Abusar do corpinho..essa deve ter vindo do avo doidao dela.._- disse Nessie.

_- Ih! Lá foi ele de novo! Deu uma pegada boa agora hein! Olha a cara dela! Caiu!_- disse Jazz.

_- Olha o respeito com tua irmã Jasper! E você Emmett.. francamente.._- disse Carlisle desaprovando o comportamento dos dois.

_- Algo me diz que ainda não acabou.._- disse Esme olhando de soslaio para Emmett. Hell queria comer um ursinho.. voaram rio acima.. perguntas pessoais.._- Não dá pra negar que ela foi madura e sincera com ele e com você.._- disse ela novamente.

_- Rainha do Gelo e Casanova.. ótima dupla essa.._- ria Jake.

_- Você não disse isso!_- Alice atirou uma almofada em Emmett.

_- Ah, disse sim!_- disse Edward ao passar a cena de novo.

_- Eu me lembro o quão constrangedor é corar assim.._- disse Bella.

_- Concordo com você tio! Hell cheira bem.._- disse Nessie.

_- Foi você! Foi você!_- disse Alice atirando outra almofada em Emm.

_- Saidinha ela né? Poxa.. quatro vezes..Byrdie vende saúde!_- riu Nessie.

_- Renesmee.._- bufou Edward.

_- Nocaute!_- disse Jake dando um soco no ar.

_- Emmett, você não fez o que eu acho que fez né?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Sim, ele fez.._- disse Carlisle.

_- O filme! Eu lembro!_- disse Alice.

_- Olha a cara dela! Acho que já vi esse olhar antes.._- disse Edward.

_- Você não devia te-lo feito. Concordo com ela.. você à deixou sem muita opção.._- disse Carlisle para Emmett.

_- Um resto de cavalheirismo..Amém!_- sussurrou Esme.

_- Isso é melhor que novela!_- disse Nessie que se ajeitava no sofá.

_- Completo e perdido.._- sussurrou Emm encolhido no sofá.

_- É mano, agora você sabe o porquê.._- disse Jasper ao apoiar a mão nos ombros de Emmett.

_- Meu Deus! Uma reviravolta! Gente! Ela é forte! Eu não conseguiria.._- disse Bella aflita.

_- Rosalie é uma vaca mesmo!_- bradou Alice.

_- Vaca ou não ela é tua irmã!_- disse Esme irritada também.

_- Se puxou nessa da puta.. tadinha.._- disse Jazz.

_- Tadinha da Hell.._- disse Nessie.

_- Lá se foi a memória!_- disse Carlisle._- Coisa interessante isso.._

_- E eu fiquei ali parado?_- perguntou Emm confuso._- A pressão, o cheiro dela.. ela me beijou! Eu sabia!_- vibrou.

_- A ligação.._- disse Alice.

_- Ela ta chorando.._- disse Bella.

_- Será que ainda tem mais?_- perguntou Jake.

Segundos depois reapareceram varias imagens.. Marcus Koleston, Adma, o Ministro, Neville, Luna, asas...

_- Asas! Gente ela parece um anjo!_- disse Esme.

_- Ela é um anjo.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Linda.._- disse Emm em voz apaixonada.

Floresta, caca, lobo... Byrdie apareceu. Pra ele ela tinha uma cor de olhos diferente, verdes e estava envolta em folhas e brilhava sob a chuva..

_- "Eu te amo tanto Byrdie.."_- disse ela. Depois flashes.. 1, 2, 3, 4 vezes e muita lama..

_- "Casa comigo? Fica comigo pra sempre?"_- perguntava Byrdie.

_- Merda! Eu não posso mais ver isso!_- disse Emm se levantando do sofá.

_- Ah vai sim! Senta ai!_- disse Jake depois de recolocá-lo sentado.

Os olhos de Emmet encheram a tela, depois vieram o rosto de Rosalie e da família.

_- Ela estava pensando em você! Estava te procurando nos olhos de Byrdie!_- disse Alice.

_- Culpa. Coitada da nossa menina.._- disse Esme à Carlisle.

_- "Te fiz uma pergunta!"_- disse Byrdie.

_- "Fico, com você eu fico.."_- respondeu Hell.

Na tela havia uma imagem de Emmett e Rosalie juntos e felizes.. Nessie já chorava copiosamente e Jake à consolava. Logo apareceram flashes da chegada deles em Hogwarts e todos viram Hell sorrir de novo.

_- A cena do susto! Que engraçada!_- disse Jazz.

Mais flashes. A rosa de Bella e mais imagens de Emm e Rose felizes.. Hell feliz por Leah, Brad e Seth. Atravessando o mar do norte, compras com Allie e Bella..mais Bernard..

_- Ta. Já entendi! Ela gosta é dele! Chega de tortura Edward!_- exaltou-se Emm.

_- Mas tem mais! Eu não vou deixar de ver agora! Ela não nos daria suas memórias se não fosse importante pra ela que víssemos!_- disse Edward.

A chegada de Rosalie e Jasper. A mão limpa de Rose. Silencio. Dez vezes pra um humano.. Jake, Ed.. ele e Rose sempre discutindo e Alice à tirando do quarto. Banho, vestido, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett...

_- Olha você ai de novo! Isso é o coração dela? É impressão minha ou ele só está batendo agora?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Sim, sim..é o coração dela.._ disse Carlisle admirado.

_- Que lindo! O coração dela bate por você tio!_- disse Nessie novamente chorosa.

_- "Te amo"_- disse Emm.

Então veio uma onda gelada e o coração dela parando de novo. Byrdie, burca, arame, Rosalie, família...vaca...

_- Que romântico!_- disse Jake batendo palmas._- O coração dela bate por você e você à chama de vaca! Que delicadeza de sua parte! Não é à toa que ela ficou brava!_

_- Mas na hora não dá pra negar que foi hilário!_- ria Jazz.

_- Porque Byrdie fez aquela cara pai?_- perguntou Nessie.

_- Porque percebeu que seu tio quer roubar a mulher dele.._- respondeu Ed.

Byrdie. Emm de cabeça pra baixo.. despedida no aeroporto..

_- Eles não voltaram.. ele nem disse nada.._- resmungou Emmett.

Ilha. Caius Volturi, Esme gritando, Carlisle, abraço, os três reis.. Corrida, Rosalie em frente de casa, chaves, bagagens, estrada, Paris..Rosie e Emm não mais juntos.. uma batida de coração, explicações de Rosalie...

_- Rosalie se arrependeu? Não creio em meus ouvidos.._- disse Alice.

Versão de Hell, cena de cinema, puta, memória, sangue que ferve, Rosalie vai embora, Hell só.

_- Ela ta chorando de novo.._- disse Bella.

_- Mas agora ela ta feliz mãe! Olha pra ela!_- disse Nessie batendo palminhas.

Telefonema. Jardim. Outro telefonema, bilhete, fim.

_- OMG! Onde ela está agora?_- perguntou Emm ansioso e excitado.

_- Lá fora. Nervosa. Esperando você._- respondeu Jacob.


	8. Uma vida pra chamar de minha II

PARTE 6 (II)

UMA VIDA PRA CHAMAR DE MINHA

Capitulo 69 – Meias Verdades

HellPOV

Foi divertido e ainda ganhei um presente. Quem sabe até dois...

...

Uma luz brilhou sobre a mesa.

_- Pois não Sid, o que foi?_- perguntou Marcus Koleston.

_- É Helena Dawn senhor, ela deseja vê-lo.._- respondeu o secretário.

_- Mande-a entrar, por favor.._- disse Marcus.

Helena entrou e de pé na frente da mesa de Marcus Koleston e devolveu-lhe a pasta dos seus pergaminhos sobre sua missão.

_- Desistindo?_- perguntou Marcus irônico.

_- Pelo contrario. Missão cumprida senhor._- respondeu Helena.

_- Já?_- Marcus parecia bobo. A luz sob sua mesa piscou mais uma vez.

_- Senhor, o Ministro deseja falar-lhe também.._- informou Sid.

_- Diga-o para entrar.._- disse Marcus.

...HellPOV

_- Helena Dawn! Já de volta da sua primeira missão? Lhe disse que será fácil, não lhe disse?_- então meu avo me abraçou.

_- Senhor Ministro! Sim, foi fácil! Pode-se dizer que foi.._- respondi à ele.

_- E por acaso eu como chefe da Liga posso saber como foi?_- perguntou Marcus intrigado pela nossa proximidade.

_- O senhor me pediu espionagem e aniquilação e teve seu objetivo alcançado, já como eu consegui isso é problema meu. Leia o relatório._- disse-lhe. Meu avo ria que se matava, discretamente obvio.

_- Querida, seu aniversario será em breve então mandei reformar o apartamento do meu filho Peter em NY e estou lhe dando de presente. Estas chaves são suas agora.._- disse-me Indra ao me passar as chaves.

_- Obrigada Indra! É muito gentil da sua parte_..- agradeci.

_- Mas, o que? O senhor vai dar um apartamento de Peter a ela?_- perguntou Marcus estarrecido.

_- Ora, o que eu faço com o meu patrimônio é problema meu Marcus. E eu à amo como amaria à uma neta.._- disse Indra com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

_- Vocês realmente devem achar que eu sou bobo!_- disse Marcus raivoso._- Helena é filha de Peter! Joseph Dawn só à criou!_- agora ele tinha um tom acusativo na voz, bom, ele não deixava de estar certo..

_- Como ousa dizer que Joseph Dawn não é meu pai!? Senhor! Perdoe-me, mas certamente o senhor está passando por problemas psicológicos!_- eu gritava._- Saint Mungus lhe espera se continuares assim!_- me fiz de indignada e comecei à chorar.

_- Ela tem razão Marcus!_- gritou Indra._- Não seja absurdo! Venha querida.._- Indra pegou minha mão e me levou até a porta da sala de Marcus._- Deixe este irresponsável comigo, volte para casa! Mande lembranças ao seu pai e à Luna em meu nome.._- meu avo fingia me consolar.

_- Sim senhor, senhor Ministro._- eu fungava._- E mais uma vez obrigada pelo presente, suas lembranças serão dadas...Senhor Marcus eu me dou direito à férias. Tenho ainda três semanas do prazo que me deste.. Só depois aceitarei a próxima missão. Com licença._- sai ainda chorando e me fazendo de louca.

...

Meu espelho piscou, me chamavam.

_- Hell, amor! Você está ai?_- chamava Byrdie.

_- Byrdie! Como foi de viagem? Dormiu? Já encontrou seu pai e seu irmão?_- eu não calava a boca.

_- Calma Helena!_- pediu Byrdie._- Ainda não, acabei de chegar à cidade onde eles estão.. Queria falar com você.. Já estou louco de saudades! Tudo bem contigo? Você tava chorando?_- perguntou preocupado/

_- Ta tudo bem sim, só tive que fazer um pouco de teatro.. Já cumpri minha missão e vou pegar as próximas semanas de férias!_- respondi._- Meu avô me deu de presente um apartamento que foi do meu pai em NY! Acho que vou mudar pra lá com os Cullen.._- contei.

_- Que noticia boa amor!_- Byrdie estava animado._- Já que você vai estar de férias.. Você poderia vir me visitar né?_- perguntou.

_- É.._- eu não sabia bem o que dizer perante aquele convite._- Vou caçar agora Byrdie, to cansada..e tenho que voltar p casa ainda.._- eu precisava era de uma desculpa.

_- Tudo bem.._- pela cara que ele fez ele percebeu que eu estava tentando sair correndo._- Fique bem ta.. Eu te amo!_- se despediu.

_- Eu também.._- respondi.

Sai correndo, fome, pavor.. Acho que os Cullen já viram meu vídeo.. Emmett.. E agora? Ajuda-me Merlin..

...

_- OMG! Onde está ela agora?_- era a voz de Emm.

_- Aqui._- pensei, minhas mãos tremiam.

_- Lá fora. Nervosa. Esperando você._- disse Jake que havia recebido meu sinal.

Eu estava de costas para a casa iluminada. O sol despontava no leste e o ar frio me cortava as carnes, mas eu não tinha coragem pra me mover dali. A porta atrás de mim bateu. Conhecia o cheiro que chegou às minhas narinas. Emmett.

_- É verdade?_- perguntou.

_- O que?_- perguntei ainda de costas pra ele.

_- Que você gostou do nosso beijo. Que você não está mais namorando Bernard. Que você vai me deixar te beijar quantas vezes eu quiser de agora em diante?_- disse Emmett.

_- É. É. É._- respondi.

_- Então olha pra mim Helena Cullen! Você ta tremendo de frio?_- perguntou.

_- Também.._- respondi e dei meia volta.

Os vampiros dentro da casa estavam grudados na parede envidraçada do andar de cima e brilhavam aos primeiros raios de sol chamando a minha atenção. Quando olhei para eles, estavam cada um com seu par e belos sorrisos no rosto, Nessie chorava copiosamente...

Olhei para Emm ainda à porta da casa que hiper ventilava e sorria com seus lindos dentes brancos, não pude fazer outro que lhe retribuir o sorriso. Meu coração bateu, bateu e bateu. Chorei. Mas de felicidade, a mais pura delas.

Eu e ele fomos um em direção ao outro como imãs. Fogo e gelo. Ficamos à centímetros de distancia um do outro e eu não podia mais tirar meus olhos dele. TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM...

_- Seu coração, ele bate.._- disse Emm apoiando a mão em meu peito.

_- Sim, por você ele bate.. Eu te amo._- corei.

_- Mas ama Bernard também.._- falou encostando sua testa à minha.

_- Sim, amo Byrdie também.._- disse._- Assim como você também ama a Rose.._

_- Sim, mas a gente pode lidar com isso juntos não pode?_- perguntou.

_- Pode. _– respondi._- Mas que nunca mais sejam ditas meias verdades..- _

Nos beijamos. Agora com uma paixão completa e permitida..Feliz..

Capitulo 70 – Starts With Goodbye (Começa com adeus)

HellPOV

Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali. Tempo pra nós não importa. Ouvimos um pigarrear forcado vindo da porta. Fomos forcados a nos separar e quando olhamos para a origem do som lá estavam Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper e Alice. Emm apoiou minha cabeça em seu peito e com sua voz grava de sempre disse..

_- E Nessie e Jacob? Onde estão?_

_- Dormindo. Há horas por sinal! Vocês sabem que horas são?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Mínima idéia.._- respondi.

_- Pois não irmã, são quase meio-dia! E de nada! Será a resposta para o agradecimento do de ambos!_- respondeu Alice.

_- Entrem._- disse Carlisle._- Hell, você deve estar verde de fome! Assim enquanto você, Nessie e Jake comem assistimos de novo os acontecimentos de sua missão!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Jura que deu certo?_- pedi meio incrédula._- Vou adorar ver por outros olhos..mas antes de comer preciso de um banho! Pode deixar que eu acordo os dois dorminhocos.._- disse.

...

_- KAPOW! Rainha! Esse primeiro contra-ataque foi do cara..caramba!_- disse Jake imitando meus movimentos.

_- Eu já gosto mais daquele em que o dragão e o cavaleiro caem!_- exclamou Jazz.

_- Sim! Aquele bicho me queimou!_- exclamei._- E ao contrario do que se pensa, se o dragão morre, morre o cavaleiro.._- contei.

_- Mas Hell, aqui não mostra..vê?_- disse Edward com o controle remoto em mãos paralisando a cena.

_- Eu "editei", o bicho me queimou a cara toda! Foi por isso que eu o matei!_- expliquei._- Mas isso não vem mais ao caso.. é só um sinal de que eu não morro por fogo.._- comentei. Todos me olharam bestificados._- Tenho novidades.._

_- Mais do que essa de não morrer queimada?_- perguntou Carlisle._- Diga filhote.._

_- Peter meu pai me chamava de filhote.._- contei._- Eu gosto._- sorri._- Falando em Peter, ganhei meu presente de aniversario adiantado.. um que foi de Peter.._- disse.

_- Deus do céu! Este ano não comemoramos nenhum aniversario!_- disse Esme.

_- O que ganhou?_- perguntou Alice com os olhinhos brilhantes. Passei as chaves que meu avo me dera por cima da mesa._- Legal! Um molho de chaves! O que elas abrem?_- insistiu.

_- Meu apartamento de New York City! Era do meu pai, Indra mandou reformar e me deu.. agora é nosso! O que acham de Manhattan? Üper East Side?_- perguntei.

_- A-d-o-r-o! _- responderam todos.

_- É Jake, somos voto vencido aqui.._- riu Carlisle._- Para que faculdade vão agora?_- pediu.

_- Pai, eu gostaria de ter meu próprio High School Musical..posso?_- pedi. Sim, parece completamente bobo, mas eu ainda tenho12 anos e nunca convivi com humanos de verdade.

_- Como quiser meu amor.._- respondeu Esme.

_- Bom, se é assim eu falo com Rosie._- disse Allie.

_- Eu falo com Byrdie._- disse eu.

...EmmPOV

Aparentemente entre mortos e feridos salvaram-se todos. Allie falou com Rosálie mas Hell não conseguiu contatar Byrdie. Arrumamos tudo nas nossas malas que Hell devidamente diminuiu junto com nossas vassouras.. depois quando já estávamos todos fora da casa Hell simplesmente pos a mão na porta e disse "Pack". Tudo dentro da casa de Oslo se guardou sozinho.

Jazz contatou seu "cara dos documentos". Ficou acertado que seriamos como sempre uma família. Esme e Carlisle como pai e mãe, todos os outros adotados e casados, menos Nessie e Jake senão Ed surtaria.. East Side High nos espera..

...

Capitulo 71 – NYC!

HellPOV

Ainda bem que era uma quinta feira. Aparatamos duas quadras de distancia do prédio. Era quase fim de tarde. Pegamos dois taxis. Na manha seguinte Esme e Carlisle iriam fazer nossas matriculas na escola. Meu apartamento era em um prédio lindo!

_- Boa noite. Em que posso ajudar?_- perguntou o porteiro depois que desembarcamos dos automóveis.

_- Boa noite senhor, eu me chamo Helena Dawn!_- me apresentei.

_- A dona da cobertura! Sim, bem vinda senhorita! Recebemos um telegrama do senhor Indra Koleston ainda ontem.._- disse o porteiro.

_- Estes são meus familiares!_- indiquei as pessoas atrás de mim._- Eles vão morar aqui comigo. O senhor poderia providenciar copiar das chaves pra eles?_- pedi já que ele estava me entregando as minhas chaves adicionais.

_- Claro, como quiser! Mas não me chame de senhor, meu nome é Simon! As chaves de todos estarão aqui pela manhã!_- disse ele.

_- Eu sou Carlisle Cullen._

_- Esme Cullen._

_- Isabella Cullen._

_- Edward Cullen._

_- Alice Cullen_

_- Jasper Hale._

_- Emmett Cullen._

_- Renesmee Cullen._

_- Jacob Black._

_- Helena Dawn. Mas não se preocupe Simon, não fazemos questão de cerimônias.._- avisei.

_- Pois não.._- disse ele já abrindo a porta do enorme elevador._- Qualquer coisa que quiserem e qualquer duvida não hesitem em me chamar pelo interfone!_- disse.

_- Obrigada Simon. Boa noite!_- disse Bella.

...

_- Cruzes! Quanto dourado!_- disse Nessie.

_- Jesus!_- disse Jacob que foi o segundo à entrar.

_- Merlin! Eu não sabia que seria assim!_- disse eu.

_- Creeedooo!_- disse Bella.

_- Versailles!?_- perguntou Esme virando pra Carlisle.

_- Aham, e acredite eu estive lá.._- respondeu Carlisle.

_- E eu achando que íamos precisar de uma nova decoração.._- disse Alice.

_- Desde que eu tenha um super vídeo-game pra mim não tem problema!_- disse Emm que levou vários pedalas.

_- Você devia era procurar um lugar bacana pra você e pra Hell e não um vídeo-game!_- disse Ed.

_- Concordo com Ed! Você é besta mesmo!_- disse Jazz.

...

Os outros dias foram de compras e compras.. ainda não tinha ido pra cama com Emm se querem saber, estávamos nos curtindo..nem tudo é sexo. Segunda-feira. Meu primeiro dia de aula em uma escola de segundo grau americana.

Eu, Emm, Jake, Nessie e Jazz estamos no ultimo ano, seniors. Allie, Ella e Ed do terceiro ano. As aulas deles á haviam começado à umas duas semanas.. eu e Nessie somos gêmeas e temos as mesmas aulas..

_- Vai ser sempre difícil, mas você consegue! Esta vai ser minha segunda vez no segundo grau. Existem pessoas as quais nos despertam mais o desejo por sangue.._- explicava Nessie ainda no carro.

_- Talvez seja mais fácil matar dragões.._- reclamei me cocando. Se alguém me visse poderia jurar que eu estava sofrendo de abstinência de drogas. Seria a primeira vez que ficaria perto de tantos humanos em salas fechadas.

_- Tranqüila amor, vou estar contigo, o tempo todo se quiser.._- disse Emm segurando minhas mãos.

_- Vou lá fora com Jake.._- disse Nessie._- Só saia desse carro se estiver realmente segura.._

_- Vem cá minha linda.._- Emm me puxou para o banco traseiro da nossa enorme Cherokee e ficou me agarrando.. obvio que adorei, sai de dentro daquele carro nas nuvens..

Entramos como rockstars. Todos eram bonitos e em ótima forma, como em qualquer seriado que via na TV mas dávamos de 10 à 0 neles. Eu e Ed riamos como bobos com os pensamentos das pessoas, Allie nos dizia os movimentos à seguir, Bella nos protegia do olho gordo, Nessie fazia os melhores momentos..

Emm rosnava para qualquer um que olhasse muito pra mim e Jake pra Ness respectivamente. Jazz me controlava..não sei se conseguiria sem ele. Paramos eu e Ness em frente à nossa sala de aula acompanhadas de Jake e Emm.

_- Olha! É aquele casal da Cherokee!_- disse uma garota à outra.

_- Será que eles serão nossos colegas?_- perguntou outra.

_- Mana, vai ser divertido.._- disse Ness rindo._- Você tio Emm tem aula de Ed. Física agora com Jake, tio Jazz já foi pra aula dele.._

_- É eu também ouvi.._- disse à ela.

...

_- Bom dia! Soube que temos duas novas alunas nesta turma, e gêmeas! Apresentem-se por favor! De onde vieram?_- pedia o professor.

_- Sou Renesmee Cullen. Somos inglesas._

_- Sou Helena Cullen. Acabamos de chegar da Noruega._

_- Aqui diz que vocês estudavam em casa até agora.._- comentou o professor ao ler nossas fichas, alguns alunos nos gozavam._- O que sabem de história?_- perguntou ele.

_- A pergunta senhor, é o que o senhor sabe de história?_- disse eu.

...

_- Você não deveria ter respondido daquele jeito!_- disse Ness entre dentes quando saímos da sala.

_- É? Então diz pra ele não tentar levar mais da metade das alunas burrinhas dele pra cama este ano! Que nojo!_- respondi, aquele professor era um nojento!

_- Eca! Você e meu pai.._- disse Ness sacudindo a cabeça._- Temos calculo na próxima aula. Odeio calculo.._- disse ela com cara de dor.

_- Tente aprender poções com seu "pai" então.._- respondi e rimos juntas à caminho da próxima aula.

...

Sentamos no meio da sala. Carlisle disse que eu e Nessie deveríamos nos misturar já que éramos as mais "misturáveis" da família.

_- Olá, meu nome é Gabriel Porto. E você?_- perguntou-me um garoto na carteira ao lado.

_- Helena Cullen, esta é minha gêmea, Renesmee.._- respondi.

_- De que lugar vem sua família?_- perguntou Ness._- Você não parece americano.._

_- Uruguai._- respondeu._- E a de vocês? Vocês não falam como americanas.._

_- Nós somos inglesas, mas viemos da Noruega.._- respondi, leia-se em espanhol.

_- Que Chulo! Que legal!_- respondeu ele.

...

Quando saímos da aula chatissima de calculo Jake e Emm esperavam por mim e Nessie.

_- Oi Ness!_- disse Jake feliz ao ve-la e beijando-lhe a testa._- Oi prima!_- disse repetindo o gesto comigo.

_- Oi primo!_- eu disse, depois pisquei pra ele e sorrimos um pro outro.

_- Vocês três andam muito misteriosos.._- disse Emm apontando pra gente._- Edward ta furioso.._

_- Emm, que bobagem!_- eu disse com a cara mais lavada do mundo._- Não há nada na mente de ninguém. Se quer saber Edward se preocupa demais... Se Bella como ele mesmo diz era imã pro perigo o que eu sou?_- perguntei.

_- Você é imã de catástrofes!_- respondeu ele quando nos encontramos no meio do corredor.

_- Mas você adora, né! Não negue!_- disse à ele apontando-lhe meus indicadores.

...

_- Só eu, Nessie e Hell vamos para a fila!_- disse Jake muito sério quando entramos no refeitório._- Se quiserem compraremos garrafas de água ou alguma fruta..Chega de ficar colocando comida fora com vocês todos!_- Agora ele apontava para os outros Cullen que entraram na fila atrás de nós. Alice fez beicinho e mostrou a língua pra ele, depois procurar uma mesa e foi seguida pelos outros.

...

_- Tudo bem Hell?_- perguntou Edward quando me sentei à mesa.

_- Tudo mano. Você ouviu aquele imbecil de historia?_ - perguntei.

_- Sim, tive aula com ele logo depois de vocês!_- respondeu Ed.

_- Hein?_- perguntaram.

_- Deixa quieto.._- respondi.

_- Que aula vocês tem depois?_- perguntou Bella olhando sua grade de estudos.

_- Artes cênicas.._- respondemos todos, inclusive Bella e todo mundo olhou pra mim.

_- Não reclamem! Eu disse que queria meu próprio HSM!_- respondi com cara de dó. Todos rimos. Alto. Somos vampiros e lobisomens com ótimas vozes.

_- Oi!_- disse alguém atrás de mim.

_- Hola! Quer almoçar conosco?_- perguntei à Gabriel, leia-se de novo em espanhol.

_- Si, Si lo puedo.._- respondeu ele.

_- Por favor.._- eu disse oferecendo à ele o lugar vago ao meu lado.

_- Hell, desde quando você fala espanhol?_- perguntou Emm ao pé do meu ouvido.

_- Sabendo, basta eu querer.._- respondi.

_- Quem mais sabe falar espanhol?_- perguntou Gabriel.

_- Todos!_- dissemos juntos.

...

_- Gente.. estou com fome.._- disse Alice esfregando a barriga quando já estávamos dentro do carro e voltando pra casa.

_- Vamos caçar esta noite querida, não se preocupe.._- respondeu Jazz.

_- Vá você também Emm. Eu vou ficar em casa com Esme. Carlisle tem plantão hoje.._- eu disse.

_- Mas eu queria ficar com você.._- disse Emm fazendo beicinho.

_- Então seja rápido pra voltar pra mim, mas cace!_- respondi à ele beijando-o.

...

Capitulo 72 – Um Uivo na Noite

HellPOV

No fim eu fui a única à ficar em casa. Esme também estava faminta. Dei-lhes espelhos de comunicação e disse que se fosse necessário eu iria até eles. Afinal ainda não sabíamos que espécies de seres viviam em NY.. Eu estava relaxando, assistindo TV quando ouvi me chamarem.

_- Hell! Hell!_- era a voz de Nessie.

_- Ness! O que há?_- perguntei.

_- Lobos! Muitos deles! Pegaram Jake! Cercaram a família! Socorro Hell!_- pedia Ness desesperada.

_- Certo, coloque o espelho no chão e afaste-se! Estou chegando!_- lhe instrui. Pus meu espelho no chão e mergulhei nele. Sai no espelho NE Ness não sei nem aonde. Era muito escuro._- Ness! Onde estão os outros?_- pedi tentando parecer tranqüila e equilibrada.

_- Mais adiante! Me mandaram fugir e te chamar! Não é tarde demais, é?_- pediu.

_- Espero que não. Vento!_- eu e ela alçamos vôo._- Diga-me o caminho!_- pedi.

Instantes depois chegamos a uma clareira aberta pelas lutas. Emm e Jazz ainda lutavam 1x1. Edward estava sentado com Esme, Alice e Bella protegendo-as e Jake estava fortemente amarrado em uma arvore. Três outros lobos preparavam uma fogueira.

_- Ness!_- eu disse bem baixinho._- Fique aqui escondida e quieta. Quieta me entendeu! Agora é comigo!_

_- Jake e Ed! Ness me chamou. Fiquem tranqüilos._- lhes informei em pensamento._- Quantos são? Quem é o líder?_- pedi.

_- Eles são quinze mais o líder, é o grande negro. John._- pensou Jake.

Deixei Ness em segurança e aparatei no meio da clareira.

_- Libertem-os!_- gritei.

As lutas logo cessaram. Emm e Jazz se juntaram aos outros porque foram pegos pelos lobos com os quais lutavam. Jake se debatia na arvore ao qual estava amarrado e no chão jaziam três lobos picotados. Eram dezoito..pensei.

Os grandes lobos se aproximaram de mim. Hostis, me deixando no centro de uma grande roda. Lancei um escudo por sobre minha família, não poderia arriscar perde-los.

_- Ora, ora mais uma.. e das bonitas ainda! Quem você pensa que é pra me dar esta ordem? Seu amiguinho ali tentou e acabou amarrado e vai ficar ali pra ser obrigado à ver estes sanguessugas queimarem como você!_- disse o grande líder.

_- É sua ultima chance! Deixem eles em paz! Eles são minha família, nada ameaça minha família!_- gritei._- Podemos ser da mesma espécie John, mas eu não vou hesitar, e terei até prazer de matá-lo se você não mandar solta-los!_

_- Outra loba? Outra amante de vampiros pessoal! Mais uma para ve-los morrer. Qual seu nome boneca?_- perguntou se aproximando._- Do outro ali eu já sei.. Jacob Black, de La Push, Washington.. e você?_

_- Helena Mentz, da Rússia! Sou sua rainha!_- somente John ficou ali parado me olhando, os demais deram um passo pra trás.

_- Impossível! O Clã Mentz foi extinto! Você mente! Impostora!_- acusou ele.

_- Verdade? Então o que fazemos todos vivos aqui?_- perguntei cínica._- Se duvida eu vou te dar uma amostrinha..à cada segundo que você deixar minha família presa, você perde um dos seus o que acha?_- disse estalando os dedos.

_- Não matamos dos nossos! Falei que você era uma impostora!_- gritou ele.

_- Falei pra você libertar a minha família! __1..._WOOSH_, 2..._WOOSH_, 3..._WOOSH_, 4..._WOOSH_, 5..._WOOSH_..._

Me doía na alma fazer o que estava fazendo. Cada vez que eu dizia um numero eu apontava a minha mão para alguém e sua cabeça era separada do resto do seu corpo, decapitado.

_- Pare! Como faz isso? Bruxa! Bruxa!_- gritava John.

_- Ora, obrigada! Também sou uma.. vais continuar sacrificando teu bando por capricho ou vai libertar a minha família?_- pedi, mas ele nada disse._- 6.._WOOSH_, 7..._WOOSH... _John, só lhe resta cinco lobos de um bando de 18! Eu posso continuar e sair daqui andando tranquilamente com minha família mas estou te dando a chance de sobreviver! Não diga que não avisei, detesto ser malvada..mas se não me obedece não me resta outra opção.._- eu já estava me preparando pra continuar o massacre.

_- Eu! Eu liberto tua família senhora!_- disse um rapaz atrás de John que correu e soltou Jake.

_- Você será poupado. Pode ir._- eu disse. O rapaz embrenhou-se na mata e fugiu sem olhar pra trás._- E quanto à vocês ai envolta dos vampiros? Ainda há pra vocês a opção de se salvarem.._

Admito que me distraí. Eu estava de lado para John que saltou pra cima de mim em sua forma animal me jogando contra a pilha de galhos que seria a sua fogueira anteriormente. Um dos galhos me perfurou a perna e fez meu sangue jorrar quando o arranquei, mas a ferida logo fechou. Tornei-me loba também e avancei sobre o grande lobo negro. Foi a deixa para que Emm, Ed, Jazz e Jake saltassem sobre os quatro lobos restantes que os prendiam.

A luta deles foi rápida. Dois lobos fugiram e dois morreram. Minha luta com John durou um pouco mais. Ele sabia lutar, eu não posso negar. Voltamos às nossa formas humanas...

_- Você! Você é mesmo minha rainha! Me perdoe senhora!_- implorava John.

_- Tarde demais!_- gritei._- Você ataca minha família, duvida da minha palavra e quer sair daqui vivo!?_ Saltei sobre ele e em segundos seu corpo estava no chão e sua cabeça em minhas mãos.

Cai em prantos imediatamente por aqueles que morreram. Soltei a enorme cabeça no chão e desabei...tremia..não só de frio. Ness saiu do esconderijo dela e veio de encontro à nós. Abraçou os pais e depois não mais largou de Jake e Bella. Jazz, Ed, e Alice juntaram os corpos e puseram fogo na pira da clareira. Esme e Emm ficaram comigo..

_- Obrigada filha! Você nos salvou mais uma vez.._- disse Esme.

_- Eu sou um monstro não sou? Olha o que eu fiz.._- eu disse olhando para o nada.

_- Você deu a opção pra eles meu amor..Foram eles quem não quiseram aproveitar!_- disse Emm.

_- Vamos! O fogo logo vai atrair atenção.. já limpamos a área.._- disse Alice.

_- Entrem no espelho de Ness. É o caminho mais curto. Eu logo alcançarei vocês..._- eu disse já recuperada, a morte anda me amortecendo muito depressa.

...

Ao chegar em casa eu tomei um banho e me troquei como todos os outros. Estávamos na sala esperando Carlisle chegar do plantão.. Ness e Jake dormiam agora tranqüilos no sofá da sala.

_- Pronto pessoal! Podem começar à contar!_- disse Carlisle ao fechar a porta e correr para abraçar Esme.

_- É pai, nada melhor do que começar a semana com um grande bando de lobisomens hostis!_- disse Emm ao meu lado.

_- Sorte nossa ter Helena do nosso lado.._- disse Carlisle sorrindo pra mim._- Mas me digam, o que houve de fato?_

_- Eu conto!_- disse Jasper._- Em resumo enquanto caçávamos invadimos o território deles. Quando eles começaram à se juntar mandamos Ness correr e chamar por Hell, já que Jake havia sido preso. Lutamos mas logo fomos encurralados, eles estavam em grande numero! Foi quando Hell chegou..._- contava._- Ela pediu que fossemos libertados, mas eles não obedeceram mesmo depois dela ter dito que era a rainha deles. O tal do John, que era o alfa não acreditou. Hell pó um escudo sobre nós e pediu de novo pela nossa liberdade, e de novo nada, foi então que ela começou à decapitar todo mundo, até que só sobraram cinco. Um foi, soltou Jake e partiu. John atacou Hell e os outros quatro à mim, Ed, Emm e Jake. Matamos dois e os outros dois fugiram. Hell matou John, fim._

_- Você é muito bom em resumos.._- disse Carlisle à Jazz.

_- Obrigado._- disse Jazz.

...

Capitulo 73 – Big Bitch

Ness e Jake não foram à aula. Nem Bella e Ed. Fomos eu, Emm, Jasper e Allie em dois carros. Fui com Alice no conversível dela e Emm com Jazz na Cherokee.

_- E ai Hell? Como vão as coisas com Emm? Percebi que vocês ainda não foram pra parte dos finalmente.._- disse Allie com os olhinhos brilhando.

_- Estamos nos curtindo..-_eu disse um pouco envergonhada._- E tem outra.. eu ainda não falei com Byrdie, quero contar à ele primeiro.. Não acho justo, gosto dele.._

_- Sei.. Admiro tua consideração com ele.._- disse Alice.

...

_- E ai Brow!? Feliz agora?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Muito. Hell é perfeita!_- respondeu Emm aéreo.

_- Mas.._- instigou Jazz.

_- Por enquanto não quer nada comigo.. toda preocupada com Bernard!_- disse revirando os olhos._- Morro de ciúmes mas eu fico quieto né! Apesar de que perto dela e de Edward não há nenhuma privacidade menta.._- comentou.

_- A lua vai mudar nas próximas semanas se quer saber.._- disse Jasper.

_- O que diabos tem a ver a lua com a história?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- Você vai ver..Eu e Alice estamos preparando uma surpresa.. vou pensar no que eu quero de presente pra você me dar depois já que a idéia foi minha.._- respondeu Jazz.

_- Você, Alice e seus mistérios.. por mim tudo bem, desde que eu não acabe encrencado.._- disse Emm.

...

_- Eu nunca te perguntei.. de que cor você gosta?_- perguntou-me Alice ao sair do carro.

_- Roxo. Por que isso agora?_- perguntei também saindo do carro.

VOOMM! Era o som de algo que cortava o ar e vinha em nossa direção..

_- Boollaaa!_- era o grito de um garoto.

Alice só disse "deixe" pra mim quando eu levantei minha mão para fazer o objeto parar em pleno ar. Um ponto rosa Pink cruzou a minha lateral e bateu em cheio no vidro do carro fazendo-o em mil pedaços.

_- Bem vindos!Dois mil pontos pra mim!_- gritou uma garota com um taco de golfe na mão._- Será que você, mocinha ruiva, poderia devolver minha bolinha?_- pediu cínica._- E sim, vamos dizer que isso foi um acidente.. Ooopss!_- a garota tinha voz esganiçada e estava rodeada de pessoas, aquele grupo ria muito.

_- Não faca nada contra ela Helena!_- disse Alice baixinho.

_- Tranqüila. Ela só quer a bolinha dela de volta não é?_- perguntei abrindo a porta do carro de novo e pegando no banco do carona a bolinha Pink, depois fui caminhando até a tal garota. Nisso Emm se juntou à mim e Jazz à Alice, quietos, então a garota voltou a falar..

_- Vocês são os Cullen, os alunos novos.._- afirmou e seguiu falando e nos apontando com aquele maldito taco._- Você é Helena, a cantora. Você é Alice e você é Jasper.. já você é Emmett, meu próximo namorado.._- disse com olhos gulosos._- Sou Annie, rainha da Classe. Pode me devolver minha bolinha agora, coisinha?_- depois me sorriu sonsa.

Emm tentou dizer alguma coisa mas quando eu levantei minha mão ele se calou. Alice e jazz já estavam ao lado dele, um passo atrás de mim.

_- É essa bolinha q você procura?_- perguntei com a bolinha na minha mão. Depois à fechei envolvendo a bolinha._- Observe, porque é isso que vai acontecer com você se bancar a espertinha de novo, e se tentar se aproximar de Emmett. Ele é meu!_

Abri minha mão de novo e tudo o que havia nela era o pó do que tinha sido uma bolinha. Annie olhou de boca aberta e eu assoprei o pó na cara dela que se engasgou... Alice, Jasper e Emmett riam da cena e os outros que acompanhavam Annie se assustaram. Peguei Emm pela mão e sai.

_- E mantenha a boca fechada queridinha! Assim não entra mosca!_- disse Alice quando saia, também de mãos dadas com Jazz.

...

_- OMG! Minha mulher é furiosa e ciumenta!_- disse Emm me agarrando contra o meu armário.

_- Você viu bem o que eu fiz com aquela bolinha né! Experimente dar uma da Casanova perto de mim pra ver o que sobra de você!_- ameacei.

_- Ta vendo né Jazz! Também sei amassar "bolinhas"!_- disse Alice apertando os olhinhos.

_- To com medo delas cara!_- disse Jazz à Emm._- E quanto ao vidro?_- perguntou pra mim.

_- Dei um jeito já.. _– respondi.

...

_- Não acredito que eu perdi essa! Eu sabia que devia ter ido!_- dizia Ness quando contei à ela e Jake.

_- Sim, palhaçada! Eu tinha acabado de matar lobos durante a noite e aquela Barbie Quenga vem tirar uma com a minha cara logo cedo!_- disse indignada.

_- Quero continuar teu amigo!_- disse Jake rindo.

...

_- Annie! O que vai fazer?_- perguntou uma garota.

_- Só vou me divertir.. Tranqüila, ninguém vai se machucar!_- respondeu Annie.

_- Mas este não é o armário dela! É o teu!_- disse a garota.

_- Eu sei.._- disse Annie com um sorriso maléfico.

...

_- Hell! Aquela menina, Annie! Ela ta aprontando pra acusar você!_- disse Alice.

_- Jura? O que?_- perguntei.

_- Ela arrombou o próprio armário e encheu de meleca, sem contar que vai deixar um bilhete com a mesma coisa que você disse ela hoje cedo.._- contou Allie.

_- Amanha será divertido então..._- respondi.

...

_- Byrdie! Byrdie! Você ta ai?_- eu gritava com o espelho negro, mas nada._- Joseph! Luna!_- pedi desta vez.

_- Helena! Oi querida, como vai? Ainda na Noruega?_- perguntou Luna.

_- Não, já cumpri minha missão. Este é o meu quarto dia em NY! Meu avô me deu um dos apartamentos do meu pai, está tudo bem.. e você e Joseph? E Byrdie? Eu tento, mas não consigo falar com ele.._- eu disse.

_- Poxa, uma casa!_- exclamou Luna._- Eu e Joseph estamos bem, ele está no banho agora. Vamos jantar nos Weasley hoje! Com Byrdie falei logo cedo hoje, está bem com o pai e o irmão. Ficou chateado, disse que tentou falar com você noite passada mas não conseguiu! Talvez ele tente mais tarde querida.._- disse.

_- Jantar nos Weasley! Que delicia! Adoro as comilanças da senhora Weasley! Mande lembranças à todos! Nos veremos em breve cunhada! Beijos!_- me despedi.

_- Beijos querida!_- se despediu Luna deixando o espelho negro.

_- Seth! Leah!_- pedi.

_- Hey rainha! __Como vai?_- perguntaram.

_- Nossa que festa! Quanta gente! Olá bando! Olá famílias!Brad, senhor e senhora Skeeter! Rita? Rita Skeeter? Crianças!_- que muvuca!

_- Olá rainha!_- disse Vanessa.

_- Me chame de Helena! Essa formalidade toda pra mim é uma baita bobagem! Nos conheceremos pessoalmente no casamento de Leah e Brad!_- disse à namorada de Seth.

_- Vou esperar ansiosamente! Todos adoram você por aqui!_- disse Vanessa.

_- E eu à eles! Seth.. Billy e Charlie estão na festa também?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, estão! Vamos chamar!_- então Seth saiu levando a namorada.

_- Helena! Como vai querida?_- perguntou Rita ao se aproximar.

_- Oi Rita! Vou bem e você? Vejo que manteve sua palavra já que mão se parece diferente do que estava da ultima vez que te vi_- disse.

_- É, eu e seu avo temos um acordo também.. Você é que está umas dez vezes mais linda! Onde está agora?_- perguntou Rita.

_- NY, meu avo deu uma apartamento que foi do meu pai pra mim.._- respondi.

_- O Palácio de Bukingham? Já fui à uma recepção ai.._- disse ela.

_- Agora parece Versailles, foi reformado.._- respondi.

_- Helena! Como vão?_- ouvi perguntarem, Rita se retirou silenciosamente.

_- Billy, Charlie! Sue! Eu vou muito bem! Vou levá-los até o resto do pessoal.. Como vão?_- perguntei.

_- Muito bem! E meu filho? Ele não está te dando trabalho né?_- perguntou Billy.

_- Não! Claro que não! Jake é ótimo!_- afirmei._- Gente! Ligação de espelho, de La Push! Venham!_- Chamei._- Tchau gente! Beijos! Nos vemos em breve!_

Jake, Bella e Nessie foram correndo pegar o espelho em minhas mãos para falar com Charlie e Billy. Eu fiquei ali parada vendo a alegria deles todos, feliz.. Como seria se eu tivesse meus pais? Uma família normal? Eu chegaria à conhecer estas pessoas que conheço hoje? Quem sabe.. mas é provável que não.

_- Pensando em que?_- perguntou Emm ao me abraçar.

_- Que se eu não tivesse perdido os meus pais eu não teria todos vocês.. mas eu não estou triste, é só saudade de algo que eu mal lembro de ter tido.. Eu sou abençoada.._- disse à ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

_- Eu te amo Helena Cullen! Nós é que somos abençoados por ter você.._- disse Emm levantando meu rosto com as mãos e beijando delicadamente meus lábios. TUM, TUM, TUM...batia meu coração.

...

_- Bom dia!_- eu disse.

_- Panquecas, bacon, ovos e suco de abobora! Adoro!_- disse Nessie sentando-se à mesa.

_- O cheiro ta bom!_- disse Jake.

_- Hell, você está aprontando._- afirmou Edward ao me ver na cozinha.

_- Quem eu? Quase nada!_- confirmei.

Eu, Ness e Jake comemos o que eu havia preparado e fomos para a escola.

_- Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso?_- perguntou Allie ainda no carro.

_- Ah, eu tenho sim! Não só por mim, sei que houveram outras vitimas dela lá.. Te juro que vai ser a ultima vez que ela vai aprontar!_- respondi.

_- Precisamos nos preocupar?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Só em não rir muito alto.._- disse à ela.

Na verdade eu já havia concertado toda a cacaiaca feita por Annie. Substituí por um lufata e um ilusão. O lufata para quando ela abrisse o armário, o ilusão para que ela não se visse da maneira que nós à veríamos.

_- Ela está excitada.. o que você aprontou afinal?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Espere até ela abrir o armário dela Jazz.._- disse.

_- Lá vai ela!_- disse Ed.

Ao abrir o armário, Annie assustou-se porque estava tudo em ordem..

...

_- OMG! OMG! OMG!_- dizia Nessie na mesa do almoço.

_- Você é má! _– disse Alice rindo.

_- Eu? Eu só devolvi, quem começou foi ela!_- respondi.

_- Vai demorar muito pra ela se tocar?_ – perguntou Bella se controlando pra não rir.

_- Humm_..- eu olhei para o relógio._- O ilusão vai passar em aproximadamente um minuto. O lufata só acaba no final da semana.._- respondi.

_- E você vai deixar que ela saiba que foi você?_- perguntou Jake.

_- Se ela foi tão esperta quanto eu acho que ela é ela vai se tocar rapidinho que comigo o pato é macho.._- respondi.

_- Pato macho!? Mas bruxos são muito esquisitos mesmo!_- ria Emm.

_- Aaahhhh!_- gritou Annie que saiu correndo porta afora do refeitório.

_- Já era hora!_ – disse Ed rindo._- Hell, u're a bitch! _


	9. Uma vida pra chamar de minha III

PARTE 6 (III)

UMA VIDA PRA CHAMAR DE MINHA

Capitulo 74 – When You Say Nothing At All (Quando você diz absolutamente nada)

Semanas depois...

_- Emmett._- cumprimentou Byrdie sério.

_- Bernard._- cumprimentou Emmett igualmente sério.

_- Onde está Hell? Quero falar com ela.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Saiu. Foi fazer compras com Alice, Bella e Nessie._- disse normalmente, depois respirou fundo._- Mas na verdade eu gostaria de falar com você. Sobre Helena.._

_- Você já conseguiu roubá-la de mim não foi?_- disse Byrdie com um olhar duro.

_- Por mais que você pense assim, eu não roubei nada de ninguém._- explicou Emmett._- Vocês não estão mais juntos. Assim como eu não estou mais com Rosálie. Não foi nada combinado. Na verdade ela te amava incondicionalmente ate acidentalmente provar do meu sangue. Era eu quem estava apaixonado pro ela, e hoje estou ainda mais. Eu a amo. Gostaria que você entendesse isso._

_- Eu entendo, não pense que eu não entendo..._- disse Byrdie cerrando os punhos e falando entre dentes._- Não há quem não a ame. Mas temos uma historia! Até onde foi esta chacrinha? Eu não tenho conseguido falar com ela por conta sua? Ela não me ama mais? Quando que ela "provou" do teu sangue?_- Byrdie começava a se alterar.

_- Calma Bernard._- pediu Emm._- Eu não quero brigar contigo e garanto que Helena também não gostaria que eu o fizesse. Ela te ama, claro que te ama..Você faz parte da vida dela e vai fazer pra sempre._- era duro pra Emmett admitir o fato em voz alta._- Ela provou do meu sangue antes de ir para o treinamento da Liga, mas eu só soube disso a pouco mais de dois meses.. Acredite, Helena me tirou a memória! Não fomos mais adiante que beijos e juras de felicidade eterna porque ela quer falar com você, quer esclarecer as coisas.. E por mais que eu a deseje.. Eu respeito e muito os sentimentos dela!_- disse.

_- Como você pode ter certeza de que ela te ama? De que você à ama? De que você não vai acabar voltando pra Rosálie?_- perguntava Bernard em tom acusativo._- E se isso acontecer? O que acontece com Helena?Como ela fica? É nela que eu penso! Eu não vou entregá-la sem lutar! Não vou mesmo! Pode esquecer Emmett Cullen! Estou indo pra NY! Veremos quem vence!_- disse Byrdie aos gritos.

_- Eu não achei que você desistiria mesmo.._- respondeu Emmett em tom sereno._- Que vença o melhor pra ela.._- foi o que ele disse antes que o espelho ficasse negro.

...HellPOV

_- Hell! Acho que você vai precisar de lingerie nova! Você e Nessie a propósito!_- exclamou Alice.

_- Vamos todas então!_- disse Bella.

_- Mãe, porque você não é tão estressada quanto meu pai?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Porque eu confio em você e em Jacob e sei do amor de vocês. Mais cedo ou mais tarde seu pai se acostuma.. Faltam pouco mais de dois anos para seu casamento, isso é um fato. Não há nada que podemos fazer.._- respondeu Bella sorrindo para a filha.

_- Bells, eu gostaria de saber um dia da tua historia.._- falei._- Claro que eu sei de alguma coisa aqui, outra ali.. Mas gostaria de ouvir de você.._- disse._- Gosto tanto de ti.._- essa hora eu já estava com os olhos rasos d'água. Bella tinha uma relação com Ness que lembrava muito a que eu tive com minha mãe..

_- Ohh, não chore meu bem!_- pediu Bella passando a mão em meu rosto e secando minhas lagrimas._- Eu te contarei tudo o que quiser.. Mas primeiro resolva teus problemas que não são poucos! Eu pretendo viver bastante sabe.. Teremos muitos e muitos anos de historias pela frente.._- disse ela sorrindo.

_- Eu estou disposta a fazer seu desejo se realizar.._- respondi p ela dando uma fungada e sorrindo.

_- Hey chorona! Estamos aqui pra te deixar sexy! Alegria!_- exclamou Allie.

_- Allie! O que viu?_- pedi pra ela.

_- Relaxe sim!_- disse ela me revirando os olhinhos._- É uma coisa boa. E não olhe! Roxo não é?_- perguntou com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

...EmmPOV

_- Você realmente pretende não contar nada?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Sshh! Sai da minha cabeça! Isso é problema meu Edward! Minha vida, minha garota! Agora toca isso ai!_- pedi irritado.

...HellPOV

É Alice estava esquisita desde que resolveu que eu e Nessie precisávamos de novas lingeries, mas garantiu que seria uma coisa boa. Resolvi não olhar... Fizemos mais umas compras e voltamos pra casa. Não era o turno de Simon, o porteiro do dia se chama Lester, era um garotão, com cara de tarado que nos olhava como se nos despisse.. uma coisa comum vinda dos homens.. afinal somos quatro garotas extremamente bonitas e sexyes. Subimos e do nosso apartamento e de lá assim que entrei veio uma cantoria.. Emmett!?

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

_É impressionante como voce fala direto ao__ meu__ coracao_  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

_Eu mesmo sem dizer nada, voce ilumina a escuridao_  
Try as I may I can never explain

_Eu bem que já tentei, mas jamais consegui explicar_  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

_O que ouco quando voce nao diz nada_

CHORUS:  
The smile on your face

_O sorriso em seu rosto_  
Lets me know that you need me

_Me faz saber o quanto voce me quer_  
There's a truth in your eyes

_Existe uma verdade em seus olhos_  
Saying you'll never leave me

_Que me diz que voce nunca irá me deixar_  
The touch of your hand

_O toque de sua mao_  
Says you'll catch me wherever I fall

_Diz que voce me apanhará onde quer que eu caia_  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

_Voce diz tudo, quando diz absolutamente nada_

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

_Durante o dia todo ouco as pessoas gritando_  
But when you hold me near,

_Mas quando voce me abraca apertado_  
You drown out the crowd (drown out the crowd)

_Voce os abafa_  
Try as they may they could never define

_Bem que eu tentei, mas nunca consegui definir_  
What's been said between your heart and mine

_O que é ditto entre o teu coracao e o meu_

CHORUS TWICE  
The smile on your face,

_O sorriso em seu rosto_  
The truth in your eyes,

_A verdade em seus olhos_  
The touch of your hand,

_O toque de suas maos_  
Let's me know that you need me

_Me faz saber o quanto sou necessario.._

...

TUM,TUM,TUM..

Nem sei que chorava mais! Se era eu ou Nessie. Lá estava eu parada no meio da sala com as sacolas de compras jogadas no chão e tremendo feito vara verde! Emm estava cantando pra mim e Ed o acompanhava no piano.. muito fofo da parte dele por sinal... Quando o numero acabou Emm já estava na minha frente, peguei sua mão e coloquei no meu peito... ele sorriu.

_- Você é o único que faz meu coração bater._- eu disse à ele.

_- Eu te amo. Feliz aniversario Helena Cullen.._- disse ele baixinho. Emm me beijou e fez meu coração bater dentro do meu peito como o de Nessie.

_- Mas meu aniversario já foi faz tempo.._- respondi.

_- E que graça teria a surpresa!?_- disparou Alice.

_- Obrigada._- agradeci.

_- Vá trocar de roupa e tomar um banho!_- disse a baixinha._- E você também Emm! Temos programação pra vocês dois! Será o primeiro encontro oficial! Meninas para um lado, meninos para outro, e todos aqui as 19h30min min.!_- ordenou.

Eu e Emm mal tivemos tempo de trocar mais um beijo e fomos arrastados um para longe do outro. As meninas me levaram para cima e os meninos o levaram para a ala no fim do corredor do andar de baixo.

Me levaram diretamente ao meu quarto. Tiraram toda a minha roupa e me deram um simples roupão. E sim, me depilaram.. doeu, e muito.. foi a primeira vez que usei cera! Depois me mandaram pro banho..

...EmmPOV

Foi a primeira vez que cantei na minha vida! Ness e Hell choraram.. Será que era assim tão ruim? Ed sorriu e negou com a cabeç! Ruim não era.

Eu só conseguia olhar pra Hell. Mergulhar os olhos dela. Se eu tinha que lutar por ela usaria todas as minhas armas disponíveis.. Edward no piano era uma delas.. Quando acabei meu numero ela pegou minha mão e pos sobre seu peito. Era quente e seu coração batia rápido. Sorri. Eu sou o único que faz o coração dela bater, ela disse.. Eu à amo e muito.

Desejei-lhe feliz aniversario e à beijei, seu coração batia mais rápido que antes, como o de Ness.. Como ela consegue fazer isso? Como ela consegue me deixar bobo assim?

Alice falou qualquer coisa sobre um primeiro encontro e depois Hell me beijou rapidamente e foi retirada dos meus braços. As garotas à levaram para cima e os caras me trouxeram pra cá.. Me mandaram tirar a roupa e ir tomar banho. Ta, quatro contra um..

Quando já estava seco e de cuecas Jasper me veio com um terno Armani cinza. Gritos de Hell ecoaram pela casa, quis ir ver o que era, mas me seguraram..

_- É Hell!_- eu disse nervoso.

_- Acredite, você vai gostar.. agora veste!_- disse Jazz sacudindo o terno na minha cara.

_- Mas, ela ta gritando!_- reclamei.

_- depilação Emmett! Todas gritam!_- disse Edward revirando os olhos.

...HellPOV

Depois que sai do banho que percebi que o meu banheiro havia virado um salão de beleza completo. Allie me devolveu o roupão e me pos sentada de frente para o meu espelho. Pedi pra escovar os dentes e ela me deu a minha escova com pasta e um copo de água enquanto secava meu cabelo. Nem preciso dizer que ficou uma juba enorme!

_- Alice! Eu sou uma loba desgrenhada! Dá pra me mostrar o que pretende fazer no meu cabelo que eu mesma ajeito!?_- tava um verdadeiro ninho de ratos na minha cabeça._- Depois você pode fazer o que quiser com meu rosto!_- disse ao perceber que ela tinha ficado triste com q eu disse.

_- Ai ta.._- disse ela me passando uma foto de revista onde a garota estava com a franja presa no topo da cabeça e cachos caiam pelo resto do cabelo. Tudo bem era bonito, mas Allie jamais teria conseguido fazer sem minha ajuda..

_- Foi a canção que você ouviu na loja hoje à tarde?_- perguntei já ajeitando meu cabelo tal qual como a fotos da revista..

Allie me pareceu estranha, como se esperasse uma confirmação.. podia jurar que ela estava se comunicando com Edward, mas preferi não me meter no assunto.

_- É!_- disse ela logo depois._- E parabéns! Você conseguiu fazer meu irmaozao fazer algo que não seja ligado à esporte ou sexo!_- disse ela feliz.

_- Ué? E por quê?_- perguntei.

_- Ele nunca havia cantado antes na vida!_- respondeu, e seus olhinhos brilharam no reflexo do espelho.

...EmmPOV

Cada um deles foi me passando meias, camisa, gravata.. e sim "dicas"...

_- Seja gentil!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Elogie!_- disse Jazz.

_- Tente não falar tanta merda!_- disse Jake.

_- Diga que o cabelo dela está lindo!_- disse Ed._- Alice sabe da conversa com Bernard e quer te dar uma chance! Não estrague tudo ta! Ela só quer garantir que você não vá cagar fora da bacia!_- disse me apontando o dedo.

_- Você é muito esquisito sabia.._- eu disse à ele.

_- Calado! Você é meu irmão e estou fazendo o que prometi! Estou ajudando você!_- respondeu Ed irritadiço.

_- Alguém pode me dizer aonde vou levá-la já que não planejei nada disso?_- pedi.

_- Preparamos uma linda suíte no Plaza.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Mas ela não quer ir pra cama comigo pai!_- reclamei.

_- Mas você é mesmo um bocó!_- disse Jacob me dando um pedala.

_- Aaaeee cachorro!_- disse alisando minha nuca.

_- Lembra sobre o que eu te disse sobre a lua? Tudo bem que não funcionou antes, mas agora vai.._- eu confirmei com a cabeça e Jazz continuou à falar._- A lua-cheia vai aparecer no céu esta noite.._

_- E?_- pedi já que não entendi nada, nas outras datas Hell nunca estava por perto...

_- Coisa lenta!_- berrou Jacob pra mim gesticulando._- A lua-cheia potencializa nossos desejos!_- explicou._- Se você fizer as coisas direito não vai sair daquele quarto de hotel tão cedo!_

_- Então, seja persuasivo, porem não force nada porque é bem capaz dela fazer com as suas o que ela fez com a bolinha de golfe daquela garota!_- disparou Jazz.

...HellPOV

Risadas graves vinham do andar de baixo..

_- Qual é a piada?_- perguntei enquanto Allie passava pra mim a lingerie que eu deveria vestir, nem vi o que era até estar de frente para o espelho e finalmente me olhar."Fiu-Fiu", fez Esme pra mim! Corei, obvio! Não é todo dia que sua mãe lhe assovia como um pedreiro! Que vergonha!

_- Ta linda Hell! Todas nós temos conjuntos iguais à este.._- disse Ness.

O tal conjunto consistia em uma calcinha mais larga nas laterais e em um corpete que modelava o tronco e fazia meus seios parecerem maiores..e é obvio que por saber dos gostos do meu namorado eu dei uma aumentada neles..

Da minha mão fiz surgir um chicotinho e fiquei brincando com ele de frente para o espelhos, em lingerie e salto alto. Foi divertido...

_- Ouça filha, sei que não será sua primeira vez, mas vamos tentar te passar algumas dicas.._- disse Esme.

_- Sim! Do manual Sexo com o Vampiro!_- disse Alice bisbilhotando no closet.

_- Pra começar, vampiros são bichinhos muito medrosos!_- disse Bella.

_- Porém são amantes insaciáveis!_- disse Esme se abanando e rindo.

_- E com uma pegada excelente!_- disse Alice.

_- Isso é pra você ver, se achava que Byrdie vendia virilidade..._- comentou Ness. Todas olhamos pra ela que como eu corou de vergonha pela conversa..

_- Byrdie.._- lembrei dele._- Ele não me chamou hoje?_- perguntei.

_- Não que alguém o tenha atendido querida.._- disse Alice nitidamente incomodada pelo assunto._- Hoje a noite é sua e de Emm! Pense só em amor e mais amor ta!_- disse Alice atrás de mim e me olhando pelo reflexo do espelho.

_- E aonde vamos?_- pedi.

_- Surpresa! Mas você vai adorar eu garanto!_- disse Esme.

_- Hell! Escolha A ou B!_- gritou Bella do closet.

_- B de Bella!_- respondi e ela mostrou a língua para Alice e veio com um vestido preto lindo e simples, tomara-que-caia.

_- Coloque logo! Vou escolher as jóias pra combinar!_- disse Ness.

...EmmPOV

_- Você está pronto!_- disse Carlisle orgulhoso.

_- Aqui está a chave da suíte.._- disse Jazz me passando o cartão.

_- Lembre-se dos elogios!_- recomendou Edward.

_- E controle a sua mente sem filtro!_- disse Jake.

Saímos do quarto e fomos todos esperar na sala. Pouco tempo depois e exatamente as sete e meia, Hell e as garotas apareceram no topo da escada.. Só senti uma mão empurrando meu queixo de volta ao lugar..

...HellPOV

_- Nosso trabalhinho agora acabou meninas!_- disse Esme depois que coloquei as jóias que Nessie havia escolhido.

_- Linda!_- disse Bella.

_- Maravilhosa!_- disse Alice.

_- Seja feliz mana.._- disse Ness me abraçando.

Saímos do quarto e exatamente as sete e meia eu estava no topo da escada. Lá embaixo estavam os garotos. Edward recolocou o queixo de Emm no lugar.. meu coração quieto até então deu sinal de vida.. TUM, TUM, TUM...

...ByrdiePOV

Em todo este meio tempo..

_- Bernard Lovegood! Eu não permito que você vá! Deixe Helena fazer suas próprias escolhas!_- disse minha mãe.

_- Mãe! Eu à amo! Me nego à deixá-la ir assim!_- disse eu irritado ao bater na mesa com forca...

_- Não Houve um "assim" Byrdie. Tanto você quanto ela estavam livres. A paixão, o amor, só encontrou à ela antes que encontrasse você.. O amor que os dois sentiam e ainda sentem um pelo outro vai durar pra sempre. Em minha opinião é este amor, o amor de alma que vale mais no final das contas.._- disse Joseph pra mim.

_- Viva e deixe viver filho.. Recomendo que ao invés de ir até lá, magoar a si mesmo e à ela, você faca uma viagem.. Encontre à si e se no fim ainda quiser ficar com Hell eu vou apoiá-lo 100%._- disse minha mãe me consolando enquanto eu chorava com as palavras ditas por Joseph e por ela.

_- Escreva pra ela. Ponha no papel o que sente. Lebere-a da culpa que ela sente também. Eu e Luna vamos lá amanha. É pelo aniversario dela, acho que Hell ficaria feliz por você sabendo que você seguiu adiante e que não guarda magoa dela.. Pegue este tempo pra você. Procure coisas novas, amigos antigos.._- disse Joseph.

Subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. Era o quaro que fora da minha mãe quando ela era adolescente. Ainda há nele o afresco com os rostos de Hermione, Ronald, Harry, Neville e o dela aqui...

Nem sei por quanto tempo que eu fiquei ali olhando pra parede. Tenho que admitir que Joseph e minha mãe tem razão.. Tenho que deixar Helena ir. E se ela for minha de verdade ela volta.. Não volta? A idéia da carta é boa. Mas prefiro enviar agora, antes que toda esta resolução e coragem escorram por meu dedos e o desespero tome novamente conta de mim. Certo, papel e caneta...

"_**Helena eu te amo. Te amo pra sempre. Mas sei que você já não é mais apaixonada por mim. Acredite, eu não te odeio por isso. Já não estamos mais juntos né..**_

_**É por isso que te libero das juras e promessas que trocamos, não se culpe mais. Seja feliz com Emmett, seja feliz todos os dias.. não estarei com você amanha, seguirei o conselho de minha mãe e Joseph, vou viajar. Reencontrar à mim.**_

_**Feliz Aniversario, Byrdie".**_

Enviei pela minha coruja e fui preparar minha bagagem. Primeira parada, Antony Reed, Paris. Ai vou eu!

...EmmPOV

Helena é linda. Helena é perfeita. Quando ela desceu as escadas naquele vestidinho cretino que marcava cada curvinha de seu perfeito corpo e veio direto à mim. Sorrindo apoiou a mão direita na lapela do meu paletó e quando tirou havia uma orquídea lá.

_- Agora sim Emm está perfeito.._- disse Hell.

_- Já você vai precisar de casaco porque está um pouco frio lá fora Hell!_- disse Alice já na porta com o casaco na mão.

_- Vão! A limusine já está esperando por vocês lá embaixo!_- gritou Ness da janela.

...

Capitulo 75 – Pingos nos I`s

_- Boa noite Simon!_- disse Emm.

_- Boa noite senhor Emmett, senhorita Helena.. chegou agora a pouco este telegrama para a senhorita.._- disse Simon já passando o bilhete pra ela.

_- Vou esperar lá fora.._- disse Emmett ao passar.

_- Obrigada Simon! Boa noite._- disse Hell.

Helena pegou a carta que o porteiro lhe dera. Letra de Byrdie..não precisou de muito tempo para ler aquelas poucas linhas. Ela estava "livre", palavras de Byrdie, mas se sentia triste, triste por causar tanta dor e magoa àquele que ainda amava tanto. Já não da forma carnal como antes, mas um amor inegável que duraria para sempre..Passou pelas portas do prédio ainda com a carta em mãos.

_- E de quem era?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Byrdie._- respondeu._- Leia você mesmo.._- passou o bilhete._- Desde quando ele sabe de nós?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Desde hoje.. você tinha saído.._-respondeu Emmett mirando o chão._- Vou entender se estivar brava e quiser ficar..Não gostaria de magoar você, me desculpe.._- disse.

_- Não estou brava, magoada ou com vontade de ficar... mas antes de darmos um passo mais importante preciso saber de tua história com Rose assim como você precisa saber da minha e de Bernard._- disse Hell.

_- Concordo. Entre nós existirá apenas verdades completas..O que acha de caminharmos ao invés de pegar o carro?_- perguntou Emm.

Helena concordou com a cabeça. Emmett falou com o motorista e seguiram a pé pelo crepúsculo da cidade de Nova Iorque de mãos dadas.

...EmmPOV

Depois daquela demonstração de total confiança eu não poderia fazer outra coisa do que lhe contar toda a historia sobre mim e Rosálie.

_- Começo eu. _– eu disse, depois de alguns passos._- Foi Rose quem me salvou, foi ela quem me levou até Carlisle. Pra mim foi amor à primeira vista. Eu simplesmente à idolatrava, apesar de saber que eu não era assim tão correspondido. Carlisle a havia "criado"para ser a companheira de Edward, mas ele nunca à quis por perto pra esse propósito. Ela me usou durante um tempo pra fazer ciúmes nele e eu deixei porque sabia dos sentimentos dele e era absolutamente fã dela._

_Fomos felizes durante anos, ao menos eu achava que ela também estava feliz e apaixonada por mim como eu era por ela. Edward estudava musica em Londres e eu, Esme, Carlisle e Rose morávamos em Paris. Edward certa vez retornou pra casa trazendo um amigo também vampiro que havia feito na faculdade na mesma época em que Alice e Jasper se juntaram à nós._

_Quando dei por mim, Rosálie e o tal "amigo"de Edward haviam fugido juntos pra viverem uma louca paixão. Isso quase destruiu nossa família! Alice havia sido bloqueada e Edward quando estava perto do Cara nada ouvia de outros pensamentos, e na minha opinião Rosálie só estava estressada por ter tantas pessoas novas por perto..Eu acabei por perder o rumo, o chão e o meu mundo._

_Nem preciso dizer a fúria que atingiu à todos, principalmente Edward. Stephen Bush, o vampiro, era o primeiro amigo que Ed havia feito que não era eu ou Carlisle e sem contar o quanto Ed sabia que eu à amava. Rosálie ficou mais de dois anos longe, quase matou à mim e à Esme de angustia.. ela não dava noticias._

_Não mais do que de repente e sem aviso, quando todos voltávamos de uma caçada lá estava ela de mala e cuia e muitas desculpas na bagagem. Imediatamente Esme e eu à aceitamos de volta. Carlisle à deixou ficar por causa de Esme e Alice e Jasper não se opuseram, apesar de Edward dizer que ela só havia voltado porque o dinheiro deles tinha acabado e Stephen a havia chutado por outra._

_Mais anos se passaram e fomos eu e ela viver um pouco afastados dos Cullen, nos harmonizamos de novo.. Depois fomos pra Forks, ela meio que pirou porque Ed se apaixonou por Bella, mas logo veio Nessie e ela superou a birra.. depois veio você.._- contei.

_- Wow! Rose era pra ser a companheira de Ed? Usou você, fugiu, voltou.._- Hell contava nos dedos._- Eu não posso negar que estou um pouco chocada Emm.._ _Mas ela abriu mão de lutar por você, não posso odia-la tanto quanto eu deveria se quer saber.._- disse me encarando._- Agora é a minha vez de te contar a minha historia e de Bernard..._

...HellPOV

Eu tava besta. Muita informação se querem saber, mas como disse, não poderia odia-la tanto quanto eu gostaria porque se não fosse por Rosálie esta noite de hoje não estaria acontecendo.. então comecei a falar..

_- Bom, conheci Byrdie no dia posterior em que fui entregue à Joseph. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que foi extremamente gentil comigo e que não era meu "pai" e Luna. Ele não me julgou nem ficou com medo de mim. Me fez feliz e segura, além de ser muito gatinho, ele foi o primeiro pra quem eu realmente "olhei"._

_Byrdie cuidou de mim, me amou. Eu o amei também, muito. O salvei de um trasgo, fuçávamos juntos na Sala Precisa, nos livramos de uma ex obsessiva dele.. Sabe, agora resumindo nossa historia não há muito que dizer. Foram dois anos. Felizes dois anos com ele. _

_Quando voltei do treinamento da Liga e ficamos juntos na floresta eu gostei, não posso negar, mas quando olhei nos olhos dele não eram os seus... Ainda assim aceitei me casar com ele porque Bernard era a única coisa concreta que eu tinha entende?_

_Depois te revi e não tive certeza de mais nada.. não voltei pra ele porque não podia me enganar e enganá-lo, depois Rosálie partiu.. Resolvi dar um tiro no escuro e felizmente ganhei você.. e agora o indulto de Bernard. Não posso dizer outro que não seja que eu estou feliz! Eu sou feliz com você Emmett Cullen!_

...

Capitulo 76 – When You Really Love a Woman (Quando você realmente ama uma mulher)

Emmett e Helena se beijaram, havia amor e muito desejo ali naquele gesto..

_- Chegamos!_- disse Emmett passando o cartão da suíte para Hell.

_- Plaza!? Isso me cheira à Alice.._- disse Helena.

_- Alice e Jasper.. e da família toda.. aceita?_- perguntou ele receoso.

_- Aceito._-respondeu ela._- Vocês ainda acham que me enganam..Francamente.._- Helena atravessou a rua puxando Emm pela mão.

...HellPOV

Quando vi aquele cartão tive que procurar na cabeça de Emm o que realmente era. Alice e Jasper... adoro eles! Arrastei Emm pela rua até a recepção do hotel. Emm apresentou o cartão e logo pegamos um elevador.. Ultimo andar, de frente pro Central .

Emm retirou meu casaco e depois o paletó dele. Andei pela suíte em direção à janela, passei por uma mesa com frutas, flores, champagne, vinho e sangue de dragão? Alerta de Cullen! Passaram aqui antes de nós..

_- Aceita beber alguma coisa? Vou beber o SDD.._- disse Emm atrás de mim.

_- Bebo o mesmo que você.. quero saber que gosto tem afinal.._- respondi.

Logo Emm me ofereceu uma taca com o liquido amarelo e levemente viscoso que ele tanto gosta. Confesso que a cara não era boa, mas o gosto.. Tão bom quanto suco de abobora! Bebi mais de meia garrafa em uma talagada e não demorou muito eu estava bem molinha e alegrinha..

...EmmPOV

Hell atravessou a sala da suíte e ficou olhando o Central Park.. A visão daquela mulher me fazia tremer de felicidade e excitação.. Alice e Jasper haviam deixado garrafas de sangue de dragão pra nós, na hora eu só queria beber e aquilo e acalmar o meu ser! Logo eu e Hell havíamos bebido uma garrafa inteira, e como era a primeira vez dela, ela estava bem alegrinha..

_- Emm, sente-se no sofá.. tenho que fazer algo que sempre quis.._- disse Hell.

E eu obedeci, eu não sou bobo de desobedecer a uma "super"! Ainda mais a "super" que amo. Da bolsa que carregava retirou um pen-drive e colocou no som, diminuiu a luz e me disse pra ficar à vontade.. Foi à uns cinco metros na minha frente e começou a dançar conforme a musica e foi tirando uma coisa de cada vez.. ai, ai, ai..

_- Acho que você poderia me ajudar né.. Qual vai ser a graça de ser a única pessoa nua nesse quarto?_- disse Hell pra mim ainda de costas.

Bom, foi minha deixa pra arrancar de vez tudo o que eu vestia.. adeus Armani! Hell riu gostoso como sempre pra mim e simplesmente passou o dedo indicador pelo vestido que usava e o fez cair ao chão revelando o que escondia... Eu já havia visto ela nua algumas vezes, mas nada jamais vai superar a visão daquele instante.

...HellPOV

Eu só rasguei meu vestido.. Porque iria me preocupar depois que Emm destruiu um Armani perfeito!? Saltei sobre aquele homem mais que perfeito e sim eu me aproveitei daquele corpinho.. Merlin, que corpinho!

...EmmPOV

Alice que me perdoe mas eu rasguei tudo o que vi na minha frente! Hell também não me deu muita opção depois o que vestia voar longe! Sentia seu corpo quente e seu coração que batia muito rápido.. ela cheirava mais gostoso do que antes e brilhava, te garanto isso! Quando à penetrei podia jurar que era humano de novo..

Era eu mesmo? Jamais havia me sentido assim.. Meu coração bateu também? Eu chorei com ela? Ela se sentia tão quente e viva como eu? Simples, eu não sei dizer o que aconteceu depois do primeiro curto-circuito que me cortou nem no segundo ou no vigésimo.. Hell é perfeita!

...HellPOV

Vinte vezes e ainda querendo mais!? Esme estava certa sobre vampiros serem ótimos amantes! Quando me dei por conta estávamos à mais de 16 horas engatados naquela rede elétrica e perfeita.. E o telefone tocou, tocou e tocou..

_- Alo!_- disse Emm irritado ao atender o telefone.

_- Vocês vão ficar muito mais!? Essa casa está cheia de gente! É pra comemorar o aniversario dela! O avo de Hell está aqui à horas! Voltem_!- dizia Jazz em tom de desespero do outro lado da linha.

_- Indra!?_- pedi.

_- Sim. Seu avo está lá.._- respondeu Emm.

_- Diga à Jazz que vamos aparatar em uma hora.._- disse eu, Emm desligou o telefone logo depois de falar com Jazz. Lá estava aquele telefone que não parava de tocar, Jasper, casa cheia de gente.. meu aniversario.._- Treze anos Emm.._- respondi à um pensamento dele sobre minha idade..Nossa hora já havia quase acabado.

_- Me diga.. eu senti realmente o que senti?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Sim._- respondi e corei._- Fiz você sentir exatamente o que eu senti..fiz mal?_- perguntei.

_- Você ta brincando!?_- disse ele extasiado e me levantando no colo pra me beijar.

...

_- Hey, finalmente! Vocês não sabem o que está isso aqui!_- disse Alice ao abrir a porta do apartamento pra nós.

_- Obrigada pelas roupas extras mana.._- agradeceu Emm ao entrar.

_- Helena! Parabéns, minha neta!_- gritou Indra ao se aproximar de mim.

_- Vo! Obrigada! Obrigada por tudo!_- disse eu ao abraçá-lo e chorar em seu ombro.

_- Hell!_- ecoou o coro

Eram os Weasley, os Potter.. tantos, tantos e principalmente todos ali reunidos para uma quinta-feira! Foi perfeito, tudo perfeito..

_- Filha, temos um presente especial pra você.._- disse-me Carlisle quando a musica parou. O grande salão de baile estava cheio e todos os Cullen me levaram para o meio do salão.._- Você não era oficialmente uma de nós no ano passado, mas depois de hoje não há como negar que você faz parte de nossa família.._- explicou-me.

_- Hoje tornamos você oficialmente nossa filha com a permissão de Joseph e Indra.._- disse Esme e ambos se juntaram ao grupo.

_- Você é nossa irmã.._- disseram-me Alice, Jasper e Edward.

_- Minha cunhada.._- disse Bella.

_- Minha tia e melhor amiga.._- disse Ness.

_- Minha mulher, minha Helena Cullen!_- disse Emmett.

Eu me ajoelhei como quando um cavalheiro recebe sua comanda.. Minhas três famílias, Mentz, Koleston e Cullen me deram um novo medalhão que continha todos os brasões das famílias juntos e uma inscrição em italiano. Eu realmente não poderia me sentir mais feliz..

...EmmPOV

_- Ver a mulher mais forte e poderosa e fascinante do mundo sob seus pés é um acontecimento que não vai se repetir.. Você entendeu isso?_- perguntou-me Ron Weasley.

_- Sim, eu entendi senhor.._- respondi.

_- É bom mesmo.. porque foi você quem firmou este contrato e não pode quebrá-lo, esta menina não merece.. e se o fizer eu mesmo te mato pela segunda vez!_- Ronald Weasley logo se retirou depois do que disse.

Ronald Weasley é esquisito. Era óbvio que eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo! Conheço o mundo e não é de hoje senhor Weasley!

_- E?_- perguntou-me Jasper depois de me dar uma cotovelada.

_- É! Encheu o saco por mais de seis meses, agora conta os detalhes!_- disse Edward.

...HellPOV

Eu tremia mais do que vara verde! Minhas três famílias me abençoando assim.. Depois fui devidamente arrastada para os outros convidados que ainda não havia visto.. juro que não poderia estar mais feliz por me sentir amada e necessária à eles..

_- Feliz 13º ano Helena!_- disseram-me Luna, Hermione e Gina juntas.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Cacau, continue lendo!**

**Bjusss**


	10. Uma vida pra chamar de minha IV

PARTE 6 (IV)

UMA VIDA PRA CHAMAR DE MINHA

Capitulo 77 – Intimidade

HellPOV

Sim, não era o dia do meu aniversario de verdade, mas no fim eu acho que os Cullen, meu avo e mais alguns cúmplices armaram toda aquela junção para me "receber" em família. Todos os convidados foram embora quando era quase de manha. Voltei ao meu quarto, tomei um banho e me arrumei pra ir pra escola.

Naquela manha fomos eu, Ed, Emm, Bella, Ness e Jake. Jazz disse que tinha coisas pra fazer e Alice disse que ajudaria Esme com a casa e algumas compras.. Carlisle, coitado foi chamado para uma operação de emergência ao fim da madrugada e ainda não havia voltado quando saímos. Ainda bem que era uma sexta-feira.

...EmmPOV

Desde que Edward tinha visto na minha mente o que Hell havia feito comigo ele ficava me olhando estranho..

_- O que foi?_- perguntei pra ele.

_- Eu não sei! Me diga você! Eu gostaria muito de ter dividido todo aquele turbilhão de emoções que rolava entre eu e Bella quando ela era humana! Não estou reclamando! Longe de mim! Mas o caso é... Hell causou todos estes "efeitos" em você e você é que me pergunta "o que foi?"!? Você é maluco! Não há outra explicação pra você Emmett!_- respondeu Edward meio alterado.

_- Mas nem mesmo eu sei! Posso te dizer que foi a coisa mais maravilhosa e até certo ponto assustadora da minha existência! Eu AMO! AMO! É assim que você se sente? Me diz! É assim?_- eu perguntava extasiado.

_- É, é assim._- respondeu ele sorrindo._- Tirando os "efeitos colaterais" mas é assim... com certeza maravilhoso e assustador! Agora preste atenção por aonde vai com esse carro!_- disse ele me apontando a rua.

Jasper havia saído conosco mas pegou um taxi. Na verdade ele estava indo a uma revenda de motocicletas, levou o meu cartão de crédito para passear.. se quer saber, ele merecia umas mil motocicletas!

...HellPOV

Jake cortou a frente do carro em sua moto e buzinou pra nós. Nessie no banco do carona abanava divertida pra ele e lhe mandava beijinhos que Jake fingia pegar e guardar dentro da jaqueta. Era fofo, mas não pude deixar de rir com a visão daquele marmanjão fazendo tal cena no meio da rua. Meu primo..certamente pagar um "vale" em publico estava no sangue!

Peguei meu novo medalhão em mãos, não podia deixar de olhá-lo. Significou tanto, tanto quando o ganhei.. reparei que Bella me olhava pelo retrovisor..

_- É bonito não é?_- perguntou ela.

_- Sim, obrigada.._- respondi com meio sorriso.

_- Hell, você não nos disse como foram suas horas sozinha com Emm.._- comentou Ness. E eu ri.

_- Talvez porque não ajam palavras..eu jamais me senti tão viva nem tão maravilhosamente vulnerável..É isso o amor?_- perguntei pras duas.

_- É mãe?_- perguntou Ness.

_- É. Isso é o amor. "Uma dor que desatina sem doer.."_- respondeu Bella.

_- Camões.._- comentei.

_- Não vejo a hora de senti-lo assim.._- disse Ness baixinho enquanto olhava fixamente para Jake logo à frente.

...

O dia na escola passou tranquilamente, quer dizer, quase.. na verdade chegamos atrasadas porque houve um vazamento de gás no nosso trajeto e Bella teve de fazer uma volta gigantesca para chegar à escola. Emm, Jake e Ed á haviam entrado e não nos esperaram porque foram devidamente avisados do acontecido. Nos veríamos no almoço. Não havia ficado ainda nenhum momento sozinha com Emm desde que havíamos voltado pra casa... e na escola, na frente de tudo e de todos também não ajudava muito.. ainda bem que é sexta-feira, pensei.

...EmmPOV

Era minha aula de calculo, minha ultima aula do dia. Não via a hora de pegar Helena e sair dali para um lugar só nosso. Sendo sexta-feira teríamos dois dias só pra nós, senti meu celular vibrando no bolso, mensagem de Nessie.. _**"Tio Emm. Detesto ser uma sobrinha malvada mas não faria isso se não fosse importante pra mim. Eu e Jake precisamos de Hell depois da escola! Não será nada eterno, logo ela estará em casa, garanto. Por favor!?"**_

Merda. Renesmee e Jacob.. respondi: _**"Tudo bem. Não demorem demais. Vocês dois me devem!"**_ Desde quando um mais um é igual a uma família enorme e um lobo fedido!?

...HellPOV

Acho que os planos românticos de Ness e Jake estavam dando mais certo do que os meus e de Emmett. Durante a festa ambos vieram até mim e pediram que eu os bloqueasse para Edward, mas fiz melhor, estou fazendo Ed achar que eles estão pensando em outras coisas que não são as reais. Eles tinham um plano.

Eu, Ness e Jake éramos colegas em Biologia.. ficaríamos um tempo a mais na escola hoje, fingindo basicamente. No almoço Jake pegou a chave do carro com Bella e deu a chave de sua moto a ela. Assim Bella voltaria pra casa de motocicleta enquanto nós três ficaríamos com o carro, pois bem, com a concordância de Emmett.. segunda fase completa. Agora é que vem a "pesada".

Eu teria que projetar cópias perfeitas de ambos, perfeitas e pensantes por sinal.. tudo bem, a tarefa não é assim tão difícil quando me concentro mas eu estava muito mais interessada em Emmett e em um quarto só nosso se você me entende.. ainda teria que desaparatar o casalzinho para outro lugar..depois ir pega-los. Sugeri dentro da cidade, assim se algo desse errado não teriam que atravessar meio mundo pra catar os pombinhos.

_- Gente, eu não estou reclamando, mas não é mais fácil sumir com Ed e Bella? Tenho certeza que lá em casa ninguém é assim tão estressado quanto Edward.._- eu disse.

_- É, eles não são mesmo..mas só você e Bella conseguem bloquear os pensamentos pra ele!_- disse Jake.

_- Não se preocupe! Será só por esta noite..queremos privacidade, você me entende não é?Depois "estaremos" cansados, não dormimos a noite passada lembra? Chegaremos em casa e dormiremos cada um em seu canto.._- disse Ness pidona.

_- Certo. Combinado._- me rendi._- Peguem a chave da minha suíte, ainda não a devolvemos.. Temos ainda esta noite na reserva e já liguei para lá. Agora vão! Divirtam-se, sejam felizes e prudentes! Me liguem quando quiserem voltar que eu os faço desaparecerem.. Vão antes que eu me arrependa!_- disse eu ao me despedir deles.

Ness e Jake me abraçaram, me agradeceram imensamente e partiram. Criar cópias pensantes do meu "primo" e de minha "gêmea" seria o meu próximo passo. Mas valeria a pena, eles se amam, e se Merlin me permitisse eu conseguiria enganar Edward!

Pra dar certo tempo eu fui a um drive-thru do Burguer King e comprei uns sanduíches, comi como uma porca, estava verde de fome. Cheguei em casa com cópias cansadas e sonolentas que cumprimentaram a todos e foram para seus quartos dizendo que haviam comido e que iriam dormir e que não gostariam de ser perturbados até o dia seguinte, com pensamentos que confirmavam diga-se de passagem.

Edward respirou aliviado e saiu com Bella, Esme e Carlisle para caçar. Jazz e Alice também saíram logo depois para passear em sua nova moto.. presente de Emm, Jazz disse... Alice deu-me um bilhete pouco antes de sair e pediu que eu o abrisse só quando ela fosse.

Emm não estava, estranhei.. subi e fui tomar um banho. Ao sair vi um grande arranjo de orquídeas em cima da cama..coisas de Emmett, peguei o bilhete da Alice que ainda não havia lido e desci.

_- O que é isso?_- perguntou Emm apontando para o papel em minha mão.

_- Allie me deu antes de sair.._- disse._- Ainda não li, você sabe o que é?_- perguntei.

_- Mínima idéia.._- respondeu Emm._- Abra.._

Abri. No bilhete dizia: _**"Pensando no conforto e por incrível que pareça na privacidade de vocês eu e Esme decoramos um dos quartos da ala oeste pra vocês. Emm conhece o caminho. Divirtam-se! Beijos, Allie."**_ Sorrimos. Era por isso que ela não havia ido à escola hoje! Mais surpresas!? Emmett me olhou maliciosamente..

_- Você está longe demais de mim sabia!? Senti tua falta hoje.._- disse ele.

Sorri torto e arqueei uma sobrancelha. Pulei sobre ele, nos beijamos com tanta paixão e tanta forca que aconteceu o mesmo que houve na caçada ao Canadá. Provamos o sangue um do outro. Enlouqueci! Enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e clavícula eu literalmente uivei pra lua-cheia que aparecera no céu! Emm me olhou incrédulo e excitado..

_- Assim além de acordar Nessie e Jake, você vai colocar todos em alerta no bairro todo!_- disse ele.

_- Não se preocupe com Ness e Jake.._- respondi._- Eles estão "longe".. agora me tira daqui.._- pedi já abrindo sua camisa.

...EmmPOV

Hell havia uivado pra lua!? Era aquilo o que eu ouvira!? Logo ela estava me abrindo a camisa e dizendo pra eu tira-la de lá. Peguei-a no colo e corri, tudo o que eu queria era o tal quarto que Alice preparara, segui o cheiro. Tudo bem que aquele apartamento era encantado, mas precisava ser tão imenso!? Malditos franceses e seus enormes palácios!

Chegando ao tal quarto coloquei Hell no chão e fomos arrancando nossas roupas, tudo o que ouvíamos ali eram nossas respirações e seu coração disparado. Nos entregamos aos instintos, minha boca e meus dedos exploraram cada pedaço de seu corpo macio, quente e cheiroso. Helena retribuía cada gesto e passamos horas assim..

Quando finalmente à penetrei as mesmas correntes elétricas da outra noite que passamos juntos cruzaram meu corpo com a mesma intensidade.. quando chegávamos juntos ao nosso primeiro orgasmo ela me olhou direto nos olhos...

_- Me morde! Me faz tua por completo!_- pediu ofegante. Ela cheirava tão bem que não pude evitar de fazê-lo..

_- Me morda também!_- pedi e Hell me confirmou com a cabeça.

Estávamos um de frente pro outro, ela sobre mim e me cavalgando freneticamente pelo nível de excitação que havia no momento. À peguei pela cintura a apertando contra mim.. seus faros e perfeitos seios tomaram meu rosto e no mesmo instante em que cravei meus dentes neles os dela cortaram a minha carne na clavícula.

Até agora não sei o que senti, por morder e ser mordido, por amar e ser amado.. foi a melhor sensação do mundo! O melhor gozo do mundo! O melhor gosto do mundo! Era a primeira vez que eu bebia o sangue de outra pessoa em dezenas de anos, mas nenhum sangue antes havia sido tão saboroso..

...HellPOV

_- Me morde! Me faz tua por completo!_- eu disse à Emm.

_- Me morde também!_- pediu ele logo depois.

Eu não sei explicar o que ele me fez sentir! É como se eu fosse explodir em minha própria pele, entende!? Ainda não consigo me expressar. Seu sangue tinha gosto de gozo, de alegria pura e sua mordida levou-me à outro nível de consciência.. Podia jurar que o mundo parou.

Capitulo 78 – A Inteligência e o Amor

Timming perfeito. Foi o que salvou eu, Nesse e Jake aquela manha! O celular tocou pouco antes do amanhecer, só tive tempo de vestir um roupão e desaparatar para buscar o casal na esquina do nosso prédio, quando voltamos foi o tempo do resto da família voltar da caçada. Logo, cada um foi para o seu quarto trocar de roupas e eu sumi de volta para o meu. Emm estava sentadão na cama com cara de besta..

_- Aonde você foi?_- gritou ele._- Ele liga e você sai assim?_

_- Desculpa amor, Jake precisava de mim.._- respondi._- A propósito, a família voltou.._

_- Você vai me contar alguma coisa ou eu vou ter de perguntar ao Edward?_- perguntou ainda alterado.

_- Eu não vou contar nada, e quanto à Ed, pode perguntar se quiser.._- dei de ombros. Edward não saberia de nada, eu deixaria os pensamentos de Renesmee e Jacob criptados por mais uns dias. Emmett ficou emburrado e cruzou os braços.

_- O que foi?_- perguntei. Me divertia vê-lo bicudo daquele jeito.

_- Não suma mais assim! Quase tive um treco! Uma hora você está aqui e na outra "PUF"! Não gostei!_- ficou furioso e eu nunca o havia visto assim.

_- Sshh!Eu não estou gritando com você! Calma! Se eu sai é porque eu tive que ir!_- me irritei. Possessão é o tipo de coisa que eu não admito. Retirei o roupão e fui diretamente pro banho. Esfriar a minha cabeça era o melhor à fazer naquela hora.

...EmmPOV

Quase morri de novo. Eu estava indo novamente de encontro à Helena e não mais do que de repente "PUF"! E ela não estava mais lá. Como assim? Claro que instantes depois ela estava de volta.. Jake à havia chamado, vi no celular. Jake precisou dela, a família voltara e mais nada. Nenhuma explicação e eu ali com aquela cara de bocó! Acabei me alterando e gritando com ela, que merda!

Hell brigou comigo, retirou o roupão que usava e foi para o banho. Fiquei mais uns instantes ali pensando nas merdas que eu tinha dito à ela, então me levantei e fui encontrá-la.

_- Posso entrar?_- perguntei.

_- Pode._- respondeu ela do chuveiro.

_- Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter me alterado. Fiquei preocupado.._- me expliquei.

_- Eu sei. Compreendo. Mas não sou nenhuma criatura indefesa Emmett! Nem vou tolerar ataques histéricos. Você tem que entender que eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar você é meu amor! Jake é minha família!_- explicou._- Agora vem comigo, acho que este beicinho precisa de muitos beijos pra diminuir.._- Hell me sorriu com o sorriso mais doce e os olhos mais violetas do mundo. Me beijou e me levou para baixo do chuveiro com ela. A felicidade é simples.

...HellPOV

_- Vou precisar caçar hoje!_- eu disse à Emm quando saímos do nosso quarto pata nos juntarmos à família.

_- Vamos juntos então. Você me dá uma fome de cão!_- disse ele me agarrando pela cintura.

_- Você está bem depois de tudo o que houve?_- perguntei à ele.

_- Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.._- disse ele. Depois me beijou a testa.

Era inicio da tarde e estavam todos na sala. Esme e Alice arrumavam flores em dezenas de vasos de cristal, Carlisle lia um livro, Jazz e Ed conversavam com Jake sobre motocicletas e Bella preparava de comer para Ness.

Sim, parece estranho, mas a parte da frente do apartamento em que morávamos é feita de sala de estar, jantar, cozinha, banheiro social e escadaria, como se fosse um grande apto duplex comum. A parte de Versailles estava atrás de grandes portas nos andares de cima e de baixo.

Nessie ao me ver veio correndo me abraçar. Ficou assim comigo por muito tempo, na sua mente ela repassou para que eu pudesse ver tudo o que ela e Jake haviam feito durante suas horas sozinhos. Absolutamente nada de comprometedor. Conversaram, jantaram à luz de velas, conversaram mais, namoraram um pouquinho e dormiram juntos, sim dormiram. Fofo, muito fofo.

_- Obrigada Hell._- disse ela ao me soltar. E eu fiquei ali olhando em seus olhos chocolate.

_- Vou deixar vocês dois mais uns dias com os pensamentos criptados ta!_- pensei.

_- Okay._- respondeu Jacob também por pensamento.

_- Hey! Que amor todo é este?_- perguntou Alice

_- Saudades.._- respondi.

...

Eu e Emm fomos caçar em Yellowstone quando o sol se pos. Hummy, comer ursinhos..

...

_- Alice, o que vê?_- perguntou Carlisle ao lado da filha.

_- Rosálie.. Ela vai voltar._- respondeu Alice.

_- Quando?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Casamento de Leah.._- respondeu Edward pela irmã.

_- Contamos alguma coisa?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Não sei.._- respondeu Alice._- Ao menos não pra Hell. Missão. Emm vai logo voltar._

_- E quando ela volta?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Isso eu não sei, não mais à vejo.._- respondeu Alice.

_- Cheguei!_- disse Emmett ao abrir a porta só e ressabiado.

...HellPOV

Caca, ursinhos e muitos beijinhos. Até que a tattoo da Liga ardeu no meu antebraço. Missão. Era chegada a hora de eu cumprir meu destino também. Deixei Emm em nosso prédio e fui para Londres. Resolvida.

_- Bom dia Sid._- cumprimentei. Sim, devido ao fuso horário já havia amanhecido em Londres.

_- Olá senhorita Helena Dawn! Senhor Marcus Koleston à espera, pode entrar!_- disse o secretário.

Capitulo 79 – Say What U Need To Say (Diga o que precisa dizer)

Quando me deparei com aquela figura cansada e assustada de Marcus Koleston dentro de sua sala, em nada me lembrava aquele homem austero e seguro que conheci.

_- Olá senhor._- eu disse.

_- Helena.._- foi só o que ele disse. Em sua mente ele se via morrendo assassinado por mim. Entendi tudo, ele sabia do meu segredo. Fui em direção à sua mesa e sentei-me tranquilamente na cadeira que estava à sua frente.

_- Sabe, se eu quisesse realmente te matar eu já o teria feito há muito tempo._- eu disse.

_- Você é filha de Peter não é?_- perguntou paralisado de medo e com as mãos sobre a mesa.

_- Sou. E de Indira Mentz também. Mas só descobri, melhor redescobri isso à pouco mais de um ano.._- respondi.

_- Isso faz de mim teu alvo preferencial não faz? Você vai me matar ao vai?_- perguntava. E eu suspirei pesado.

_- Olha, era este o intuito que eu tinha à alguns meses atrás, sim, mas confesso que mudei de idéia._- disse._- O senhor recebeu um relatório que enviei sobre os lobisomens em NY não é?_- eu perguntei.

_- Sim. Esta seria sua próxima missão já que você se mudou para aquele continente.._- comentou._- Mas pelo que relataste, eles agiram antes que você atacando sua família não é?_- perguntou.

_- É. Eles atacaram os Cullen. Não os quiseram soltar, então eu os matei, mas não todos. Três deles tiveram a sorte de escapar._- respondi.

_- E no que isso me inclui?_- perguntou ele.

_- Eu matei minha própria espécie para salvar minha família!Meus pais, Peter e Indira morreram pra me salvar, as pessoas que conheço se arriscam todos os dias ao me terem por perto.. Isso é amor, algo que você jamais vai entender!Pensando bem, querendo ou não se arriscou matando meus pais, se arriscou porque eu existo e sabe que é meu dever de sangue matar você.._- disse encarando-o.

_- Mas você mesma disse à pouco que não ia me matar!_- disse ele apavorado.

_- E não vou._- fiz sinal para que ele diminuísse o tom._- Não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou a rainha Lycan desde que você matou minha mãe.. Bem, estando eu no poder, eu faço as regras. Desde que você não interfira mais na minha vida e assassine à quem amo, eu não vejo porque sujar minhas mãos com teu sangue. Você tem outros inimigos com quem se importar não tem?_- perguntei.

_- Tenho._- respondeu ele em tom pesado e tristonho._- A missão que tenho aqui pra você é contra um deles. Sereianos de Avalon._- disse ele me passando os pergaminhos da missão.

_- Me desculpe, mas quanto à isso eu não vou te ajudar._- disse devolvendo os papeis à ele._- Você fez estes inimigos sem a minha ajuda. Cada um é responsável por aquilo que cativa.._- lhe disse.

_- Tem razão. Acho que você vai sair da Liga então.._- disse ele.

_- Na verdade não. Eu gosto e respeito o trabalho da Liga. Se me permitir eu gostaria de continuar atuando. Principalmente contra os Volturi, quando for o caso.._- eu disse.

_- Pode sim, mas você terá que ser sincera comigo._- disse ele.

_- Pergunte o que quiser. Cabe à mim lhe responder ou não. Assim você pára de perturbar meus amigos.._- lhe disse.

_- Meu tio, Indra, ele sabe da verdade sobre você?_- perguntou.

_- Sabe._- respondi._- Ele é o principal motivo pelo que eu não te mato. Você é a única família que ele tem além de mim agora, claro. Você é filho da Irma dele, ele sente muito ainda pela morte dela.._- expliquei.

_- Humm.._- disse ele digerindo a minha explicação._- Qual é o teu real nível?_- perguntou._- Sendo filha de Peter e Indira você definitivamente não deve ser apenas do nível um.. Qual é a tua história Helena?_- perguntou de novo. Levantei-Me e já estava indo pra porta, não queria mais ficar ali. Já tinha feito o meu papel.

_- Chame Rita Skeeter. Ela conhece minha historia. Aposto que ela adoraria fofocar por horas e horas com você.._- disse._- E quanto ao meu nível.. é nível cinco! Você não teria a menor chance.._

_- Obrigado por não me matar Helena.._- disse ele sorrindo amarelo.

_- É, que seja.._- dei de ombros._- Te garanto que em pouco tempo você vai desejar que tenha morrido pelas minhas mãos.._- disse duramente._- Até breve.._

_- Até.._- disse ele.

...MarcusKolestonPOV

Conhecer Helena Dawn me abriu as portas do inferno. Ela iria me matar, era o direito dela, mas não o fez.. Ela também conhece a minha historia...Sabe dos meus inimigos.

Sabe que serei morto por eles também cedo ou tarde. Ela tem razão, quem sabe seria melhor se ela me matasse de uma vez. Com certeza doerá muito menos.

...HellPOV

Eu sou má, muito má..lavei minhas mãos...

_- Oi Adma._- eu disse.

_- Oi querida!_- respondeu a assistente do meu avo em sua habitual alegria.

_- Indra está?_- perguntei._- Gostaria de falar com ele._

_- Falando com o diretor de Azkaban..pode esperar um pouco?_- pediu.

_- Posso._- respondi._- Telefones trouxas funcionam aqui?_- pedi.

_- Aqui no gabinete ministerial sim querida, fique à vontade.._- disse.

...

_- Alo. Quem é?_- perguntou. Meu telefone não fora identificado para ele.

_- Pai.._- minha voz era embargada.

Contei à Carlisle o que eu havia feito, ele concordou comigo, disse que Marcus possui inimigos demais para que eu sujasse minhas mãos com ele. Mas isso não tira de mim a responsabilidade. Carlisle fez de mim um ser consciente. Humana.

Meu avo logo estava livre do encontro com o diretor de Azkaban, lhe contei tudo também, choramos juntos por horas e como Carlisle ele concordou comigo.

_- E Joseph? Ele também será capaz de me desculpar?_- perguntei antes de sair.

_- Claro que vai querida.. viva e deixe viver.._- disse ele. Logo em seguida beijou-me a testa e sai.

Capitulo 80 – A Volta

_- Helena que me desculpe, mas eu não achei legal! É obrigação dela se vingar!_- dizia Jacob aos gritos depois que Carlisle contou à todos o acontecido.

_- Lamento muito que pense assim Jacob._- disse Esme._- Mas Hell sendo sua rainha você nada pode fazer. A decisão dela já foi tomada. Você gostaria que ela carregasse pro resto de sua existência o sangue daquele pulha nas mãos?_- perguntou ela.

_- Não senhora.._- respondeu Jake resignado e respeitoso.

_- Então Jake.. aposto que Hell já se sente mal o suficiente.._- disse Ness._- Se for o caso, converse direito com ela. Saiba por Hell os reais motivos dela.._

_- À nós cabe apenas apoiá-la.._- disse Jazz.

_- E você Emmett, o que diz?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Eu à amo. Não há mais nada à dizer.._- respondeu Emm.

_- É temos novidades também.. Rosálie.._- disse Alice.

_- O que tem Rose?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Emm, ela vai voltar, vi que ela volta para o casamento de Leah, mas não vi mais nada além disso. Helena está muito envolvida no futuro dela depois.._- respondeu Alice.

_- Bom ou mal?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Bernard volta com ela.._- respondeu Edward.

...HellPOV

Aparatei no Central Park. Menos mal que eu estava em uniforme de corrida, voltei correndo pra casa, correr sempre me deixou mais calma.

_- Olá senhorita Helena!_- disse Simon saindo de seu turno.

_- Olá Simon! Alguma correspondência pra nós?_- perguntei.

Simon me entregou dezenas de tarifas de cartão de credito e mais alguns papeis, nenhum pra mim. Tinha que disfarçar, pobre Simon não precisava saber o monstro pavoroso que sou. Peguei o elevador e fui à cobertura. Carlisle e Esme já me esperavam na porta.

_- Temos orgulho de você filha._- disseram-me Esme e Carlisle depois de me abraçar.

_- Será que um dia eu vou sentir orgulho de mim?_- perguntei.

_- Você anda precisando de um espelho.._- disse Emm sorrindo docemente.

_- Parece alguém que eu conheço.._- comentou Edward que logo levou uma cotovelada de Bella levantando risos de todos na sala, menos de Jake.

_- O que há Jacob?_- perguntei já que ele me olhava irritado.

_- Achei que você podia ver dentro da minha cabeça.._- resmungou.

_- Prefiro que você me conte.._- respondi.

...

_- Brilhante! Você é brilhante!_- disse Jasper super animado.

_- É, você contando assim eu tenho que admirar teu sangue frio rainha!_- disse Jake animado também.

_- Eu sou é má!_- disse eu em tom de condenação.

_- Continue ruim assim então!_- disse Emm me apertando no sofá.

_- Aaaahhh!_- eu gritei enquanto Emm me beliscava a cintura.

_- Chega! Chega! Chega! Preciso de Hell agora.. ela e eu vamos fazer compras!_- disse Allie nos separando._- Ela será madrinha de um casamento nos próximos dias!_

...

Fomos para a Rodeo Drive em L.A.! Muito divertido!

_- Você precisa "do" vestido!_- disse Allie.

_- Allie.. o casamento será simples.. eu não preciso "do" vestido..._- resmunguei.

_- Vai precisar sim!_- exclamou ela.

_- O que você está me escondendo Alice Cullen?_- perguntei.

_- Verde! Emmett adora verde!_- disse ela disfarçada.

_- Vou precisar olhar?_- ameacei.

_- Não estou escondendo nada.._- disse ela fazendo biquinho e nitidamente escolhendo as palavras que diria._- Vi que Rosálie e Bernard vão voltar para o casamento de Leah e Bradley.._- contou.

...

O que eu poderia fazer ou dizer!? Cedo ou tarde ambos voltariam à convivência em sociedade..na minha pelo menos! Fizemos mais algumas compras e tornamos pra casa. Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Emm, Jazz e Ed já nos esperavam com malas prontas na sala. Também haviam sido convidados para o casamento, e por conta de não haver um hotel em Forks, a mansão Cullen seria o pouso para quem chegasse à manha seguinte.

_- Mais compras Allie!?_- disse Jasper com ar de dor.

_- Temos eventos importantes estes próximos dias. Pessoas novas e amigos..Os Cullen não podem fazer feio! Comprei para todos novas roupas para o jantar de amanha! Nós jamais seremos chamados de deselegantes!_- disse ela tranqüila.

_- E o presente? Alguém se lembrou do presente? Como poderemos ir à um casamento sem presente!?_- perguntou Esme meio apavorada.

_- Isso é comigo mãe, já providenciei à alguns dias.. será em meu nome e no de vocês..Tranquila!_- respondi._- Minusculus!_- disse às bagagens.

Ed apanhou os penduricalhos no chão e deu à Esme que os guardou na bolsa. Saímos pela portaria, era o turno de Lester.

_- Boa tarde Lester!_- disse Carlisle, apesar de passar pouco do meio dia.

_- Boa tarde senhor! Posso ajudá-lo?_- perguntou o garotão educadamente.

_- Mente poluída.._- sussurrava Edward ao meu lado.

_- Sim._- respondeu Carlisle._- Vamos passar uns dias fora, todos vamos. Por favor separe nossas correspondências. Aqui está o numero do telefone de onde estaremos também se houver algum problema ou duvida.._- disse ele.

_- Claro senhor.. e boa viagem à todos!_- disse Lester quando saímos.

_- Mente poluída é!?_- perguntou Jacob atrás de Edward.

_- É. Você não sabe no que ele estava fantasiando em fazer com nossas mulheres.._- respondeu Ed e um coro de rosnados masculinos ecoou virando a esquina.

...

Devido aos feitiços de proteção que ainda imperavam nos territórios da reserva e da cidade aparatamos na floresta...

_- Aaahhh!_- gritou Alce ao cair.

_- O que foi?_- perguntou Jazz assustado.

_- Eu. Cai. Na. Lama! Acabei com minhas Hugg's!_- disse ela. Todos rimos dela. Foi hilário.

_- Calma baixinha!_- disse Ed que bagunçava o cabelo dela deixando-a ainda mais desesperada.

_- Pulito!_- disparei.

_- Obrigada mana!_- disse ela antes de mostrar a língua pra Edward.

...

_- Essa casa deve estar uma bagunça! _– disse Esme quando chegamos ao nosso terreno. Sim, o matagal havia tomado conta de tudo. Ed, Bella Nessie e Jake já haviam ficado pra trás.

_- Não seja por isso..Alguém mais quer alguma mudança?_- perguntei, mas ninguém me respondeu._- Reparo!_- exclamei e tudo voltou ao normal num piscar de olhos.

_- Filhas, me ajudam na compra dos mantimentos?_- pediu Esme.

_- Claro!_- dissemos eu e Allie. Demos beijos em nossos meninos e saímos.

...

Voltamos pra casa depois de duas horas, com comida, bebida e muitas, muitas flores.

_- Precisa de ajuda em casa Bells?_- perguntei quando à vi.

_- Não, obrigada querida. Nossa casa é pequena. Ed, Ness e eu já acabamos.._- respondeu ela.

_- Quantas pessoas a mais vem para o casamento?_- perguntou Carlisle que descia as escadas depois de organizar sua biblioteca.

_- Bastante._- respondeu Allie._- Serão a família de Bradley, seus amigos e nossos amigos, estes ficarão aqui conosco.._- Alice andava pela sala._- Já a família de Leah e os amigos dela ficarão na precisar de além dos nossos, mais uns 20 quartos.._- disse._- Comprei essa revista de arquitetura e decoração.._- disse pra mim, me passando a revista._- Consegue fazer isso Hell?Da ultima vez Joseph, Luna e Bernard ajudaram.. eles podem fazer isso amanha quando chegarem.._- eu à interrompi.

_- Feito._- eu disse devolvendo a revista pra ela.

_- Mas..Hã!?_- disse Ness parada no meio da sala olhando para os lados.

_- Ta feito! Olhei a revista, olhei tua cabeça.. olha pra esquerda Allie!_- disse à ela.

Todos olhavam para os lados e para mim não entendendo nada. A casa dos Cullen á era enorme antes, agora estava parecendo um hotel. Um hotel sete estrelas diga-se de passagem.

_- Sem barulho e sem demora?_- Emm parecia abobalhado.

_- Amor..isso é um fato, eu enxergo o mundo de uma maneira diferente..._- eu ri e o beijei._- Vamos visitar os pombinhos?_- perguntei.

_- Nós ficaremos aqui.._- disseram Alice, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme.

_- Nós iremos visitar Charlie e Sue!_- disseram Ed, Bella e Nessie.

_- Bom, então iremos eu e você Emm.._- eu disse e ele fez uma cara de confuso.

_- Na verdade Hell, eu e Emmett vamos disputar umas partidas de vídeo-game, se não se importar, claro._- disse Jazz.

_- Não me importo não._- eu ri._- Aposto 50 em você mano!_- disse pra Jazz ao me levar do sofá, beijar Emm e bagunçar sua cabeleira loira.

_- Porque não aposta em Emmett?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Porque eu já tirei a sorte grande ganhando ela!_- disse Emm rindo atrás de mim, ele tinha se levantado pra me acompanhar até a porta.

_- Além de ele ser um pereba!_- respondi. Tive de sair correndo pq Emm veio com tudo atrás de mim pra me pegar! Ele é grande! Apavora a pessoa sabia..mas eu fui mais rápida!

...

Fui à reserva no meu Mini preto, o adoro, parece um besourinho e estava com saudades de dirigi-lo. Parei na frente da casa de Jacob e fui cumprimentar meus "parentes". Lá estavam Embry, Quill, Seth, Vanessa, Sam, Emily, Jake, Paul, Rachel, Rebecca e crianças, muitas crianças..em resumo, estava uma zona! Eles estavam se organizando para fazer um farol na praia e comer marshmallow e comer cachorro-quente, apesar do frio que fazia.. coisas de lobo..

_- Rainha!!_- todos gritaram ao me ver e correram pra me abraçar.

_- Vanessa! Você é linda mesmo!Emily, mais um lobinho? Primas! Crianças! Mas está faltando gente aqui Jake! Onde estão?_- eu perguntei.

_- Foram buscar um em Seattle. Logo voltam.._- respondeu ele.

Ficamos ali naquele fim de tarde nos divertindo e conversando, esperando por Leah, Bradley, Billy, Sue..enfim, quem faltava. Logo chegaram Ness e Charlie e também Billy e Sue.

_- Helena! Como vai?_- perguntou Charlie ao me abraçar.

_- Vou bem Charlie! E você?_- perguntei.

_- Vou bem também!_- disse Charlie sempre simpático, pelo menos comigo. Então chamaram por mim.

_- Com licença Charlie.._- pedi e sai.

_- Hell! Precisamos de ajuda aqui com o fogo! Já tentamos de tudo, mas não pega nesta madeira molhada!_- gritou Sam ao lado da grande pilha de madeira que haviam formado..

_- Crianças! Quem quer me ajudar à queimar os bigodes de lobo de Sam?_- perguntei ao grupo de pequeninos que ficaram excitados com a idéia.

Chegando à grande pilha com toda a criançada dei à cada um pouco de pó de floo para ser assoprado sobre a madeira. Todos os presentes também se aproximaram. Emily e Vanessa estavam com câmeras de vídeo na mão.._- No 3 crianças! Assoprem bem forte! 1, 2, 3..Ffooo.._- todas assopraram o pó na madeira._- Fuoco!_- eu disse bem baixinho e as chamas verdes lamberam imediatamente a madeira para a admiração e espanto de todos._- Parabéns!_- exclamei, e todos, inclusive eu aplaudimos os pequeninos que ficaram felicíssimos com o feito.

...

Alice e Jazz cochichavam num canto com Edward, Emmet estava distraído no sofá jogando, não prestando atenção na conversa..

_- Ele está mais perto do que eu pensei! É que com os lobos por perto não vejo.._- disse Alice

_- Contamos?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Se contarmos, Emm enlouquece e Hell ficará brava porque pode achar que não confiamos nela. Deixe quieto, faremos de conta que você nada viu okay!?_- disse Ed aos dois.

...ByrdiePOV

Eu não estava completamente recuperado, mas sabia que nunca me recuperaria direito. Nenhuma mulher no mundo se compara à Helena. Cheguei ao aeroporto de Seattle depois de intermináveis horas de vôo vindo de Paris. Porque diabos eu não usei a rede de floo ou aparatei diretamente lá pela reserva? Covarde! É isso que eu sou, não tenho o sangue frio de Rosálie, não tenho.

Eu e Rosie somos amigos agora, mas ela ao contrario de mim, está mais à vontade por reencontrar os dois juntos e felizes. Reencontramos-nos em Paris. Ela foi pra lá depois que saiu da Noruega, eu à encontrei uma noite em um bar mágico. Juntos bebemos e conversamos a noite toda, sobre Hell e Emmett evidentemente.

Depois daquela noite nos vimos quase todos os dias, Antony meu amigo e minha prima Chlover, ex de Brad, eram outro casal apaixonado que só de olhar já me dava nos nervos!

Agora estou aqui dentro desse carro, quase chegando àquela cidadezinha e conseqüentemente àquela reserva. Era o casamento de Leah e Bradley, eu sou o padrinho dele, Helena a madrinha dela. Quando aceitamos o convite ainda estávamos juntos...

Rose não veio comigo, disse que tinha coisas à arrumar em casa. Ela chega amanha para o jantar que os Cullen vão oferecer, como eu ela ficará hospedada na mansão.Não guardo raiva ou ressentimento de ninguém de lá, ok, talvez de Emmett, mas é porque ele está com a minha Helena! Só..

_- Hey!_- Leah chamou minha atenção._- Cansado da viagem? É bom não estar Byrdie.. O bando está fazendo uma festa só nossa hoje.._- dizia ela ao volante.

_- Não, só pensando.._- respondi._- Seus parentes vão chegar amanha Brad?_- perguntei à ele.

_- Sim. Descem direto nos Cullen. Virão pela rede de floo.._- respondeu Brad.

_- Eles á chegaram de NY?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, chegaram hoje à tarde, falei com Jake à pouco._- disse Leah._- Temos uma surpresa pra você, Helena está á na reserva sozinha.. da família só está Renesmee e Jake está distraindo ela.._

_- Sozinha? Eles deixaram ela ir sozinha?_- perguntei incrédulo.

_- É. Alice, a baixinha não te enxerga porque estou junto.. Você vai ganhar um tempo com ela! Aproveite antes que aquele brutamontes do Emmett saiba e vá lá te quebrar todinho!_- disse Leah de novo, agora rindo da minha morte eminente.

_- Então corre com este carro Leah!_- disse eu batendo no encosto de seu banco. Se for pra eu morrer, então que fosse bem matado!

Leah fez o restante do trajeto que separava a cidade de Forks da reserva de La Push em poucos minutos, quando chegamos à casa de Jacob ela buzinou freneticamente para anunciar a nossa chegada..

...HellPOV

Eu estava dançando com as crianças ao redor da fogueira quando as buzinadas do carro de Leah começaram à ecoar no ar da noite gelada de La Push, e este mesmo ar me trouxe um cheiro que me fazia muita falta. Byrdie, meu Byrdie.

No rádio começava à tocar Is This Love, do Whitesnake.. uma musica dos anos 80.. nem nascida eu era, mas era legal, musicas de Sam.. Deixei as crianças brincando com olinhas de sabão encantadas que eu havia conjurado à pouco para distraí-las e dei alguns passos em direção àquele cheiro que me chamava depois de tantos meses.. E lá estava ele..

I should have know better, than to let u GO alone

_Eu gostaria de ter sabido mais e melhor antes de deixá-lo sozinho_

It's times like these I can't make it on my own

_É em tempos como este que eu não consigo agüentar sozinha_

Wasted days and sleepless nights

_Disperdicando dias e noites mal dormidas_

And I can't wait to see u again

_E mal podendo esperar para ve-lo de novo_

I find, I spend time waiting on your call

_Eu encontro e desperdiço tempo esperando por sua ligação_

How can I tell u baby, my back is against the wall

_Como lhe dizer que me dou por vencido?_

I need u by my side to tell me it's all right

_Eu preciso de você do meu lado pra me dizer que tudo vai bem_

Cause I don't think I can take anymore

_Porque acho que não posso mais agüentar_

Is this Love that I'm feeling

_É amor que estou sentindo?_

Is this Love that I've been searching for

_É este amor que eu buscava?_

Is this Love or I'm dreaming

_É amor ou estou sonhando?_

This must be Love

_Têm de ser amor_

Cause it's really a hold on me

_Porque isso realmente me pegou_

A hold on me

_Pegou-me em cheio_

I can't stop this feeling, I've been this way before

_Este sentimento não cessa, já me senti assim antes_

But with u I've found the key to open any door

_Mas com você encontrei a chave que abre todas as portas_

I can feel my Love for u growing stronger Day by Day

_Eu sinto meu amor por você crescendo à cada dia_

And I can't wait to see you again

_E mal posso esperar pra ve-lo de novo_

So I can hold u in my arms..

_Para que eu possa te ter em meus braços.._

É. Existem musicas que falam por você, isso é inegável. A onda de animação que a presença de Byrdie depois de tanto tempo assim na minha frente me fez agir como uma total inconseqüente. _"Eu te amo"_ dissemos um ao outro não sei quantas vezes naqueles minutos em que rolaram a musica.. Foi quando eu quase o estava beijando que a realidade bateu na minha cara, Emmett.

_- Desculpe. Eu não posso Byrdie.._- então corri em direção à mata fechada.

* * *

**Este é o penultimo capitulo, Somras do Dia tá quase acabando..mas a continuacao está de vento em popa!**

**Bjusss**


	11. Uma vida pra chamar de minha V Epilogo

PARTE 6 (V)

UMA VIDA PRA CHAMAR DE MINHA

Capitulo 81 – Under the Same Sun (Sobre o Mesmo Sol)

...EmmPOV

Havia um bochicho na sala e depois meus irmãos voltam com aquelas caras lavadas como se nada houvesse acontecido..Ta, enganam nada por aqui, isso sim!

_- O que foi?_- perguntei sem nem olhar pra eles.

_- Nada.._- disse Alice.

_- Você não sabe mentir pequena! Pode dizer, Bernard ou Rosálie?_- perguntei.

_- Bernard._- respondeu ela._- Mais perto do que pensei._

_- E Hell?_- pedi.

_- Na reserva._- respondeu Jasper._- Telefonou faz pouco, está tudo bem._

_- Vou lá ficar com ela._- levantei do sofá e fui em direção à porta.

_- Quer meu carro?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Não. Ela está de carro né!? Vou correndo, obrigado._- então sai.

Antes eu tivesse me dado conta e corrido mais rápido! Ouvi uma grande quantidade de buzina enquanto parei um tempo pra comer alguma coisa. Quando cheguei onde estavam todos e o que vi quase me matou de novo, Helena e Bernard juntos e agarrados, quase se beijando. "Eu te amo", era tudo o que eu ouvia junto ao fundo musical romântico. Rosnei com toda a raiva que me abatia, me preparei para atacar, fui detido por Sam, Jake, Seth e Quill que estavam perto.

_- Calma! Calma cara! Nada demais ta acontecendo, ele acabou de chegar!_- gritava Quill forçando-me a olhá-lo.

_- Desculpe. Eu não posso Byrdie._- disse Helena que logo correu pra dentro da mata fechada do outro lado da baia. Fiz menção de segui-la, mas não me foi permitido.

_- Ela pediu que ninguém fosse!_- disseram Sam e Jake juntos._- Ela pede desculpas._

Logo me acalmei, ou achei que estivesse calmo. Fomos para junto de todos, Bernard parecia perdido, tudo acontecera rápido demais para os olhos dele.

Nessie veio até mim, me mostrou o que aconteceu. É , nada tinha acontecido mesmo, provavelmente eu teria a mesma reação se tivesse visto Rosálie. Não se esquece um amor da noite pro dia, ainda mais um amor inumano como Helena. Aproximei-me de Bernard, ele estava sentado chorando baixo sobre um tronco..

_- Oi Bernard._- eu disse e assustei o cara, obvio! Eu era a ultima pessoa que ele queria ver no momento.

_- Oi Emmett._- respondeu ele já recuperado.

Ficamos ali olhando a fogueira verde e as crianças brincando com bolhinhas de sabão encantadas...O que poderíamos fazer? Éramos dois caras extremamente diferentes apaixonados pela mesma mulher, isso nos une.

...ByrdiePOV

O carro nem bem tinha parado quando saltei para encontrá-la, não podia perder tempo. Parece que ela também soube que eu também havia chegado, havia uma musica romântica de fundo mas nem sei qual era ou o que dizia. Eu só ouvia meu coração bater descompassado e vê-la na minha frente, linda, minha linda Helena. Ficamos nos olhando, nos tocando, não parecia verdade, o silencio.."Is this love or I'm dreaming"..

_- Eu te amo tanto Hell!_- disse a ela chorando.

_- Eu te amo tanto Byrdie!_- disse ela ao limpar as lagrimas dos meus olhos e me abraçar apertado como fazia.

Hell e eu ficamos assim mais um tempo abraçados. Parecia que todo o tempo que tínhamos passado afastados não tinha acontecido, ela era minha de novo. Segurei seu rosto perfeito em mãos.

_- Eu te amo._- repetia para ela que retribuía as mesmas palavras.

A beijei na face, na testa, queixo, pescoço, nariz.. unimos nossas cabeças e quando estávamos por nos beijar ela levantou a mão para interromper o gesto. Em seus olhos havia um violeta que eu jamais havia visto.

_- Desculpe. Eu não posso Byrdie..._- disse ela.

Correu. Helena já não era minha, me deixou ali. Cheguei a perder o rumo, até que Bradley me pos sentado e se afastou para que eu pudesse pensar. Ele era meu melhor amigo desde que comecara a namorar com Leah, dividíamos nosso amor para com nossas lobinhas, mas a minha acabou de correr de mim, pela segunda vez.

_- Oi Bernard._- olhei para quem havia me cumprimentado. Emmett!? Era agora que eu ia pro saco! Mas ele não fez nada, só sentou comigo.

_- Oi Emmett._- o cumprimentei depois do susto inicial.

Ficamos ali olhando para o nada, chamas verdes e bolinhas de sabão encantadas, a cara dela. Sempre se preocupando com os outros, mas estávamos, eu um bruxo e Emmett um vampiro. Ambos apaixonados por um ser celestial, é isso que nos une, sem duvida.

...RosiePOV

Voltando pra casa. Como estará indo meu amigo Bernard? É ficamos amigos, Helena e Emmett nos aproximaram, a solidão.. um garoto bacana é Bernard Lovegood, divertido, isso é um fato.

Não vejo à hora de ver minha família. Saudades de todos, todos mesmo, não minto. Quero que Emm e Hell sejam felizes, quero mesmo. Estou em uma boa fase...namorando, melhor, ficando com um bruxo francês. Amigo do amigo de Bernard, o tal Antony, que agora namora Chlover que é prima de Byrdie e ex namorada de Bradley, o noivo. Sim, mundo pequeno e gente esquisita.. influencia de Helena no meu mundo.

Mais algumas horas estarei em Seattle. Será que alguém vem me pegar no aeroporto? Paciência Rosálie, paciência..

...HellPOV

Quando corri pedi que ninguém me acompanhasse. Não precisava de ninguém me julgando ou passando a mão na minha cabeça achando que eu era uma coitadinha, já estava com dor de corno o suficiente, obrigada!

_- Accio Mini!_- gritei para os ares com a mão direita em direção à reserva.

Poucos segundos depois "puff" é estava o meu cascudinho na estrada, sorte que não assim tão movimentada. Peguei meu celular que tocava insistentemente e atendi, era Allie.

_- Oi Hell! Onde está?_- perguntava disfarçando sua aflição.

_- Na estrada, por quê?_- pedi.

_- Nada não querida.. e onde pretende ir? Voltar pra casa?_- perguntou.

_- Na verdade não. Vou pegar Rosálie no aeroporto, voltaremos em breve. Sem preocupações demais ta! Qualquer coisa me chame, vou desbloquear você, fica feliz assim?_- perguntei.

_- Pegar Rose..okay..Se você me desbloqueia eu fico feliz! Obrigada!_- disse Allie.

_- De nada fadinha! Tchau, beijo.._- me despedi.

_- Outros!_- exclamou ela.

Entrei no meu carrinho e liguei o som. Não tinha pressa, poderia ir à Seattle em velocidade humana.. faria o trajeto em duas horas, ou um pouco mais..

...

O telefone tocou..

_- Alo!_- disse ao atender.

_- Oi Jake!_- exclamou.

_- Oi baixinha!Diga o que quer.. Ah podia ter ligado antes de o grandão botar a reserva abaixo né! Assustou as crianças e quase matou Bernard de susto também!_- disse Jacob em tom reprovatorio.

_- é desculpa, mas sabe como é, não vi nada.. agora já foi! Você poderia dar uma carona para Nessie e Byrdie na volta?_- pediu Alice.

_- Por quê? Hell não os levaria?_- perguntou Jake.

_- Não vai dar! Hell foi para Seattle pegar Rosálie.. não seja difícil Jacob.._- reclamou Alice.

_- Ta legal.._- rendeu-se Jake._- Vou acabar tendo que levar Emmett também.. ele e Byrdie estão enchendo a cara juntos na maior amizade.. ta hilário! Nessie está fazendo vídeos, até depois então.._- disse.

_- Obrigada Jake..até!_- despediu-se Alice.

...

_- Eu gosto de você cara! Gosto mesmo!_- exclamou Emmett.

_- Eu também gosto.. Gostaria bem mais se você não tivesse roubado minha mulher!_- exclamou Bernard.

Renesmee observava a cena com a câmera ligada e apontada para aquela dupla inusitada. Seu tio Emmett estava atracado na terceira garrafa de sangue de dragão que estivera antes guardada na casa de Bradley e Leah e Bernard estava sentado na companhia de um barril de cinco litros de cerveja. Os dois estavam se abraçando e dividindo segredos sobre Helena Cullen no caso do tio e Helena Dawn no caso de Byrdie, hilário!

_- Tio Emm, Byrdie... Vocês dois sabem que esta Helena é a mesma não é!?_- perguntou Ness rindo._- Ela não é duas pessoas, é uma só!_- dizia apontando-lhes a câmera.

_- Ppsss! Até parece, Helena pode ser o que quiser, quem quiser!Ela é "super" sabia!?_- falava Byrdie para a câmera e para a garota.

_- Ela é super, ultra, mega! Eu te amo Hell!_- disse Emm na sua vez.

_- Eu te amo mais!_- exclamou Byrdie.

_- okay vocês dois, chega! É, vocês passaram de todos os limites! Pobre Helena que tem de agüentar vocês dois!_- exclamava Jake tirando as bebidas das mãos dos dois.

_- Ah Jake! Você é chato!_- exclamou Emm.

_- Sou sim! O maior chato de todos!_- exclamou Jake._- Agora vamos levar esta adorável garota para casa.. O que acham?_- perguntou aos dois pinguços apontando para a garota._- Ou eu posso chamar o pai dela também..Edward dá um jeito em vocês dois num piscar de olhos!O que acham dessa?_- ameaçou.

_- Não! Ed, não! Ele sim é chato! Você é um amor!_- exclamou Emmett.

_- Você ta ferrado!_- riu Byrdie._- "Nessemee" ta gravando tudo! A propósito..nome complicado esse né! Cruzes!_- Bernard e Emmett riam muito.

_- Você gosta do meu nome Jacob?_- perguntou Nessie para Jake depois que os dois bêbados já estavam no banco de trás do carro cantando muito animados.

_- Adoro! Sua mãe é a rainha da criatividade! I Love you Bella!_- disse Jake fazendo sinal de positivo com as duas mãos.

Ambos, Jake e Ness riam muito da situação e Ness não perdia nada com a câmera, aquela seria a piada do dia seguinte! Com certeza!

...

_- Eu não acredito!_- dizia Jasper rindo.

_- Bom mesmo pra você dizer que gosta de mim Jake!_- exclamou Bella.

_- Eu sou o chato da família, é isso?_- perguntava Edward.

_- Humm, filho veja bem.. você é assim mesmo.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Assim como?_- perguntou Edward de novo.

_- Quadrado, pai!_- exclamou Nessie da escada, indo dormir, ela recebeu um rosnado do pai como resposta.

_- E os bebuns onde estão?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Agora no banho! Quero é ver a ressaca!_- exclamou Esme rindo.

_- E Hell?_- perguntou Jasper à esposa.

_- Já chegou à Seattle, o vôo de Rose chega em duas horas._- respondeu Alice.

_- Okay, são cinco e meia, mais duas horas.. sete e meia, mais duas horas.. nove e meia.. é este o horário que elas vão chegar?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Por enquanto sim.._- respondeu Alice enquanto colocava o vídeo de Nessie para rodar de novo.

...RosiePOV

Aterrisei. Agora é verificar se há alguém me esperando. Caso contrario eu ligo para eles ou alugo um carro. São sete e meia da manha, cedo para os humanos, mais um amanhecer pra mim..

_- Helena! Você veio me buscar!_- exclamei assim q a vi.

_- Senti tua falta Rose!_- disse ela ao me abraçar.

_- E eu a tua pequena!_- respondi a ela.

...

_- Estou namorando.._- disse enquanto colocava as bagagens no maleiro do carro de Hell.

_- Jura!? Quem?_- perguntou meio espantada.

_- Um dos amigos de Bernard, um bruxo, francês.._- contei.

_- Fico feliz!_- exclamou._- Mas me diga nomes!_- disse ela ao arrancar com o carro.

_- Henri L'fleur..ele viria, mas eu achei melhor uma informação de cada vez.._- contei.

_- É, muita informação.._- disse ela pensativa.

_- O que houve irmã? Você parece abalada.._- insisti.

_- Byrdie.. o vi na noite passada..mexeu comigo..eu também o amo.._- disse aos sussurros.

_- Compreendo..mas você ao provar o sangue de Emm e ele o teu.._- disse eu.

_- É, nos deixou sem opção, já entendi.._- contou ela com uma expressão pesada._- Sou feliz com Emm, mas sinto falta de Byrdie também.. eu realmente não queria que ele sofresse tanto assim, me sinto culpada.._

_- Vai passar minha querida.. de tempo ao tempo. Bernard é mais forte do que você pensa.._- disse eu enxugando sua lagrimas.

_- Obrigada.._- disse ela com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios cheios.

...

Capitulo 82 – Tudo e Nada

A casa dos Cullen fervilhava de gente por todos os lados..na TV da sala principal passavam os filmes feitos na noite anterior para o terror de Emmett e Bernard que já não sabia mais onde se enfiarem. Uma coruja adentrou a porta da frente da grande casa trazendo no bico uma edição especial do Profeta Diário. Joseph recebeu o jornal e imediatamente disparou..

_- Merda! Marcus não tem limites mesmo!_

_- O que há Joseph?_- perguntou Luna ao se aproximar com Carlisle e Esme ao seu lado.

_- Vejam por vocês mesmos! Ele autorizou Rita Skeeter a publicar a historia de Hell!_- disse Joseph passando o jornal._- Ele deve estar desesperado! Acha que expondo Helena é da família e que supostamente está do lado dele, vai impedir que ele seja massacrado.._

_- E ela sabe disso?_ – perguntou Esme.

_- Provavelmente não.._- contou Luna._- Esta edição está datada para daqui uns dias, sai na segunda feira..ao menos fizeram a gentileza de nos mandar antes.._

_- E o que podemos fazer?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Não sei._- disse Joseph._- Se foi publicado é porque Indra também autorizou, agora é esperar que Helena chegue.._

_- O que houve?_- perguntaram os outros ao se aproximar.

_- O que trouxe aquela coruja mãe?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- A edição especial do Profeta Diário.._- disse Esme passando o jornal a ele.

"_**EDICAO ESPECIAL! **_

_**HELENA METNZ KOLESTON, A ÚNICA HERDEIRA**_

_**A VERDADEIRA HISTORIA**_

_**POR RITA SKEETER"**_

_- Cabeças vão rolar!_- exclamou Emmett.

_- É, e vão fazer companhia às de vocês dois!_- disse Alice para Emmett e Bernard.

Cerca de uma hora depois o carro de Helena estacionou em frente à casa.

_- O que faremos?_- perguntou Esme.

_- A verdade.._- disse Emmett.

...

_- Rosie, que saudades minha filha!_- disse Esme ao abraçá-la.

_- Eu também mãe..mas o que há aqui?_- perguntou Rosálie percebendo o clima da casa.

_- Onde está Hell?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Lá fora falando com os bruxos..o que houve aqui?_- insistiu Rosálie.

_- Problemas possivelmente.._- disse Bella passando o jornal para ela.

_- Bom dia.._- disse Helena ao entrar na sala cabisbaixa e tristonha, logo foi em direção à TV onde ainda passavam os vídeos._- O que significa isso? Virei piada agora? Onde estão Bernard e Emmett?_- perguntava com lagrimas nos olhos e respirando fundo varias vezes tentando controlar-se.

_- Infelizmente querida, isso é apenas parte dos problemas.._- disse Joseph passando-lhe o Profeta Diário.

_- Claro.._- riu debochada._- Problemas vem no mínimo em duplas.._- disse Helena pegando o jornal.

_- Oi._- disseram Byrdie e Emm ao chegarem na sala.

Helena apontou para o sofá mandando-os sentar. Foi até o televisor e colocou os vídeos para rodar desde o inicio. Não disse nada até que a exibição tivesse chegado ao fim. A sala estava lotada, bruxos, lobos, vampiros e humanos... todos lá esperando algo acontecer, até que a própria Helena quebrou o silencio gélido.

_- Que chacrinha é esta que eu acabei de ver?_- perguntou dirigindo-se aos dois sentados no sofá._- Eu passei pela pior noite da minha vida depois da morte de Claudia e Maria, achando e me sentindo a pior cretina na História das Cretinas e os dois bonitos enchendo o caneco e tirando com a minha cara!?_- falava irritada._- Depois eu chego em casa ainda me sentindo uma bosta e encontro essa joça de jornal!_- disse agora dirigindo-se à Rita e ao seu avo também presentes._- O que vocês esperam que eu diga ou faca? Nem eu mesma sei o que fazer! De que me adianta o "futuro do mundo mágico".._- disse lendo uma frase da reportagem._- Quando eu tenho vontade de explodir tudo por ai?Preciso pensar.._- desaparatou para seu quarto e um urro de raiva vindo de lá fez a casa toda tremer.

...HellPOV

Bateram na porta do meu quarto, sim, eu já estava bem mais calma..

_- Hell, eu posso entrar?_- perguntaram.

_- Entra Ness.._- respondi.

_- Você ta mais clama? Me desculpe também.._- disse encabulada.

_- Tudo bem mana.._- lhe sorri._- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas também, me excedi.. estão todos lá embaixo? Gostaria de falar com eles.._

Ness me confirmou com a cabeça. Me deu a mão e descemos juntas. Reuniram-se todos novamente na sala...

_- Eu reuni todos aqui porque me excedi ainda à pedir desculpas primeiro ao meu avo e para Rita porque na verdade já estava mais do que na hora da minha historia ser revelada, e se você meu avo autorizou tal publicação é porque certamente tem teus motivos. Segundo, à todos vocês, claro.. estamos aqui pra celebrar a união de Leah e Bradley e eu faço um escândalo.._- falei.

_- Você não tem culpa de nada Hell.. eu não devia ter agido como agi.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Eu deveria ter confiado em você.._- disse Emmett.

_- Quanto à vocês dois não sei o que dizer ainda..o que dizer depois do que vi e ouvi? Eu sou Helena Dawn, assim como eu sou Helena Cullen e também Helena Mentz Koleston, mas tenho só um coração.._

_Byrdie, eu te amo e vou te amar cada dia da minha vida, enquanto meu coração batia não houve um momento sequer em que ele não fosse teu.. Você me amou sem pedir nada em troca, eu vou te amar até o meu ultimo suspiro, mas entenda.. desde o acontecido no Canadá eu pertenço também à Emmett, aos Cullen.._

_O sangue que corre em mim hoje é dele é por ele que meu coração contra todas as lógicas existentes no universo voltou à bater.. e até agora só bate por ele.. Emm de devolveu um pedaço de minha vida, os Cullen me devolveram a sanidade quando eu deveria ser o pior pesadelo existente no mundo.. É por conta disso que eu tenho consciência do mau que eu te faço.. me perdoa.._- pedi em prantos.

_- Sabe, eu vou sobreviver..eu entendi..eu também vou te amar até meu ultimo suspiro, esse grandão aqui também gosta de você. Só admitiria te perder pra ele.. Não há o que perdoar.._- disse Bernard enxugando suas lágrimas e sorrindo levemente.

Emm me olhava como se eu fosse a jóia mais preciosa do mundo.. Seus grossos lábios tremiam enquanto ele ofegava e quase quicava no mesmo lugar. Eu não sabia se eu ria ou chorava perante tal cena. O silencio imperava naquele lugar só dando espaço à suspiros e soluços chorosos vindos de alguns lugares. Meu coração insistia em bater em surround, alto e forte..TUM, TUM, TUM..

...NessiePOV

Pobre da minha amiga.. Saiu correndo da festa de ontem porque se sentia culpada por fazer Byrdie sofrer. Depois de volta de Seattle com tia Rosie ela encontra o mundo de pernas pro ar. O atual e o ex namorado dela encheram a cara e ficaram fofocando sobre sua pessoa pra a posteridade! Tudo bem, eu ajudei já que a câmera estava na minha mão..Mea Culpa..

Quando à volta dá de cara com o vídeo, com o jornal, com os dois.. Ela só podia ter surtado mesmo, mas admiro ela, Helena é incrível. Depois de tudo ainda consegue fazer a declaração de amor mais linda que eu já vi! Tive que empurrar tio Emm pra junto dela.. ele parecia tão paralisado quanto todos nós presentes ali. Emmett foi até ela e se ajoelhou na sua frente e a agarrou pela cintura, ficou por ali dizendo o quanto à amava enquanto ela sorria feito criança em noite de natal..lindo..

...HellPOV

_- Nock, nock!_- disseram à porta.

_- Entra Allie!_- exclamei.

_- Vamos querida! Você é a madrinha e temos um jantar à oferecer.._- disse Alice me trazendo de volta à realidade.

_- Claro, claro..me desculpe, eu só estava distraída.._- eu disse.

_- Tudo bem? Você parece estranha.._- disse me olhando firmemente.

_- Impressão sua só.._- disse eu disfarçando._- Me passa o vestido.._

Infelizmente não era só impressão. Eu realmente estava "estranha". Pouco antes que Emm saísse do quarto pra se juntar a todos lá embaixo minha tattoo da liga ardeu, voltei a pouquíssimo tempo e com uma seria decisão a tomar. Pensa Helena, pensa! Enquanto isso disfarça, porque ninguém merece mais problemas!

...MarcusKolestonPOV

A decisão de minha parte estava tomada. Eu salvaria a vida dela, é. Ultimamente eu mesmo tenho participado das missões..nossos agentes não estão dando conta..já perdemos vários..tanto eu vou morrer mesmo, fui amaldiçoado recentemente, não me sobra muito tempo de vida.

Estava eu atacando e tentando afastar dementadores desertores de perto de cidades trouxas no norte da China quando fui completamente cercado. Estavam praticamente sugando minha vida, minha alma, quando do nada sem ter sido chamada surge Helena e conjura o patrono mais inigualável que já vi, saídos diretamente de dentro dela!

Um lobo gigantesco e um elfo tão grande quanto simplesmente desfizeram todos os patronos que me perturbavam. Acordei aqui, aqui na Noruega, Oslo. Como sei? Bilhete de Helena..

"_**Marcus, coma um doce. Você se sentirá melhor. Pus um tracker em você ligado à minha marca da liga, por isso te encontrei. Chame-me pelo espelho, virei encontrá-lo assim que puder.**_

_**Não saia da casa em nenhuma hipótese. Até breve. Helena.**_

_**P.s: Você está na casa Cullen de Oslo, é segura."**_

...

_- Helena? Helena!_- pedi ao espelho negro.

_- Finalmente!_- exclamou ela._- Afaste-se, vou passar pelo espelho!_-logo depois fez-se ouvir o barulho de água fervente, o som que se ouve quando se atravessa um espelho._- Comeu doces?_- perguntou já em minha presença.

_- Sim comi. Obrigado._

_- Obrigado nada!_- exclamou._- Pode me dizer o que você fazia sozinho com todos aqueles dementadores à tua volta? E o porquê de tantos seres mágicos à volta das minhas famílias!?_- perguntou.

_- Os Volturi, eles são as respostas para tuas perguntas.._- respondi.

_- Que?_- perguntou incrédula.

_- É._- respondi._- Foram eles quem mandaram me amaldiçoar, foram eles quem mandaram os dementadores, foram eles, melhor, são eles quem estão coordenando o cerco às tuas famílias.._- contei.

_- E você não tem nada com isso tudo? Tem certeza?_- perguntou, visivelmente dando uma olhada na minha mente.

_- Eu não tenho nada com isso.. Desde que você é parte integrante da Liga eles deixaram de ser nossos clientes, passaram à ser nossos inimigos. É, os tais Cullen e você despertam neles os piores desejos.._- eu disse.

_- Nem diga!_- disse ela revirando os olhos.. mesma coisa que Peter, seu pai fazia._- Mas e agora?_- perguntou.

_- Tenho quase certeza de que eles atacarão agora, vocês estão em grande numero lá, e nem todos são inimigos deles..Estão só averiguando.. Há uma festa grande acontecendo por lá não há?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, casamento.. o que você pretende? Sabe que para acabar com os três reis vampiros tem meu apoio incondicional!_- exclamou.

_- Eu sei.._- tinha de me render à sua coragem._- Vou pensar em algo, até que ponto você iria pra salvar bruxos, vampiros e lobos?_- perguntei.

_- Se for para realmente salva-los pra sempre..Eu morro feliz._- disse ela segura. Há tanto de Peter nela que chega à assustar.

_- Não acha que pagaria um preço alto demais?_- perguntei.

_- Marcus, eu não barganho com aqueles que amo.._- disse ela.

_- Se é assim.._- dei de ombros._- Preciso voltar ao Ministério, pensar em algo.. Entrarei em contato com você em breve.. você sabe o que fazer também , não sabe?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, eu sei._- disse ela pesarosa._- Vá pela corrente de floo, eu vou levar o espelho comigo._

_- Me desculpe pela reportagem.._- eu disse.

_- Águas passadas.._- disse ela antes de sumir no ar.

Capitulo 83 – Consumir-se

HellPOV

Eu estava no piloto automático. Não podia disfarçar completamente que tudo estava bem, mas nada escapou da minha mente. Mas tendo Jasper por perto para sentir como eu estava não ajudava muito.. Eu ainda estava me preparando para o casamento de Leah e Brad quando ele bateu à minha porta..

_- Hell, posso entrar?_- disse ele já dentro do meu quarto fechando a porta de trás dele. Jazz vestia um terno escuro, azul marinho, caia muito bem nele.

_- Oi mano.._- respondi em fronte ao espelho colocando os brincos.

_- Poxa, você está linda.._- disse ele se aproximando.

_- Obrigada._- respondi.

Jazz se aproximou ainda mais de mim à penteadeira, colocou as mãos sobre meus e encontramos nossos olhares no espelho..

_- O que há?Voce bloqueou à todos, o que está te deixando tão pra baixo assim? Sabe que eu sinto o que sente.._- disse ele com a mesma cara que eu.

_- É, me desculpe.. são problemas com a Liga, problemas grandes..mas não quero falar disso, hoje é um dia feliz não é?_- eu sorri fracamente e ele retribuiu na mesma intensidade p mim.

...ByrdiePOV

Há algo de grave acontecendo com Hell. Todos notamos.. antes, durante, depois do jantar do noivado e ainda agora.. piloto automático..como se fosse uma de suas copias que estivesse aqui, não ela. Ma é ela.

Ainda a pouco Jasper desceu de seu quarto, não conseguiu tirar nada de Hell.

_- Problemas com a Liga._- foi o que ele disse. Mas Hell não se importa com a Liga! Nesse mato tem coelho..

_- Byrdie! Vá buscar Hell, a cerimônia vai logo começar!_- ordenou-me a pequena e espevitada Alice.

...HellPOV

Olhei pela janela do meu quarto, neve e muito vento. O casamento não poderia ocorrer na praia da reserva como Leah gostaria.. Por mais que eu pudesse mexer no tempo eu acho muito mais prudente que todos fiquem aqui.

Este foi o meu presente, a reorganização do casamento aqui na casa Cullen, que bela bosta..bateram na minha porta..

_- Pronta madrinha?Alice já quer começar.._- disse Byrdie logo que entrou._- Wow! Você fica linda de azul, sabia?_

_- Obrigada Byrdie..sim, estou pronta padrinho!_- sorri pra ele._- Vou sentir tua falta.._- pensei.

...

O casamento correu tranqüilo, por incrível que pareça minhas projeções não encontraram mais ninguém à solta..Marcus já deve ter pensado em algo..

_- Hell! Hell, ta me escutando?_- era Brad agitando os braços na minha frente.

_- Ah, desculpa! Eu estava longe, o que foi? Tudo certo?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, tudo perfeito.. posso te pedir um favor?_- perguntou.

_- Claro, você é o noivo!_- exclamei.

...EmmPOV

Estou preocupado. Hell está estranha, sinto que posso perdê-la..

_- Boa noite! Boa noite à todos!_- era Hell em frente à banda._- vou atender um pedido do noivo e espero estar à altura, caso contrario vocês terão uma morte lenta e dolorosa.._- todos riram, Hell é engraçada._- Esta canção se chama "Here I AM", e além de dedicá-la aos noivos, dedico aos que amo, em especial à Emm.._- fico feliz, contando Hell arrasa.

This is a crazy world

_Este é um mundo insano_

These can be lonely days

_Estes podem ser tempos de solidao_

It's hard to know who's on your side

_É dificil saber quem está ao seu lado_

Most of the time

_Na maior parte do tempo_

Who can you really trust

_Em quem voce realmete pode confiar?_

Who can you really know

_Quem você realmente conhece?_

Is there anybody out there

_Existe alguém lá fora_

Who can make you feel less alone

_Quem lhe fará sentir menos solitario?_

Sometimes you can't make it on your own

_As vezes voce nao poderá fazer por si mesmo_

IF you need a place where you can run

_Se voce precisar de um lugar para onde correr_

IF you need a shoulder to cry on

_Se voce precisar de ombro pra chorar_

I Will always be your friend

_Vou ser sempre sua amiga_

When you need some shelter from the rain

_Quando precisar de um abrigo para a chuva_

When you need a healer for your pain

_Quando precisar de um medico para sua dor_

I'll be there time and time again

_Estarei lá varias e varias vezes_

When you need someone to love you

_Quando voce precisar de alguem pr ate amar_

Here i'm

_Aqui estou eu_

IF you have broken dreams

_Se voce tem sonhos destruidos_

Just lay them all on me

_Basta mostra-los pra mim_

I'll be the one Who understands

_Eu serei quem compreenderá_

So take my hand

_Portanto, pegue minha mão_

IF there's emptiness

_Se você chegar ao final do poço_

You know I'll do my Best

_Voce sabe que eu farei o meu melhor_

To fill you up with all the love

_Para te encher de todo amor_

That I can show someone

_Para que eu possa mostrar a alguém_

I promisse you , you'll never walk alone

_Prometo que voce jamais estará sozinho_

Chorus

_Refrão_

Everybody needs somebody Who

_Todos precisamos de alguem_

They can pour their heart and soul into

_Em quem confiar de alma e coracao_

...

Hell veio cantando desde o palco até à mim, ela chorava, chorava muito. Senti aquela musica me tocar tão fundo, tão fundo. Quem podia chorar estava chorando com ela, quem não podia estava soluçando baixinho, ou se controlando muito, foi forte, nunca tinha visto e ouvido alguém cantar assim antes, doeu..

Em seu antebraço uma marca avermelhada parecia machuca-la e muito, era incrivelmente quente quando eu encostei, era a marca da Liga.

_- Hell, não faca isso comigo._- falei quando a musica acabou e enquanto os aplausos ecoavam incessantemente._- Doeu em mim.._- eu disse ela encostou sua testa à minha.

_- Eu preciso ir agora, mas lembre-se sempre que eu te amo, te amo pra todo o sempre.._- então me beijou.

_- Ci saro con te ancora si non mi vedi.._- disse eu. Esta era a frase gravada em italiano no medalhão que lhe demos. Significa, "estarei com você ainda que não me veja"..

_- Sim, e muito além da morte.._- disse ela, e então "puff", ela sumiu no ar.

...HellPOV

Aparatei diretamente na sala de Marcus, eu chorava, chorava muito..

_- Me perdoe Helena.._- me disse Marcus quando se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me abraçou bem forte.

_- Vai dar certo? Vai? Me diz que abandoná-los e morrer vai dar certo, que vai salva-los para sempre e faço o que for preciso!_- disse eu entre soluços.

_- Vai, te prometo que vai!_- disse Marcus passando a mão pelo meu rosto, secando minhas lagrimas._- Fez o que eu te disse pra fazer? Produziu a Horcrux? É o único jeito de voltar.._

_- Sim, eu fiz..deixei uma carta também, mas ela só será aberta depois.. e você fez também? Fez sua Horcrux?_- perguntei ao meu primo.

_- Nã vai voltar sozinha.._- disse ele com um sorriso fraco, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos._- Vai ser meu ato de redenção, agora eu vou te explicar como vai funcionar.._

...

Capitulo 84 – O Fim

_- O plano consiste em te levar como prisioneira à Volterra. Os Volturi acreditam que eu armei para que você entrasse em uma missão suicida, e que foi capturada. Você chegará lá desacordada ok.. como se estivesse sofrendo de um estupefaça comum,você vai ficar "fora do ar" por algumas horas.._- explicava Marcus.

_- Sim, isso é fácil, mas como ter certeza de que pegaremos todos?_- perguntei, eu já estava completamente focada, era praticamente um bloco de gelo.

_- Eles são ridiculamente imbecis Helena..julgam-se realmente pensantes..Vao querer ter certeza de que realmente é você, vao examina-la, mas não será nada evasivo, te garanto, vou estar por perto.._- garantiu._- Você tem poder mental suficiente para mante-los dentro de sua bolha explosiva?_- perguntou.

_- Sim, eu tenho, mas eu vou matar pessoas inocentes nesta.._- comentei.

_- É o preço à pagar, não se pode ter tudo._- disse ele seco.

_- E depois é só explodir? Depois que prendermos todos?_- perguntei.

_- Basicamente sim.._- disse ele._- Espero que Merlin esteja no nosso lado.._- ponderou Marcus.

_- Eu também._- respondi.

E plano ao todo era basicamente estúpido, por isso tinha muitas chances de dar certo. Eu tinha que me fazer de estupefada, prender todos e me explodir com forca de milhares de megatons! No fim seria adeus à minha vida como Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, adeus à este mundo cruel, e reaparecer sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois..

Com a extinção dos Volturi a família vampira mais poderosa seria a dos Cullen, e com certeza a família mais poderosa de todas ao lado dos Denali, do bando de Jake, de seus amigos.. o mundo depois de amanha seria definitivamente um lugar melhor. Que todos me perdoem, que Merlin me perdoe, que até mesmo Deus me perdoe, e acima de tudo, que Emmett me perdoe..

_- Pronta?_- perguntou-me Marcus. E depois de um longo e pesado suspiro eu respondi.

_- Pronta._

...

Todos os convidados "extras" asiim como os noivos já haviam partido quando do andar superior ouviu-se um lamento horrível levando os ainda presentes ao encontro de quem havia proferido tal berro.

_- Emmett! O que foi filho?_- perguntava Esme levantando-o do chão.

_- Hell, Helena! Ela se foi! Ela nos deixou, ela me deixou!_- choramingava.

_- O que?_- perguntou Renesmee incrédula.

_- Ela só deixou a varinha, o medalhão que demos à ela e esta carta.._- disse Emmett.

_- Me de aqui.._- disse Carlisle começando a ler em voz alta.

Epilogo

"_**Meus queridos. Ao receberem esta carta não mais estarei aqui. Tenho me encontrado com meu primo Marcus Koleston nos últimos dois dias. Estamos planejando investir contra os Volturi, porque eles armaram um exercito tão forte que todas as nossas forcas reunidas não seriam suficientes para derrota-los. **_

_**Por isso eu e Marcus vamos nos sacrificar para que eles pereçam. Mas não se preocupem, eu vou voltar. Não amanha ou depois, nos próximos meses ou anos, mas um dia. Serei exatamente como vocês me conhecem hoje. Me perdoem, no fundo é para o bem de todos.**_

_**Minha varinha e meu medalhão eu deixo com vocês, assim como minha alma e coração, se puderem me compreender.. Eu os amo além da morte, e para todo o sempre. Sejam felizes.**_

_**Vida longa aos Cullen, os novos Reis Vampiros!**_

_**Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen**_

No mesmo momento a cidade de Volterra e arredores foi aos ares exterminando tudo o que havia embaixo de seu grosso escudo impenetrável. Era o fim dos Volturi, da Liga, de dementadores, de vampiros, bruxos e outras criaturas mágicas que à eles se juntarampara deter aquela poderosa jovem.

FIM

Victória Zanini, Junho 2009.

**N/A: A continuação de Sombras do Dia virá em breve.. não deixem de ler, não deixem de comentar, e obrigada Cacau, que não foi a única a ler, mas foi a única à comentar pelo menos.. Da próxima vez..nao tenham medo okay.. Até logo! Beijuusss**


	12. Olá!

**OLÁ QUERIDO LEITOR!**

SEI QUE SE VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ AQUI É PORQUE JÁ LEU TODA A MINHA FANFIC E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO, MAS POR FAVOR, EU TE PEÇO, ME MANDE UMA REVIEW, ME DIGA O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU E CONTINUE LENDO AS PRÓXIMAS FANFICS E A HISTORIA DE HELENA!

BEIJOS GRANDES E MAIS UMA VEZ, GRATA PELA SUA LEITURA, VIC ZANINI.


End file.
